Digimon Chaos Downfall: Anthology
by RGGod
Summary: All 17 volumes of Chaos Downfall rolled into one, slightly rewritten volume! This version is the true canon! Plot: Continuing from where Uprising left off, Tyson and Azmon awaken from their slumber, just in time for Voice to reveal some long awaited secrets... DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ DIGIMON CHAOS UPRISING! R & R
1. Second Awakening

_**Author's Note**_

First up, I don't own digimon, and I probably never will. I don't own Dragon Ball either, but that's going off on tangent. Let's just say, out of this whole story, the only things that I own are the human characters, Azmon and his digivolutions, and Voice. This applies to every single chapter.

Now that that's out of the way (hopefully for good) let's get down to business. This is Digimon Chaos Downfall: Anthology. It's every single volume of Digimon Chaos Downfall rolled into one, with a few rewrites so that it's not technically the same. I hope you enjoy- RGGod.

* * *

**_Second Awakening_**

* * *

**Noon, Heaven's Court's Infirmary**

He yawned as he reached over to hit his alarm clock, but to his amazement (and great pain) he found that he had slammed his hand down on something sharp, "AAAHHH!" he got out of the bed immediately and let out a scream.

"Huh?" he heard a voice yawn the looked over to see what appeared to be a humanoid leopard (save for her human face and front) in a belly dancer outfit.

"P-Persiamon?" he suddenly realized where he was, he had thought that he was home, but in (virtual) reality, he was in the Digital World. /Home…/ He thought with a pang of homesickness. With all that's been happening, he hadn't really thought about it much.

The leopard girl turned her drowsy eyes to him and her expression immediately changed to a happy one, "Tyson! You're awake!" she grabbed him and pulled him to her chest in a hug.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Tyson told her while she held him to her ample chest, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

*cough*

"Ahem," he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see what he had thought was his alarm clock. It looked like a spider/scorpion plush toy, if such a thing exists, and had a little spike on its head. "Could you please tell me the same thing? And tell us where we are?" it was Cremon, Azmon's in training level.

"Cremon!" Persiamon grabbed him and gave him a nuzzle. Tyson could have sworn that he heard Cremon purr at this. She grabbed Cremon and Tyson and led them out of the room, which Tyson guessed was an infirmary. "Come on," she told them, "Now that you're awake we can finally get some answers!"

Tyson was confused, "Answers? From who?"

Persiamon stopped. /Oops, I was in such a hurry that I forgot that they passed out when he arrived./ Persiamon face-palmed herself. "From Voice," she stopped to explain, "he appeared after you defeated Lucemon,"

"WHAT?!" they both shouted at once.

"After we…" Tyson began, but then he realized something, "Hey Persiamon, can you… tell us what happened?"

Cremon had realized it too, "Yeah the last thing I remember was Lucemon… killing Duftmon," they looked down in silence at the memory of their fallen friend and captain.

"Oh," Persiamon sighed, she knew that it was going to be hard, but she had to tell them what happened, "You see after Lucemon… killed Duftmon… you got so angry that you… merged to the mega level,"

Tyson and Azmon looked up immediately, "What?!" they yelled out the question in surprise.

"Yes," Persiamon told them nervously, "You… biomerged," she told them the word that she had heard, "Into something called… Abominamon,"

"Abominamon…" Cremon whispered the name in shock.

"Yes," Persiamon hesitantly nodded, "You merged to form Abominamon and fought Lucemon. Short story short, you beat him… brutally,"

The frightened way she said the last word let them know that whatever they did to Lucemon, it was terrifying.

After a moment of silence, Cremon picked up the conversation, "So… what happened next?"

"It's hard to explain," she told them, "You started to go on a rampage. I think it was because that since Lucemon was gone, you didn't have anything to focus your anger on; so you started lashing out at everything. Then, I'm not sure why, but Alphamon appeared and-"

They cut her off, "Alphamon?!"

She nodded, "Yes, Alphamon. He appeared in the sky and used his Digitalize of Soul attack on you until you separated. Then he took all of the Demon Lords' data and-"

Cremon interrupted, "What?! He took the Demon Lords' data?"

"Yes," she nodded again, "He took it and opened a portal. Someone came through the portal and Alphamon gave him the data…" she trailed off into silence for a moment before continuing, "That person… was Voice,"

They didn't speak, they were too stunned to.

Her face brightened up a little, "Well there is some good news!" she told them with a smile, "When he took the data he took two things out of it. They were digi-eggs, and he told us that they belonged to Beelzemon and Duftmon!"

Cremon looked up immediately, "Wait, then you mean?"

She nodded happily, "Yep! They'll be able to reincarnate!"

Cremon seemed to be smiling (with his fangs it was hard to tell), "Then they're not gone forever! They'll be able to come back!" he cheered and did a little dance.

She smiled, "Yes, and we have Voice to thank for that," she frowned again, "But he has some serious explaining to do,"

Tyson just remembered something, "Hey, that reminds me, exactly how long were we out for?"

"Oh… Uhm… uh, how can I say this…" she looked nervous, "You guys… have been unconscious… for five days,"

Their jaws dropped, "FIVE DAYS!?" they yelled in surprise.

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, since you passed out, Voice said that we should go to Heaven's Court immediately. He also told us that he would explain some things,"

Having got over his initial shock, Tyson questioned her, "So what exactly has he told you?"

"Uhh… Uhm… How can I put this," she fumbled with her hands behind her back as she nervously tried to find an answer, "He… hasn't told us anything yet,"

"WHAT?!" they yelled out the question so loud that it hurt her ears.

She flinched at their outburst, "Well you see… he told us that he'd tell us everything… as soon as you guys woke up. He said that… it wouldn't be fair to explain everything if you weren't there to hear it firsthand."

Tyson sighed, "Well I guess that's fair,"

Cremon had a different opinion, "Are you sure he wasn't just stalling?"

Persiamon sighed, "That… is something we don't know. But hopefully he'll speak now that you're up!"

Tyson looked down, "Yeah, I guess," His thoughts raced, /Five days, huh? We biomerged and lost control, so Alphamon had to take us down. I wonder what happened while we were out? I wonder… what did we do to Lucemon when we biomerged. All I remember was this… indescribable hatred I felt for him, because he had permanently killed Duftmon. Well at least Voice was able to put his digi-egg back together, and he even brought back Beezemon's digi-egg./ Then he remembered something else: whenever they defeated a Demon Lord, they always burst into data, but there was no digi-egg. Did that mean that they were gone forever? Why was Voice able to put together a digi-egg for someone who didn't have one? Why did he do it? Was it because Beelzemon and Voice were working together? That seemed likely.

"Hey, Tyson," his thoughts were interrupted by Cremon, "Can you do me a favor and digivolve me?"

Tyson snapped back to (virtual) reality, "Huh? Oh yeah," he reached for his digivice, "What the?" He stared at it, the screen was completely shattered.

"What happened?" Cremon cried out in shock as he saw the digivice.

Persiamon gulped, "Well, you see… about that… before you merged…" she trailed off. She didn't like thinking back to it.

Tyson noticed and tried to calm her down, "It's okay! Really! We don't need to know, right Cremon?"

Cremon nodded, "Yeah, it's okay. Like you said, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change it," he told her what she had told him a while ago at the Lake of Envy.

She smiled at Cremon, "Thank you, I don't feel like going back to that moment," she sighed in relief, "and it looks like you don't either," she bent down to smile at him.

"Y-Yeah," Cremon answered, blushing.

Tyson sighed, "Well, let's see if it still works," he pressed and held the lower left button on his digivice, and then pressed the upper right up button, "Cremon, ADVANCE!"

Cremon's skin disappeared, leaving behind a wire-frame that grew larger and changed shape until a new skin wrapped itself around the wire-frame.

**Cremon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Azmon**

Gone was the plush spider, he was now a little imp with a handkerchief mask. He stretched his limbs, "Ahh," he sighed, "Feels good to be back,"

"Well, we should get going," Tyson told him before turning to Persiamon, "Lead the way,"


	2. Answers part 1

_**Answers part 1**_

* * *

**Noon, Heaven's Court Lobby**

"Guys! They're awake!" Persiamon opened the doors and led them into the lobby.

Their eyes were greeted by the sight of a resting Gallantmon, Ophanimon lovingly stroking an… egg? /I'll have to ask about that later./ Tyson and Azmon both thought as they continued to observe, the gang of Tamers, a black knight who they assumed was Alphamon, and a strange robed creature sitting comfortably on a sofa with its legs crossed in a rather effeminate manner.

Gallantmon looked up from where he was resting on a couch, "You're awake! Finally," he breathed a huge sigh of relief before turning to the mystery creature, "Now that he's awake would you care to explain everything, Voice?"

The odd being that was Voice nodded, "Certainly, what do you want to know?"

Azmon piped up first, "What are you?" He cringed when Gallantmon shot him a glare.

"Hmhmhm," Voice chuckled, "Why I'm a digimon of course,"

Azmon sweatdropped, "If you are a digimon, what's your name?"

Voice closed his single eye in contemplation. He opened it back up before speaking, "So far I have been going by Voice, the name you gave me, but I might as well tell you my real name, Catastromon,"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, even those who didn't have any.

Azmon was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind, "Catastromon? Should we really trust you?"

Voi-, er, Catastromon sighed. He then snapped his large, claw-like fingers, "Impending Doom,"

"What did you sa-" Azmon began before he fell into a hole that suddenly appeared out of nowhere beneath him. "What the? Did you do that?!" Azmon asked angrily as he got out of the hole, which was only three feet wide and three feet deep.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "As you can see, that's the biggest catastrophe I can cause. It's no more than a prank really,"

"Grrr," Azmon growled. He wasn't happy about being embarrassed in front of his friends.

Gallantmon nodded, he could sense that this Catastromon was an honest digimon, "So, how did you and Alphamon meet? The last we heard of Alphamon was that he had disappeared during one of King Drasil's… excursions," he could have sworn that he saw Alphamon twitch at this.

Catastromon sighed, "Well, that my friend, is a very long story. Let us start at the beginning," he turned to the Tamers, "A while ago, do you remember me telling you that I was on an island between the Dark Area and the Digital World, correct?" The Tamer's nodded in remembrance, "I was put there by Drasil,"

Gallantmon's eyes widened, "What?" he was stunned at this.

Catastromon laid back into the sofa. It seemed like he wasn't having a fond time remembering these things, "I was put there for two reasons, although you probably know only of a false reason,"

"And what is that?" Ophanimon questioned him.

He sighed, "Have you heard the tale of a digimon with the power to cause disaster to all those around it and King Drasil had to take care of it personally?"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, I'm pretty sure we have that book at Drasil's Library," he realized something immediately, "That was you?"

Catastromon sat up in his sofa and put his hands under his chin, "Yes, in my youth. Back when I didn't know how to control my power. But either way, apparently it was a good enough excuse for Drasil to lock me away,"

Ophanimon nodded, "If that's the fake reason, then what are the two real reasons?"

Catastromon got up and walked out towards the windows, "The two real reasons, might shock you," he sighed, "The first reason… is that I am what is known as a defect type,"

"A defect type?" Abby wondered aloud.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, a defect… a nothing as Drasil called me. According to Drasil, I'm a defective digimon."

Gallantmon nodded, "And what is the other reason?"

Catastromon walked over and leaned against the wall, "The other reason… is that I am eternal,"

"Eternal?!" Dracomon yelled out the word in surprise.

He received a stern glare from Ophanimon. She then turned her attention back to Catastromon, "So… what do you mean by eternal?"

"It means my data is eternal," he explained, "While I can still be killed and will reincarnate just like any other digimon, my data is impossible to delete. King Drasil was afraid of this… and intrigued. He took me to Glitch Island, which was trapped between the Digital World and the Dark Area, and he…_ tested_ me,"

"Tested?" Arashi repeated the word. Judging by the grave emphasis on the word, it must not have been pleasant.

"Yes… _tested_," Catastromon said the word distastefully. "It went on for years, possibly decades. I felt miserable, like there was no point to life, until s-, er, Alphamon showed up. On one of Drasil's… visits, Alphamon came through a portal into Glitch Island. Alphamon stayed behind, hiding from King Drasil. When Drasil left, Alphamon came forward. My visitor took pity on me, and comforted me. Alphamon had the ability to make portals, so I got a visit every now and then. Alphamon was nice enough to bring me books from the library. But one day, we were found out. Drasil taunted us, saying that he knew all along, but he only let it go on because it kept Alphamon out of his hair, so to speak. He left us together, taking away Alphamon's ability to make portals. But Alphamon regained the ability when Drasil was defeated. We made our move almost immediately, I sent Alphamon to gather more books for me to gather knowledge. You probably know of this as Drasil's Ghost?"

Ophanimon nodded, "Yes, I had received word from Sleipmon confirming that he saw the First Knight, Alphamon," she turned to Tyson and Azmon, "He left four days ago while you two were still out,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "For the most part, I had Alphamon bring me books on the human world, but I did ask for other books as well. Mostly some fiction stories to pass the time,"


	3. Answers part 2

_**Answers part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Lobby**

"So," Catastromon continued, "What else do you want to know?"

Tyson spoke up, "Tell us why you brought us here. I want to know the truth,"

Catastromon went back to the sofa, "Ah, yes. You see that's… complicated,"

Abby crossed her arms, "Complicated?"

Catastromon sighed, "Yes, complicated. In one of the books about the human world that Alphamon brought me, it mentioned how digimon who teamed up with humans had much more potential than those who worked alone. They had the potential to surpass even the most powerful digimon. With the Digital World in danger from the Demon Lords… and _her..._ I thought we could use this against them,"

"Exactly who is '_her_'?" Gallantmon questioned Catastromon about the mysterious womon who apparently was behind all of this.

"I'll get to that," Catastromon told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "So I studied the books on the human world and dimensions. It took a long time, but I found a way to bring others into this world,"

Arashi pushed his glasses up closer to his face, "And exactly how did you do that?"

Catastromon closed his eye and crossed his arms victoriously, "It's science!" he exclaimed in victory.

Arashi crossed his arms as well, "And would you care to explain that science?"

Catastromon's eye opened in annoyance before closing again, "It's magic!" he exclaimed victoriously.

Everyone gathered immediately sweatdropped. All except for Alphamon who merely chuckled. /I remember when he explained the long version to me./ Alphamon thought in one voice.

/Yes, it took him three days to explain it, and you a full year to finally understand what he said./ Another voice thought.

"Okay," Abby continued the questioning, "You brought us here to help fight the Demon Lords, but why us? Why, of all the people in the world, did you choose us?"

Catastromon put his arm behind his head in embarrassment, "Uhh, well you see, in order for me to bring you to the Digital World, you have to agree to it. I sent out 300 signals randomly, which you would receive as either text messages or emails," he then sighed, "The reason why you are the only ones that came here is either because you were the only ones to agree or most of the other signals were lost in the connection, probably a mixture of both," he made an even bigger sigh, "And I had made so many of those digivices too."

"Yeah, speakin' of which," Tyson interrupted, "Why are all of our digivices different?"

Catastromon's eye looked up in embarrassment, "Uhm…Well... there was never much to do on Glitch Island, so when I had Alphamon gather the materials for me to build with… I got a little… inventive,"

Trixie nodded in understanding, "Okay," she knew how it felt to be bored and how excited one could get when they finally found something to do.

Azmon carried on with his own questions, ones that he had been wondering about ever since he laid eyes on Voice, or rather, Catastromon, "Okay, so you wanted a lot of Tamers. Fair enough. You basically wanted an army to fight the Demon Lords and this '_her_'. But why was I so special? Why did you want me to gather their data?"

Catastromon got out of his sofa and put his hands behind his back, "About that, most of the reasons we had you gather their data were because of '_her_'. But the reason why we needed you, specifically, is different. For one, only a Demon, aka denizen of the Dark Area, can take the data of a Demon Lord without being corrupted… or further corrupted."

Tyson nodded, "Well that narrows down your options, but it's still not specific enough for you need Azmon to do it," he pointed out, "Besides, weren't you working with Beelzemon, why couldn't he do it? And how'd you meet him anyway?"

All eyes went to Catastromon, "Yes… Beelzemon, my old friend. I knew that for this plan to work, I'd need a denizen of the Dark Area. So my first thought was to go to one of the Demon Lords themselves. It went over… about as well as you'd expect. Until I tried with Beelzemon, that is. Unlike the others, he actually listened to me. He let me explain myself, and he understood the dangers '_she_' posed. I asked him if he would fight the other Demon Lords, but he refused. He said he was too old… too weak. He told me that even with the data of the other Demon Lords he'd be unable to fight Lucemon or Creepymon, but," Catastromon took a deep breath before continuing his explanation, "he did say that he knew the perfect mon for the job,"

Azmon looked down, "He meant me, right?"

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, yes he did. He knew that if you had the training, you could do it. He also said that he wanted you to see more of the world than just the depressing Dark Area,"

Azmon nodded solemnly, "I… guess,"

Tyson angrily walked up to Catastromon, "Does that mean you guys were lying when you said that you wanted Azmon to take over the Dark Area?"

Catastromon sighed, "Not entirely. With the Demon Lords gone, the one who defeated them would take over the Dark Area. We wanted you to take over the Dark Area as its ruler. 'To keep the peace,' as Beelzemon put it. I'm sorry… I never wanted you to get hurt, but I had no control of Lucemon's actions. If it's any consolation, I was able to separate Duftmon's digi-egg from Lucemon's data, and I was able to configure a digi-egg from Beelzemon's data as well,"

Everyone went silent, "They will be missed," Gallantmon said solemnly, "But at least we know that they aren't gone forever,"

After the silence, Abby brought up her question, "Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but why didn't you reveal yourself beforehand? Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Catastromon face-palmed, "When this all started, would you really trust, so much as follow the advice, of someone whose name is derived from the word 'catastrophe'?"

All those in the room sighed, "Good point," it was unanimously agreed.


	4. Answers part 3

_**Answers part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court**

Catastromon walked back to his sofa. He sat down and effeminately crossed his legs, "I suppose I should tell you about '_her_', now,"

Dracomon nodded, "So who is this '_her_' who's been behind everything?"

Catastromon took a deep breath, "Have you heard… of Milleniumon?"

All the digimon in the room let out a gasp of horror, among the humans Arashi joined in. Arashi gulped, "Milleniumon? As in the Wonderswan games?"

Gallantmon fell back onto the floor in terror, "M-Milleniumon?! M-Milleniumon is b-behind all this?!"

Tyson was confused, "So? What's so bad about Milleniumon?"

Abby was confused as well, "Milleniumon?"

Trixie tilted her head in confusion, "What-mon?"

Ophanimon looked terrified as she explained, "Milleniumon… is known as an evil god… a dimensional warlord,"

Azmon dropped to the floor in fear, "Milleniumon's dark deeds are said to make the Demon Lords look like a bunch of kittens,"

Persiamon backed up against the wall, "N-No, n-not Milleniumon!"

Catastromon nodded sagely, "Yes, she is the one behind the Demon Lords being freed from the Dark Area," /Although I wouldn't say she's all that bad./ He thought to himself.

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "Wait… if she's stronger and eviler than the Demon Lords, why'd she release them? Couldn't she have done whatever she wanted with her own power?"

Catastromon sighed, "As a digimon, her goal is to become all powerful. She did it so she could find a power greater than her own."

Gallantmon eyes widened to the point of bursting in terror, "A power… greater than her own?"

Catastromon nodded, "She seeks the power of the Super-Demon Lord,"

"A Super-Demon Lord?!" Azmon looked up in amazement.

"Yes, a Super-Demon Lord," Catastromon told them, "They are said to be the leaders of the Demon Lords, with power to rival a Super Ultimate level digimon. They are Lucemon Satan Mode… and the far stronger Super-Demon Lord, Ogudomon,"

Azmon gasped, "Ogudomon… a digimon said to hold the whole of the Digital World's sins,"

Catastromon nodded again, "Yes, and to get his power, Milleniumon needs the data of the Seven Demon Lords, which is why she released them from the Dark Area. At first she was content to amuse herself with watching them attack the Digital World, but when I stepped in she decided to speed things up by manipulating Lucemon. She needed him to gather the other Demon Lords' data, because when the Demon Lords' data is absorbed by a denizen of the Dark Area, it compresses into this," he reached into his sleeved hand and pulled out an orb of data, within it floated what appeared to be seven card-like objects. "This is the key to the Super-Demon Lords. In this ball are the seven code keys of the Demon Lords,"

Azmon stared at the orb in amazement, "Wow,"

Catastromon tucked the orb back into his sleeve, "All we need to do is keep this out of her hands,"

Gallantmon went to lie down on his couch, "Very well, then, I guess that means we have more work to do,"

"Much more than you think," Catastromon sighed, "Our plan to have Azmon take control of the Dark Area has backfired," he turned towards them, "Milleniumon has taken over the Dark Area,"

"WHAT?!" all of them yelled out at once in astonishment.

"Yes," Catastromon said darkly, "While you had been keeping us here I sent Alphamon out to survey the situation. The report is that she has taken over the Dark Area,"

Ophanimon held her hands over her eyes in fear, "After we had finally bested the Demon Lords, now this!"

Azmon fell to the floor in shock, "N-no way!"

"Unfortunately, it is true," Catastromon sighed before walking up to the tamers, "Listen, Milleniumon will be the toughest thing you have ever faced, but for the sake of the Digital World, you must not give up this fight, do you understand?"

Tyson looked to his fellow Tamers, and they nodded back to him. He looked Catastromon straight in the eye, "We'll do it!" he answered enthusiastically.

Catastromon's eye widened in surprise, "Really? You do understand the dangers, right?"

Abby smiled, "Yep, and we'll still do it!"

Arashi smiled as well, "Of course, what's a little danger to us?"

"The digimon are our friends!" Trixie cheered.

Tyson turned to the digimon, "Right, guys?"

Azmon looked nervous, but he smiled, "Of course!" he clenched his fists in excitement, "Let's beat that mofo to the ground!"

Dracomon cleared his throat, "I hate to say it, but I concur with the imp,"

"Let's… do it," Tentomon whispered.

Lunamon smiled, "Sounds like fun, I'm in!"

They turned to Catastromon, "We're in!" they told him all at once.

Catastromon put his hand behind his head, "If... you say so," he was surprised at their eagerness. "Just be warned, Milleniumon is powerful. She once defeated Alphamon,"

Abby crossed her arms and smiled, "Then I guess we'll have to get stronger than Alphamon!"

Alphamon's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I guess," Catastromon said nervously. "Before we get to her, we will have to deal with her generals,"

"Wait," Trixie piped up, "If she's so powerful, why does she have generals?"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I'm afraid she's just like Lucemon in that department. She's prideful, and vehemently refuses to do anything she sees as being beneath her. Also, I think she's a little paranoid."

**Unknown**

"Hmmm, we'll have to get it from him," a voice that oozed with wickedness spoke to those assembled.

"Let me do it boss!" a demonic tentacle monster volunteered.

"Please," a centaurion behemoth scoffed, "This is a job for a mega, not an ultimate,"

"Exactly, it should be I," a dark knight butted in.

"SHUT UP!" the wicked voice ordered them. "You'll all get your turns, but if you keep annoying me," she brandished her claws, "You won't get a turn at all!" she hissed.

"Yes, Madam Milleniumon!" they all saluted in fear.

"Good," Milleniumon smiled, which on her face looked disturbingly scary. "We'll get it, but we must be careful, Catastromon is no slouch," she rubbed one of her arms, "I'll get him back for that pain, and then I will take Ogudomon as my pet. With his power plus my own, I'll know for certain that there can be none who could challenge me! Hihihihihahahaha!" her laughter echoed throughout. It sounded strange, like an evil, psychotic monkey.

The tentacle monster frowned, "Madam Milleniumon, did you forget to take your medicine this morning?"

Milleniumon stopped laughing and scowled at the general, "Maybe,"


	5. Explanations

_**Explanations**_

* * *

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

"So, what do you want us to do?" Tyson asked Gallantmon and Ophanimon.

Yesterday, he and Azmon had woken up from their biomerge, and Catastromon had explained everything to them. Afterwards, Gallantmon had told them what had happened while they were away. He felt sadness at Seraphimon's death and he was happy for Gallantmon to be a father. Now they and the other Tamers had been called forward with a new job in mind.

Gallantmon cleared his throat, "We want you to take Catastromon to the flower fields near the court,"

"Yay, flowers!" Trixie cheered while clapping her hands in excitement.

Abby tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

Ophanimon sighed, "While Tyson and Azmon were asleep, we made sure that Catastromon stayed indoors. He's been complaining about wanting to go out for some fresh air,"

Arashi nodded, "So you want us to take him down there to relax,"

"Yes," Gallantmon nodded back, "Just make sure you keep him in sight,"

"Okay!" Trixie nodded excitedly.

**Morning, Flower Fields**

They alighted down to the flower fields. Tyson turned to Catastromon, "Okay, we're her-Huh?" He looked around, but Catastromon had vanished. "Where'd he go?"

A loud squeal filled the air, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" It was Catastromon, who flung himself into the flower fields and was rolling around. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

All jaws dropped at the sight. All except for Trixie who ran over to join him and Alphamon who merely chuckled.

Catastromon got up and spun around, "Aah," he sighed, "It feels so good to have a breath of fresh air!" he tumbled to the ground and laid there laughing.

Tyson, after getting over the shock, walked over to him, "You feel better now?"

"Aah, yes," Catastromon sighed, "Children, come to me,"

"What do you want?" Arashi asked as he came forward with the other Tamers.

Catastromon looked around, and, seeing that there was no one watching, leaned forward to whisper to the Tamers, "Do you miss home?"

The question took them by surprise, "Home," Tyson muttered the word. "We've been away for so long, I wonder what's happened? We've been here for weeks, maybe months!"

Trixie looked down, and Arashi spoke, "Yes, I miss home, but how were we supposed to get back? You brought us here; shouldn't you be able to take us back?"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "The power to return home lies in your digivices. I brought you here because you agreed to come. If you really want to leave, your digivice will open a portal,"

"But what then?" Abby interjected, "We've been gone for so long! What are we supposed to tell our parents?"

"Do not worry," Catastromon cooed, "Due to my and Milleniumon's meddling with dimensions, the time between the Digital World and the Human World has been offset. A whole year will pass by in this world, but only a day will have passed in your world, and when you return, you'll be no older than the moment you left,"

Trixie looked up, "Really?" she looked like she was hiding something.

"Really," Catastromon said softly, "I promise,"

Tyson looked down at his digivice, "So we could go home whenever we want?"

"Do you want to go home?" Catastromon asked them.

Tyson looked uncertain, but he clenched his hand into a fist, "N-No, err, I mean yes, wait no, errrrrrrrr!" he messed up his hair in frustration, "Look, I do miss home, but we promised that we'd beat Milleniumon first!"

Abby nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah, we have to beat Milleniumon!"

Arashi crossed his arms, "Yes, w-we need to beat her down!"

Trixie brought her fists up into a fighting pose and started punching the air, "We're gonna kick her butt!" Catastromon took note of how unlike the others, she wasn't stammering or nervous.

Catastromon closed his eye in silence. "Very well, but until then," his eye opened as he gestured to the digimon who were relaxing by the flowers, "Enjoy your time with them while you can,"

"Right!" they all looked up and smiled. They then ran over to play with their digimon.

All except for Trixie who walked up to Catastromon, "I think we need to talk,"

Catastromon looked down at the nine year-old girl and sighed. /I hoped this wouldn't happen./ He thought with an inside grimace. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he bent down to her.

She gulped, "Before I came to the Digital World, my brother, Tyler, had been missing for about two days. On the second day I went up to his room to check on his stuff. I checked his computer and turned it on. I knew his passwords and looked through his stuff. Among some of his emails was the one that brought me to the Digital World where I met Dracomon. The next night, I had a dream were you, as Voice, told me to join the Royal Knights' army. I asked about my brother, but you told me he never replied to the email and that Dracomon was supposed to be his digimon. I went along with it and made some good friends. But from what you've told us, it seems like he might have come here. Do you know anything?" she stared at him, searching for an answer.

"I know nothing," Catastromon answered, "Your brother was supposed to come to the digital world and Dracomon was supposed to his partner, but Tyler disappeared before then. You came along instead. Does that answer your questions?"

She looked down, "I guess," She then looked up at him with suspicious eyes, "But I have my eyes on you, wanker!" she turned and walked over to play with Dracomon.

Catastromon sighed in relief, "That was close. We'd better be careful,"

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

Ophanimon turned to Persiamon, "So, where would you like to be reassigned?" she asked the lieutenant. With Duftmon gone, Catastromon told them that he would take over as their captain, with Alphamon as his lieutenant.

Persiamon thought for a moment, "Actually, I'd like to stay in this troop,"

Gallantmon was surprised, "Are you sure? It's going to get very dangerous with Milleniumon around. And if you do stay, you'll have to be demoted,"

Persiamon stood firm, "Okay, I'll stay as their 2nd Lieutenant!"

Gallantmon sat down and sighed, "Very well then, you're demoted,"


	6. Reintroductions part 1

_**Reintroductions part 1**_

* * *

**Noon, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

It was noon, Catastromon had gathered the troop, Tamers; digimon; and lieutenants, in the barracks. They all sat, cross-legged, on the floor in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a pile of simple food.

"So what's this about?" Arashi asked him before taking a bite out of an apple.

Catastromon closed his eye, "If we are going to work well together, I think we need to get to know each other better. We need to be like a family. So, as a trust building exercise, let's reintroduce each other to the group. After all, a family must know each other well. So who wants to go first?"

They stared at him, wide-eyed. While they had gotten to know each other over their journey, they had never revealed much information about their private lives.

Suddenly, Azmon raised his hand, "Can I go first?"

Catastromon nodded, "Of course, dear boy,"

"Thanks," Azmon shuffled nervously, "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "My name is Azmon; I'm a digimon from the Dark Area. I served under Lord… Beelzemon," he blinked his eyes as to shut off the tears. "He sent me to the Digital World to explore and grow stronger. There I met Tyson, and together we joined the fight against the Demon Lords…" he trailed off, unsure about what to say next.

Catastromon took note of this, "And what about your goals?"

Azmon looked up in surprise, "Goals?"

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, goals. What do you want to do?"

Azmon looked down, closing his eyes as if he was searching for an answer. He then stood up, looked up, opened his eyes, and bared his fists, "I want to reclaim the Dark Area! I want to take it back from Milleniumon!"

Catastromon's eye settled, "Very good, now let's continue clockwise. Abby, you're next,"

All eyes turned to the girl, "Oh… uhm… okay," she shrugged in embarrassment. "My name is Abbigail Roxanne, but you can just call me Abby. I'm 14, and I live in Florida, but my mom was transferred recently so we were going to move to someplace called Rapid City in North Dakota-"

"Hey! That's where I live!" Tyson interrupted. Everyone shot him a glare. "Uh…sorry,"

Abby looked down, "Well we were going to move there when I came to this place," she looked down, "My mom's my only relative… my dad left us a few years ago," everyone sat quietly. Seeking to break the silence, Abby continued, "Anyway, I'm a good swimmer, but what I really want to do is join the police force!" she told them enthusiastically. "As for my goal…" she looked down, "I want to help defeat the ones who are threatening my friends in the Digital World!" she clenched her fist in enthusiasm, "And that's about it. Your turn Lunamon," she nudged her partner.

"Okay," Lunamon nodded, "My name is Lunamon, and I'm from Moon Drop Village. One day, while walking through the fields, I met Abby. That's when we became partners. We let her stay with us, and that very night, we had a dream. In that dream, Voi-, err, Catastromon, told us to join the Royal Knights' army. I was… happy. I had always idolized the Royal Knights. Our village's representative sent word to the Royal Knights, and _he_ came to see us," she started blushing, "Sleipmon came; he had never seen a human in the Digital World, so he thought we could be useful to the army, and he trained us as our mentor. My goal… is to enforce justice throughout the Digital World!"

Catastromon nodded happily, "Very good. Trixie, you're next,"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "My name is Trixie Smith. I live in Britain and I'm nine years old. I've always wanted to work as a veterinarian, but I don't know anything about animal care yet. Before I came here, my brother disappeared. When I went to his room and got on his computer I found the email that brought me here. Right now," she shot a quick glare at Catastromon that no one else but the two of them noticed, "My goal is to find my brother and defend the Digital World!"

"Wow, I had no idea that your brother was missing," Tyson spoke up. None of them knew about this, and the fact that Trixie hadn't spoken about this at all until now, was surprising.

Catastromon gulped, "If you're done, Dracomon, it's your turn,"

Dracomon began his introduction, "My name is Dracomon, and I come from Process Village. One day, while I was training near Myotismon's Castle, I met Trixie. She was crying and scared so I took care of her. Her digivice then appeared, and I took her home. She was well greeted by the villagers; they had never seen a human before. We let her stay, but Myotismon, our village's representative, would need to see her the next day. That night, we had a dream; Catastromon told us that we needed to join the Royal Knights' army. I was elated by this. For you see my dream is to join the Royal Knights!" he said in decidedly out of character excitement. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "and my goal is to return order to the Digital World! I want to stop this chaos once and for all!" he shouted the words before sitting back down in embarrassment, "Uhm… Alphamon, you go next," he nudged the black knight.

Everyone waited, with held breath, for the black knight to speak. They had rarely heard him speak, and they knew next to nothing about him. The time had come to learn his story, how he had met Catastromon, how they became friends, and so much more. They could hardly wait to find out everything about Alphamon. What was the First Knight's origin story? Where had he come from? What was he like? All these questions and more were about to be answered.

The moments dragged on, and after a minute of silence, the black knight spoke, "I pass,"

Everyone facefaulted, all except for Catastromon who chuckled.


	7. Reintroductions part 2

**_Reintroductions part 2_**

* * *

**Noon, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"You can't pass!" they declared indignantly.

"I just did," the black knight responded.

"But you can-" Tyson began before he was interrupted.

"Please, settle down," Catastromon chided them, "Alphamon is a quiet digimon, if he, or any of you, does not want to speak, then you don't have to. Okay?"

They all lowered their heads in disappointment. "Okay," they sighed in unison. It was Catastromon's turn next.

He sighed, "I have already told you everything you need to know about me, so Arashi, you're next,"

Arashi nodded, "Okay, my name is Arashi Konchuu, I'm 15 years old, and I live in Kyoto, Japan. I brought my laptop with me to the Digital World, but I don't have an internet connection. I'm okay with computers, and I want to be a computer programmer when I grow up. My goal… is to do my best in the fight against Milleniumon!" he said the words with enthusiasm, and then sat back down, "I also want to get an internet connection in this place," he added.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "Yeah, remind me to help you with that," he turned to Tentomon, "You're next,"

Tentomon sat there, quietly. He then took a deep breath, and to everyone's great amazement, he spoke, "My name is… Tentomon, and I'm from… Seeder Forest. I lived there in the loud forest, and… stayed silent to avoid danger. I met… Arashi when he fell out of the sky. We stayed… together in the forest… and we… talked. We… became friends. We had a… dream, where Catastromon… told us to wait… for the 'Golden Miracle'. One day… we were attacked by a herd of… mamothmon. I fought… to save Arashi, and I digivolved… to Kabuterimon. I fought the… mammothmon, but it… was no use. We were saved… by the 'Golden Miracle'… Magnamon. He took us… to the Royal Knights' fortress… where we met you. My goal… is to overcome my shyness to speak… in public," he stopped talking and began taking some deep breaths.

Arashi patted him behind his head, "You did good, buddy," he said softly.

Tentomon blushed as everyone smiled at him. "You're well on your way to accomplishing your goal," Catastromon told him kindly. "Persiamon, you're up,"

She smiled, "Okay, my name is Persiamon, and I'm your 2nd lieutenant. I'm from Screen City. Every year Zephyrmon and I fight in the city for the position of representative. I always lost," she sighed in embarrassment, "One day, while we were fighting; we were stopped by Tyson and Azmon. Azmon got hurt and Tyson scolded us for fighting in the city, even if it's a tradition, so we decided to stop. Afterwards, I talked with Zephyrmon and we decided that instead of enemies, we'd be rivals. I left Screen City on a quest to train and grow stronger, and my quest eventually brought me to the army where I became your lieutenant," she stood up, "My goal is to grow strong enough to beat Zephyrmon and become the strongest ultimate in the world!" she proudly told them, "Without digivolving!" she added.

Catastromon nodded, "To be the strongest… I know how you feel," he whispered the words under his breath before turning to Tyson, "All that leaves is Tyson. It's your time to shine,"

"Oh, okay… Umm… Uh…" he fumbled nervously for the words, "My name is Tyson, I'm 13, but I was going to turn 14 in a few days back home, and I'm from Rapid City, North Dakota. My hobbies are fishing and playing games. I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up. My goal…" he thought about it for a moment before shouting, "Is to defeat Milleniumon with Azmon!" Azmon looked at him with eyes glistening in happiness.

Catastromon clapped his hands, "Bravo children, well done. Now that we know each other again, let's all dig in," he declared as they dug in to the pile of food. He nudged Arashi and whispered into his ear, "Let me see your laptop,"

Arashi did as he was told and handed Catastromon the laptop after turning it on. Catastromon clicked a few things and fumbled with some settings, "That should get you an internet connection," he handed Arashi back the laptop.

Arashi checked the laptop in surprise, "I can't believe it! How'd you do that?"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I merely messed with a few settings. It's pretty simple really, all you need to do is…" he trailed off as he saw that Arashi was no longer paying attention to him. "Kids today," he sighed.

**Noon, Dark Area**

The Demons had amassed before their new leader. With the demise of the Demon Lords, they had been left leaderless. Many Demons had fought for control, but a newcomer had defeated them all. She now stood before them, in all her hideous glory, her three generals stood behind her, "Welcome, scum," she greeted them in her wicked voice, "We gather today for an important announcement!" a drum roll filled the air, "The war shall continue!" she declared.

A large sigh filled the ranks of Demons. They had suffered heavy losses throughout the war, and many of them were tired of fighting. But protesting was no use, as the Dark Area's military saying goes 'Serve and possibly die, or just die.'

"We will crush their data beneath our claws!" she roared out to the crowds, "and we will take from them a power they deny to us!"

The assembled Demons looked up. /A power they deny us? What power?/ Many of them thought.

"We will defeat them, and claim the power of Ogudomon!" she roared the name of the Super-Demon Lord, "The Beast of Revelation!"

Hearing the name, the Demons suddenly went from sighing to wild cheering. Ogudomon was the strongest of all Demons, greater than even GranDracmon the Corrupter. For Ogudomon held the entirety of Digital World's sins. If they had that power, nothing could stop them.

"Join into my army," she declared, "And together we will crush those pricks, the Angels!"

"Down with the pricks! Down with the pricks!" the chant spread throughout the assembly.

"Hihihihaha," Milleniumon laughed, "That power will be mine," as she said the words her eyes began to glow red.


	8. A Dastardly Plan

_**A Dastardly Plan**_

* * *

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

Gallantmon and Ophanimon stood in the lobby, watching the digi-egg with blissful looks on their faces. Both were wondering what it would hatch into. With digimon genetics one could never tell.

Suddenly, an Angewomon burst through the doors, "I have some terrible news to report!"

"What?" they both turned to her, annoyed at being interrupted.

**Morning, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"Okay… and done!" Catastromon exclaimed, "Here you go Tyson, good as new!" he handed Tyson his digivice.

Tyson took it in his hands, "Thanks, Catastromon!" then he noticed something that wasn't there before, "Hey, what's this?" he asked about a little tab that appeared on the digivice's screen.

Catastromon victoriously crossed his arms, "That, my friend, is a map of the Digital World! All you need do is tap it with your stylus and move it around as you please to find locations. If you want to a better view, simply press the buttons on the right to zoom in or out!"

Tyson beamed a large smile at him, "Gee, thanks!" he said graciously has he shook Catastromon's bare hand.

Catastromon put his robed hand behind his back in embarrassment, "Hmhmhm, think nothing of it, I'm just glad I could help,"

Gallantmon suddenly burst through the door, "Guys, you're needed urgently!"

All heads turned to look at him, "What for?" Azmon asked as he got out of bed.

The look on his face was grave, "The Demon Lords' armies have assembled under the command of Milleniumon!"

"WHAT?!" all shouted at once.

"Yes, it's true," Gallantmon closed his eyes, "They have assembled at the plains near Limit Valley. Our forces have been pushed back, but now we need to regroup."

"And you want us to join the fight?" Arashi asked while donning his glasses.

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, but there's one more thing,"

"What?" Abby asked in annoyance.

Gallantmon's eyes relaxed, "We need you to pick up Sleipmon,"

"Really?!" Lunamon asked while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, really," Gallantmon answered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squeed, causing all those present to cover their ears in pain.

**Noon, Royal Knights' Fortress**

"Glad to see you!" Sleipmon brought them all into an embrace. Lunamon actually purred at this. "Well, I'm ready to go, how about you?" he asked as he let them go.

"All ready!" they unanimously agreed.

"Good, we need to head out now," Sleipmon told them.

"Certainly," Catastromon agreed.

**Afternoon, Battlefield Plains**

"Hold the front lines!" a feminine-figured, pink knight ordered her subordinates. "Laser Lattice!" she fired an energy net at a ghoulmon who had strayed too close. "AH!" she screamed as something hit her face and knocked her to the floor.

"Web Wrecker!" it was a Diaboromon that fired a shot of destructive energy at her. Twelve more Diaboromon gathered with it and charged their attack, "Web Wr-"

"Supreme Cannon!" an absolute zero shot hit them, causing them to freeze instantly and shatter into data. "Need help?" the white knight asked the pink one.

Crusadermon wiped a hand across where her mouth would be (if she had one) as she got up. "No Omnimon, I need no help. The little bastard just hit me out of nowhere," she pouted as she dusted herself off.

"Raa!" a diaboromon jumped at them, but as they readied their weapons, it was destroyed by a plasma ball.

"Magna Blast!" it was Magnamon, who took back off into the horde of Demons, fighting with all his might.

"He's still upset," Omnimon noted.

Of all the Royal Knights, Magnamon was the one who was hit hardest by Duftmon's death. He had been in mourning for days on end. On the day when he received the news, he stayed awake all night in a warrior's vigil for his fallen friend. Now, on the field of battle, he fought with every ounce of strength he had.

"Then let us join him in letting out our frustrations," Crusadermon proposed as she plunged back into the heart of the Demon Army.

"Enh," Omnimon shrugged before joining her.

**Afternoon, To the Battlefield**

They raced across the land and sky. Wingdramon carried Trixie, Abby, and Lunamon. MegaKabuterimon (red) carried Arashi, Tyson and Azmon. Sleipmon carried Persiamon on his back. And Alphamon carried Catastromon in his arms.

"Why does she get to ride on him?" Lunamon complained, eyeing Persiamon with envy.

"Because everyone else is full," an annoyed Abby answered. /This wingwoman stuff sucks/ she thought in annoyance.

"Why does he get to carry her?" Azmon complained, eyeing Sleipmon with envy.

"Because none of your forms can carry her," an annoyed Tyson answered. /This wingman stuff blows/ he thought in annoyance.

**Afternoon, Unknown**

"So, we have it all planned?" Milleniumon asked the assembled generals.

"Yes, madam," the dark knight bowed.

"One hundred and one percent!" the tentacle monster saluted.

"One million percent!" the centaurian behemoth saluted while beaming a dastardly smile.

"Hey! You stole my line!" the tentacle monster accused.

The behemoth shot him a look of annoyance, "Wrong, kissass," he snorted at the tentacle monster, "I 'improved' it!" he spread his arms at the word.

"SHUT UP!" Milleniumon roared at her generals. "What is this?" she shot them a disapproving glare, "Elite generals… are squabbling like petty mooks? Outrageous!" she screamed the words as she slammed her fists to the floor. She took a moment to calm herself before continuing, "Anyway, do you know your targets?"

"Yes, madam!" they all saluted.

"I get the older girls and the horse guy!" the tentacle monster answered.

"I'll fight the bugs and that cute little girl!" the dark knight replied with a salute.

"And I'll crush what's left!" the behemoth answered while punching the air in excitement, accidentally hitting the wall and causing the cave to shake.

"Watch it, you dumbass!" the other three yelled out as rocks fell from the ceiling to the floor.

The behemoth winced, "Sorry," he mumbled. /How dare they call me a dumbass! I just get a little excited, that's all!/ He thought angrily.

Milleniumon sighed, "You do that, and I'll fight Catastromon," she clenched her fists, "I'll show that bastard how much stronger I've become!" she roared the words in anger at the memory.


	9. I'm Sure They're Alright

**_I'm Sure They're Alright_**

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court**

Gallantmon sat back into his desk as he filed the reports, "Approved, approved, disapproved, approved, disapproved, not my department, and approved!" he sighed as he finished stamping the papers, "Sometimes this is almost enough to make me miss the old days when we served Drasil," he complained before adding, "almost," He sat back in his chair, a distant look in his eyes, "I do hope everyone's okay," he thought worriedly.

Ophanimon opened the door, "Good news!" she came in carrying a large stack of papers. She started separating the papers into multiple stacks, "These need to be signed for approval on rations," she laid down one large stack, "these reports need reading," she laid down an even larger stack of paper beside it, "and these ones need to be taken into consideration," she then laid out the largest stack in front of him, "Well, back to my own papers," she sighed.

After she had left the room Gallantmon held his hands to his head in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Afternoon, Battlefield Plains**

"Focal Blade!" a zanbamon swung his massive sword at Crusadermon, who ducked under it.

"Scarlet Tempest!" using her Pilebunker (the weapon on her right arm), she caught the zanbamon in a whirlwind that sent him flying backwards. "There are so many of them," she grimly noted as several more digimon took the zanbamon's place. "How are you doing, Omnimon?"

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon swiftly rushed forward and decapitated several Diaboromon. He cracked his neck before replying, "I'm okay, been better though,"

"Raa!" a Diaboromon jumped at him, but he managed to slam its face into the ground with his Garuru Cannon arm. The Diaboromon's eyes widened in frustration, "Why are you so powerful?" it demanded.

"Because I'm Omnimon, motherf*cker," he one-lined, "Supreme Cannon!" he launched the absolute zero shot point blank. He got up to notice Crusadermon giving him a glare, "What?" he asked, confused.

She crossed her arms in disapproval, "That was a little overkill,"

Omnimon cringed under her glare, "Okay, sorry,"

She shrugged, "Hmph, mons!" she muttered under her breath before charging back into battle.

Omnimon crossed his arms and grumbled, "Hmph!" He looked around the battlefield, "I stand still and nothing hits me, these Demons have the aim of s-, AH!" he winced as a web wrecker hit his shoulder, "They get lucky every now and then," he noted before running back into the battlefield.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired a ball of plasma into the army of Demons. "They just keep coming!" he complained, "If this keeps up, we'll be overwhelmed by their numbers! Dammit! We need backup! AHH!" he was pulled down to the ground by a diaboromon.

"Cable Crusher!" the diaboromon yelled victoriously as he slammed Magnamon to the ground. The demons proceeded to rush him en masse.

Magnamon struggled under the weight of Demons, "Get off! Dammit!" he continued to struggle.

"Gale Claw!" a voice called out, and instantly the Diaboromon were ripped off of Magnamon. He got up to see a blue, canine knight, "Greetings, Magnamon of the Royal Knights! Commander MirageGaogamon reporting in with reinforcements!" she gave him a large salute.

He smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you, lass. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned back to the surrounding Demons, "I have some ass to kick!"

"Might I join you?" MirageGaogamon asked him.

He shot her a smile, "Certainly," Together they charged back into the ranks of Demons.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon cut up a ghoulmon with her four body-sash blades. "We need more back-up!" she complained. "Where are Sleipmon and those cadets?!"

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon cleaved through a zanbamon with his Grey Sword, "I don't know, I just hope there all right," he commented as resumed his charge.

**Afternoon, To the Battlefield**

"We should get there early in the morning, until then, we should find a place to rest!" Sleipmon turned to call to those above.

"About time," Azmon complained.

"Don't be rude, Azmon!" Tyson nudged him.

"What?" Azmon crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hmph, boys," Lunamon spat as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm a guy!" Wingdramon pointed out angrily.

"Sorry," Lunamon muttered.

"Lunamon," Abby sighed.

"Just a little further!" Sleipmon turned and called out.

"Sleipmon, watch out!" Persiamon screamed.

"Huh?" Sleipmon turned around as he stumbled through a portal.

"Sleipmon!" Lunamon cried out as the portal closed.

"Wingdramon stop!" Trixie ordered as another portal opened up in front of them. Wingdramon managed to stop just short of the portal. Trixie breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, that was close,"

Suddenly, a large amount of tentacles surged out of the portal and grabbed onto Abby and Lunamon. "Let go!" Lunamon cried out as she struggled to get out.

Abby was having the same problem, "Someone, help!" she screamed as the tentacles pulled them through the portals.

"Abby! Lunamon!" Trixie called out her friends' names as Wingdramon rushed at the portal. But it closed before they could fly in. "Darn!" Trixie cursed, "Look out!" she cried as Wingdramon accidentally flew into another portal that had opened up behind the first one.

"Catastromon! This is Milleniumon's doing!" Alphamon shouted worriedly.

"Oh dear!"

Alphamon looked down to see a demonic hand pull Catastromon out of his hands and into another portal. "Catastromon!" the black knight flew at the portal, but it closed and the knight wound up flying into another portal that opened up behind it.

"What's happening?!" Tyson screamed the words.

"Tyson, stop freaking out!" Azmon ordered him with a slap.

"Ow!" Tyson rubbed his sore cheek, "You didn't have to slap me," he complained bitterly.

"Focus, you two!" Arashi yelled at them. MegaKabuterimon hovered in the air, unsure of what to do. "We have to stay calm. If we rush in like they did, we'll just wind up in a portal,"

"Right," Tyson nodded while taking a few deep breaths.

"We gotta stay careful," Azmon murmured as he scanned their surroundings.

Out of nowhere a portal opened below them, "Fly up!" he called.

MegaKabuterimon began to ascend, but two armored hands grabbed his legs and pulled him down into the portal.

Another portal opened above them and sucked up Tyson and Azmon.

"Tyson! Azmon!" Arashi called, but it was no use, they were gone. And they too were pulled into a portal.


	10. Face to Face

**_Face to Face_**

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown**

"Hrr," Catastromon grunted as he was slammed into the ground. He got up to face a monstrosity of a digimon, "Ahh, it's been a while, hasn't it, Milleniumon?"

She was easily more than 15 feet tall. She had four long, thin, black arms that had spiked elbows and five wickedly sharp, gray-black (save for one red) claws on each hand. Her lower body and legs were covered in very dark blue (essentially black) fur with brown stripes, and she had three red claws coming out of each foot. Her upper body was mostly black, save for her orange-brown belly and chest, brown lower jaw, dark grey mask, and dark blue hair. Her lower jaw was longer than her upper one, and ended in two large fangs, while her face was covered in a mask that had a large horn coming out of the front and a forward facing horn coming out from above her orange eyes. On top of her back was a draconic, yellow phantom with blue claws that seem to overlay itself upon her like a second skin. Out of this phantom's back came a large metal object that had two massive cannons mounted on both sides. She made a hideous smile, "Yes, and I haven't forgotten the pain you've caused me,"

Catastromon dusted himself off, "Are you still on about that? I told you it was nothing more than self-defense,"

She scowled at him, "Be that as it may, you still hurt me," she rubbed one of her arms, "Before you, no one has ever hurt me,"

Catastromon shot her an annoyed look, "I don't have time for your petty revenge. My actions were entirely in self-defense and the defense of my comrade, Alphamon,"

She smiled at this, "Oh yes, Alphamon, that little brat, how's he doing after our last encounter?" she asked in mock concern.

Catastromon took a battle stance, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know I don't,"

"Hihihihahaha," Milleniumon began to laugh psychotically, "What? Are you afraid of losing control?"

**Afternoon, Dark Coliseum**

"Woah!" Arashi cried out as he and MegaKabuterimon were pulled to the floor.

"Arashi!" Trixie called as she ran over to him, "Are you and MegaKabuterimon alright?" she asked worriedly.

Arashi rubbed his sore head, "I'm alright, are you, MegaKabuterimon?" he asked his partner, who nodded. He got up, "Good, and you look alright as well," he nodded at Trixie. "Now where are we?" he looked around, they seemed to be in a coliseum of sorts.

"Welcome to the Dark Coliseum," a voice greeted them.

They all turned to the source of the voice as a dark knight walked through the shadows, "Who are you?" Trixie asked the knight.

He looked a lot like Gallantmon, but with a different color scheme. Where Gallantmon was white, he was a dark grey. Where Gallantmon was red, he was a dark blue. Where Gallantmon was yellow, he was a dull white.

"My name is ChaosGallantmon," he answered before taking a battle stance, "I will be your opponent for today,"

**Afternoon, Plateau of Torment**

"Wahhh!" Tyson and Azmon yelled as they fell to the floor.

"Get your ass offa me!" Azmon yelled at Tyson.

"Ow, my back!" Tyson groaned as he got up. He looked around to see Alphamon, "Hey Alphamon!" he called over, but then he noticed that it was abnormally dark. He also noticed that Alphamon was taking a battle stance. Then, he noticed… that the darkness that they were in was actually a shadow. "Holy sh*t!" he turned to find a massive beast looking down at them.

It had four large, blue-gray legs, all having yellow markings and three claws on each foot, two up front and one in the back. Its lower body was covered in purple fur that turned yellow underneath, with large, black ram horns coming out of the front sides, a long purple, shaggy-furred tail, and large brown wings that seemed too small for its body. Its upper body had blue-gray skin, dark blue shoulder and chest guards, long arms with three sharp fingers, and a somewhat reptilian head with black, ox-like horns.

The behemoth grinned down at them, "Hi, welcome to the Plateau of Torment. I'm Gulfmon and I'll be your guide/executioner for today. If you tip me in advance, I'll promise to make your demise quick and painless!"

**Afternoon, Blood Bath Bay**

"Abby, wake up!" Lunamon yelled at her Tamer.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Abby groggily asked as she stood up.

She turned to see Sleipmon, "We don't know," he answered.

"Who do you think brought us here?" Persiamon inquired as she scanned the area. They were on a small island. She could see several other small islands scattered across the surrounding water. She then noticed something coming out of the water, and she screamed as she saw what it was, "EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Abby held her hands to her ears to block out the noise, "What are you screaming about?" she yelled the question.

"That!" Persiamon pointed over to the figure coming of the water.

It was a dull blue color, and it had various bindings on its arms and legs that seemed to hold them together, as they were made of tentacles. Its arms were held together by chains. The tentacles that composed its right arm merged at the end to form a larger tentacle while its left had three spikes and two red eyes on the shoulder. Its right leg was held together by two gold rings and its left by multiple belts. It had two aquatic looking wings and it wore a rosary around its neck. Its head was strange; the lower jaw hung loose, but had sharp teeth, while the upper part of its head looked like a small octopus with a bulbous cranium covered in red markings and in the place of an upper jaw, multiple tentacles wriggled about.

The tentacle monster searched them with its red eyes before snickering, "Heheheheh, hello ladies and horsey, Dagomon has come to play!"


	11. Confrontation of the Chess Masters

**_Confrontation of the Chess Masters_**

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown**

Catastromon took a battle stance, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know I don't,"

"Hihihihahaha," Milleniumon began to laugh psychotically, "What? Are you afraid of losing control?"

His eye narrowed, "How dare you say such a thing!"

She smiled, "What? Isn't that what you're afraid of?"

Catastromon's eye widened in fury, "SHUT UP!"

Milleniumon cringed, it was not often that Catastromon raised his voice from his naturally kind and caring tone, and it took everyone by surprise when he did. She took a moment to steady herself before continuing, "I'm just telling it like it is,"

Catastromon got out of his battle stance, "I'm sorry for yelling. It's a sensitive subject." He then noticed the area they were in: Pride Mountains.

"Stop that!" Milleniumon narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "There you go being all polite and nice again. I hate that!" she snarled.

Catastromon chuckled, "Hmhmhm, why ever would my kindness annoy you? Is it because you're an evil god?"

"Hah!" she snorted, "That's just a title. The reason I hate your kindness is that it's just so… unnatural."

His eye changed to a look of displeasure, "What is so unnatural about being kind?"

"Oh please!" she threw her hand down, "I've seen what you can do,"

"Ahem," Catastromon coughed, "What I can do in the defense of my friend,"

She grinned, "Oh I remember. It was that time I caught your little spy, Alphamon! I messed him up good, but he managed to open a portal to that place of yours,"

Catastromon's look of displeasure grew larger, "And I had to step in to save him,"

"Hihihihahaha!" she laughed, but in a more jovial manner, "Yeah, I still can't believe it! I mean you're just so…" she shot him a look of distaste, "Weird looking,"

His eye flashed with rage for a moment, yet as quickly as it came it disappeared, leaving Milleniumon to wonder if it had happened at all. He breathed out a long sigh, "I haven't always looked like this," he shot a look of distaste at the third arm that came out of his left shoulder.

"Hihihihahaha!" she laughed jovially before frowning, "Fun and games aside, it's time to get serious. You hurt me; you're the first person to ever hurt me."

Catastromon's look of displeasure returned, "And I've told you that the only reason I hurt you was because my friend was in danger. As fact of the matter may be, I'm much weaker than you, even when I go mega."

Her frown grew larger, "I know that. My point is that you hurt me. Before you hurt me, I thought I was invincible. I had no generals; I didn't even have guards around my front door. I really didn't give much effort in getting the Demon Lords to fight. I manipulated things indirectly and things happened gradually. Then you hurt me, and my delusions of invincibility were shattered. For a while I became paranoid, I lost a lot of my self-respect, I even began to fear for my life. The pain you caused me alerted me to the fact that if a defect like you could hurt me, just imagine what a **real **digimon could do. After I overcame my paranoia, I decided to speed things up. I made Lucemon attack the other Demon Lords by manipulating his pride. When he had gathered all of their data, I would take it when his guard was down and use it to revive Ogudomon, or, had he digivolved to Lucemon Satan Mode, I would have removed his larval form from the Gehenna Sphere and taken over the dragon body."

She looked down, smiled, and shook her head, "But you, of course, being the defect that you are, decided to f*ck everything up with your own plan. The chosen ones of calamity, those children you gathered, they're just pawns in our little game. In the end, all it really boils down to is me versus you, the big good versus the big bad, but who's who all boils down to perspective."

Catastromon gave her a look of disappointment, "I think you're overthinking things,"

She smiled again, but more jovially, "Or maybe that's just what you want me to think?"

His eye changed to show a look of enjoyment, "Maybe, maybe not. That's the problem with strategizing: the chances of success are never one hundred percent."

"True, very true," she sighed, "all of this thinking is making my head hurt,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I know how you feel," They both stared at each other before laughing, but after a moment their expressions darkened.

"So are you going to digivolve or not?" she asked him flatly.

He sighed, "You know I don't like digivolving. It causes me to lose some of my self-control. And besides, my mega level is hideous."

Milleniumon chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. I nearly crapped myself when I saw it the first time. Is it because of you know who's experiments?"

Catastromon cringed at this, "I didn't think you knew about that,"

She chuckled again, "Oh please, you're not the only one with a bad habit of sending spies."

He sighed, "I know, but it's necessary. Very rude, but necessary."

She frowned, "Dammit, don't start that nice crap on me!"

Catastromon looked annoyed, "One: cursing is rude and unladylike. Two: My niceness is not an act."

Her frown deepened, "Oh, so girls can't curse but guys can? You sexist f*ck,"

He looked insulted by this, "Sexist? How dare you, madam! I will have you know that I am a feminist!" he then added, "Also, I'm a guy and I don't swear,"

Milleniumon feigned a look of surprise, "You're a guy?!" She went back to smiling, "Please, if you're a guy then show some balls for a change," she then frowned, "But in all seriousness, please digivolve so we can have our fight,"

Catastromon's eye narrowed in annoyance, "Fine, but I warn you, I will not be responsible for any harm I cause you. I believe I said something to the same effect last time we fought,"

She grinned before getting into a battle stance, "Don't worry, this time I'll take you seriously."

"Very well then," he replied with a narrowed eye, "If you insist,"

His body began to glow, his skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew bigger and changed shape, and in the end became a new form entirely as a new skin appeared.

/So the Chaos God bears his fangs./ She thought with a smile as she watched the transformation.

**CATASTROMON  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
…**


	12. Confrontation of the Pawns part 1

_**Confrontation of the Pawns part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Dark Coliseum**

"My name is ChaosGallantmon," he answered before taking a battle stance, "I will be your opponent for today,"

*beep*

**ChaosGallantmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**It is a Gallantmon that awakened to its virus instincts. Like Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon is equipped with a lance and a shield, though they are the diabolic Balmung lance and Gorgon shield.**

"Trixie, now's not the best time for this," Arashi scolded her.

"Okay," she pouted.

"What do you want from us? Why did you bring us here?" Wingdramon questioned the dark knight.

ChaosGallantmon shrugged, "I'm just following orders. Milleniumon has ordered me to fight you, and I intend to do just that," /Unless I get a better offer, that is./

"Milleniumon?" they all shouted in surprise.

ChaosGallantmon looked annoyed, "Yes, madam Milleniumon,"

"So Milleniumon's behind this," Arashi looked down.

Trixie stood calm, "It doesn't matter; we'll still beat you up! Go Wingdramon!"

"Yes, mistress!" Wingdramon nodded as he flew at the dark knight, "Blaze Sonic Breath!" he breathed a stream of high speed fire at ChaosGallantmon.

"Not today," ChaosGallantmon declared as he jumped above the stream, "Chaos Shot!" he pointed his lance at Wingdramon and unleashed evil energy from it.

"AAAHH!" Wingdramon yelled in pain as the attack brought him to the ground.

ChaosGallantmon narrowed his eyes, "Too easy. GRAAH!" he felt pain as something struck his back. He turned to find MegaKabuterimon firing a Mega Blaster at his face, "GRAAHH!"

"Go, MegaKabuterimon!" Arashi ordered as MegaKabuterimon rushed at the knight. "Horn Buster!"

MegaKabuterimon hit ChaosGallantmon with his horn, and then discharged electricity into his opponent.

"AAAAHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as he was electrocuted. MegaKabuterimon then flung him to the ground.

"Not bad," ChaosGallantmon commented as he stood back up, "You're abnormally powerful for an ultimate,"

Suddenly, Wingdramon, who had taken to the air, came back down in a nose dive at ChaosGallantmon, "Explode Sonic Lance!" he struck at ChaosGallantmon with his lance.

"Nice try," ChaosGallantmon taunted as he deflected the attack with his shield, "Judecca Prison!" he released a dark wave from his shield that sent Wingdramon flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wingdramon screamed as he was blown away by the wave.

"E-Z!" ChaosGallantmon taunted, "Hahahahaha!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, MegaKabuterimon rushed him, "Wild Scratcher!" he began to furiously scratch at his opponent with all four of his arms, keeping ChaosGallantmon busy trying to avoid the many strikes.

"Hrr!" ChaosGallantmon grunted as he tried to avoid the countless blows. Even with his speed, he only managed to avoid every few blows.

Suddenly, MegaKabuterimon jumped up, leaving a confused ChaosGallantmon to be hit by a shockwave from behind, "AAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon declared as he let loose another shockwave.

ChaosGallantmon got up, despite the pain. He had a mission to do. He dusted himself off, "Excellent work," he turned to glare at them, "Now let's get serious,"

**Afternoon, Plateau of Torment**

The behemoth grinned down at them, "Hi, welcome to the Plateau of Torment. I'm Gulfmon and I'll be your guide/executioner for today. If you tip me in advance, I'll promise to make your demise quick and painless!"

Tyson pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Gulfmon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Built like a bestial winged centaur, Gulfmon lurks within the deepest parts of the Dark Area but appears on the surface in order to destroy it. The mouth of his lower torso is said to be connected with an abyss in the Dark Area.**

"Tyson!" Azmon yelled at him, "Less scanning, more digivolving, now!"

"Oh right!" Tyson nodded as he fumbled around with his digivice, "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

His skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew larger and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely as a new skin appeared.

**AZMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
SAGAMON!**

He had changed from a little imp to a large serpentine warrior. "YEAH! SAGAMON'S HERE AND READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" he yelled so loud that everyone, including Gulfmon, held their ears in pain.

"Damn, you're loud!" Gulfmon noted.

"You have no idea!" Tyson yelled back.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew a convergence of light and stabbed it into Gulfmon's foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gulfmon screamed as his foot was pierced by the light. He stumbled around in pain, "AAAAHHH! What the f*ck, hero guy?!"

"Go, Sagamon!" Tyson cheered as Sagamon charged up his attack.

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon threw the ball of chaos energy at Gulfmon's leg, where it exploded with a large bang.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gulfmon screamed in pain as he fell down.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew another conversion of light and slashed across Gulfmon's chest.

"GRAAAHHH!" Gulfmon roared. /Sh*t, I'm not allowed to use more than half of my power! Why did Milleniumon make such a stupid rule!/ He thought in rage and annoyance. "ENOUGH!" he got up and his lower torso opened to reveal a second mouth, "Black Requiem!" the mouth fired a beam of dark energy at Sagamon.

"Woah!" he cried out as he managed to slither out of the way. "Damn!" he looked back to see that the attack had carved a large trench through the ground. "Tyson, take cover!" he ordered his Tamer.

"Alright, Sagamon!" Tyson yelled as he ran for cover. He knew this fight was about to get ugly.

"So, you ready to rumble?" Sagamon challenged the behemoth.

"Sure, why not?" Gulfmon shrugged in response.

Sagamon's eyes narrowed, "Good," he slithered his way straight to Gulfmon's leg with blinding speed.

"What?!" Gulfmon was too slow to act as Sagamon attacked.

"Dante's Infernal Blade!" he charged his blade with hellfire and sliced across each of Gulfmon's legs.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gulfmon roared again as large cuts appeared across his legs. "That's it!" he brought his legs in as he sat down, but Sagamon was ready for this, "So how do you like th- OOOOWWWW!" he jumped high in the air as something stabbed him, "OOOWWW! MY ASS! YOU STABBED MY ASS!" he came down and landed on the ground with a large thud. He managed to pick himself up with a grunt, "Hrr, not bad. Not bad at all." He cracked his neck, "Let's get serious,"


	13. Confrontation of the Pawns part 2

_**Confrontation of the Pawns part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Blood Bath Bay**

The tentacle monster searched them with its red eyes before snickering, "Heheheheh, hello ladies and horsey, Dagomon has come to play!"

All the girls hid behind Sleipmon, "Get away from us!"

"I will not let you touch them, Depraved Monk of the Deep!" Sleipmon spread his arms in defiance.

Dagomon tilted his head in confusion, "What's wrong? That's just a title," His eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I get it, you're afraid of me!"

"Of course!" Lunamon pointed out, "You're the Depraved Monk of the Deep! Keep your dirty tentacles away from us!"

"Dirty tentacles?" Dagomon was confused, and then he realized, "Wait, you thought I was- with my- Eew Gross!" he held a hand to his mouth as if he was going to vomit at the thought, "Disgusting! I don't swing that way!"

Now Lunamon was confused, "Wait, but we're girls,"

Dagomon nodded.

"And you're a guy," she continued.

He nodded again.

She continued, "Then you must be…"

Dagomon nodded once more.

The positions were switched; Sleipmon was now hiding behind the girls. "We won't let you touch him!"

Dagomon looked insulted by this, "Protect him from what? I am not one of those kinds of guys! Besides, we've just met, and quite honestly, he's only a six point seven out of ten,"

Lunamon ran up to him in indignation, "How dare you! Sleipmon is a ten out of ten!"

"Hah!" Dagomon slapped his knee, "I think I'd know a ten out of ten if I saw one!"

Lunamon glared at him, "Lord Sleipmon is and always will be a ten out of ten, unlike you who's just a negative thirteen out of ten!"

Sleipmon peeked over Abby's shoulder, "What are they arguing about?"

Abby shot him a wide eyed look of disbelief. /Is he that dense?/ She thought with a face-palm.

"Negative thirteen?!" Dagomon boomed in rage, "I'll have you know I'm a four point one!" he slapped Lunamon with his tentacle arm.

"AAAHH!" she yelled in pain as she was sent flying through the air. Luckily, Sleipmon reached out and grabbed her before she flew into the water and drowned.

He held her in his arms, "It's okay Lunamon; I've got you,"

"S-Sleipmon~," she blushed. /I could just melt in his arms~/ She thought with a minor swoon, but was interrupted from her day dreams when Sleipmon put her down.

He patted her head, "There, there, you're all right,"

She held her hands out, "But Sleipmon~"

Sleipmon was confused. He bent over to Abby, "What's with her eyes? They're all... googily"

All assembled immediately facefaulted. The thought on everyone's mind: /This guy's oblivious to love./

Dagomon sighed, "Okay, two questions, one: the frick am I watching, and two: can someone pass the popcorn?"

All eyes turned to Dagomon, "Oh yeah, why did you bring us here?" Persiamon demanded.

Dagomon crossed his arms, "I did it on the orders of madam Milleniumon,"

"Milleniumon?!" all declared.

"Yes, madam Milleniumon," he dragged a hand over his face in annoyance. "She ordered me to drag you here and fight you,"

Abby raised an eye brow, "Why?"

Dagomon shrugged, "I don't know, I don't care," /Well, I do know, it's just that I'm not going to tell you./

"Then why are you doing this?" Sleipmon demanded.

Dagomon chuckled, "Obviously you don't the Dark Area's military saying,"

"What military saying?" Lunamon inquired.

Dagomon stopped chuckling, "Serve and possibly die, or just die,"

Sleipmon's eyes widened, "That's pretty harsh,"

Dagomon shrugged, "Rules are always harsh in the Dark Area. The Dark Area's leader determines the rules, and right now our leader is madam Milleniumon."

Persiamon smiled, "Not for long,"

Dagomon raised a browless eye, "What are you talking about?"

Her smile widened and she raised a claw, "Soon, Azmon will be leading the Dark Area,"

Dagomon's eyes widened in surprise, but then he started laughing, "Hahahaha, good one! That little runt, he's a nobody!"

Persiamon glared at him, "Azmon is no runt! He is a noble Demon!"

Dagomon seemed to take this into consideration, "A noble demon, huh? We could do with one of those in charge," he looked down and whispered so quietly that the others couldn't hear him. He then looked up and shrugged, "My personal feelings aside, orders are still orders," he took a battle stance, "And I have to fight and/or kill you, depending on how I feel."

Sleipmon looked confused, "Hold on, this is hardly fair. One ultimate level would have a hard enough time against a mega, but against two more ultimates as well, that would be suicide,"

Dagomon cracked his neck in response, "I'll get by,"

"If you insist," Lunamon smirked, "Abby, do it,"

"Gladly," Abby smiled as she reached for her digivice. She held the lower left button and double-clicked the upper right button. "Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

Lunamon's skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew larger and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely as a new skin wrapped itself around the wire-frame.

**LUNAMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
CRESCEMON!**

She had gone from a moon bunny to an armored moon rabbit. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's fight!" She charged forward at Dagomon, brandishing her Nova Luna, "Lunatic Dance!" she danced around Dagomon, swinging her Nova Luna to cut him up.

Dagomon smiled and jumped up, "Thousand Whip!" he swung his tentacle arm at her, sending her crashing into a nearby rock.

"Vampire Wave!" Persiamon danced her way to Dagomon and bared her fangs, ready to strike.

"Innumerable Tentacles!" Dagomon pointed his hand at her and the tentacles that composed it stretched out, slamming her into a rock wall.

Sleipmon took aim with Múspellsheimr, the sacred crossbow on his left arm, "Bifröst!" and fired burning arrows of light at Dagomon.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Dagomon screamed in pain as the arrows sent him flying into the water.

"That did the trick," Sleipmon said with a grin.

"Wow Sleipmon, that was awesome!" Crescemon praised.

"Thank you," Sleipmon smiled at the compliment.

A hand came out of the water and grabbed onto the island's edge. A familiar figure pulled itself back up onto the ground. "Damn, you're pretty strong," he said while eyeing Sleipmon. He then cracked his neck, "Now let's get dangerous,"


	14. Super Sailor Senshi part 1

_**Super Sailor Senshi part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Blood Bath Bay**

A hand came out of the water and grabbed onto the island's edge. A familiar figure pulled itself back up onto the ground. "Damn, you're pretty strong," he said while eyeing Sleipmon. He then cracked his neck, "Now let's get dangerous,"

Persiamon and Crescemon ran over to Sleipmon's side. Crescemon brandished her Nova Luna, "Bring it on, tentacle head!"

Dagomon smiled, "Okay," he held out his hand, and a trident materialized, "Forbidden Trident!" he threw his trident with such force that they didn't have time to react. It whizzed by, knocking one of Crescemon's Nova Lunas out of her hand. As they managed to register what happened, Dagomon's tentacles whizzed past them and grabbed the trident. "How was that?" he asked them with a smug smile.

Persiamon gulped, "Not bad,"

"But not good enough!" Crescemon, with her remaining Nova Luna in hand, ran at him, "Lunatic Dance!" she swung her Nova Luna.

To the surprise of everyone, instead of dodging, Dagomon raised his tentacle arm to block her attack. Her Nova Luna hit the chain on his arm hard.

She jumped back to avoid counterattack and watched as the chain broke. "What?" she watched, horrified, as his tentacle arm began to pulse.

He glared at them and smiled smugly, "Oh, it's nothing,"

Seizing her chance, Persiamon rushed at him with her claws as Sleipmon took aim with Múspellsheimr. She slashed hard, and to her surprise, Dagomon blocked it with his belted leg. He then smacked her away with his still chained arm as the belt snapped and his leg began to pulse. /Almost there!/ Dagomon thought in anticipation.

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon fired burning arrows of light at Dagomon.

Seeing his chance, Dagomon blocked with his still bound leg. While one arrow still hit him, the other two shattered the golden rings on his leg. "Argh, thanks," Dagomon smiled through the pain as his leg began to pulse, "That leg was bound by holy rings, so I needed a holy attack to break it," He then reached out with his tentacles, and before anyone could react, brought the Nova Luna he had knocked away from Crescemon back to himself. He raised the Nova Luna, and to everyone's astonishment, cut off the chain on his arm. "Hahaha!" he started laughing, "I'm almost unbound!"

Sleipmon's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened, "Wait, don't!"

"Too late, suckers!" Dagomon grabbed the now glowing rosary around his neck, "Hrr," he grunted in pain, "With all my bindings gone, this is starting to hurt," he noted as he ripped off the rosary. "There, now I'm unbound,"

Abby was confused, "Unbound? Why were those bindings so important?"

Persiamon shot Sleipmon a worried glance, "By unbound, does that mean those bindings were weakening him?"

Sleipmon gulped, "I honestly thought they just held him together,"

Crescemon gulped as well, "Uhm… guys, he's transforming,"

All eyes turned to Dagomon.

His body turned from blue to green. His pulsing limbs unraveled into hundreds, if not thousands of tentacles. His head and wings grew larger to accommodate for the many long tentacles. When he was done transforming, he looked at them and smiled, "Meet my true form, Cthulhumon!"

"What the heck!" a wide-eyed Persiamon exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" Cthulhumon laughed at them, "This is my mega form, long since sealed by those bindings,"

Abby gulped while Crescemon stared him down, "So! We'll still take you on!"

Cthulhumon grinned, "Then bring it,"

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon rushed with her Nova Luna.

Cthulhumon brought a bundle of his tentacles together, "Thousand Whip!" and knocked her aside.

Persiamon attacked with her claws, fighting off the many tentacles, "We won't quit!"

Cthulhumon frowned, "Doesn't matter! AAAAHH!" he screamed as a light arrow hit his head. He turned to see Sleipmon taking aim again.

"Bifröst!" he fired another arrow.

"Not this time!" Cthulhumon blocked the attack with his tentacles, and then launched them at Sleipmon, "Tentacle Prison!"

"Hrr!" Sleipmon grunted in frustration as the tentacles restrained him from movement.

"Sleipmon!" Crescemon ran to him but was knocked away by Cthulhumon's Thousand Whip.

"Crescemon!" Abby ran to her partner.

"That all you g- AAARGH!" Cthulhumon screamed as Persiamon jumped on his head and started slashing at him with her claws.

"How do you like this?!" Persiamon declared as she slashed across his left eye.

"AAAAHH! MY EYE!" he screamed in pain, "Tentacle Prison!" His tentacles reached out and restrained Persiamon. "There, now that just leaves you two!" he turned his good eye to Crescemon and Abby.

Abby backed away in fear, but Crescemon got back up, "Abby, it'll be okay," she reassured her Tamer, "Trust me," she ran at Cthulhumon, "Lunatic Dance!"

Cthulhumon smirked, "Pathetic, Tentacle Prison!" his tentacles restrained her. "You know, you've been particularly annoying so you'll be the first to die! Sunken R'lyeh!" a hole that oozed with dark water appeared in the land, "All I have to do is drop you in the hole and you'll be gone!"

"No, Crescemon!" Abby ran to her partner. "I'll get you out!" she struggled to remove Cthulhumon's tentacles, but they were too tight.

"Get off kid," Cthulhumon slapped her away with a free tentacle, sending her flying into a rock.

"ABBY!" Crescemon screamed her Tamer's name as she continued to struggle.

"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain as she hit the rock. Despite the pain, Abby managed to get back up "Crescemon… I'll… help you," she stumbled her way over to her partner.

Cthulhumon widened his eyes in surprise, "Hey girl, you're hurt, sit down,"

"NO!" Abby screamed the answer through tears of pain and worry, "I need to… save Crescemon," she grabbed the tentacles that held Crescemon and screamed, "She's… MY FRIEND!" The screen of her digivice let loose a bright light that surrounded Abby, causing her to glow in a gray aura.

"What the?!" Cthulhumon's eyes widened as Crescemon began to glow.

She shrunk free of his Tentacle Prison and turned back into Lunamon. To his further astonishment, Lunamon herself turned into a beam of light that surrounded itself around Abby, becoming a second skin of sorts. Together they glew in this bright light as their body began to grow and change shape.

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**


	15. Super Sailor Senshi part 2

_**Super Sailor Senshi part 2**_

* * *

**Evening, Blood Bath Bay**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

Abby and Lunamon had biomerged to the mega level!

"Unforgivable! We, the Olympian goddess who fights for love and justice: Dianamon! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" By turning slightly sideways, head looking straight forward, her left arm (pointed to the side) making a 90 degree angle, her left hand had her thumb pointing up and her index finger and pinky pointing out, and her right hand's index finger pointing at Cthulhumon from behind the left arm's 90 degree angle, Dianamon emulated Sailor Moon's trademark pose!

Cthulhumon could only respond with two words, "The frick?!"

All eyes turned to the new white and midnight blue armored warrior. She (actually they) wore high heels. Both of their lower legs were covered by the Goodnight Sisters, crescent moon armor pieces with peaceful sleeping faces. They wore a white skirt under which were purple compression shorts (spats). Above was a white breastplate. Around their neck was a long, pink scarf, whose two ends billowed in a dramatic wind that appeared from nowhere. On each of their shoulders a midnight blue crescent moon pointed outwards. Out of their back (specifically rear), six quill-like protrusions emerged sticking upright, going well above their head. Covering their head was a white helmet that exposed a tuft of hair and had a midnight blue mouth guard. However, instead of a normal Dianamon's blue hair and eyes, they had Abby's bright amber eyes and black hair.

"They merged!" Sleipmon and Persiamon exclaimed.

Dianamon got out of their pose and stared at Cthulhumon, who was still trying to make sense of what had happened.

/Abby, why did you make us do that?/

/I don't know Lunamon. It's like Laharlmon was talking about, when we merged, I just felt like doing something./

/Then why'd you make us do that?/

/I like Sailor Moon./

/But why'd you make us do that specifically?/

/I don't know./

Cthulhumon was still confused, "The frick just happened? Seriously, what the frick just happened?"

/Oh well Abby, let's fight this guy!/

/Let's do it, Lunamon!/

Dianamon held out their hand, and a weapon materialized. It was about as long as they were tall and resembled a staff that had a (roughly) crescent moon-shaped blade on each end. The handle was midnight blue and white, the midnight blue winding its way up to the blades. "Now where were we?"

Cthulhumon shook his head, "I don't know what the frick just happened, but we have a fight to get back to! Thousand Whip!" He sent a bundle of tentacles at Dianamon.

"Watch out!" Persiamon warned.

Dianamon just stood there, and when the tentacle whip came close, there was a flash as they twirled their weapon.

"GRAAAAAAHHH!" Cthulhumon screamed in pain as the weapon cleaved off a good number of his tentacles, "Dammit, I'll get you for that! Tentacle Prison!" he sent his tentacles out to surround Dianamon, but as they closed in they used their weapon to pole vault themselves into the air.

"Dammit!" Cthulhumon cursed, "Oh well, at least I got your weapon!" he exclaimed victoriously as his tentacles wrapped around the base of Dianamon's weapon.

"You think so?" Dianamon teased as they landed. They grabbed their weapon and, before Cthulhumon could react, began spinning it in their hands, causing Cthulhumon's tentacles to become wrapped and trapped around the weapon's handle. "How about some tentacle spaghetti?!" Dianamon quipped.

"Oh crap!" Cthulhumon's eyes widened as he was drawn closer to Dianamon.

After he was close enough, Dianamon let go of the weapon and jumped back. They reached behind their back and pulled out a faintly sparkling ice arrow. It floated in front of them, and then went flying when they pushed forward with their hands, "Arrow of Artemis!"

"GRAAAAAHHH!" Cthulhumon screamed as the arrow pierced his head. His eyes widened as he stared at the arrow that stuck out of his head, "You beat me," he gasped the words in shock. His tentacles released Persiamon and Sleipmon, "You actually beat me,"

Dianamon stood, perplexed, "Wait, why hasn't he burst into data yet?"

"It's because the arrow pierced his digicore, but is still stuck in place. That's why he's still alive," Sleipmon explained as he and Persiamon walked towards them.

"Hmm," Dianamon nodded in understanding, "So if the arrow's removed, he'll die?"

Persiamon nodded, "Yes,"

Cthulhumon's eyes closed in understanding, "I see. Very well, you've beaten me fair and square," he raised a tentacle and a portal appeared behind him, "Go through this portal, and it'll take you home,"

Sleipmon's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You're just letting us go?"

Cthulhumon shrugged, "Why should I care? I'm as good as dead anyway with this thing sticking out of my head," with a tentacle he gestured to the ice arrow, "So go on and leave, the portal will last for about five, ten minutes tops,"

"Okay then," Sleipmon nodded as he led the way to the portal.

"Hey, hold on," Cthulhumon stopped them. "You, Persiamon was it?"

She nodded, "Yes?"

Cthulhumon closed his eyes, "About that Azmon, if he's as noble a demon as you say, then the Dark Area could really use a guy like him in charge,"

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Really?!"

"Hmhmhm," Cthulhumon chuckled before smiling, "Yeah, really. We may be demons, but we don't like how this war's going. If he comes to power, maybe this stupid war thing'll stop. That'll make a lot of the Demons happy,"

Persiamon was overjoyed at this, "That's great! Wait'll we tell him, he'll be thrilled!"

"Hey, wait, what are you going to do?" Dianamon asked him.

"Who, me?" Cthulhumon shrugged, "I guess I might as well take this arrow out and get it over with,"

They're eyes widened in shock. "You're going to kill yourself?" Dianamon asked in horror.

Cthulhumon shrugged, "Why not, with this injury I won't survive much longer anyway. It'll hurt a lot, it hurts a lot right now, but I'll take it out. Why prolong the inevitable,"

Dianamon looked down, "Hey Cthulhumon,"

Cthulhumon raised an eye, "What?"

"Thank you for letting us go,"

Cthulhumon smiled, "Think nothing of it,"

"And one more thing," Dianamon continued, "Goodnight Moon!" The Goodnight Sisters on their legs began to glow.

As Cthulhumon looked at them, he began to fall asleep, a peaceful look on his face.

When they stopped glowing, Dianamon walked towards Cthulhumon as Sleipmon and Persiamon watched solemnly. "Sleep well, Cthulhumon," they whispered as they pulled out the ice arrow.

Cthulhumon's face didn't change, he seemed to be in perfect peace as he faded into data, his digi-egg flying off into the sky. "Let's go," they said calmly as they turned back to their friends and the portal.


	16. beat

_***beat***_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plateau of Torment**

He managed to pick himself up with a grunt, "Hrr, not bad. Not bad at all." He cracked his neck, "Let's get serious,"

Alphamon and Sagamon stood ready to fight. Tyson made sure he was safely out of the way. Gulfmon stood before them, glaring down at his opponents.

*beat*

"So, are we just gonna keep staring or are we actually going to fight?" Sagamon asked impatiently.

Gulfmon shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just supposed to keep you busy while Milleniumon has her way with Catastromon,"

*beat*

"WHAT!?"

"Oops!" Gulfmon started waving his arms frantically, "I didn't mean it like that! I worded that the wrong way! What I meant to say was that she wanted you out of the way so she could have a rematch with him!"

Alphamon's eyes widened, "She's fighting Catastromon?! We have to help him!"

Gulfmon cringed, "Oops, maybe I've said a little too much,"

Sagamon just shrugged, "So what? All we have to do is beat this guy and we're free to go,"

"HAH!" Gulfmon snorted in contempt, "YOU, beat ME? Never gonna happen,"

Sagamon charged Dante with Hellfire, "Really? Well, let's see about that! Dante's Infernal Blade!" he rushed at Gulfmon's legs and aimed a quick cut.

"GRAAHH!" Gulfmon cried out in pain.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew out a convergence of light and slashed at Gulfmon's other leg.

"DAMMIT!" Gulfmon stumbled backwards, "Dead Scream!"

A deafening shriek filled the air, causing all those gathered to hold their ears in pain.

"DAMN THAT'S LOUD!" Sagamon complained, having difficulty holding his ears. "HUH?" he looked up to see Gulfmon's foot coming down on him, "Oh sh*t!" he slithered out of the way before he was crushed.

"Dammit! Why can't you people just stay still?!" Gulfmon complained.

"Because then you'd step on us!" Sagamon answered in his best troll voice.

"Why you!" Gulfmon continued his pursuit.

/Damn, this guy's an idiot!/ Sagamon thought with a snigger.

"I'll get you!" Gulfmon brought his foot down hard, but Sagamon managed to slither out of the way again.

"Dante's Infernal Blade!" Sagamon swung his Hellfire clad blade at Gulfmon's foot, causing him to back away in pain.

"Stop doing that!" Gulfmon complained through the pain.

"Why? If I stay close to your legs you won't be able to hit me with that Black Requiem. That and I'm fast enough to dodge your feet," Sagamon pointed out.

"Grrrrr!" Gulfmon growled in frustration, "Damn you and your pragmatic fighting style! Dead Scream!" the deafening shriek filled the air, causing pain to all who heard it. While Sagamon was distracted Gulfmon took his chance, "Gotcha, bitch!"

"Whoah!" Sagamon narrowly avoided the foot that came down beside him. "Damn," Sagamon cursed, "That was close,"

"Why do I keep missing him?!" Gulfmon complained. Then, he had an idea. He sat down, forcing Sagamon to slither out from under him.

"Why did you do that? Were you getting tired?" Sagamon taunted.

Gulfmon just smiled in response, "Sort of, Black Requiem!" the second mouth on his lower torso opened.

"Oh crap," Sagamon eyes widened as the beam of dark energy hit him point blank. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he was blown a clear dozen meters away. He began to shrink where he landed and dedigivolved back down to Azmon.

"Azmon!" Tyson called his partner's name in worry.

"What did you think of that?" Gulfmon taunted, crossing his arms in victory, "Hahahahahaha! Wimp!"

"Heheheheheh," Azmon sniggered loudly.

Gulfmon looked down in annoyance, "What's so funny, douchebag?

"Hey, ugly!" Azmon called up to the behemoth, "Look up!"

"Huh?" Gulfmon looked up to see a large circle in the sky. His eyes widened in realization, "OH YOU MOTHERF*CKER!"

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon called the attack as countless vollies of green energy began to bombard Gulfmon into submission.

"GRAAAAAAAHH!" Gulfmon shrieked in agony as he was brought to the ground. The green vollies of energy continued to bombard him for several seconds, "Okay, I give! I GIVE!" Gulfmon finally surrendered.

"Will you let us leave?!" Alphamon asked as the vollies continued to bombard Gulfmon.

"OKAY, I GIVE, YOU CAN LEAVE!" Gulfmon surrendered again.

"Good," Alphamon panted as he stopped the attack. He flew back down to Azmon, "Get your Tamer, we're leaving,"

"Okay," Azmon nodded as he called to his partner, "Tyson, get over here!"

"What about him?" Tyson asked, pointing at Gulfmon, who struggled to get back up.

Alphamon shrugged, "Leave him to his mistress. I doubt Milleniumon will let him off easy,"

Tyson looked down, unsure of what to say, "Okay then," was all he could manage.

Azmon nudged Alphamon, "Hey, what about the others?"

"My main concern is Catastromon. If he's fighting Milleniumon, he'll need all the help he can get," Alphamon said grimly as he opened a portal. "This will take us to where we were before we were brought here. Go through, now!"

"Okay, okay, you don't need to be so pushy," Azmon complained as walked towards the portal.

"Are you sure we should just leave him?" Tyson worriedly asked about Gulfmon.

"Come on, Tyson!" Azmon yelled to him.

"Okay!" Tyson called after his partner as he ran to the portal, "Just stop yelling!"

Alphamon walked through the portal grimly. /I hope he's okay./ One voice thought worriedly.

/I'm more worried about her./ The other thought.

Gulfmon stumbled away, "Damn," he wheezed, "that Alphamon's powerful, but he seemed as worn out as me after that attack," He looked up, "Hmmm? Almost evening now, I wonder how the other guys are doing." He carried on his way, "Milleniumon's gonna kill me for this,"

**Afternoon (Almost Evening), To the Battlefield**

They stepped out of the portal.

Tyson observed their surroundings, "Wow, you were right. This is where we were before we were taken,"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, you stay here; I'm going to search for Catastromon," He raised his hand and made a portal.

"Wait!" Azmon interrupted, "You're just going to leave us here?"

"Yes," Alphamon replied.

"But isn't that irresponsible?" Azmon argued.

*beat*

"Bye," Alphamon disappeared through the portal and it closed behind him.

Tyson stared in disbelief.

Azmon, however, was infuriated, "Hey! You son of a bitch! Get back here!"


	17. Storm Insect part 1

_**Storm Insect part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Dark Coliseum**

ChaosGallantmon got up, despite the pain. He had a mission to do. He dusted himself off, "Excellent work," he turned to glare at them, "Now let's get serious,"

Wingdramon flew at him, "Wing Blast!" he launched a shockwave at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon jumped over it, "Chaos Disaster!" He pointed his lance at Wingdramon and dove down, seeking to impale him.

Wingdramon just barely managed to get back as ChaosGallantmon and his lance landed right in front of him. "You missed!" Wingdramon taunted.

"Oh yeah?" ChaosGallantmon swung on his lance, catching Wingdramon a stunning blow to the head. Wingdramon was knocked a few feet away. ChaosGallantmon lifted his lance out of the ground before turning to MegaKabuterimon, "You're next, insect,"

While Wingdramon recovered from the devastating blow, MegaKabuterimon flew at ChaosGallantmon, "Wild Scratcher!" With his four arms, he began to furiously slash at ChaosGallantmon.

"Weak!" ChaosGallantmon deflected the strikes with his Balmung.

"I… am… NOT!" with two arms, MegaKabuterimon held the Balmung back, and with another, landed a grueling slice across ChaosGallantmon's chest.

ChaosGallantmon's eye's widened in pain and disbelief as he fell back, "You… cut my armor," he clutched at the cut that MegaKabuterimon had made in his armor. It was releasing a strange red light. "HOW DARE YOU! CRUEL BALMUNG!" he swung hard with his lance, dealing a devastating blow to MegaKabuterimon's side that sent him flying. While he struggled to get back up, Wingdramon had managed to get up and was ready to fight against ChaosGallantmon.

Wingdramon breathed a stream of high speed fire, "Blaze Sonic Breath!"

ChaosGallantmon rolled to the side. When the flame followed him he blocked it with his shield.

Wingdramon decided to rush him in case he were to charge his Judecca Prison, this time he took a nose dive approach, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

ChaosGallantmon drew back and avoided Wingdramon's strike, "Cruel Balmung!" he dealt a massive blow to the side of Wingdramon's head with his lance, Balmung.

Wingdramon struggled to get up, but ChaosGallantmon charged his shield.

Arashi realized immediately, "MegaKabuterimon! Stop him!"

MegaKabuterimon flew at ChaosGallantmon; "Mega Blaster!" he brought his hands together and formed a ball of electricity that he threw at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon smirked. He deflected the ball with his lance, and let loose a dark wave from his Gorgon Shield at Wingdramon, "Judecca Prison!"

Wingdramon was unable to move, and was engulfed in the dark wave, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. After the wave disappeared, he began to shrink and dedigivolved to Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Trixie cried out her partner's name as she rushed to his aid.

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, "Don't worry, girl," his eyes narrowed, "YOU'RE NEXT!" He took aim with his shield, and prepared to fire a Judecca Prison at Trixie. /Sorry, but orders are orders./

"Stop him!" Arashi ordered.

"Now!" ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened psychotically, "Judec-" he was cut off when MegaKabuterimon rammed into him, knocking him over.

"I… will not let you… hurt them," MegaKabuterimon warned ChaosGallantmon as they got up, "Try again… and you will suffer the consequences,"

"Consequences?" ChaosGallantmon asked incredulously, "When you're as powerful as me, there are no consequences," he glared at MegaKabuterimon.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon charged and stabbed him with his horn. He then discharged electricity through his horn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as he was electrocuted. Through the electrocution, he grabbed MegaKabuterimon's horn and pushed it away, "I will not be bested by an ultimate!" he screamed as he kicked MegaKabuterimon away.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Arashi called his partner's name.

ChaosGallantmon turned to the blue-haired Japanese boy, "Oh, are you worried for your comrade?" he asked soothingly, "Don't be," he answered calmly, "YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF!" he lowered and charged his shield.

Seeing this, Arashi ran, but ChaosGallantmon's shield moved with him, "Time to die, Judecca Prison!" The wave of darkness launched forward with blinding speed, straight for Arashi.

"ARASHI!" MegaKabuterimon **yelled**, and flew right in front of the dark wave to grab Arashi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he cried out in agony as the wave sent searing pain throughout his body. He held Arashi close to make sure that he wasn't hurt. When the wave ended, he began to shrink and dedigivolved back into Tentomon.

ChaosGallantmon smirked, "All according to plan, hahahahahaha!" he laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that! Well, you are one of those hero types. Hahahahahaha! Pathetic! Really, risking your life to save your friend's? Damn you people are stupid, hah!" he began to chuckle as he walked towards them, "Hmhmhm, but I guess that's what makes you a hero, you're stupidity. Reminds me of myself before I… fell from grace, so to speak," he held a hand to his face as he shook his head in remembrance, "Seriously, one little… outburst, and you're forever damned to the Dark Area. Those Angels are such pricks. All my life has been nothing but pain, ever since I was a little tyke. I remember this one time when I was a blackguilmon," he shook his head to clear away the memory, "No, forget about that. Short story short, I had a rough childhood. A few more bad experiences later, and I decided to spend the rest of my life bringing others pain as a mercenary, using the bits I earn to pursue my...interests," he stopped when he noticed that they weren't listening.

His hand clenched tightly around his lance's hilt, "Aww, what's wrong? Are you bored of my monologuing? Too bad, because it's going to be the last thing you ever hear!"

"Arashi… run while… you still can," Tentomon gasped out the words to his Tamer.

Arashi got up and ran in between Tentomon and ChaosGallantmon, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" he yelled.

ChaosGallantmon raised an eyebrow, "What's this? You won't let me? If I want to do it, I'll do it. Short and simple," he began to walk closer to them, "I do what I want to do, say what I want to say, laugh how I want to laugh, and play how I want to play," he was no more than three meters away from Arashi, "Aww, what's this? Is the little baby crying?"

It was true, there were tears running down Arashi's face, "I told you… I won't let you hurt Tentomon!"

Tentomon raised his head, "Arashi… run!" he wheezed out the words.

"I won't leave you! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Arashi screamed as a light burst from his digivice and gave him a yellow aura. Then, to ChaosGallantmon's complete and utter astonishment, Tentomon turned into a beam of light that overlaid itself onto Arashi, almost like a suit. They began to grow larger and change shape, becoming a new form entirely.

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**


	18. Storm Insect part 2

_**Storm Insect part 2**_

* * *

**Evening, Dark Coliseum**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

Arashi and Tentomon biomerged to the mega level!

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape our sight. For those who fight for evil's right, beware our Herculean might!" HerculesKabuterimon flexed their upper arms while punching forward with a lower one.

ChaosGallantmon's eyes went white, "What?"

Trixie and Dracomon stared at the pale golden armored insect. He (actually they) had a pale golden shell, but there was red underneath the upper arms and legs and on their mouth. They had three claws on each of their four arms and two feet. Their head had four horns, two curved ones coming out from either side of their head, a giant one coming out of the front of their head, and a smaller horn that curved forward coming out from on top of their head. They had a stinger tail and four wings: two shell wings, and two insect wings, all had small holes in them. They had an upper and lower jaw, but there were mandibles to either side, giving them four jaws in total.

"They merged!" was all Trixie and Dracomon could say.

HerculesKabuterimon stopped flexing and glared down at ChaosGallantmon, who was slowly backing away from the much larger insect.

/Arashi… why did you make us do that?/

/I don't know Tentomon. It's like Laharlmon said, when we merged, I had this sudden compulsion to do something./

/But why that and that specifically?/

/I don't know./

/Then why did you make us do it?/

/I don't know, Tentomon!/

/Whatever, we have a fight to get to./

/That's the spirit, Tentomon!/

"Where do you think you're going?" HerculesKabuterimon asked ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon gulped, "Umm… Nowhere?"

"We thought so," HerculesKabuterimon grinned, "Giga Scissor Claw!" Using their four arms, HerculesKabuterimon made a large x-shaped cut across ChaosGallantmon's chest.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" ChaosGallantmon backed away as another large cut appeared across his armor, releasing that strange red light. "You cut my armor again! Chaos Shot!" he shot evil energy from his Balmung spear at HerculesKabuterimon.

"E-Z!" HerculesKabuterimon knocked the ball away with their claws, "Giga Blaster!" they brought their hands together, forming a gigantic ball of electricity that they threw at ChaosGallantmon.

"DAMMIT!" ChaosGallantmon cried out in pain as the ball hit him and exploded, blowing him a clear twelve meters away. "Not bad," he gasped as he got up, only to see HerculesKabuterimon lift him up with their horn.

"Horn Buster Kai!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled, and at the end of their frontal horn, ChaosGallantmon was engulfed in an orb of electricity.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as he was electrocuted. After several moments the electrocution stopped, and HerculesKabuterimon grabbed the limp ChaosGallantmon off of their horn and held him, all four limbs restrained, in their four hands. "What are you doing?" ChaosGallantmon wheezed, "Are you… going to tear me… limb from limb?"

HerculesKabuterimon tilted their head, "Well, now that's an interesting idea," as if to emphasize this, HerculesKabuterimon gave a little tug with each of their four hands, causing ChaosGallantmon to cry out in pain, "Oops, sorry, we don't know our own strength,"

Dracomon and Trixie ran up to them, "Ara-, er, HerculesKabuterimon! Stop! You're torturing him!" Trixie cried out.

"We know, we don't want to, but we don't think we have a choice," HerculesKabuterimon answered grimly, "We need him to get out of here," they explained, "If he gets away, we'll be stuck, do you want that?"

Trixie looked down; she knew they were right, "No,"

"Good," HerculesKabuterimon responded before turning their attention back to ChaosGallantmon, who was still struggling to no avail, "Now let us out,"

ChaosGallantmon stopped struggling, he knew it was no use, "No," he responded calmly, "Not yet, anyway,"

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?" HerculesKabuterimon inquired with another tug.

ChaosGallantmon let loose another cry of pain before responding, "Madam Milleniumon's orders,"

"What orders?" Dracomon interrogated.

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, "her orders to distract you while she has a rematch with Catastromon,"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"A rematch?" HerculesKabuterimon questioned in surprise, "You mean they've fought before?"

ChaosGallantmon nodded, "Yes, apparently it was before I was employed by her. She's been obsessed with the prospect of a rematch with him ever since,"

"So that's why you brought us here," Dracomon contemplated.

"But if that's why," Trixie began, "Then we need to get back there now!"

"Then take us back!" HerculesKabuterimon demanded.

"No," ChaosGallantmon replied, "Not until madam Milleniumon orders it,"

"We said take us back!" HerculesKabuterimon demanded once more.

"Answer me this," ChaosGallantmon asked them, "Why should I?"

"Because we said so!" HerculesKabuterimon answered.

"Because we need to help our friends!" Trixie gave her own answer.

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, "Excellent answers, but all wrong. There is no reason why I should listen to you. After all, do you sign my paycheck? No. Do I have any obligation to you? No. I am a free digimon; I only serve those I align with. I only align with the strongest, and the strongest (right now) is madam Milleniumon. She could crush you easily. You think you beat me? No, madam Milleniumon told us to use no more than half our power unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time, nor the reason to use more than half."

"Stop that!" Trixie pouted.

HerculesKabuterimon glared at him, "You're just stalling, aren't you?"

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled again, "Maybe, maybe not. Of course, that means yes. Or does it? Are we even real? Or ju-"

"SHUT UP!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled, "There you go again. You keep stalling. We need to get back now!"

"Nuh-uh!" ChaosGallantmon chided them, "Not until the order is given,"

"If you let us go," HerculesKabuterimon threatened, "We'll let you live,"

ChaosGallantmon smirked. Then a voice appeared in his head.

"_Let them go,"_

/Ah, madam Milleniumon, how did your rematch go?/

"_Shut up,"_

/Hmhmhm, I'm guessing it didn't turn out like you thought it would?/

"_I'm deducting this from your salary,"_

/Oh poo, you're no fun. Oh well, orders are orders./

"Fine," ChaosGallantmon told them, "I'll let you go, just let me down,"

"Good," HerculesKabuterimon let him go, "But no tricks,"

"Why would I trick you? It's not in my orders," ChaosGallantmon replied as he made a portal, "this will take you to where you were before we brought you here,"

Dracomon walked to the portal and looked into it, "Yeah! It's right where we were before! I can even see Tyson and Azmon!"

"See," ChaosGallantmon chided them, "No tricks,"

HerculesKabuterimon continued to glare at him as they walked to the portal behind Trixie and Dracomon, "You're only letting us go because she told you to,"

"Indeed," ChaosGallantmon answered before they disappeared through the portal and it closed behind them.

After they were gone, he tested his limbs, "Hmmm? Nothing broken, but I might as well milk these injuries for all they're worth,"


	19. Reunited

_**Reunited**_

* * *

**Late Evening, Pride Mountains**

"Hrr," she groaned as she walked through the mountain paths, "I can't believe that p*ssy ran away!" In anger she hit the mountainside, "Dammit!" she looked down to her right side, where two arms hung limply. "He broke my arms too. That bastard!" she fumed as she continued walking, "At least they'll heal soon. I guess Catastromon knows when to call it quits,"

She looked up to the sky as she continued walking. "I guess I better have them let those kids go," she muttered as she mentally called her generals.

/Let's see… wait, where's Dagomon? He couldn't be… no... Dammit! I can't believe it!/ "GRAAAA!" she roared as she slammed one of her fists into the mountain side, causing a large crack to spread throughout. Sighing, she tried calling her other generals. /Gulfmon, report!/

"_Oh, uh… hey, boss,"_

/It's time to let them go./

"_Oh yeah, about that, they sorta... kinda… got away,"_

/WHAT?!/

"_Sorry, they went back to Standby Point,"_

/Fine, you are dismissed, report to the battle field./

"_Okay, boss,"_

/Lousy good for nothing…/

"_Uh... boss? I can still hear you,"_

/I said dismissed!/

"_Okay,"_

/Let's try ChaosGallantmon. Ah, he's still there, and so are they. Let them go./

"_Ah, madam Milleniumon, how did your rematch go?"_

/Shut up./

"_Hmhmhm, I'm guessing it didn't turn out like you thought it would?"_

/I'm deducting this from your salary./

"_Oh poo, you're no fun. Oh well, orders are orders,"_

"Well, that's done," Milleniumon sighed. "What a failure of a plan this turned out to be. This plan had only three objectives, and they all practically failed. Dammit!"

She tested her right arms. She was getting some feeling back into them. "Well that's some good news. But still, dammit!"

With her upper left arm, she counted out the plan's objectives, "One: separate them and keep them busy until my rematch was done. Two: get Catastromon to myself and fight him. Three: defeat him and reclaim my honor and the Demon Lords' data. All simple objectives, all three failed," she sighed.

She was tired from her fight with Catastromon. Even if he did run away, he managed to leave quite a few wounds on her before doing so. "He really does lose some control when he digivolves," she noted.

She clenched and unclenched her hands, "I've still got some fight in me; maybe I'll test out Calamity's Chosen. Yeah, let's see how strong Catastromon's chosen really are!" She raised an arm and a portal opened before her.

She smiled. /It pays to be a master of dimensions./

**Evening, To the Battlefield (From now on let's just say Standby Point)**

Azmon was fuming, "I can't believe that prick left us here!"

Tyson was stacking rocks out of boredom, "Let it go, Azmon. Alphamon did say that he was going to find Catastromon, he's probably having some trouble finding him. Or worse, he could have run into Milleniumon." Tyson shuddered at the thought.

"Hah! Serves him right for leaving us here!" Azmon pouted.

"Come on, buddy," Tyson chided his partner, "You and me both know we couldn't have beaten Gulfmon without his help,"

Azmon turned his head away, "I could have beat him by myself,"

Tyson shook his head, "I don't think we could,"

"Yes we could," Azmon replied.

Tyson sat down on a rock, "Whatever," he looked around at the empty scenery, "Damn, this is boring."

"I know," Azmon sighed before going back to complaining, "I'm just so bored without anyone to mess with!"

"Azmon, look!" Tyson pointed behind him, and Azmon turned to see a portal open up, and none other than Persiamon to jump out.

"Guys!" she bounded up to them and gave them a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Y-Yeah, of c-course w-we're alright!" Azmon stammered through his blushing.

"Persiamon!" Tyson exclaimed.

"And us," Sleipmon called as he walked through the portal.

Persiamon let them go, and to their surprise someone they didn't recognize walked out of the portal: a midnight blue and white armored warrior lady.

Azmon tilted his head in confusion, "Who're you?"

The new warrior looked down at him, "Don't you recognize us?"

Tyson noticed something immediately, "You're a Dianamon. That's the mega level of Lunamon, so you must be…"

Dianamon nodded, "Yes, it's us,"

Tyson snapped his fingers, "I knew it!" he gazed up the figure of the Dianamon, "Wow, so you gu-, err, girls biomerged, nice," his eyes stopped at a particular place.

Dianamon covered their chest, "Hey! Where do you think you're staring?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tyson yelled as Dianamon chased him angrily.

"Heheheheh!" Azmon sniggered, "That's just like Tyson. Can't control his hormones, hahahaha!" he fell over laughing at the sight. When he finished laughing he took out his camera, "But still, this one will be a keeper," he remarked as he took the picture.

"Get back here!" Dianamon demanded while waving a fist.

"NEVER!" Tyson yelled back, "You'll never take me ali- Oof!" He stopped when he hit something in front of him. It appeared to be a pale golden leg. "Oww, who th-!"

"Tyson? Is that you?" Tyson looked up to see a pale golden shelled insect. Trixie and Dracomon were standing to either side of it.

"A HerculesKabuterimon?" Tyson realized as he got up, "Then you must be Arashi and Tentomon!"

The giant insect nodded, "Yes, it's us,"

"We're here too!" Trixie yelled as she tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Yeah Trixie, I can see that," Tyson told her while patting her head.

"So you biomerged too," Dianamon noted as they caught up to them.

HerculesKabuterimon nodded, "Yes, and we have a lot to talk about,"


	20. It's Missing

_**It's Missing**_

* * *

**Evening, Pride Mountains**

"Heh… heh," he panted as he moved along, "I can't believe I managed to get away."

Catastromon sighed, "Luckily she didn't get the Demon Lords' data, hrr," he grunted in pain.

He gazed at his bare arm that hung limply at his side. "A broken arm is an acceptable loss,"

He sighed, "At least when you're made of data you can fix stuff like this easily," He gazed around at the many mountains, "Lucemon has a strange taste in lairs, but at least it's easy to hide in,"

He sat down, legs crisscrossed, and focused his thoughts.

"Okay, Alphamon could be anywhere. Let's go over and search some places. Pride Mountains: no. Login Mountain: no. Forest of Desire: no. Where could Alphamon be?"

Several minutes later…

"_Bit Forest: no. Screen City: no. Torrent City: no. Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner: no- wait! Close by, a little to the right and… there! Gluttony's Battlefield: yes! Alphamon, there you are!_"

/Catastromon? Is that you?/

Inwardly, Catastromon rolled his eye. "_Who else would it be?_"

/Hmhmhm, good point./

/So how are you, Catastromon?/

"_I'm fine, but I need you guys to get here soon. I don't know if Milleniumon's left or not, but you're my best mode of transportation,_"

/Okay, we'll be there, just give us some time./

/And could you please tell us where you are?/

Catastromon looked around, "_Pride Mountains_,"

/That's something to start with, but can you give us anything more specific? You know, like landmarks?/

Catastromon looked around again, "_There are mountains_," he said simply.

He could practically hear Alphamon mentally face-palm. /Anything, oh I don't know, helpful? Like what kind of mountains? Their shape, their location, their formation, their arrangement?/

Catastromon sighed, "_They all look the same to me_,"

/Whatever, we'll be there./

"_Thank you Alphamon. I don't know what I would have done without you_,"

/Don't mention it./

Catastromon sighed again, "_I wish our mental link was stronger, more accurate. But unfortunately, I'm not a psychic. It took an incredible amount of time for me to even train these powers. But I digress, I'm thankful for you sticking by me all this time. Even after all I've put you through_,"

/Think nothing of it. I'm glad to help./

"_Thank you, my friends_," Catastromon smiled inside.

/We're on our way, just stay there and we'll find you./

"_Okay_," Catastromon sighed as he stood up. "Now that I have a ride scheduled I might as well find something to pass the time." From his sleeve he pulled out the orb containing the Demon Lords' data. "Let's see if I can find Ogudomon's final seal," he scanned the data.

Several minutes later…

"Hrr," he groaned in frustration, "No way! It's not in here! Where is the key to Ogudomon, the key to his power, it's all blank, where is it?" he scanned the data again, "Could it be? No, it couldn't be. But could it? Could it still be…?

**Evening, Standby Point**

Persiamon was sitting on a rock, kicking her feet out, "I can't believe Alphamon left you guys here. How irresponsible!"

Azmon nodded in agreement from a nearby rock, "I know, I said the exact same thing!"

Lunamon, however, was more concerned about Catastromon, "So the whole reason Milleniumon had her generals separate us was so that she could fight Catastromon?"

Sleipmon stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Specifically, a rematch. That means they've fought before. What could have happened to get them to fight each other, let alone meet up in the first place?"

Arashi pushed up his glasses, "Well, hopefully we'll know when Alphamon brings Catastromon back,"

Abby laid down on the ground, relaxing. Both she and Arashi had… unbiomerged from their partners, "And we thought Catastromon told us everything! Hmph!"

Azmon walked over from his rock, his hands behind his head, "Well I can't blame a guy for wanting to keep his privacy,"

"That's not the point, idiot," Lunamon sighed as she crossed her arms, "He told us that was everything he knew. Clearly 'everything' doesn't mean what it used to,"

Tentomon hovered beside Arashi, "Maybe… he doesn't… want to talk… about it," he said quietly, a step above his usual whispering.

"That changes nothing," Dracomon returned, "He said he told us everything, he clearly withheld information from us. Be it personal or not, it was clearly important enough for Milleniumon to separate us just because of it,"

Persiamon walked up to them and sat down on a closer rock, "Hmmm? But why is she so upset about a simple fight? Milleniumon is really strong, and I doubt that Catastromon could do any harm to her. He seems to be more of a thinker than a fighter. He's more smart than strong,"

"Good point," Sleipmon noted, "Maybe Catastromon is stronger than he looks… and stronger than he lets on,"

Tyson was messing up his messy hair, "I'm so confused right now! Catastromon brought us together to gather the Demon Lords' data. After that it turned out we're supposed to protect it from Milleniumon. Then she kidnaps him just for a fight? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Calm down, Tyson," Azmon chided his partner, "I'm sure there's a reason for this. Besides, it's because of your spazzing like this that we haven't (properly) reached the mega level,"

Tyson walked up to his partner, "What do you mean by spazzing?"

Those gathered began watching the display with amusement.

Azmon glared at his partner, but it was a friendly glare, "I mean how you keep freaking out and gushing at things,"

"Hah," Tyson snorted and crossed his arms in disapproval, "That's the best you can do? Pathetic! You should see your face sometimes when you start gushing,"

Azmon was taken aback, "Gushing? I never start gushing!"

"Hah!" Tyson snorted in contempt, "Oh really? What about last night?" Tyson brought his hands together and held them to his face in a loving gesture, "You said, 'She's so beautiful! If only I cou-' oof!"

Azmon had knocked him over and was holding a hand to his mouth, "Ssh! Not cool man! You're supposed to be my wingman!" he whispered the words threateningly.

"Okay, I give," Tyson conceded in mock defeat, "I'm sorry, won't ever do it again," he held his hand high in a vowing gesture, "Promise!"

"Good," Azmon sighed in relief, "But enough of this friendly trolling,"

"I couldn't agree more,"

All eyes turned to this new voice. And all eyes saw a terrifying monster.

Sleipmon's eyes widened, "It c-can't be, M-M-M-Milleniumon!" he fell backwards from sheer terror.

She was clapping her hands, "But sincerely, that was an excellent performance. If I don't end up killing you by accident, keep it up, you could become some really good comedians,"


	21. Milleniumon part 1

_**Milleniumon part 1**_

* * *

**Evening, Standby Point**

Sleipmon's eyes widened, "It c-can't be, M-M-M-Milleniumon!" he fell backwards from sheer terror.

She was clapping her hands, "But sincerely, that was an excellent performance. If I don't end up killing you by accident, keep it up, you could become some really good comedians,"

All the Tamers immediately reached for their digivices.

/So that's their source of power, eh. Catastromon is smarter than I give him credit for./ Milleniumon thought as she watched the display.

**AZMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
SAGAMON!**

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON!**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

Milleniumon gazed at her opponents: a serpentine demon warrior, a blue dragon, a belly dancer cat girl, a horse centaur in red armor, a giant pale golden shelled insect, and a white and midnight blue armored Sailor Moon. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Dianamon materialized their dual crescent staff, "What are you here for?!"

Milleniumon shrugged, "I'm just here to let off some steam. I've had a bad day," she sighed, "I need a good fight." She took a battle stance, "I'm already hurt and a little tired so it should be a fair fight,"

Sleipmon's eyes widened, "You're here to fight us?"

She nodded, "Yes,"

"Just for fun?" Persiamon asked incredulously.

Milleniumon's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Yes, who doesn't love a good fight?"

Sagamon brandished his sword, "Not me, I love a good one," he replied. "Dante's Infernal Blade!" he rushed at Milleniumon as he charged his sword, Dante, with Hellfire.

She smiled. When he was close enough she reached out with her lower right hand and caught his wrist, "Nice try, but a little too straightforward," she assessed before flinging him to the side. She turned back to the others, "Who's next?"

Sleipmon took aim with his crossbow while HerculesKabuterimon rushed forwards with their horn, "Horn Buster Kai!"

Milleniumon pushed forward with her hands, catching HerculesKabuterimon by the horn and stopping their rush, "Hrr!" she grunted in exertion, "Damn, you're strong," she grinned wildly, "BUT I'M STRONGER!" she lifted them off the ground and slammed them back down hard.

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon fired a burning arrow of light from his cross bow, Múspellsheimr.

"GRAAAAAHHH!" she roared as the arrow pierced through her lower left shoulder. She turned her eyes to Sleipmon, "Well played, bastard," she spat to the side, "My turn!" She opened her hands and pointed them at Sleipmon, "Heat Viper!" each hand let loose a deadly heat ray.

"Get down!" Dianamon slammed into Sleipmon, knocking him over as the heat rays flew by overhead. "Sleipmon, are you okay?" they asked as they helped him up.

"I'm okay," he said as he dusted himself off. "Now where were we?" he asked as he turned back to Milleniumon.

She snorted in contempt, "I believe I was shoving my foot firmly up your ass,"

"Someone certainly as a potty mouth," Wingdramon taunted, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

Milleniumon looked up to see Wingdramon slash across her face with his lance, "GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed in pain as a scar formed across her face, "Oh you motherf*cker!" bringing her lower set of hands together, she slammed him to the side. "There, now that that's done-" she quickly dodged back as a glittering ice arrow flew by. "Grrrrrrrrrrr," she growled as she turned to face Dianamon.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled another glittering ice arrow from behind their back. It floated in front of them before they pushed forwards with their hands, causing the arrow to fly out at Milleniumon.

"You bitch!" Milleniumon dodged to the side as they ice arrow whizzed by. She ran full speed at Dianamon.

"Oh crap!" Dianamon cursed as they reached behind their back to grab another ice arrow.

Something stopped them by grabbing their arm, "Not so fast!" it was Milleniumon. "Hi,"

Dianamon's eyes widened, "Oh fu-"

"Bye," Milleniumon pulled them close by pulling their arm back, and with another hand gave them a devastating uppercut to the stomach that sent them flying into the air. She opened her hands, "Die! Heat Vip- Ugh!" Something ran into her and knocked her over.

It was Sleipmon, "Take this!" Sleipmon raised his front hooves and brought them down hard on Milleniumon.

"Oof!" Milleniumon grunted as the wind was knocked out of her.

Sleipmon held out his arms, "Got you," he said as Dianamon fell back down to earth into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Sleipmon~" Dianamon (read: Lunamon) squealed in his arms as they (read: she) gave him a large hug.

"Thanks for the hug, but we still have to deal with Milleniumon," Sleipmon reminded them, "Oof!" he was suddenly pulled over by his foot.

"Damn," Milleniumon cursed as she pulled Sleipmon by one of his legs, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor, Dianamon with him. She wiped a hand across her face in frustration and exertion, "You guys are tougher than you look. Either that or maybe I'm losing my touch. GRAAAAAHH!" she felt something slash across her chest, and looked down to see Persiamon. "Oh, it's the pussy cat, hi."

Persiamon bared her claws, "Bring it!" she aimed another slash across Milleniumon's chest, but it didn't do anything. Her eyes widened, "What the?"

"Hmhmhm," Milleniumon chuckled, "Yeah, it only works once," she grabbed Persiamon by the shoulders with her upper arms, and started beating the crap out of her with her lower arms, "Hihihihahaha!" she laughed psychotically, "Now this is fun!" she continued beating her up, "It's not every day I ca- GRAAAAHHH" she let go of Persiamon as she felt something slice across her back. She clutched at the wound, "Y-You bastard! You'll pay for that you-" She turned around as something sharp sliced across her stomach. "GRAAAAHH!" she cried out in pain as she clutched at the wound. "YOU!" her eyes began to glow a bloody crimson.

"Heh… heh, who else?" it was Sagamon. He held out his beastly right hand, Ed, and its mouth opened, "Hyena Hijinks!" Ed launched a laser point blank at Milleniumon, sending her flying a few yards away.


	22. Milleniumon part 2

_**Milleniumon part 2**_

* * *

**Night, Standby Point**

"Heh… heh, who else?" it was Sagamon. He held out his beastly right hand, Ed, and its mouth opened, "Hyena Hijinks!" Ed launched a laser point blank at Milleniumon, sending her flying a few yards away.

"Way to kick some ass, Sagamon!" Tyson cheered his partner on.

Sleipmon picked himself and Dianamon up, "Not bad, Sagamon,"

Sagamon shrugged as he helped Persiamon up, "Aww, that was nothing. You okay, Persiamon?"

She coughed, "I don't think so,"

"It's okay," he soothed her, "Go over to Tyson and Trixie and rest for a bit,"

She nodded, "Thanks, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help," she apologized as she dragged herself over to the Tamers.

/Damn./ Sagamon thought. /Milleniumon managed to pummel her that bad. I'll get Milleniumon back for this!/

Milleniumon got off the ground, "Not bad, kid," she wiped some sweat from her face and smiled, "This'll be fun!"

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their staff like a scythe at Milleniumon.

Milleniumon dodged back as the crescent blades came at her, "Wow, I haven't had this much fun in a while!" she noted while dodging. When the crescent blade went past, she reached out and grabbed the staff, stopping Dianamon's attack. "My turn!" she smiled wickedly as she pulled the weapon out of Dianamon's hands and punched them in the face. "Death Claw!" with her four hands, she sliced down across Dianamon.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Dianamon screamed as the claws cut across their armor.

"Take that!" Milleniumon delivered a mean right hook to Dianamon's face, knocking them down. "Oops, you forgot this!" Milleniumon sneered as she threw their weapon back to them. "Hah! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was engulfed in a ball of electricity and electrocuted. When the ball disappeared she collapsed to the floor. "Ah, HerculesKabuterimon," she looked up to the giant pale golden shelled beetle flying above her. She struggled back to her feet and tested her arms, "Hmmm? A little stiff, but I've still got some fight left in me,"

HerculesKabuterimon brought their four hands together to form a gigantic ball of electricity, "Giga blas-" they began.

But Milleniumon was faster, "Heat Viper!" she shot deadly heat rays from her hands.

The heat rays hit the ball of electricity and it exploded in HerculesKabuterimon's face, causing them to cry out in pain, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They fell hard to the floor and crashed. Their body began to glow and shrink, separating back into Arashi and Tentomon.

Trixie's eyes widened in shock, "She took them out with one attack!"

Tyson gritted his teeth, "Correction, one well-placed attack,"

"Hrr," Persiamon grunted, "Guys, go get them so they don't get caught in the crossfire," she ordered while holding her stomach in pain.

"Okay," Tyson and Trixie said in unison as they rushed to fetch their friends.

"Heh… Heh," Milleniumon panted, "What's next?"

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon let loose a stream of high speed fire.

"Hmph!" Milleniumon smirked as she jumped over the stream. "Nice try!" she taunted as she brought her legs down onto his back.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the impact brought him to the ground.

She smiled, "How about a little dance?" she stomped her feet on his back, causing him to cry out in pain again.

"GRAAAAAHHH!" she cried out as something pierced her shoulder, knocking her off of Wingdramon.

"Bifröst!" it was Sleipmon, who had fired an arrow from his Múspellsheimr.

"Grrrr!" she growled through the pain as she ripped the arrow out of her shoulder, "MY TURN!" she ran at Sleipmon, "Oof!" but something tripped her.

"Gotcha!" Dianamon victoriously declared as Milleniumon tripped over their staff. They stood above Milleniumon as they swung her staff, "Crescent Harken!"

Milleniumion's eyes widened as she quickly rolled out of the way, "Dammit!" after she dodged the swing she hooked Dianamon's leg with her hand.

"Whoah!" Dianamon cried out as they were pulled down by Milleniumon.

"Wingdramon!" Trixie called her partner's name as she ran over to his still form.

Wingdramon weakly looked up to his partner, "I'm sorry Trixie, I tried my best," he apologized as he began to shrink and dedigivolved back down to Dracomon.

"Oh Dracomon," she cried as she carried him out of the battlefield.

"Gotcha," Milleniumon repeated victoriously as she got up and lifted Dianamon by their leg. "Not so tough now?" Milleniumon taunted. She let go off Dianamon and screamed as something hit her back and exploded. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Who did that?!" she demanded as she turned to face her attacker.

It was Sagamon, who raised his beastly right hand and created a large ball of chaos energy, "Chaos Flare Bomb!" he threw the ball at Milleniumon.

She crossed her arms to brace for impact as the ball exploded, "GRRRRRRRR!" she growled, "THAT'S IT!" She charged at Sagamon.

"I don't think so!" Sagamon taunted as he slithered to the side, "Dante's Infernal Blade!" he swung his bladed left arm at her as she charged past.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out in pain again as the blade made another cut across her back. "WHY YOU?! Death Claw!" she slashed her claws at him, but he slithered out of the way again. "DAMMI-!"

"Odin's Breath!" Sleipmon raised the shield on his right arm, Niflheimr, and created a blizzard that trapped Milleniumon. "Got her!"

"You did it, Sleipmon!" Dianamon congratulated him as Milleniumon was stuck in the blizzard.

"Heh... Heh, yeah," Sagamon panted in exhaustion, "Next time, try doing it earlier."

"I will," Sleipmon nodded. He turned back to the blizzard and his eyes widened, "What the?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Milleniumon roared from within the blizzard, "Infinity Cannon!" the cannons on her back began to glow, and an energy wave burst out of them, breaking through the blizzard and slamming Sleipmon into a large rock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sleipmon screamed in pain as the energy wave collided with him.

"SLEIPMON!" Dianamon yelled his name as he flew past them.

The blizzard thinned to reveal a familiar silhouette, "Heh… heh… heh," she panted in exhaustion before her eyes began to glow a dark crimson in bloodlust, "Before, I was mad, now, I am. JUST. PLAIN. PISSED!"


	23. WE FIGHT TOGETHER!

**_WE FIGHT TOGETHER!_**

* * *

**Night, Standby Point**

The blizzard thinned to reveal a familiar silhouette, "Heh… heh… heh," she panted in exhaustion before her eyes began to glow a dark crimson in bloodlust, "Before, I was mad, now, I am. JUST. PLAIN. PISSED!"

Dianamon rushed at her, "How dare you hurt Sleipmon!" they screamed through tears of rage, "Crescent Harken!" they swung the crescent blades at the end of their staff.

Milleniumon dodged the swings, "Dammit!" she cursed as one of the swings grazed her chest. She grabbed the staff with one hand, and with the other three landed a grueling slash across Dianamon, "Death Claw!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dianamon drew back in pain, but was stopped by Milleniumon pulling back on their staff.

"Not so fast girly!" Milleniumon taunted as she pulled them close and delivered another devastating uppercut to their face, causing them to let go of the staff. Taking her chance, Milleniumon pushed forward with the staff, pinning them to the ground. "My turn!" she wheezed in exertion as she grabbed their head with one hand, and started squeezing down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dianamon screamed as Milleniumon began crushing their skull in her hand.

Milleniumon smiled wickedly, "That's it, let it all out. I want to hear you screaming as your skull is crushed! Hihihihahahaha!" she laughed maniacally before something tackled her to the ground, "Oof!"

"I won't let you hurt them!" Sagamon snarled as he tackled her to the ground, "Serpent Strangler!" he wrapped his serpent lower half around her arms, trapping her in place. "Now die! Dante's Infernal Blade!" he raised his bladed left arm and swung it at her head.

/Oh crap!/ She thought. Quickly, she turned her head and opened her mouth. Her teeth clamped down on the blade, catching it in her mouth!

"The f*ck?!" Sagamon cursed as he pulled on his blade. But it was no use, the blade was stuck between her teeth.

"Hrr!" she grunted as she struggled to get herself loose from his binding, the sword still trapped in her mouth. In one quick movement, she pushed out with her four arms, causing his tail to loosen. Taking her chance she pushed out again and knocked him loose. She rolled over, his blade still in her mouth, and landed a slash across his chest.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sagamon cried out as a large cut appeared across his chest.

Milleniumon let go of the blade and rolled away. She got back up and spread her arms, "Heat Viper!" she launched a deadly heat ray out of each of her hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sagamon screamed in pain as the heat rays burned his skin.

"Hihihihahahaha!" she laughed victoriously before dodging to the right as something grazed her shoulder. She turned to face a panting Dianamon, "YOU!" she ran at them in a fury.

"Sagamon!" Tyson ran to his partner, "are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Hrr!" Sagamon groaned in pain. "Dammit," he cursed as he began to shrink, dedigivolving back into Azmon. "She's too strong! I can't win!" he yelled.

"It's okay, buddy, you did your best," Tyson soothed him.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon drew another ice arrow and fired. It hit Milleniumon's leg, but it didn't stop her charge.

She ripped out the ice arrow and crushed it in her hand. "I'll kill you!" she yelled as she grabbed Dianamon's shoulders and pushed them up against a rock before jumping back, "Infinity Cannon!" the cannons on her back released an energy wave that hit Dianamon and shattered the rock they were up against.

"Damn… it," Dianamon swore before collapsing to the ground. Their body separated back into Abby and Lunamon.

Abby struggled to get back up, "Lunamon, are you okay?"

"Not really," Lunamon answered.

"Still alive, eh?" Milleniumon asked them, gasping for breath. /No good, I'm almost out of energy. At least there's no more megas left./ She thought in relief as she raised a claw to finish them off.

"Leave them alone!"

"Ow!" she yelled as something it her leg, "You?" her eyes widened as she looked down to see Tyson holding a stick. "You, boy?" she grinned as she picked him up.

"Hey, let me go!" Tyson squirmed in her grip.

"Gladly!" Milleniumon grinned as she threw him at Azmon.

"AAHH!" they cried in pain as they collided.

Milleniumon turned to them and walked over, "You know, I was going to kill those two, but now I guess I'll kill you instead,"

"Azmon, get up!" Tyson urged his partner.

"Heh… heh…" Azmon gasped, "I can't… too weak."

"What? Not going to do anything?" Milleniumon sneered as she raised a claw, "Then DIE!"

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!" Milleniumon screamed as something landed on her back and started clawing. She reached behind her back and slammed her attacker to the floor in front of her, "Ah, you,"

"Persiamon!" Azmon cried out.

Milleniumon sneered as she lifted her up by the throat, "You should've stayed down, girly. That way you would have lived longer," she started squeezing with her hand, causing Persiamon to struggle frantically as Milleniumon strangled her.

"Let her go!" Tyson ran up and swung his stick at her leg.

"Ow!" she yelled as he hit her leg, "That's it!" she grabbed Tyson with her hand. "What's with you, boy? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"LET THEM GO! Demon Rush!" Azmon screamed as tackled her.

"Hrr!" Milleniumon groaned as she felt the wind being knocked out of her. "Damn you!" she grabbed Azmon with another free hand, "Digimon and Tamer, die together," she said as she threw Azmon and Tyson to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they cried out in pain as they landed several meters away.

Azmon and Tyson struggled back up. "You monster!" Tyson yelled at her.

"So what?" Milleniumon shrugged as she went back to choking Persiamon. "What are you going to do about it?"

Azmon gazed at his comrades. Trixie was holding a weak Dracomon, Tentomon and Arashi were nearby but too weak to do anything, Sleipmon was still conscious but too stunned to move, Abby and Lunamon were still struggling to get back up, and Persiamon was being choked to death by Milleniumon.

He clenched his fists in determination as he struggled back up, "I'll… fight you!" he declared, raising a fist.

"Hihihihahaha!" she laughed, "You? A rookie, fight me? You're not even worth my time!" she taunted him.

"Even so," Azmon yelled at her, "To save Persiamon… to save everyone… I'll fight you!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tyson, a smile and a look of determination on his face.

"No Azmon, don't you leave me out of this," Tyson chided his partner, "We'll fight her together!"

"Hah!" Milleniumon snorted. "A human and a rookie, too easy! I'll kill you both in an instant!"

They turned to face her, and spoke in unison, "Try it. Either way, WE FIGHT TOGETHER!"

A light burst from Tyson's digivice. It surrounded him in a purple aura. Azmon turned into a beam of light as well and wrapped around Tyson to form a second skin. Together they grew and changed form, becoming a new creature entirely.

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

Tyson and Azmon had disappeared, in their place stood a demonic knight. They turned to stare at Milleniumon, a murderous glint in their eyes. They began to slowly walk towards her.

Milleniumon was so shocked that she dropped Persiamon, who managed to crawl out of the way and watched the scene with eyes widened in amazement.

The demonic knight continued their slow walk towards Milleniumon. Despite the killer intent that radiated from their being, there was something else in their walk that stood out, an aura of smugness. The knight stopped a meter away from Milleniumon, staring her dead in the eyes.

Milleniumon's eyes that had previously widened in shock now relaxed and narrowed in contempt. She sneered, "Wait, wait, wait! You're going to fight me?" she asked incredulously, "Hihihihahaha! That's hilarious!"

The knight's eyes, while still keeping their murderous glint, widened in surprise, as if Milleniumon had just said something absolutely ridiculous, before narrowing again. Then, in a voice that mixed smugness and ridicule, they spoke, "Fight you? Naw. Bitch, we're gonna kill you,"


	24. Bad Timing

_**Bad Timing**_

* * *

**Night, Standby Point**

Something flashed in Milleniumon's eyes: fear.

She was afraid, she was tired, and she was weakened. She had used up all her energy fighting. Against this new opponent, she'd be too weak to win, and she knew it.

Everyone stared at Asmodaimon in amazement. They were roughly nine feet tall. Out of the back of their head a long, gray tentacle appeared and ended in a five-clawed hand. On both sides of the tentacle, two pointy ears emerged and pointed out diagonally. They had green eyes and their mouth and nose were covered by a knight's visor. A medium sized spike emerged from each shoulder and a black cape was hooked around them. A somewhat draconic head emerged from their chest, with three horns; one coming out of both sides of its head and a much smaller one coming out of the top of its head. The head's eyes were tightly had strange armor on their arms. Their thighs were covered in reddish brown fur. Silver bracers covered their bird-like lower legs. Their feet had three claws, two large ones in front, and a smaller one that came out of the side.

"Bring it!" Milleniumon sneered.

"Fine," Asmodaimon replied. They held their left arm to the side, "Sword of Cerebus!" and a curved blade emerged. They then held out their right arm, "Higurashi!" and five laser claws appeared in front of it, moving with their fingers. "Let's go!" they rushed at her and swung their Cerebus.

Milleniumon dodged to the side, but the blade made a long cut across her arm, "Dammit!"

Asmodaimon turned to Persiamon, "Here, need a hand?" they held out their hand and pulled her up. "Go on, Persiamon, things are about to get dangerous," they told her with a wink.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," she replied while blushing. She stumbled over to the others while Asmodaimon turned to Milleniumon.

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "How sweet, but in all seriousness, DIE!" she spread her arms and opened her hands, "Heat V-"

"Higurashi's Tears!" Asmodaimon held out their right hand, and flicked each finger with their thumb, causing four of the laser claws to go flying out.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in agony as the laser claws pierced through her hands. "Why you- AAAAH!" she jumped back in fear as she saw Asmodaimon right in front of her.

"Miss us?" They asked sarcastically.

"DAMN YOU! Death Claw!" She aimed four slashes with her claws.

But Asmodaimon dodged by jumping backwards, "Missed us, missed us, please don't kiss us!" they taunted.

Milleniumon's face turned red, "SHUT UP!"

"Hah," Asmodaimon snorted, "You're as red as a tomato,"

"I'll kill you!" she roared as she charged up her cannons, "Infinity Cannon!" she fired an energy wave at Asmodaimon.

To Milleniumon's absolute amazement, Asmodaimon simply jumped over the energy waves and landed right in front of her, "You know, you might want to try controlling your temper, that way you won't waste any more energy in fights,"

Milleniumon fumed in anger, but she knew that they were right. She was exhausted as it is, letting her anger get the better of her would only lead to disaster. "Fine, I surrender, you win," she gave up.

Everyone's eyes widened, all except for Asmodaimon's, "Good, you've realized that you're too exhausted to fight us,"

"Hah," she snorted in contempt, "I realized that at the very beginning of our fight,"

"We know," Asmodaimon replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Milleniumon asked them.

"I guess the answer's simple, isn't it?" Asmodaimon answered as they drew Cerebus.

/Just a little bit more./ Milleniumon thought in anticipation, sweat running down her face.

"Sword of Cereb-" Asmodaimon began.

"Hello everyone! We're back!" a portal opened and Catastromon stepped through, followed by Alphamon. He gazed around at the battlefield, "Wow, what did we miss?"

Asmodaimon's eyes widened, "Catastro-, Huh?!" they turned back to see Milleniumon disappear through a portal.

"See you later, suckers!" she called back as the portal closed.

"Was that Milleniumon?" Catastromon asked wide-eyed.

Asmodaimon face-palmed, "Yes… it was,"

Alphamon gazed around, "Hmm, so you all fought her, impressive,"

"Ugh!" Asmodaimon groaned in annoyance, "We almost had her, and then you showed up!"

"I'm sorry," was all Catastromon could say, "But at the very least, she and her generals are out of commission for the time being,"

Asmodaimon sighed, "Yeah, we suppose,"

"With her out of the way, let's hurry on to the base camp at the battlefield," Alphamon suggested.

Asmodaimon shot him a look, "You know what, why don't you open up a portal for us?"

Alphamon shrugged, "I can't open a portal to a place I haven't been or seen,"

"Fine," Asmodaimon shrugged back, "How is everyone?"

Sleipmon managed to finally get some feeling back into his body. He got up, "I think I'm fine now, if not a little sore,"

Abby got up with Lunamon, "I think we're fine, save for a few bruises,"

Dracomon held up a hand, "I think I'm fine,"

"Dracomon!" Trixie pulled him into a hug, "Thank goodness you're okay,"

Arashi and Tentomon got up next, "I guess we're fine," Arashi told them while stretching an arm.

"What about you, Persiamon?" Asmodaimon asked her, worry in half (Azmon) of their voice.

She rubbed her throat, "My throat's a little sore, but I'll be fine,"

"Good!" Catastromon said, holding his hands together, "Then we're all set and ready to go!"

Lunamon frowned, "Am I the only who wants to punch him in the face?" she asked aloud.

Sleipmon sighed, "Well, we're certainly not getting any sleep today,"

Catastromon noted this as well, "Yes, how about we head to the camp as is?"

Alphamon nodded, "We'll have to carry more people, but if we hurry, we should be able to get everyone there before morning,"

"Sounds like as good an idea as any," Asmodaimon sighed.

With that, they took off. Asmodaimon, Alphamon, Sleipmon, and Catastromon carried the wounded and weak along.


	25. Sleepover

**_Sleepover_**

* * *

**Night, Base Camp Girls' Tent**

They had arrived sometime around 3 A.M.

Their reception was… sub-par. It was in the middle of the night after all, but at least they were shown to their tents while Sleipmon was lead off to the other Royal Knights.

Catastromon and Alphamon got their own tent, and two more tents were divided among the boys and girls. Abby, Trixie, Lunamon, and Persiamon got one tent. Tyson, Arashi, Tentomon, Azmon, and Dracomon got the other. Given their ordeal, and the withdrawal of the Demon army, they were allowed to sleep-in.

In their tent, Abby was busy trying to get Trixie to sleep. "It's okay,"

"It's not okay!" Trixie pouted, "Why can't Dracomon sleep with us?"

"Because the tents are gender divided," Lunamon sighed.

"Hmph!" Trixie pouted again.

"Please just get some sleep," Abby continued, "Persiamon, help?"

Persiamon just sighed.

"What is it?" Lunamon asked her.

"Nothing," she replied with another sigh. "It's just that there's something I want to do,"

"Then just go do it," Lunamon told her, "If you wanna do it, just do it,"

"Really?" Persiamon looked up.

"Sure," Lunamon answered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Persiamon bowed gratefully before leaving the tent.

"Well, that's done," Lunamon sighed.

"Uh… Lunamon?" Abby nudged her partner.

"What?" she asked.

"A little help?" Abby asked her, pointing to a pouting Trixie.

"Uhhhhhhh," she groaned.

**Night, Base Camp Boys' Tent**

"So I get this one," Tyson told them.

"But I want that one!" Azmon complained.

"But it's mine!" Tyson told him.

"I saw it first!" Azmon retorted.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take it," Dracomon sighed as he laid down on the futon.

"Hey!" Azmon and Tyson yelled in unison, "We were fighting over that!"

Dracomon opened an eye, "For what reason?"

They shrugged, "We were bored?"

"And that's reason enough to argue?" Dracomon asked impatiently.

Azmon nudged Tyson, "Now he's getting it,"

"Ugh," Dracomon groaned as he went back to sleep.

"There's still another one," Arashi chided them, "Why don't you share it?"

They shot him a look of surprise, "But shouldn't we argue first?"

Tentomon lifted his head over Arashi, "Why do… you need to argue?"

"It's half the fun!" they answered.

"Ugh!" Arashi groaned with a face-palm.

"Um… Hello?" a voice called through the tent.

All eyes turned to the tent's entrance, "Who is it?" Arashi called.

"It's me, Persiamon," she answered. "Are you… decent?"

"Sure," Tyson answered, "come on in!"

She walked in, "How are you?"

"We're fine," Arashi answered, "What brings you here?"

"Well… um…" she fiddled with her hair, "I'd like to have a… private talk with Azmon,"

Azmon's face turned red, "W-With me?" he gulped.

She nodded, "Y-Yes, with you,"

Tyson grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close, "This is your big chance, buddy! Make the best of it!" he whispered in Azmon's ears.

"Well, we'll be off!" Tyson said merrily.

"But this is our-" Arashi began before Tyson whispered something in his ear, "Oh… ooooh!" Arashi nodded in secret agreement.

"But first!" Tyson picked up his digivice, "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

**Azmon  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
Laharlmon!**

"What? Why?" Laharlmon turned to his partner, "Why'd you do that?"

Tyson patted his head, "It'll feel less awkward this way,"

"What are you talking about?" Laharlmon asked in confusion.

"Fate has smiled on you tonight!" Tyson beamed as he and Arashi lifted up his futon and covered Dracomon with it.

"What the?!" Dracomon cried out as he was covered in the futons.

"We'll see you in the morning! We're gonna have a sleepover with Catastromon!" Tyson called as he and Arashi carried out all but one futon with Dracomon trapped and struggling within the two they carried. Tentomon flew out behind them.

Laharlmon was left staring awkwardly at Persiamon, "So uh… what do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

She scratched behind her head in embarrassment, "Well, I wanted to thank you… and Tyson, for saving me-, err, us. If you two hadn't biomerged, I woul-" she stopped to rub her neck.

"Aww, think nothing of it," Laharlmon told her, "We were just doing the right thing,"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "Yeah, I know," They both started laughing.

"So, is that it?" Laharlmon asked nervously.

"No," she replied while blushing, "There's something else," suddenly she reached out and pulled him into a deep embrace, "You're a good guy, Laharlmon. Thanks for everything,"

Laharlmon's eyes widened and he blushed at her embrace. /Okay, this is it!/ He thought with a gulp. /Now's my chance! I can't let Tyson's sacrifice be in vain! I'll tell her how I feel!/ He grabbed her shoulders. "Persiamon! There's something I have to tell you!"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

**Night, Base Camp Catastromon's Tent**

"Are you sure?" Alphamon asked with wide eyes.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, I'm positive now that I've seen their mega level,"

"Hmmm," Alphamon stroked his chin in deep thought, "I see, so it's-"

"S'up!" a voice called through the tent's entrance.

Alphamon and Catastromon turned their wide eyes to the tent's entrance, "Who is-"

"It's us!" Tyson and Arashi (followed by Tentomon) strolled into the tent, carrying what appeared to be two futons with something struggling to get out inside. They laid down the futons and Dracomon burst out.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded.

"Because..." a beaming Tyson whispered in his ears.

"Oh," Dracomon nodded in understanding, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Umm… what are you doing here?" Alphamon asked quizzically.

"We're here for a sleepover!" Tyson answered, "Laharlmon and Persiamon are 'talking' back in our tent," he told them with air quotes, "So we're going to have a sleepover here while he's (hopefully) 'getting lucky'. Our fingers are crossed for his success!" he crossed his fingers to demonstrate.

"Uhh," Alphamon shook his head while sighing, "I'm afraid not. This is our tent, you can't have a-"

Catastromon pushed past him, "Did you say sleepover?" he asked with a wide eye.

"Yep!" they nodded.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Catastromon squealed, "I've always wanted to have a sleep over!" he started stamping his feet on the ground in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Ugh," Alphamon groaned with a face-palm.


	26. A New Plan

_**A New Plan**_

* * *

**Morning, Dark Area**

She paced back and forth in the meeting room/cave, her generals in front of her.

She was annoyed by her current track record in fights. Catastromon had hurt her in their first fight, the first to ever do so. In their recent fight, he had escaped after crushing both her right arms, a double insult. Things had gotten better in her next fight against his chosen, until those two, Tyson and Azmon, had biomerged. By then she was too tired to fight even an ultimate. Against a mega, she was too tired to do anything. To add more insult to injury, they had the nerve to mock her! How dare they!

She sighed. She knew it was no use to fret about it. "What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do to change it." At the very least she was okay. She lost her fight because she was tired, at least now she was better rested. She turned to her remaining two generals, ChaosGallantmon and Gulfmon. Dagomon had been killed in battle, ChaosGallantmon was seriously injured (or so she thought), and Gulfmon had allowed his targets to escape, a grave offence indeed. ChaosGallantmon was currently on medical leave. Gulfmon, however, was awaiting punishment nervously.

"We need a new plan," she told them. "Our original plan was to kill two birds with one stone, the two birds being getting my rematch with Catastromon and getting the Demon Lords' data. We have also lost a valuable ally," they held a moment of silence for Dagomon, "But we must move on, we need a new plan. I hate to admit it, but had it not been for Catastromon's return, those boys, Tyson and Azmon, would've killed me," she shuddered at this.

The thought that someone could be capable of killing her terrified her. She had only recently come to accept that it was possible after Catastromon had first, and had been the first, to actually hurt her. It was still a new concept to her, and one that she found terrifying. She cursed Catastromon for wiping away her delusions of invincibility. /Ignorance really is bliss./ She thought with a sigh. "Any ideas?" she asked her generals, but they said nothing. "Come on, there's no such thing as a bad idea,"

Gulfmon gulped nervously, he was too afraid to speak. ChaosGallantmon turned his eyes upwards, he was hiding something.

Milleniumon rolled her eyes, "Whoever gives me a good idea will get a large raise,"

ChaosGallantmon started twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

Milleniumon sighed, "And paid time off for their recovery leave." /You're a bigger prick than those angels!/ Milleniumon thought angrily. /It's bad enough his contract says I have to pay his medical bills./

"Ahem," ChaosGallantmon coughed before speaking, "Have you heard of Armageddemon?"

Milleniumon raised an eye, "Armageddemon? You don't say." She smiled, ChaosGallantmon was a prick who only cared about money, but for the right price, he was an invaluable ally. "Yes, a bit. It is a super-ultimate digimon. They say even GranDracmon was afraid of its power," her smile disappeared, "They also say it was a mindless beast whose only goal was destruction just for giggles,"

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled before turning to Gulfmon, "Before we continue, would you mind leaving?"

"What?" Gulfmon asked indignantly, "Why should I leave? Milleniumon?" he turned to his master/employer.

She shrugged, "Do as he says,"

Gulfmon crossed his arms in annoyance as he walked out of the room/cave. Milleniumon waited a few moments, "My senses tell me he's out of range, please continue,"

ChaosGallantmon cleared his throat, "To summon Armageddemon, the data of many demons is needed,"

She nodded, "Go on,"

"Before I go on," he stopped, "Do you know the Ultimate Fusion technique?"

She gulped and blushed in embarrassment, "Sort of. I… know it… just… not very well." Her lack of knowledge about such an important technique was a source of deep shame, but to compensate for the shame she had convinced herself that using such a broken technique would be a cheap way to win. If it was cheap, there was no pride in it. She placed great value in her pride. "I can use it, but not to its full abilities. Also, I don't know Dimension Destroyer,"

She heard ChaosGallantmon giggle, "STOP IT!" she slammed her hands down hard. She hated to be mocked, especially by her subordinates.

"Terribly sorry," ChaosGallantmon said smugly, "But all we need is your Ultimate Fusion, a large enough explosion, and… the data of a couple hundred demons,"

Milleniumon's eyes widened, "What?"

ChaosGallantmon crossed his legs, "It doesn't matter who. How about just the weak ones? Or the ones we, err, you don't like?"

Milleniumon was unsure, "I don't know. That might be pushing it a little,"

ChaosGallantmon stroked his chin, "Why should you care? They're nothing more than soldiers, peasants, and there's always more peasants. The end justifies the means after all,"

Milleniumon gulped, "I don't know, I've already forced them to fight a battle that they don't want to fight. To do this, that would be going too far,"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "I can't believe my ears. Has the great Milleniumon gone soft?"

Her eyes looked to the side, "Of course not, it's just…"

Inwardly, ChaosGallantmon was smiling. /So easy to manipulate./ He thought. "This is just another step towards your goal. After Armageddemon is created, your enemies will run at the sight of its mighty figure. It will be hard to control, but we'll find a way,"

She looked down, "Are you sure?"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "Sure? I am certainly, positively, absolutely sure!"

Her shoulders drooped, "I see. Very well, then, if you insist,"

"Good," ChaosGallantmon nodded as he turned to leave. Before he left, he called back to her, "Should we include Gulfmon among the… sacrifices?"

She held her hands to her face in regret, "I… guess,"

ChaosGallantmon laughed inwardly as he left. /Those who seek power are so easy to manipulate. Once Armageddemon is created, I'll keep her around for a while, she's our only chance at even controlling him, but once we find a way to properly control him…/ He thought with a wicked smile. /Then I'll be the one in charge. I'll be calling the shots! I'll be… all-powerful./ "All-powerful?" he whispered the word aloud, "I like the sound of that, hahahaha!"


	27. Meatapples

_**Meatapples**_

* * *

**Morning, Base Camp Girls' Tent**

A familiar figure sneaked into the tent.

It was Persiamon, returning to her own quarters after a long night.

She and Laharlmon had talked a lot last night, but talking was the least of what they had done. She tip-toed into the tent and laid down on her futon. /It's best not to seem suspicious./ She thought as she closed her eyes.

/Hmhmhm, I never thought I'd give my innocence to a demon, much less voluntarily. But I guess that just goes to show how much I love him./ She smiled as she fell asleep.

**Afternoon, Catastromon's Tent**

"Mmmm," Tyson bit down on something in his sleep, "Yummy marshmallows!"

"No, no!" Arashi rolled in his sleep, "They've turned on us! The marshmallow! It's eating me! Get off my foot!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" a voice yelled so loud that they awoke in an instant.

"Huh?" Arashi grabbed his glasses and put them on. He looked down, "Tyson, why are you biting my foot?"

Tyson's eyes opened, he shot up immediately and started wiping at his tongue furiously, "Ah sick! Gross, gross, gross!"

"Did my foot really taste that gross?" Arashi asked sarcastically.

Tyson turned to him, "Actually, it tasted like popcorn, but still, it's gross to think about. So, if you don't mind," he went back to wiping his tongue, "Gross, gross, gross!"

"Atten-tion!" they all turned to see Catastromon, standing tall. Tyson stifled a giggle. It was so weird to see him acting like a military officer, especially after their sleepover last night. "We will be gathering for a meeting with the war generals and commanders at 1400 hours. That gives you an hour to get everything in order. Do you understand?" his eye grew stern.

Dracomon blinked, "What?" he asked in a drowsy state.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Catastromon shouted the question back at them.

They all cringed, Catastromon rarely raised his voice, but when he did it took everyone by surprise.

Seeing their shocked reaction, Catastromon's expression immediately softened, "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," he bowed his head in apology.

"No, it's okay!" Dracomon told him.

"Yeah, we're all good," Tyson gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay then," Catastromon sighed, "but you should go get Laharlmon. You have approximately 45 minutes to go about as you please. Afterwards, I'll come back to take you to the meeting," he looked out the tent's entrance, "Alphamon should be done waking up the girls,"

**Afternoon, Base Camp Boys' Tent**

"Yo, Laharlmon!" Tyson called as he went into the tent. "Ah, there you are," he looked down to see Laharlmon sleeping blissfully in a ruffled futon. He went up to his ear, took a deep breath, and screamed, "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Laharlmon's eyes snapped open. He rolled over Tyson, grabbed him in a headlock, and stood up, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Tyson giggled from within Laharlmon's headlock, "It's just me, buddy,"

Laharlmon blinked and looked down at Tyson, "Huh? Oh, it's you, buddy," he released Tyson and sat back down, "How many times have I told you to stop doing that?"

Tyson closed his eyes, "Hmmm? 13, I think,"

Laharlmon stretched his arms in a yawn, "Yeah, that sounds about right." He scratched behind his head, "Hmmm? What happened last night?"

Tyson crossed his arms and smiled, "I was hoping that you'd tell me,"

Laharlmon's eyes closed tightly in remembrance, before snapping open in realization, "Me and Persiamon, we… we… we…" he fell back on floor, making a snow angel on the futon, "Best. Night. Ever."

Tyson smiled, "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you,"

Laharlmon walked out of the tent, Tyson following. When they were outside, Laharlmon turned back to him, "Of course I had it in me. I'm a mon! Of course, being a child, you wouldn't understand."

Tyson frowned. But as he grabbed his digivice his lips drew back into a smug smile, "Laharlmon, REVERT!" He watched smugly as Laharlmon shrunk back down into Azmon. "Who's a kid now?"

Azmon looked at his old form in surprise. "Why you!" he jumped at Tyson and they rolled around in the dirt. "Noogie time!"

"Ow, get off!" Tyson yelled, "You're worse than my older brother!"

"What are you doing?" they looked up to see Abby.

"Looks like they're fighting again," Lunamon said, hands on hips.

Azmon straightened up instantly, "Fighting? Why I never,"

Tyson shot him a confused look. Then he noticed Persiamon was giggling behind Abby and Lunamon. /So that's what it's like to have a girlfriend. Note to self: wait a couple more years before I get a girlfriend./

"Hiya!" Trixie called to them. She was holding a bunch of apples. "Here, I got us some meatapples!" she held them out, "Freshly cooked!" she added.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Tyson exclaimed as he took an apple. He bit into it, "Mmmm, tastes like Salisbury Steak! My favorite!" he took another bite, "Well, next to spaghetti,"

Lunamon bit into her apple, "Mmmm, sausage!"

While everyone was enjoying their apples Tyson pulled Azmon into a huddle, "So… did it feel awkward considering she was, like, two feet taller than you?"

"Actually…" Azmon began, before noticing that Persiamon was giving him a glare. He gulped, "Mmmm, yummy meatapples!" he grabbed a meatapple and began eating it. /Mon, this relationship stuff is complicated./

When they had finished their meatapples, Catastromon walked up to them, Alphamon in tow, "Time's up!" he declared in strict military fashion, "Gather to me, we have to report to the meeting tent,"

Arashi raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that we can't take you seriously when you talk like that,"

Catastromon's shoulders drooped in disappointment, "Really?"

They nodded.

"Awwww," Catastromon moaned in disappointment.

Alphamon held a hand to his shoulder, "I think you sounded great,"

Catastromon looked up, "Thank you, my friend," he straightened up, "Now, form a rank and file line. Me first, followed by Persiamon and Alphamon, behind them you will walk beside your partners. Are we clear?"

They nodded.

"ARE WE CLEAR?!" he yelled.

They cringed and got into formation.

Inwardly, Catastromon smiled, "Good. Move out!"


	28. Comely

_**Comely**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Captains' Conference Tent**

They made their way into the tent and took their seats, or in the case of the Tamers and their partners, stools. After they had taken their seats Catastromon crossed his legs in his usual effeminate manner, "So, what news and/or information do you have for or wish to discuss with us?"

Crusadermon chuckled, "So formal, how cute,"

Alphamon shot her a glare.

"Ahem," Omnimon cleared his throat, "We would like to know what you know about the enemy, Milleniumon."

Catastromon brought his hands together, "Well, if you would really like to know…" he began.

Approximately nine minutes later…

"She remains calm and composed, but can turn homicidal if angered too much, especially on days when she forgets to take her medicine. She can be merciless and rude to those she doesn't know or care about, but if she knows you she can be quite pleasant… comely even,"

Everyone who understood the meaning of the word shot him a look of utter disbelief.

Omnimon looked fit to gag, "You find her… attractive?" he nearly vomited at the word.

Catastromon's eye widened in minute surprise, "Attractive?" he closed his eye in deep thought, "Well, she does have a certain attractiveness about her, but when I said comely, I meant that she was agreeable."

Tyson held a hand to his mouth, he was about to throw up, "But you find her…" he left the tent to throw up before returning to finish, "attractive?"

Catastromon's eye narrowed in annoyance. He got up and spread his arms, "What is wrong with you! True beauty is not what's on the outside, it what's on the inside, your personality, your character, your very being, that's what counts, that's what makes you beautiful!" he sat down and crossed his arms in disapproval, "Disgraceful!"

Everyone sat in silence, shocked at his outburst. Crusadermon leaned forward, bringing her hands together with a dreamy expression, "How gallant,"

Tyson and Azmon's jaws dropped to the floor. /Damn! Dude charmed a Royal Knight!/

Omnimon gulped, "May we continue?"

Catastromon took a deep breath, "Yes. Despite her being an… Evil God, that is in title only. In actuality, she has several redeeming aspects. She may push her minions in order to reach her goals, but she treats them well and even respects them."

Arashi's eyes widened, "Really? It didn't seem like that when we fought,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "Yes, you see… that might have been… my fault," he looked down nervously, "The whole ambush was so that she could have a rematch with me. I'm strong, but she's stronger. I had no choice but to flee. I can see why… she was so ticked,"

Trixie crossed her arms in annoyance, "So you're the reason she kicked our butts,"

Catastromon gulped nervously, "Well-"

"The reason we were nearly killed?" she interrupted with a death glare.

He gulped; all eyes were on him now. He looked down nervously, "Little girls are monsters; I'd rather fight Milleniumon any day,"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Alphamon smiled. /He always knows how to make people smile./ His smile disappeared. /But there are things that need to be done./

/Are you sure about this?/ The other voice asked.

The first one sighed. /Yes./

The second one gulped. /I know this is important to you, but.../

The first frowned. /But what?/

/Please reconsider./ The second voice answered. /Or, at the very least, put it off until tomorrow./

/Fine./ The first sighed. /We'll do it tomorrow./

Sleipmon interrupted their thoughts as he addressed the tamers, "We," he gestured to himself and his fellow Royal Knights, "have some things that we must discuss. We'll give you a tour of the encampment tomorrow, until then, feel free to do as you wish for the rest of the day."

Alphamon face-palmed. /Oh great./ The first Voice though in exasperation. /A perfect opportunity, wasted./

**Next Morning, Dark Area**

Milleniumon walked through the Dark Area, a frown on her face.

She had a goal to accomplish, but to summon Armageddemon hundreds of demon would need to be sacrificed.

The only reason she continued this war, which none of her subjects even wanted to continue, was because of her own selfish goal. Now with a new plan, the war would not need to continue, unless they tried to interfere with her dominion. She didn't want to sacrifice her loyal soldiers. They were loyal to her, they respected her. And why shouldn't they? She was far more lenient and respectful to them than the Demon Lords had ever been. She had organized them into a single army, allowed them to take leave from the army in shifts as to keep the troops fresh, and had even fairly distributed the rations not based on rank, but on need.

She sighed. Many demons had debated whether it was right for her to rule the Dark Area. Although her species was native to the Dark Area, she was not. She was not born or damned here, she was an outsider. Speaking of damned, no one had been damned to the Dark Area in a long time. Most of the Demons had been born and raised here, not sentenced. As a result, the Dark Area, while still dark and somewhat depressing, wasn't that bad anymore. Sure, it was bad, just not that bad. There were probably worse places out there.

She looked over to a group of Phascomon and Keramon who were playing nearby and smiled. This cute scene was a great relief from the usual war matters. "Why must I sacrifice so much for my petty goals?"

"So that they may come to fruition and you may reign supreme," a voice answered from behind her.

She turned to find her general, "ChaosGallantmon?"

"Cute, aren't they?" he asked her, an odd look in his eyes.

She shrugged, "I guess,"

"Yes, so cute… so… innocent," ChaosGallantmon drew out the word in such a way that Milleniumon began to feel creeped out. /I knew I should have hired a Reapermon./ She thought with a gulp.

"So, why have you come?" Milleniumon asked him.

"I just came to inform you…." He took a dramatic pause, "that the fusion bomb, built and patented by our own Ebemon and Vademon, has been completed. Hah, they think it's for our enemies. Its effects would completely backfire on us if we used it on them,"

She nodded, "I see,"

"I've already formed the battalion of our… sacrifices," he said the word sensually, "Gulfmon will be their…" he snickered, "leader,"

She looked down in shame. She couldn't bring herself to do it, so she had ChaosGallantmon choose the sacrifices.

ChaosGallantmon reached out and grabbed her lower right hand, "Don't worry, everything will be alright…" he paused for a moment before adding, "my Queen,"

Her eyes snapped open immediately and she roughly pulled her hand away from him.

She glared down at him, "You would do wise not to flirt with disaster!" she spat before walking back to her headquarters.

ChaosGallantmon chuckled. /So the bitch saw through it, eh? Not bad, usually they don't see it until I've left them at the altar. Of course, I don't plan on going that far with her. All I was hoping for was to soften her up, but it seems to have backfired. Oh well. My plan still stands. I will be… all-powerful./ "All-powerful," he said the word quietly. He loved that word. He felt… aroused by it.

"First the power, then the bitches," he said before laughing.


	29. Squire

_**Squire**_

* * *

**Morning, Base Camp**

It was their second day in camp, and Tyson and the gang were being shown around by Omnimon. Catastromon, Alphamon, Persiamon, and Sleipmon were being shown around by Crusadermon.

"This is a nice place," Arashi noted as he gazed around. The others nodded in agreement.

"You bet it is!" a voice called to them. They looked over to see a digimon walking towards them, "Hello, my name is Ranamon, pleasure to meet you." She had clothing of varying shades of blue, and had blue-green skin. She resembled something of an amphibious little girl with an ample chest.

Lunamon tilted her head in confusion, "And what do you want with us?"

"It's good to see you," Omnimon greeted before turning back to them, "This is Ranamon, my squire."

"Oh," Tyson nodded in understanding, "What's a squire?"

"It's a knight's apprentice who is in-training to become a knight," Trixie informed him.

"Actually," Ranamon interrupted, "I'm more of an assistant than an actual squire. I just help with things that Omnimon can't do himself,"

"Hah!" Arashi snorted, "And what can't the great Omnimon do for himself?"

Omnimon held up his hands, "For one, opening doors without breaking them,"

Ranamon held up two fingers, "For two, filling out paper work,"

"Oh," Arashi nodded in sudden understanding.

Omnimon sighed, "Yes, sometimes it sucks not having fingers,"

Awkward silence followed.

"Ahem," Azmon coughed, "Shall we continue?"

Omnimon nodded, "Gladly,"

Lunamon whispered in Abby's ears, "Do you think I could become Sleipmon's squire?"

Abby shrugged, "It's possible, I guess,"

"YES!" she shouted, catching everyone by surprise. "Uh… sorry?" /At least I have a chance!/ She thought with glowing eyes.

"Well, let's go on," Omnimon called as they continued.

While they left, Trixie and Dracomon stayed back.

"Mistress, why are we doing this?" he asked her.

"Because," she answered, "we have a meeting to get to,"

**Elsewhere in the Base Camp**

Crusadermon led Sleipmon, Persiamon, Catastromon, and Alphamon through the base camp. "And over here is…" she explained.

Catastromon nodded, "Interesting." He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Alphamon?"

He nodded, "Catastromon, do you mind if I take leave?"

Catastromon's eye widened in confusion, "Why?"

"I have something that I need to do," Alphamon answered.

"If you need to," Catastromon answered, "Crusadermon, may Alphamon take leave?"

She turned back, "Why?"

"Alphamon, why do you want t-" he turned around to find that Alphamon had already left. "Huh? He sure was off in a hurry,"

"Where could he have gone?" Sleipmon questioned.

**Morning, Demon Campsite**

Milleniumon had gathered the… sacrifices. She led them out of the Dark Area and onto their side of the battlefield. "I'm not so sure about this," she told ChaosGallantmon, who was marching beside her.

"Don't worry," he told her, "You will have the ultimate power, it is your…" he looked for the right word, "destiny,"

"Destiny?" she spat out the word, "Is it my destiny to commit genocide on my own troops?"

"No," ChaosGallantmon chided her, "Your destiny is to become… all-powerful,"

"My destiny," she looked down in shame.

ChaosGallantmon's eyes narrowed in annoyance. /She's losing faith!/ He thought angrily. "The opposing army won't take a gathering of Demons lightly. If they launch an attack, the plan will be ruined."

"Maybe this wasn't the best plan after all," she said hopefully.

/Dammit!/ ChaosGallantmon mentally cursed. "Then how about I make a distraction?"

She looked up, "Are you sure? What if you end up like… Dagomon?"

"Hah," he chided her, "They couldn't even lay a finger on me if I go all out." /Besides, I'm nothing like that weak fag./

"Very well," she nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed,"

"I won't," he told her. /All I need to do is keep them busy for two hours./

After he had left, Milleniumon began the deed. "Everyone gather!"

"What do you want Milleniumon?" Gulfmon asked after they had gathered.

She felt a tear roll down her eye. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Ultimate Fusion!"

ChaosGallantmon continued running, planning his distraction as he moved.

He heard screams of terror and agony coming from their camp. "Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "my, my. That sounds wonderful. Glad I thought of this and not someone else."

Luckily, although they were barely within eyesight of the enemy encampment, they were out of earshot. Even if they heard that wonderful screaming, it would soon be over. As he thought this, the screaming subsided. "Aww, it stopped. Hmhmhm, maybe I enjoy screaming too much. It must be a fetish. Hahahaha!" /Now all Milleniumon needs to do is prepare the fusion bomb, absorb it, and wait for the… solution to settle./

He was close to the camp now, maybe a mile away, but he stopped to observe something. He hid behind a rock, watching the spectacle. Three creatures were having a conversation. The black knight, Alphamon, and those two he had fought before: Trixie and Dracomon. /What are they doing here? What are they talking about? This could be exciting./ He thought while watching, a new plan already forming in his mind, one that would not only provide a distraction, but also give him a chance to... indulge himself.

Alphamon sat down on a rock. /Are you absolutely sure we should be doing this?/ One voice thought.

/This has more to it than just orders./ The other voice answered. Lately they had been speaking in unison as part of their disguise. The only conversations they had these days were in their head.

/But what about Catastromon?/

/This has nothing to do with Catastromon!/

"Hello!" they were interrupted from their mental argument by the sound of Trixie shouting.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dracomon asked them, "Why did you ask us to meet you out here?"

"Yes, about that," the black knight continued after regaining their composure, "w-, err, I have something that we need to talk about,"

"What?" Trixie asked them, "If it's so important why didn't you talk to us about it when we were back at the camp? Was it so important that you had to get us alone?"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, it is. I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while now, but we haven't had the chance," he walked up to Trixie and knelt down. He put his hands on her shoulders.

What he said next shocked everyone, even ChaosGallantmon, "I need you to leave the Digital World,"


	30. Please Leave

_**Please Leave**_

* * *

**Noon, Base Camp**

After they had been shown around they gathered back at the center of camp, where they wondered about their missing comrades.

"He's been gone for a while," Sleipmon noted about Alphamon and his absence.

"Trixie and Dracomon are gone too," Omnimon added. "Have you seen them? We looked around, but we couldn't find them,"

Crusadermon shook her head, "No, and despite looking for him, we haven't found Alphamon yet, either,"

"We know Alphamon left for a reason, but we don't know what that reason was," Catastromon stroked his chin thoughtfully. /I didn't order them to do anything. And this is definitely not a part of our plan./

"How about we split up and search for them?" Azmon suggested.

"Good idea," Omnimon nodded, "Unfortunately, I need to file some more reports to Heaven's Court, so Ranamon and I will have to stay here."

"Then let's go!" Persiamon told them.

"What's going on?" they turned to see Magnamon and MirageGaogamon, food in arms.

MirageGaogamon looked at those assembled in surprise, "Seriously, we leave for a few hours to gather some more food and something's already happened,"

Omnimon brought a hand to his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot you went out with some troops to gather more rations,"

"We don't have time for this!" Abby interrupted, "Trixie, Dracomon, and Alphamon are missing!"

"What?!" they both shouted in surprise.

MirageGaogamon handed the food to a Burgermon, "Then let's go find them!"

**Noon, Meeting Spot**

What he said next shocked everyone, even ChaosGallantmon, "I need you to leave the Digital World,"

"B-But why?!" Trixie's eyes widened in shock, "Why should I leave?!"

Alphamon sighed, "Because this place is too dangerous for a nine year old girl. You could get hurt,"

"So!" she shouted while grabbing Dracomon in a hug, "I promised to protect my friends! I won't leave them! Me and Dracomon are partners!"

"But you could get hurt. This place is dangerous, too dangerous. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt," Alphamon said softly.

"I know this world is dangerous, but I won't let any harm come to my mistress!" Dracomon protested.

"I know," Alphamon told them, "But this world is no place for a little girl,"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Trixie screamed at him, "The others aren't much older than I am!"

"At least their age isn't a single digit!" Alphamon retorted.

"Bugger off you barmy arse!" she yelled.

Alphamon fell back in shock, "Trixie… how could you use such foul language? Where did you learn those ugly words?"

She crossed her arms in defiance, "I learned them from my brother, Tyler,"

"I won't let you take Trixie away!" Dracomon spread his arms in defiance, "If you want Trixie, you'll have to get through me!"

Alphamon sighed, "Fine, if you wish," he took a battle stance, "If I win, she leaves. If… you… by some miracle, win, she can stay,"

Dracomon glanced at Trixie before turning back to Alphamon, "Fine, you're on!"

"Dracomon!" Trixie grabbed him, "You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Dracomon apologized, "But if I don't fight him, he'll take you,"

"But Dracomon!" she yelled through tears.

"Please Trixie, it's the only way we can get him to leave us alone," Dracomon told her.

"Dracomon," she nodded in understanding. She grabbed her digivice.

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON!**

The blue dragon stared down at Alphamon, "Let's fight! Wing Blast!" he created a shock wave that shot towards Alphamon.

/I hope I don't have to hurt him too much./ Alphamon thought as he jumped over the shock wave.

**Afternoon, Demon Campsite**

She had absorbed them into her pocket dimension through her Ultimate Fusion technique. She then set up and absorbed the fusion bomb.

A bloodcurdling scream of agony filled the air as the bomb exploded inside of her pocket dimension. She was linked to the dimension, and she felt the pain of the explosion.

Tears streamed down her face, "How did I let ChaosGallantmon talk me into this!" she held her stomach in pain. "I only need to do this for another hour or so. GRAAAAAAHHHH!," she screamed as she felt another wave of agony, "I guess… this pain… is my punishment, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she accepted the pain as she cried out.

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

"Dammit!" Azmon cursed, "Where are they?"

"I don't think anyone's found them yet," Tyson noted, "Maybe they're not in the camp. For all we know they could be outside of the camp,"

Azmon brought his fist into his other hand, "Eureka! I guess I'm not the only one who's gotten smarter, there's hope for you yet!"

Tyson frowned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh, nothing!" Azmon lied.

"Hmph!" Tyson pouted, "I can be smart too,"

Azmon patted his back, "It's okay buddy. But we need to find them,"

"Fine," Tyson sighed, "We can find them faster if we biomerge,"

"Wow," Azmon said in surprise, "You're having a lot of good ideas lately. It's kind of scary,"

"Hah!" Tyson snorted, "If you can get laid, then I can have a good idea,"

Azmon shrugged, "Good point,"

**Afternoon, Meeting Spot**

Wingdramon quickly flew down at Alphamon, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

Alphamon jumped a meter back as Wingdramon landed right in front of him. /Why did he?/ "Huh?!" his eyes widened in realization.

Wingdramon looked up at Alphamon, "Got you! Blaze Sonic Breath!" he breathed a stream of high speed fire at Alphamon point blank.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alphamon screamed as he was engulfed in the flame and sent crashing into a rock, forming a smoke cloud.

"You did it, Wingdramon!" Trixie cheered.

"Heh… heh… I did it. I can't believe that worked!" Wingdramon looked back at Trixie and smiled.

A figure appeared through the smoke and sprang out at Wingdramon, "Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew out a convergence of light and swung it at Wingdramon.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Wingdramon screamed as he crashed to the ground. "Ugh," he groaned in defeat. He had fought a good battle, but in the end he had lost.

"Heh… heh," Alphamon panted, "Piece of-" a lance burst through his chest, his eyes widened in pain, "shi-" he whispered as the lance was pulled out and he collapsed to the ground.

Trixie and Wingdramon's eyes widened, "You…"

He cleaned off his lance, "Yes, it's been a while, kids," ChaosGallantmon stared down at them, an odd but terrifying look in his eyes…


	31. Knight in Shining Armor

_**Knight in Shining Armor**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Meeting Spot**

He cleaned off his lance, "Yes, it's been a while, kids," ChaosGallantmon stared down at them, an odd but terrifying look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wingdramon demanded as he got up.

ChaosGallantmon checked his lance, "Nothing much, I was going to make a distraction, but then I saw you guys and I thought, 'Enh, why not?' I waited until you were done and then I made my move," He looked down at the collapsed Alphamon, data streaming from the hole in his chest, "Wow, this dick's going to die soon. Hmhmhm, it's going to be slow AND painful. Sweet!" He turned to Trixie and Wingdramon. "So, where were we?"

Trixie gulped, "What do you want from us?"

ChaosGallantmon shrugged, "Actually, I thought I might take you as a… pet,"

Trixie fell back in terror, "P-Pet!"

Wingdramon's eyes snapped open and he flew in front of Trixie, wings spread wide, "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"Wait, wait, wait," ChaosGallantmon stopped, "So all I need to do to get the girl is fight you? Wow," he licked his lips under his visor, "This is my lucky day!" He gazed at Trixie, "She's pretty cute, I'd love to take her back to my place,"

Wingdramon's eyes widened in blazing fury, "STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU PEDOPHILE!" he flew at ChaosGallantmon, "EXPLODE SONIC LANCE!" he swung his lance at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon blocked Wingdramon's lance with his own, "What, so I like them small, can you blame me?" He flung him to the side.

"Wingdramon!" Trixie cried out as she ran to her partner, "Are you okay?"

"Trixie, get on!" he rolled over and Trixie got on his back. "We need to get out of here!" he took off into the air.

ChaosGallantmon chased them. Wingdramon was hurt and couldn't fly that fast or high. "Now that they know I'm here, I can't let them get back to the camp," he licked his lips, "This'll be fun," he gave chase.

After they left, Alphamon twitched. /Dammit! I should have done something! Why didn't you let me do something?!/ He roared in his head.

/No, you shouldn't have, and we're lucky you didn't. He thought we were dying, if you had acted he would have killed us immediately. In this state we couldn't have done anything helpful anyway./

/Dammit!/ He cursed mentally. /Damn that pedophile!/

/Don't beat yourself up about it. We had no way of knowing he was watching us, or that he was a lolicon. If we want to help them then we have to get back our energy./

/I guess we don't have a choice./ He thought bitterly.

Alphamon began to glow, and separated into two figures.

"We need to find a place to hide. No one can see us like this," one figure, a purple-furred dinosaur, told the other one.

"I know. Come on, I think someone's coming," the other figure, a bright red-haired boy, told the dinosaur. "Luckily most of the wound disappears when we unbiomerge." He clutched at his chest as a bloodstain appeared on his shirt, "Most of the wound," he said bitterly.

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

Wingdramon flew as fast as he could, which given his wounds wasn't that fast. He couldn't fly that high either.

He looked back. "What the?" he stopped flying and hovered in place. "Where did he go?!" he gazed around, but ChaosGallantmon was nowhere to be found. "I don't like the looks of this. Do you see him anywhere Trixie?"

She looked around, "No, I think he's gone," she said hopefully. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye, "Wingdramon fly! NOW!"

"Huh?" Wingdramon turned to fly away when he was hit.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as the dark wave shot out of his shield and struck Wingdramon, sending him plummeting to the ground. He lowered his shield as he watched the scene, "Gotcha, bitch,"

Wingdramon plummeted to the ground. "Trixie!" he rolled over and grabbed her in his arms, "I won't let you get hurt!" he screamed as he crashed into the rock floor.

ChaosGallantmon smiled as he walked over to them, "Well, it's been fun, and I mean real fun. It was exhilarating, our little chase. I have to admit girly, your partner there, he's got some real guts. Too bad I'm gonna rip them out of him," he started laughing, "Hahahahahaha! First, I get a new pet. Then, I become all-powerful! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Wingdramon!" Trixie cried to her partner, "Get up! Please get up!"

"It's no use girl," ChaosGallantmon chided her, "He's out. Probably dead,"

She turned her tear-stained eyes towards him, "Sod off you bloody wanker!"

He smiled in response.

"Trixie," Wingdramon whispered to her as he opened his eyes.

She turned to him with hope-filled eyes, "Wingdramon! You're okay!" she hugged him.

"Kaa, kaa!" he started coughing, "I'm sorry Trixie," he wheezed, "I wasn't… able… to protect you,"

Tears streamed down her face, "No, Wingdramon!" she cried out as he shrunk and dedigivolved back into Dracomon. "D-Dracomon,"

He opened a single eye, "I'm sorry, Trixie, there's nothing I can do," he told her while breathing heavily, "I'm sorry that I've… failed you,"

"No, no, no. You haven't… failed," she told him while crying, "You did… your best!" she pulled him into a deep hug, "Oh Dracomon!"

"Enough of this bull!" ChaosGallantmon spat as he walked over to her, "You're coming with me," he grabbed Trixie by the arm.

"LET GO OFF ME!" she pulled her arm away. Tears streamed down her hate-filled eyes, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed at her, "Awww, is the little girl using bad language?" he licked his lips, "I find that… exciting,"

"I HATE YOU!" Trixie screamed.

He smiled, "Don't worry. You'll be screaming my name soon en- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as something cut across his back and kicked him away.

"Sword of Cerebus!" two voices called in unison. And a demonic knight stood in front of them.

Trixie looked to them with hope-filled eyes, "Asmodaimon!"


	32. Slide Evolution

_**Slide Evolution**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

Trixie looked to them with hope-filled eyes, "Asmodaimon!"

Asmodaimon knelt down and spoke to her tenderly, "Are you alright, Trixie? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head, "No, but he hurt Dracomon… and… he killed Alphamon,"

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in shock, "What?!" they turned to face ChaosGallantmon, "You bastard! We haven't seen anyone so monstrous since Lucemon,"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, a crazed look in his eyes, "Please, Lucemon, Milleniumon, they're all saints compared to me!"

Asmodaimon glared at him, "Considering what you tried to do to Trixie, it's no wonder,"

"Hahaha," he laughed, "You don't know the half of it,"

Asmodaimon rushed him, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung their Cerebus at ChaosGallantmon, but he blocked it with his lance.

"Nice try," he smiled as they set about clashing blades. Their eyes met, "Your Cerebus is no match for my Balmung!"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Then what about our Higurashi?"

ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened in confusion, "Higu-what?'

"Higurashi!" Asmodaimon slashed at ChaosGallantmon's face with their right hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon held his hands to his face as the laser claws slashed across his eyes.

Asmodaimon jumped back, "Higurashi's Tears!" they flicked each finger on their right hand with their thumb, causing the laser claws to go flying out at ChaosGallantmon.

He saw this coming and raised his shield.

The laser claws hit the shield, pushing him back a good inch or two, "Damn," ChaosGallantmon cursed. "Judecca Prison!" he launched a dark wave from his shield.

Asmodaimon saw this coming and jumped over it. They aimed their Cerebus at ChaosGallantmon, "Sword of Cerebus!" the blade extended towards him.

"Oh sh*t!" ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened as he quickly stepped back, the blade crashing into the ground in front of him. "You missed!" he taunted as he looked up to see Asmodaimon's foot collide with his face, "Ugh!" he groaned as he was knocked over.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Asmodaimon taunted as they rubbed their foot in his face.

"Get your foot off of me!" ChaosGallantmon struggled to get out from under Asmodaimon's rather large foot, "Despite what you may think, I don't have a foot fetish!"

"Here you die!" Asmodaimon drew back their sword, "Sword of-"

Thinking quickly, ChaosGallantmon knocked them off their feet with his shield, and rolled over to get back up again, "Chaos Disaster!" he brought down his Balmung at Asmodaimon's head.

They rolled over as his lance jammed into the ground. While he was struggling to get it out of the ground, they charged at him and swung their blade, "Sword of Cerebus!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as a large cut appeared across his armor, leaking a strange red light. /Damn, that hurt!/ He screamed inwardly.

At the very least, when he was struck he managed to rip out his lance through the pain. He held a hand to the wound. /If I'm going to win, I need to go all out./ He thought with a wicked smile.

Asmodaimon eyed the red light that came out of ChaosGallantmon's wound, "What is that?"

ChaosGallantmon raised his Balmung, "Nothing you need to know about!" he rushed forward and swung his Balmung.

Asmodaimon parried this with their Cerebus, and aimed another slash with Higurashi, causing five smaller cuts to appear on ChaosGallantmon's armor, all leaking that eerie red light.

/Just a little more!/ ChaosGallantmon thought in anticipation as he drew back in pain.

/Now!/ The thought flared in Asmodaimon's mind as they leaped forward, grabbing ChaosGallantmon's Balmung lance and pinning him to the floor. They knocked away his Gorgon shield so that he wouldn't use his Judecca Prison.

They then pushed themselves up, and, after tossing aside the Balmung, fired their own attack, "Higurashi's Tears!" they flicked each of their fingers in their right hand with their thumb, causing the laser claws to go flying at ChaosGallantmon. To ChaosGallantmon's immense surprise, he found them to have stuck through his cape, pinning him to the floor.

"It's time for our ultimate attack!" Asmodaimon put their hands in the air and green and purple energy began to accumulate into a swirl-patterned ball.

/Hey Azmon, what's this technique called?/

/My instincts tell me that it's called Karma's Judgment. The amount of damage it hits for depends on where the target is on the scale of morality./

/Ahh, that's a cool name. But we can do better!/

/Really?/

/Yeah!/

"We hope you're ready ChaosGallantmon! How much this attack is gonna hurt depends on one thing: have you been a good boy… or a naughty boy?"

ChaosGallantmon just stood there, dumbfounded. /This is going to hurt, but it's just what I need to break my armor./

"Naughty it is then. But first! We'll name our own attacks!" Asmodaimon declared, "So have a taste of our ultimate attack… uhm… uh… uhm… uhh… uhm… /Come on think of a name!/… uh…hmm…uh…uhm…uhhh… /Ah the heck with it!/ Something Badass!" they shouted as they threw the sphere. It struck ChaosGallantmon, consuming him in a grand explosion for all of his misdeeds. "Take that you son of a bitch!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as the explosion destroyed his armor and engulfed him in a smoke cloud. Then in a voice so quiet that no one could hear, he whispered, "Slide Evolution!"

Trixie looked to them in amazement, "Asmodaimon! You did it! You beat him! Look Dracomon! Everything's fine now!"

Dracomon got up unto his feet, and smiled weakly, "Yes, it seems that way,"

Asmodaimon smiled at them, hands crossed behind their head in relaxation, "See, what I tell you? Everything will be alri-"

Three massive claws suddenly slashed across their back.

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in intense pain as their cape was shredded and data burst out of three large gashes in their back in a similar vein to a blood shower. They began to glow, and separated back into Tyson and Azmon, their eyes were still widened in intense pain, and they both collapsed face forward onto the floor, knocked unconscious from the sheer pain of being ripped open.

"N-No, Tyson, A-Azmon! How could you-" Trixie looked up at her new opponent's massive red frame and gulped in horror, "ChaosGallantmon?!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared with new life, before glaring down at her, "ChaosGallantmon was my restrained form, this is what I look like when I release my true power! In this form, I am Megidramon!"


	33. Digital Hazard part 1

_**Digital Hazard part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared with new life, before glaring down at her, "ChaosGallantmon was my restrained form, this is what I look like when I release my true power! In this form, I am Megidramon!"

He was huge, not as big as Gulfmon (about two-thirds his size), but huge nonetheless. His wings were large, and their membranes were made of fire. He had three claws on each of his hands and a Digital Hazard symbol on his chest and shoulder guards. He had no legs; instead he slithered along on an extremely long, red tail with a white underbelly that ended in a barbed point. His face had three horns and two bat-like ears. His upper jaw was red, with spikes pointing out above his teeth, while his lower jaw was white, with a spike coming out of his chin and more spikes coming out of the side.

Trixie grabbed Dracomon and ran. It was all she could do at this moment.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked her as he slowly slithered after her, "Mmm, I could just eat you up!" he told her while licking his lips. "Hahahahahahahaha!" he started laughing. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he threw his head back to scream.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon had stabbed his back with a convergence of light. He pulled it out and began to stab it right back in. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Megidramon's eyes widened in fury, "What? You're still alive?! Then, that means… YOU TRICKED ME!" Megidramon spread open his arms and fell backwards to the floor, forcing Alphamon to fly out from under him. When Alphamon was within sight, Megidramon let loose his attack, "Hell Howling!" He released a powerful shockwave from his mouth that sent Alphamon straight into the sky. "NOW YOU'RE MINE!" he spread his large wings and flew up into the air.

Alphamon's eyes snapped open. He flew out of the way as Megidramon hurtled past.

"Awww, I missed," Megidramon complained. "Oh well," he shrugged as he turned around to face Alphamon once more. "You're not that bad, but tell me, how did you survive when I impaled you with my lance? Even if I only grazed your digicore, you should still be there, slowly, painfully dying. So how did you survive?"

Alphamon stared him dead in the eye, "That's something that you don't need to know,"

"Hmph!" Megidramon crossed his arms, "You are such an asswipe."

Trixie watched the scene with wide eyes. She had seen Alphamon impaled by ChaosGallantmon's lance, so how could he still be alive and well? Whatever the reason, she needed to get out of here. She slowly backed away with Dracomon. The base camp was a few miles away. It would take a while to get there, but hopefully Megidramon would be too distracted by his fight to notice. Hopefully, Alphamon could beat him, or at the very least, distract him long enough to allow her to escape and get reinforcements.

"Where do you think you're going?" Megidramon caught her out of the corner of his eye.

She cringed, "None of your business!" she yelled at him.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "You'd better stay here, because if you try to leave, I'll attack you," he turned his eyes back to Alphamon, "And if I attack you, mister hero there will move in to take the hit. Then, you'd be unprotected."

She gulped and dropped to the floor. She was trapped, unable to do anything but watch.

Megidramon smiled, "Good. Glad to see we've come to an understanding. By the way, I think I've changed my mind. Instead of taking you as a… pet, I think I'll I just eat you!"

Trixie, Dracomon, and Alphamon's eyes all widened in horror, "What?!"

Megidramon nodded while licking his lips, "Yeah! She's cute, and the cute ones taste the best! I can imagine it now, her body swallowed whole and alive, going down my throat and into my stomach, slowly dissolving into my very being." He stared at them with wild, crazy eyes, "It all sounds… so… arousing,"

Alphamon's eyes narrowed in hatred, "YOU BASTARD! SEIKEN GRADALPHA!" he pulled out a convergence of light, much larger than usual, and flew at Megidramon, "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" he swung the light sword at him.

Megidramon reached out and grabbed the blade with his hands, "Wow, that stings. You're really mad now, why is that?"

"SHUT UP!" Alphamon roared as he pushed forward with the blade.

"Hrr!" Megidramon grunted in exertion as he was pushed back further, "Damn, now you're real mad. Why? Are you into her too?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Alphamon roared again.

"Then why are you so desperate to protect her? I've seen the desperation that comes on those who defend others. Each type of desperation is different. There's the desperation to protect a stranger, to protect yourself, to protect your friends, to protect your spouse, to protect your children, to protect your siblings, etcetera, etcetera. You get the point. Judging by how you're acting, your desperation seems to be the desperation to protect your s-"

"SHUT UP!" Alphamon roared the words once more.

/He seems to have lost enough of his concentration. Now, I strike!/ Megidramon thought wickedly. He tightly grasped the light blade, and with one, heavy yank, ripped it out of Alphamon's hands.

Alphamon's eyes widened in terror, "No way!"

Megidramon smiled and winked at him, "Yes way," he threw the light sword into the sky. Alphamon watched in dread as it went flying over the horizon. "So… what do you think of that?"

Alphamon gulped. /No good! Why can't we beat him?!/ He screamed in his head.

/Calm down!/ Another voice ordered. /We have to stay calm. Sure he's strong, but if we stay focused then we can find a way to beat him!/

/Are you sure?/

/Positive. But we have to be careful. He's on the same tier as Milleniumon, but we can't let that slow us down!/

/You're right; we have to find a way. We will defeat him! For Trixie!/


	34. Digital Hazard part 2

_**Digital Hazard part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

/You're right; we have to find a way. We will defeat him! For Trixie!/

Alphamon drew another convergence and flew around Megidramon, "Seiken Gradalpha!"

Megidramon tried to turn to face Alphamon as he flew around him, "Why yo-, GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he cried out in pain as Alphamon slashed across his side with the light sword. "YOU BASTARD!" he searched for Alphamon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Megidramon's eyes widened, "Where did he go?" He searched the ground, "WHERE THE F*CK DID HE GO?!"

"Hey, ugly!" a voice called from above.

"HOW DARE YOOOOOOOO-" his eyes widened in surprise as he found himself staring at a giant hole in the sky.

Alphamon glared down at him, "NOW YOU END! DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" he threw his arms down at Megidramon and countless vollies of green energy dropped from the hole and bombarded him.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Megidramon howled in pain as the energy balls bombarded him into submission, pounding him straight from the sky to the ground. He struggled to get up from the vollies that bombarded his back. To Alphamon's utter amazement, Megidramon managed to push himself up, fighting against the force of the vollies!

"No way!" Alphamon's eyes widened in amazement, before narrowing back into rage, "NO! STAY DOWN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" he screamed and the energy vollies intensified, literal millions forcing Megidramon to the ground.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Megidramon roared as he pushed himself off of the ground, the energy vollies still bombarding him. He opened his mouth and took aim at Alphamon, "MEGIDDO FLAME!" An all-consuming fireball ripped itself out of his mouth, and streaked towards Alphamon, incinerating all of the energy vollies that made contact with it.

Alphamon's eyes widened as the fireball engulfed him in its burning embrace, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as the fireball exploded. When the smoke cleared, Alphamon floated there, lifelessly, before plummeting to the ground. He crashed to the floor… and twitched. "Hrr!" he grunted in exhaustion, "Can't… move,"

"Hmhmhm," Megidramon chuckled, "Wow, still alive. Damn, this dick just won't settle down, hahahaha!" he turned back to Trixie and Dracomon. "Now, where were we… my meal?"

"Leave her alone!" Dracomon weakly ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Megidramon laughed. "You're nothing compared to me! And if you thought I'm strong now, just wait until I become all-powerful!" he roared. /Yes, in just a few more minutes, Milleniumon will release Armageddemon. I already have an idea on how to control him, once we get it, I'll get rid of Milleniumon, and Armageddemon will be mine! No one will stop me! I'll do whatever I w-./ "Ow!" something hit his back, "Who threw that?" he turned to see two familiar figures, "Oh, you?"

"Heh… heh," it was Tyson and Azmon, lying on the ground, panting and heaving in exhaustion. In his hand Tyson held a rock, "Yeah, it's… kaa, kaa… us!" he coughed out the words as he threw another rock.

It hit Megidramon's tail, "Ow, I've had enough of you," his barbed tail whipped by, carving a small trench across the ground in front of them, "Be quiet, or the next one will cut off your heads!" He turned back to Trixie and Dracomon and licked his lips, "Now… it's time for a little fun!"

Tears streamed down Trixie's face, she had had enough. /I just want to go home!/ she screamed in her head. Her digivice began to glow, "Wha-?" She watched in astonishment as her digivice floated into the air and a light shot out of it. The light spread open to form a circle, a portal… to home. She looked at the portal with tear-stained eyes, "Home…" she whispered the word in disbelief.

Alphamon weakly raised his head, his eyes widened in hope, "Yes, Trixie go through the portal. It will take you back home! To safety!"

Megidramon glared at them, "A portal? To the human world? How odd. But I won't let you get away, you're mine now!"

"NO!" Dracomon roared as he got up and stood between Trixie and Megidramon, arms spread wide in defiance, "I won't let you touch her!"

"Hahahaha!" Megidramon laughed, "Seriously? You think that you can fight me? That's hilarious!"

"Dracomon," Trixie whispered her partner's name.

"Trixie, please," Dracomon begged her, "Go through the portal, Catastromon said that if you wanted to return to earth, the digivice would open a portal, so go through it! I'll hold him off!"

"But… Dracomon," she reached out to him.

"No!" he yelled at her, "Trixie, you are my mistress, my partner… my friend. I could not bear to see you hurt or in pain. Please, leave now, while you still have the chance!"

"But… Dracomon," she cried.

"He's right, Trixie," Alphamon called to her, "You need to leave, the Digital World is no place for a little girl. Run now, run back home!"

"Hah!" Megidramon snorted, "You're not going anywhere." He slithered closer, "You belong to me. And I can't wait for all the fun we'll have!"

"No," she said quietly. The portal closed, the digivice fell to the floor, and a light burst from its screen. The light surrounded Trixie, giving her a blazing red aura, and she finally snapped, "No, no, no, no, nO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" she screamed at the sky, causing everyone, even Megidramon to cringe. "I'VE HAD IT!" she glared at them all with rage-filled eyes, "I'M TIRED OF YOU ALL TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she roared. She glared at Alphamon and screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" She turned to Megidramon and shot him a death glare so laden with hate that he actually fell backwards from surprise and terror, "I'M TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME TO BE YOUR PET OR MEAL! I DON'T BLOODY WANT TO!" And she turned to glare at Dracomon, "AND I'M TIRED OF **YOU **PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER JUST TO PROTECT ME WITH NO REGARDS TO YOUR OWN SAFETY!" She turned to the sky and screamed again, far louder than before, "I'M TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY! TIRED OF BEING PROTECTED! I'M BLOODY TIRED OF ALL THIS CRAP! LET ME CHOOSE WHAT I WANT TO DO! ALL I WANT IS TO HELP! TO FIGHT! TO HELP AND FIGHT WITH DRACOMON!" she finished and began taking large gulps of air.

/She's standing up for herself! She's growing up!/ Dracomon looked at her with tear-filled eyes and smiled, "Trixie," He turned into a beam of light and wrapped around Trixie, forming a cocoon of sorts. The cocoon grew larger and larger still, changing shape and form until it became something entirely new!

**DRACOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
EXAMON!**

The light gave way, and a giant red dragon burst from within it!


	35. Battle of Giants: Red Dragons

_**Battle of Giants: Red Dragons**_

* * *

**Afternoon, to Outside of Base Camp**

Everyone: Abby & Lunamon (as Dianamon), Sleipmon, Arashi & Tentomon (as HerculesKabuterimon), Crusadermon, Catastromon, Persiamon, MirageGaogamon, and Magnamon, rushed towards the battlefield where they had seen the giant explosions.

"It's a megidramon!" Magnamon yelled to them from the sky. "That last attack must have belonged to Alphamon!"

"Alphamon's fighting a megidramon?!" Catastromon exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," Magnamon answered, "And from what we just saw, I'd say he just lost."

"Then we have to hurry!" Crusadermon yelled as she ran.

"What's that?!" Dianamon yelled, pointing towards the giant sphere of light.

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

**DRACOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
EXAMON!**

The light gave way, and a giant red dragon burst from within it!

They were huge, slightly smaller than Megidramon, but their wings, the Caledfwlch, dwarfed them both! The sentient wings sprouted from their back, spreading out to block out the sky. Another set of wings came out of the side of their arms. Examon was predominantly red, with silver plated wings, underbelly, chest, and neck. Four silver spikes came out of their shoulders. One golden horn emerged from their snout, three silver horns came and curved out from the sides at the end of their face, and two large silver horns that ended in a golden point came and curved back out from the back of their head. They had a long (as long as their wings were large), whip-like tail that ended in a golden barb, as did the digits of their wings. On their chest, four blank red eyes appeared. Their hands and feet had three claws each, and in their right hand they held what appeared to be a cross between a lance and a gun, the Ambrosius.

All eyes watched in amazement as the gigantic dragon descended. Tyson held out his digivice and pushed the upper left button, not because he wanted to, but because he simply had to.

*beep*

**Examon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Data**

**A Holy Knight type digimon of an extraordinary data size. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being that stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon and holds the title, Dragon Emperor. The gigantic sentient wings on its back, the Caledfwlch, are made entirely of Chrome Digizoid and can be used as a shield. Its gigantic lance, Ambrosius, is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses.**

Tyson read the description in wonder. "A Royal Knight!"

Megidramon backed away in surprise, "What the?"

Examon spread their gigantic wings, "Six minutes,"

Megidramon glared at them in confusion, "What?"

Examon brandished their Ambrosius, "Six minutes. We will destroy you in six minutes."

"Hah!" Megidramon snorted, "Six minutes? I could kill you in one!"

Examon shrugged, "Then we guess we'll lower it to one as well!" They flew at Megidramon.

Megidramon flew into the air to avoid the attack, "Nice try! Megiddo Flame!" a fireball ripped out of his mouth and streaked towards Examon.

"Hmph!" with one swing of Ambrosius, the fireball was cleaved in two and dissipated into nothing. Examon shot Megidramon a glare before vanishing.

Megidramon's eyes widened as he scanned the battlefield, "WHERE DID THEY GO?! GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in frustration.

"PENDRAGON'S GLORY!" a voice yelled from the sky, specifically, the exosphere.

"WHAT?!" Megidramon looked up as Examon fired a laser from their Ambrosius that struck Megidramon straight in the chest, blasting him into the ground, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! " He struggled back up as Examon appeared in front of him. "DAMN YOU!" he roared as he lunged at them, teeth bared. "Ugh!"

Examon slapped him away with the back of their hand, "Enough,"

"What?" Megidramon snarled.

"You heard us, enough," Examon repeated, "We've had enough. You're nothing compared to us. You're weak, pathetic and to top it all off, a pedophile with a vore fetish."

"Graaaaaa!" Megidramon snarled as he seethed with rage, "I'll kill you!" he lunged again, "AH!" he looked down at Ambrosius, stuck in his chest.

"We said, enough," Examon repeated.

"Ahhh, uggh," Megidramon uttered these guttural sounds as he stared at the lance. "Why? You… impaled me, but you stopped… at my digicore,"

"Exactly. Die pedo! AVALON'S GATE!" Examon roared as Ambrosius opened fire, sending each and every one of its thousands upon thousands of shells exploding point blank into and through Megidramon's digicore!

When it was done, Megidramon just stared, eyes transfixed by the lance and widened to the point of bursting in unfathomable agony and pain. Examon ripped Ambrosius out of Megidramon's chest and through his shoulder.

"Aaah… uh," Megidramon fell backwards to the floor, his data flying off. "No, no." he gasped aloud with wide eyes. Suddenly, he began to thrash around wildly in a death dance, his body convulsing and writhing in its death throes, all the while screaming, screeching, and roaring in rage, frustration, hatred, and agony, "NO, NO, NO! THIS… IS… IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL-POWERFUL! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS WASN'T… A PART… OF… THE… PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" he let out one last death scream as he exploded into data.

As his digi-egg flew into the sky, Examon took aim with Ambrosius. There was a clicking sound, and Examon looked at their lance in disappointment, "Out of ammo," They began to glow and separated back into Trixie and Dracomon.

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in amazement as they got up and ran towards them, "I can't believe it! You did it!" they cheered.

Dracomon turned to Trixie and smiled, "I guess we did, mistress,"

Trixie didn't respond. She just smiled, and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"TRIXIE!" everyone yelled.

"We're here!" everyone turned to see… well everyone.

Tyson turned to them and explained, "Guys! Trixie and Dracomon biomerged to Examon and killed Megidramon!"

"Really?" Catastromon asked with a wide eye. He then walked over to Trixie and examined her, "Hmmm? She just passed out from a combination of exhaustion and stress, nothing too serious. But she will need to rest for a few days. "

"Thank goodness," Dracomon breathed a sigh of relief…

And all hell broke loose.

"Ultimate Fusion!" a voice yelled out, and a gigantic portal opened up on the battlefield.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a mighty roar exploded into the air… and a giant nightmare of a monster charged out of the portal.


	36. Founder Help Us

_**Founder Help Us**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

Ranamon held up the paper so Omnimon could read it. "Hmm?" he scanned the paper, "Approved,"

Ranamon nodded and stamped the paper. Omnimon chuckled. /I don't see why the other knights are so afraid of this, it's easy!/

A large explosion sounded from outside. "What the heck?!" Ranamon cried out as the explosion caused her to fall over.

Omnimon steadied himself, "What was that?!" he yelled as he and Ranamon ran outside. What he saw terrified him beyond all reason, "Founder help us," he gasped out the only words he could form in his terror.

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!" Azmon screamed, pointing at the beast.

It was enormous, about as large as Megidramon, Examon, and Gulfmon put together. It resembled something of a cross between a dinosaur and an insect. It had six insect legs, each ending in three claws. Its body was protected by a black shell, with the exposed places (neck and underbelly) being purple. On its head it had three horns, a small one on top, and two more somewhat ox-like horns coming out of the side of its head. It had a long, purple tail that ended in a spike that jutted out from the tail tip.

"Watch your language," Catastromon chided him. "That is Armageddemon, a super-ultimate level digimon,"

Crusadermon gulped, "S-Super-ultimate?"

Catastromon nodded, "Pardon my language, but I think we're screwed,"

Magnamon cracked his neck, "BRING IT!" he flew out to the Base Camp where Armageddemon was on a rampage.

"Magnamon, WAIT!" Crusadermon called after him. "Aw, dammit!" she ran after him, muttering various colorful curses as she did.

"We have to stop it!" Dianamon called out. "Catastromon, you stay here with Tyson, Azmon, Trixie, Dracomon, and Alphamon. The rest of us will go back to camp!" she instructed as she led the others into battle.

Persiamon knelt by Azmon, "Will you be okay?"

"Of course!" he nodded, "You be safe now, 'kay?"

She kissed his forehead, "'Kay,"

Azmon watched lovingly as she ran off into battle, "What a womon,"

"Pfft," Tyson blew a raspberry, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you." /How did he get laid, much less get a girlfriend before I did?/ He thought bitterly.

Alphamon struggled to move, "Dammit! I can't move!"

"Watch you're language," Catastromon chided him.

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the beast roared as it rampaged, crushing digimon under its feet as it ran and scuffled about.

"Transcendent Sword!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon roared in pain as Omnimon stabbed its first right foot.

"Take this!" Omnimon twisted his sword.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Armageddemon roared in agony. It kicked its leg out, sending Omnimon flying into a tent.

"Omnimon!" Ranamon ran over to him, "Are you alright?"

Omnimon got up and stretched his arms, "I don't know, you tell me?"

"Hardy harr harr," she answered. "But what are we going to do about that?" she asked, pointing to the monstrous Armageddemon.

"Simple, you get everyone evacuated," he cracked his neck, "And I'll hold this thing off,"

Her eyes widened, "What? That thing's too massive; it sent you flying with just a flick!"

"Hah!" he snorted, "You forget, I'm Omnimon," he took off towards Armageddemon.

She smirked, "What a hero," a tear fell down her cheek. "Everyone, follow me! We must evacuate!" she yelled above the screams of terror.

Armageddemon raised its front set of legs and slammed them to the floor, catching an unfortunate Regulumon in its claws. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it let out another roar as it dragged its claws through the ground, digging a set of trenches.

"Supreme Cannon!" an absolute zero shot slammed into its nose.

It looked down to see Omnimon. "GRAAAAA!" it let loose another roar as it glared at him.

Omnimon stood his ground, his cape fluttering in the wind. As he drew his Grey Sword, he spoke what was on his mind, "Damn, you are one ugly motherf*cker,"

Armageddemon's eyes widened in fury, "GRAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon opened its mouth and lunged forward at Omnimon.

Omnimon stepped back as Armageddemon's head crashed into the ground, "Transcendent Sword!" he made an x-shaped scar across Armageddemon's snout. As Armageddemon pulled its head back in pain, Omnimon ran forward and stabbed his Grey Sword into its nose.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon pulled its head back into the air and let out an extremely loud roar of pain.

"Hrr!" Omnimon grunted as he held on for dear life. When Armageddemon opened its mouth to howl in pain again, Omnimon took aim with his Garuru Cannon, "Supreme Cannon!" he fired several absolute zero shots into Armageddemon's throat. He held on as Armageddemon began to shake its head and neck to clear out the ice, "How's that for brain freeze!" Omnimon taunted.

Armageddemon narrowed its eyes. "DESTINY DESTROYER!" as it glared at him, it opened its mouth, its throat swelled, and it released a massive ball of solar energy point blank at Omnimon.

His eyes widened as he saw the ball form in Armageddemon's throat and launch itself towards him, "OH SH*T!" The ball hit him, knocking him off of Armageddemon's nose and sending him rocketing to the ground.

Omnimon looked back. /Dammit! Ranamon hasn't evacuated everyone yet. She needs more time!/

He pushed forward with his arms, catching the ball as it continued to force him back to the ground. "RANAMON, HURRY! GET EVERYONE AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!" he screamed in exertion.

"We're almost there!" she called out as the rest of the digimon continued their evacuation.

"HURRY!" he screamed as his feet made contact with the ground, the force of the ball pushing his feet into the earth.

"Omnimon, are you alright?!" Ranamon asked worriedly as she finished the evacuations.

"F*CK YEAH I'M ALL RIGHT!" he screamed, "HURRY AND RUN! I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER! THE MOMENT IT MAKES CONTACT WITH THE GROUND IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

Ranamon's eyes widened, "Omnimon…"

He turned to her and grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be all right. JUST RUN!"

She nodded through tears before running out of camp.

Armageddemon watched it all in amusement.

Omnimon watched as she left, "Hrr!" he let out one last grunt of exertion as his arms dropped, causing the ball to slam him into the ground where it exploded with such force that the entire base camp was engulfed in flames.

Ranamon ran as fast as she could. She heard the explosion behind her and its force sent her flying into the dirt. "Hrr!" she grunted as she struggled back up. She turned back and let out a gasp of horror.

The entire base camp was nothing more than a wasteland. A large crater had formed in the ground, and at its center, was Omnimon. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, as was his left leg. His entire body was covered in all sorts of scars and burns.

In front of the crater, Armageddemon stood grinning. It then did something that shocked everyone: it giggled, "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"


	37. Burp

_**Burp**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

Armageddemon walked over to her, its lips drawn back into a snarl. Ranamon backed away slowly.

Its mouth opened and it lunged towards her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. Strangely, nothing came.

She heard a crashing sound as Armageddemon's head crashed into the ground, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw Magnamon. "You're back!" she gave him a big hug.

He landed on the ground and let her go, "Hurry and go back to the others." He turned back to Armageddemon and cracked his neck, "Let's kill this bitch!" he flew at Armageddemon's head, "Magna Blast!" he fired a plasma ball at its head.

Armageddemon shook its head and stepped back, "Double Crescent Mirage," MirageGaogamon sent crescent moon-shaped shock waves from her hands.

Armageddemon winced as the shockwaves cut into its legs.

"Careful, careful," Crusadermon delicately moved Omnimon out of the way. "Crap," she cursed as she stumbled. /Why do I have to be the one to do th-/ Her thoughts were interrupted as one of Armageddemon's feet crashed into the ground in front of her.

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Armageddemon.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon growled in pain as the ball exploded in its face.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their crescent bladed staff at its leg.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" it screamed as the blade cut into its leg. It kicked out with its cut leg, knocking Dianamon into the air.

"Whoa!" they cried out as they went into the air. Armageddemon turned to face them and the Goodnight Sisters on their lower legs glowed, "Goodnight Moon!"

Armageddemon eyes drooped shut.

Dianamon smiled. "Yes! It's asleep!" they declared victoriously as they landed on the ground.

Armageddemon's eye snapped open and it opened its mouth, "DESTINY DESTROYER!" a ball of solar energy ripped itself out of its gaping maw and rocketed towards them.

Dianamon didn't even have time to blink as the ball hit them and exploded, creating a massive smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, Dianamon separated back into Abby and Lunamon. "Hrr!" they got up, gasping for breath.

Armageddemon smiled down at them. Judging by its expression, it was probably thinking 'Gotcha, bitch!' that is, if it was capable of thought. It raised a foot, and brought it down at them.

"AAAAAHH!" they let out a scream of terror, but before they were crushed, Sleipmon swooped in and pulled them out of the way.

"Are you two okay?" he asked as he put them on his back and ran out of Armageddemon's way.

Lunamon nuzzled up to his back, "I'm okay now, Sleipmon~,"

Abby held a hand to her aching head, "I guess I'm alright,"

Armageddemon continued its rampage, growling all the while. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together, forming a gigantic ball of electricity that they threw at Armageddemon.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared in pain as the ball exploded. It glared them, and opened it mouth to show a ball of solar energy, "DESTINY DE-"

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired a plasma ball into Armageddemon's mouth mid-sentence.

Armageddemon's eyes widened in an 'Oh crap!' expression as the balls collided, forming a massive explosion that engulfed its head.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Magnamon yelled.

"Good job," HerculesKabuterimon smiled.

A loud sound filled the air, and everyone stared in a combination of amazement, horror, and disgust. "UGGHHPPP!" Armageddemon let out another burp, this one rating 7.6 on the Richter scale.

HerculesKabuterimon's eyes widened, "Wow! Nasty, but impressive,"

Magnamon shot him a glare, "Don't compliment the enemy,"

HerculesKabuterimon shrugged, "Whatev-"

"Black Rain!" Armageddon roared out the attack as dozens of black missiles launched from its back, striking down Magnamon and HerculesKabuterimon.

They crashed to the floor, but after a moment they both got back up, muttering, "Thank goodness for my/our hard armor/shell,"

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon began giggling uncontrollably. "HIHIHIHIHI!"

Magnamon cracked his neck, "What's so funny?" he called up to the beast.

"HIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon continued giggling.

Magnamon fumed, "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon giggled some more.

"THAT'S IT!" Magnamon flew up to the giggling Armageddemon… and went straight into its giggling mouth.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Armageddemon licked its lips with a wide grin. Then, a loud and confident voice yelled from within Armageddemon's throat, "Magna Blaster!" Magnamon let loose a miracle energy wave from his body inside of Armageddemon's throat.

A large explosion rang out. "UGGHHPPP!" Armageddemon let out another loud burp, large clouds of smoke coming out from its open mouth. It wiped its tongue across its lips.

"Kaa, kaa, kaa!" Magnamon coughed from within Armageddemon's throat. "O…K, not my best idea. Can I have some help… please?"

"HIHIHIHIHI!" Armageddemon giggled.

From the ground, MirageGaogamon concentrated her body's energy, "Full Moon Blaster!" and fired it from the mouth on her armor at Armageddemon's face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon let loose a howl of pain as the blast hit its chin.

"Woohoo!" Magnamon yelled out as he flew out of Armageddemon's open mouth. He flew down to MirageGaogamon, "Thank you, my dear,"

"Heh… heh… you're welcome, any time," she panted.

Magnamon chuckled. /What a fine young lady. What I wouldn't give to be younger./ He shook his head. /No, no, those days are behind me. I'm way too old for that./

Armageddemon glared down at them, its tongue hanging from the side of its mouth.

"It's so strange," Abby muttered.

"What is?" Lunamon asked while nuzzling up to Sleipmon's back.

"That thing," she said, gesturing to Armageddemon. "Aside from its want for destruction, it seems to act like a… a…" she thought about it for a moment, "A… dog,"

"This is your stop," Sleipmon informed them as he skidded to a stop near Persiamon and Ranamon.

"Come on, you guys," Persiamon lifted Abby off of Sleipmon's back, Ranamon doing the same for Lunamon.

Lunamon held a hand to her side, "Be careful Sleipmon… and kick that thing's ass!"

He nodded, "Don't worry, m'dear, I will," he told her before running back to the battle.

Lunamon blushed. /M'dear!/ She practically melted in Ranamon's arms, "Sleipmon~," she swooned.

Ranamon turned to Abby with a confused look on her face, "Does she always do that?"

Abby face-palmed and nodded, "Unfortunately… yes,"


	38. An Unfortunate Accident

_**An Unfortunate Accident**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of base Camp**

Tyson and Azmon circled each other, each pointing one finger out like a gun.

Tyson: 80 HP. Azmon: 120 HP.

Tyson took aim with his finger, "A clown with a floating head, lobsters for feet, and beehives for hands! Bang!" he pulled his hand back as if he had shot a bullet.

"Ugh!" Azmon held a hand to his chest as if he had been shot.

Azmon lost 100 HP. Azmon's new HP total: 20.

They circled each other again. Azmon took aim with his finger, "WarGreymon doing ballet wearing nothing but a tutu! Bang!" he pulled his hand back as if he had shot a bullet.

"UGH!" Tyson held a hand to his chest as if he had been shot and fell to his knees.

Tyson lost 90 HP. Tyson's new HP total: 0.

Winner: Azmon! Everyone applauded.

"Oh yeah!" Azmon shook his head while holding up two peace signs.

Tyson got up and congratulated him, "Congratulations, you've won the first game of gross-out gunfight!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Azmon did an Elvis impression Tyson had taught him before shaking his hand.

"What the heck was that?" Alphamon asked, annoyed. He was sitting on a rock, nursing an arm. He had regained the ability to move, but was in no condition to fight.

Tyson turned to him, "That was a gross-out gunfight,"

"Why were you doing that?" Alphamon asked.

"Because we had nothing better to do," Azmon answered, "And with our friends fighting Armageddemon and us with no way of helping them, it's best not to worry. That's why we did it, to distract ourselves from our worries,"

Catastromon nodded while clapping to their performance, "Well said, Azmon, well said. You'll be a fine leader someday,"

Azmon crossed his arms victoriously, "Of course!" he beamed.

Tyson grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "Now if we could only get rid of your pride,"

Azmon struggled to get out and they ended up rolling on the ground.

"Be careful you two!" Dracomon growled when they rolled too close to the sleeping Trixie.

"Sorry!" they apologized.

Catastromon got up, "Alphamon, would you like to go for a walk?"

Alphamon got up, "Why?"

"We have something that needs to be done," he answered before turning back to the others, "Alphamon and I will be heading out. We'll be back soon (hopefully), so stay here and stay safe."

"Where are you going?" Dracomon asked them.

"We… have some quick business to take care of. It's important so… don't follow us," Catastromon answered nervously. He turned to Alphamon, "Let's go," and with that, they left.

After they were gone for a few minutes, Tyson got restless, "That's it!" he got up, "Dracomon, will you be okay on your own?"

He glanced at Trixie and nodded, "I guess,"

"Good," Tyson grabbed Azmon and walked on Alphamon and Catastromon's trail, "Come on, Azmon, we gotta find out what they're doing!"

Azmon shrugged as he was pulled along, "'Kay,"

**Afternoon, A Few Minutes' Walk Away**

"Ah, I knew that we would find you around here!" Catastromon exclaimed as Alphamon took a battle position, despite his inability to fight at the moment.

She turned her weak eyes towards them, "What… heh… heh… do you want?" she panted. She too was tired, and very likely unable to fight.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Milleniumon?" he asked her good-naturedly.

/Oh great, more of that unnatural kindness bull./ She thought, annoyed. "Yes, it has," she replied in her formal voice, "Now I repeat, what do you want?"

He sighed, "We need your help,"

Her eyes widened, "With what?"

He sighed again, "To capture Armageddemon. I can tell that they stand no chance against it right now."

"And why should I?" Milleniumon spat.

"I could make it worth your while," he told her, "Also, I know you didn't want to summon Armageddemon, you were pressured into it."

/Damn you, ChaosGallantmon./ She cursed inwardly. "Shut up!" she spat before looking down in shame, "This was a horrible idea. Why did I ever listen to that bastard?!"

/Watch your language./ Catastromon thought, but didn't say. "Look, we need your help. You're the only one who could seal it, if only temporarily," his eye relaxed, "Besides, I know what you're really like. I've told them how, despite your homicidal tendencies to your enemies, you have a nice side. You're… comely,"

She blushed, "You think I'm… attractive?"

He nodded, "In a way,"

"W-Well, thanks," she nodded while blushing.

Alphamon bristled. /WHY IS HE FLIRTING WITH HER?!/ One voice fumed inside.

/Oh please, you're just jealous./ Another voice responded.

/SHUT UP!/ The first voice screamed in their head.

/Ow! Don't scream so loud!/ The second voice complained.

"Either way," Catastromon continued as he knelt down, "I beg you, please, seal that thing. I will make it worth your while, I promise,"

She mulled it over in her head, "I don't know," she answered nervously.

"I understand," Catastromon nodded, "But know this," he added, "If you help us, I will have Heaven's Court provide you with lodgings and care until you are healed. They wouldn't dare refuse once they know that you're the only one who could contain that beast and that killing you would release it onto the world once more,"

She gulped, "I don't know," she repeated, more nervous than before.

"Please," Catastromon bowed at her feet, "We need your help,"

She stared at Catastromon, bowing down at her feet, and smiled. /This is pretty nice, I could get used to this…/ Her mind wandered on this idea and she shook her head. /No, no, NO! I've got to keep those kind of fantasies out of my head!/ She cleared her throat, "Okay, if that's what you want, then I guess I'll help,"

Catastromon smiled inwardly. /Thank you Milleniumon./ He got up and dusted himself off, "Thank you, m'lady," he kissed one of her hands.

She blushed at this, and Alphamon bristled once more.

Catastromon turned to Alphamon, "Alphamon, would you please open a portal to the Base Camp?"

"Hmph!" Alphamon nodded and, with the last of their strength, opened a portal. "Heh… heh… There!"

Catastromon studied the portal, "Umm… Alphamon, that doesn't lead to the Base Camp,"

Alphamon shrugged, "Then I guess we'll just have to walk! I know you two would just love to spend some more time together!" Alphamon said sarcastically.

They both blushed at this.

"MILLENIUMON!" Tyson and Azmon, who had just arrived, rushed at Milleniumon with two sticks that they had found.

"What the?" Milleniumon cried out as they hit her with the sticks, causing her to react on reflex, "Get away!" she slapped them with one of her arms, and they were sent flying into Alphamon.

"WAAAH!" Alphamon screamed as they collided and fell through the portal.

With a poof, the portal closed behind them.

Catastromon and Milleniumon stared at where the portal had been but a moment before with blank, white eyes.

"Well… that was… unfortunate to say the least," Catastromon said after a moment's silence.


	39. I Promised

_**I Promised**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp Remains**

"Heh… heh… heh… Giga Blaster!" while panting from exhaustion, HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together and formed a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Armageddemon.

"GRAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon roared as the ball exploded in its face. "BLACK RAIN!" dozens of dark missiles launched from Armageddemon's back and hit HerculesKabuterimon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed as the missiles exploded. They began to glow, and separated back into Tentomon and Arashi.

"GRRRRRRR!" Armageddemon growled victoriously as it glared down at its opponents, all lying down on the floor, beaten and battered. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared again.

MirageGaogamon got back up, as did Magnamon and Sleipmon, "Damn," she cursed, "We just can't win!"

Magnamon wiped a hand across his mouth, "I know. It's just so frustrating!"

"Hrr!" Sleipmon grunted, "At the very least Ranamon and Persiamon got everyone evacuated."

"Heh… heh…" Crusadermon panted as she got up nearby, "Fat lot that's going to do! If we don't beat Armageddemon, it'll over take them all and they'll be destroyed. It'll be genocide."

Magnamon clenched his hand into a fist, "Then we can't let it win!"

Armageddemon glared down at them and opened its mouth in preparation for an attack, but it was interrupted.

"Hello you uncouth ruffian!" a voice yelled.

Armageddemon turned and saw an oddity of a digimon: Catastromon. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" it growled at him.

/Think insults!/ Catastromon screamed the thought in his head as he yelled, "Come here you son of an ugly womon! You dropped out of high school you delinquent!"

Everyone sweatdropped at his meager insults, but they seemed to have done the trick on Armageddemon. Its stamped its feet in rage and charged at him.

/A little more and…/ "NOW!" he yelled.

"Ultimate Fusion!" a voice called out, and a gigantic portal opened in front of the charging Armageddemon, swallowing it whole and closing before it could get out.

Catastromon breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, she kept her word. I knew that she was a good person at heart."

Everyone looked to him in surprise, "What was that?" Magnamon yelled out the question.

"Yeah!" MirageGaogamon called, "How did you do that? It was awesome!"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "About that… I didn't do it, she did," he gestured behind him, and to everyone's immense shock, Milleniumon walked out.

"YOU!" they all cried as they took a battle stance, ready to fight despite their lack of energy to.

"Heh… heh… How are you?" she panted in exhaustion as she asked them. "What? I don't even get a… heh… thank you? Wow, you guys are cheap!" she crossed her arms as she complained. "I save your butts and what… heh… do I get? Just wait until this world comes under my dominion. Hihihihaha!" she let out one last laugh before passing out in exhaustion.

Catastromon sighed as he went over, picked her up, and carried her on his shoulders, "Looks like it was a little too much for her," he turned to the others, "We need to hurry. She needs medical attention," All he received was strange stares. He tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"What are you doing with her?" Magnamon asked incredulously.

He sighed, "I made a promise,"

"You made a promise?" Arashi asked, wide-eyed, "With her?"

He nodded, "Yes, she was the only one who could contain Armageddemon. Personally, I thought it was a much better plan than letting Armageddemon slaughter all of you."

They looked down, knowing he was right, but Magnamon stepped forward, "Why don't we just kill her now when we have the chance? It'll save us a lot of trouble in the long run,"

Catastromon sighed once more, "Because I made a promise." He then added, "Also, if she dies, then Armageddemon would be released. And, in the shape that you are in, do you really think you could put up much of a fight against that kind of monster?"

Magnamon looked down in shame, "No," he answered.

Inwardly, Catastromon felt relieved, "Good. Then we need to get going. Could someone please go get Trixie and Dracomon?"

"I will," Crusadermon volunteered.

Persiamon, having overheard everything, ran up to them, "Hey, Catastromon!"

He turned to her, "What is it?"

"I was wondering," she began, "Where are Tyson, Alphamon, and Azmon?"

"Oh," his eye darted upwards, "Yeah, about that. Umm… how do I say this?"

Her eyes widened in worry, "Where are they? Are they hurt?"

He gulped, "Not really, probably."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" she started shaking him.

"Calm down!" Ranamon, Abby, and Lunamon managed to pull her off of him.

"No, no need. I deserved that," Catastromon sighed, "The truth is… they fell through a portal that Alphamon created."

Their eyes widened, "What?"

"Well you see…" he laughed nervously, "I was 'convincing' Milleniumon to trap Armageddemon when Alphamon got mad and opened a portal with the last of his energy. It… didn't lead to where it was supposed to. Tyson and Azmon then charged in, and attacked Milleniumon." He took a deep breath, "She reacted on reflex and slapped them away… and into Alphamon. They collided and fell into the portal."

"Then… where are they?" MirageGaogamon questioned.

He sighed again, "An area called Record Forest. It's a forest, on a hill, with a few freshwater sources scattered throughout. Luckily there aren't that many digimon there, so they should be safe,"

"I see," Crusadermon nodded, "So we should go get them immediately."

Catastromon shook his head and sighed, "No, we have more important things to worry about," he looked over to Milleniumon on his shoulders, "She needs medical attention, and besides, once Alphamon gets th-, er, his strength back, he'll open up a portal to Heaven's Court. That's where he would assume that we would be."

"Aren't you worried about them?" Arashi asked skeptically.

He nodded, "Of course I'm worried about them. But," his eye relaxed, "I trust them to be able to take care of themselves,"

"I just hope they're alright," Persiamon said softly.

"Don't worry," Abby told her, "They'll be alright!"

"Yeah, they have Alphamon with them," Lunamon chipped in, "Besides, Tyson and Azmon may be annoying sometimes, but they're survivors,"

"Perfect," Catastromon let loose a sigh of relief, "Then we need to go to Heaven's Court!"


	40. WTF!

_**WTF?!**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Record Forest**

Three figures fell through the portal: Tyson, Azmon, and Alphamon.

"Aah!"

"OW!"

"AAAAH!"

They all cried out in pain as they rolled down the hillside, getting caught in the abnormal vegetation of the Digital World. Their roll finished when Alphamon hit a tree at the bottom of the hillside.

"AAAAAAHH!" he screamed. His eyes then widened as Tyson and Azmon crashed into him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ow!" Tyson picked himself up, "Azmon, are you okay?"

He got up, "Yeah, I am," he turned back to Alphamon and cringed, "Him, not so much,"

Tyson's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Alphamon! Are you alright?"

Alphamon rolled over onto his side, breathing heavily, "Of course I'm bloody alright!" he spat as he struggled up and walked away.

"What?" Tyson asked incredulously, "Bloody what?"

"Hey where are you going?" Azmon called after him.

"None of your bloody business!" Alphamon snarled back to him. He looked down and noticed that he was glowing. His eyes widened in shock, "Bloody Nora!" he ran into the forest.

"Hey stop! We have to stick together!" Tyson and Azmon yelled as they followed him.

"NO!" Alphamon screamed, "Stay away!"

"STOP RUNNING!" Azmon yelled as they found themselves near the center of the forest where a small pond lay before them, quiet and serene. He and Tyson stared in amazement as Alphamon lay on his knees in front of the pond's surface, glowing.

Alphamon clenched his hands in the dirt, "Bollocks!" he cursed as he separated into two figures, a purple-furred dinosaur and a bright red haired boy.

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, "WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

"GRRR!" the bright red haired boy growled as he got up and turned to face them. He was about fifteen years old, and he had a black mark on each cheek. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a green 01 on the front, grey sweat pants, and he had a white cloak covering his right arm for some reason. He stopped growling and let loose a sigh of frustration, "Oh well, I guess we couldn't keep up the masquerade forever," he looked down and let loose a quiet hiss before whispering quietly so that no one could hear, "And it's no use killing them over it, besides, they're too important to the plan. What with…"

"Ummm," Tyson and Azmon spoke at once, interrupting his whispering, "Pardon our language, but we feel the need to reiterate, so… WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

The purple-furred dinosaur sighed, "Well, now you know the truth," It resembled something of dragon, but with a bestial motif, with two tiny wings on its back. "Hello, my name is Dorumon, and this is my partner," the dinosaur gestured to the boy with its tail. "Go on Tyler, introduce yourself,"

"Grrr!" the boy growled again before sighing, "Hello, my name is Tyler Smith… It's a… pleasure to meet you,"

Tyson and Azmon gulped. This was completely unexpected (for them.) Tyson laughed nervously and held out his hand in greeting, "Umm… nice to meet you?" Tyler shook his hand.

Dorumon walked up to Azmon, and brought its hands together in a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Umm," Azmon laughed nervously as he mimicked Dorumon's bow, "Umm… likewise,"

"So… Tyler," Tyson began, then he realized, "Wait… Smith? Digital World? British slang and curses? You must be Trixie's bro-" he was cut off as Tyler pinned him to the ground, a hand held to his mouth.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Tyler spat, "What's important is this: tell anyone, and you won't survive the night!"

Tyson gulped, and Azmon lunged at Tyler, "Hey! Get off of him! OW!" he was pulled back as Dorumon bit down on his foot. "Let go!" he kicked at Dorumon with his free foot, but it didn't let go.

Tyler let go of Tyson and got up. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that," Tyson breathed a miniature sigh of relief, but gulped again as Tyler continued, "But still, tell anyone and you won't survive the night,"

Tyson did a nervous salute, "Yes sir!"

Tyler smiled, "Good. As for your earlier question, yes, I am Trixie's brother, Tyler,"

Tyson snapped his fingers, "I knew it! She'll be so happy when I-" he stopped when he noticed Tyler glaring at him, "Oh right. But can you answer me this one question: why can't I tell her, or anyone for that matter?"

He sighed again, "Maybe later, but first," he turned to Dorumon who still had the struggling Azmon's foot in his mouth, "Please let go of him,"

"Yeah let go!" Azmon pulled on his leg, and fell back as Dorumon opened its mouth. "OW,"

Dorumon spat as it wiped its tongue, "Eww, that was disgusting! Don't you ever wash your feet?"

Azmon rubbed his head sorely, "Yeah, I just haven't had the time to bathe lately, that's all,"

"That explains the taste, but not the fact that you smell like cat," Dorumon retorted.

Azmon blushed, "Well… uh… there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that,"

Dorumon snorted, "Yeah, I know. Your girlfriend, Persiamon."

He looked down, and gave a perverted giggle at the memory of the night, "Yeah,"

Dorumon's lips drew back into a snarl, "Perv!"

Azmon stood up and pointed a thumb at his chest, "Perv? I will have you know that I am a mon!" he then added, "Tyson's the perv,"

Tyson nodded as he put a thumb to his chest, "Yeah!" … "Hey!"

"Enough!" Tyler yelled. "Maybe a bath will calm us down," he looked to the pond, "This should do," he took off his shirt, revealing a well-toned chest, "You wanna join?" he asked them.

Tyson looked down. He was covered in cuts and scratches, his clothing covered in grass stains. He then looked to Azmon, covered in cuts as well. Tyler and Dorumon were similarly covered in cuts and grass stains. "Why not?" he stripped down to his blue and green striped boxers. "Cannonball!" he yelled as he jumped into the pond, followed by Azmon.

They splashed around for a while before they noticed something: Dorumon was nowhere in sight.

They swam over to Tyler, "Hey, where's Dorumon?" they asked simultaneously.

He turned to them from his bath; he was wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. "Oh Dorumon? She doesn't like to bathe with others, so she's probably having her own bath somewhere,"

"Oh," they nodded in understanding, before their eyes snapped open, "Wait, 'She' what? She?" They turned to stare at each other, before turning to stare back at Tyler, "WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"


	41. A Late Breakfast

_**A Late Breakfast**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Infirmary**

"Huuuuh," she groaned in her sleep, slowly regaining consciousness. "Where am I?" she gazed around. She was in some kind of infirmary, lying on her belly in a rather large bed, a large blanket on top of her.

"Welcome to Heaven's Court," a voice greeted her.

"AH!" she sat up, startled, holding the blanket up to her chest, "Catastromon?!"

He nodded, "Glad to see that you're alright," he gazed at her, "As you can see, I kept my word,"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, I can see that, thank you," she responded in her formal voice.

He smirked, "What? Did you think I was lying?"

She chuckled, "No, not at all. You're too… kind to lie,"

He let out a sigh of shame, "If they only knew,"

She smirked, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about **that**,"

He sighed again, "Yes, I know,"

She looked around again, and noticed someone on a bed near her, "Is that that little girl and her dragon? You actually left them in a room with me?! WHY?!"

"Because I trust you," he answered earnestly. She blushed, and Catastromon gazed at Trixie, calmly sleeping on a bed nearby. Dracomon was cuddled up, sleeping at the foot of the bed. "They've been through a lot yesterday."

"Really? Like what?" Milleniumon questioned.

"We'll talk about that later, but first," he tapped his wrist as if he were wearing a watch.

"Huh?" Dracomon woke up, stretching his arms in yawn, "What?!" he stared in astonishment, "Milleniumon!" he snarled.

Catastromon gave another sigh, "Calm down, Dracomon. She will not hurt you (probably),"

Dracomon took a deep breath, "Fine," he shot Milleniumon a glare, "But I have my eyes on you!"

"Yes, yes," Milleniumon shrugged, "I'm used to the wandering eyes of you mona," she shot Catastromon a glare.

"Sick," Dracomon almost threw up in disgust at the thought.

"Hmph!" Milleniumon crossed her arms, but then keeled over in sudden pain, "AAAAH! IT HURTS!" she held her hands to her stomach.

Catastromon's eye widened in worry, "Are you okay?" he reach out a hand, but she swatted it aside as Dracomon watched in confusion.

She gulped before taking several deep breaths, "Yeah… heh… OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! I can feel it… writhing around, trying to get out... It hurts so much,"

"Is it Armageddemon?" Catastromon asked in surprise, and Dracomon cringed. He had heard the whole story from Catastromon himself.

She gritted her teeth, "No, it's just a stomachache, of course it's Armageddemon you idiot!" He cringed under her yells. She took a few more deep breaths. Armageddemon was struggling to escape from inside of her pocket dimension, and it was tearing her up inside, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as tears ran down her face, "DAMN YOU CHAOSGALLANTMON! DAMN YOUR SOUL TO OBLIVION!"

Catastromon gulped, "Hold on, keep it in. If Armageddemon gets out, it'll kill you, it'll kill everyone! You can fight it! I know you can!"

"Thanks," she gasped as the pain subsided, "I think it just got tired, or at the very least it gave up for now."

Catastromon let loose a sigh of relief as Dracomon just stared dumbfounded. "Thank goodness," he let loose another sigh, "Are you alright?"

She took a while to gather her breath before replying, "Yeah, I'm okay for now. At least until it tries to get out again,"

"What was that?" Dracomon exclaimed.

She shot him a glare, "Haven't you been listening!" she yelled. "It was Armageddemon. It tried to get out."

Dracomon gulped, "It can escape your Ultimate Fusion?" he asked in a voice dripping with terror.

She nodded, "If it's strong enough. I managed to keep it in this time, but I don't know if I could do the same the next time."

Catastromon's eye widened, "But you have to! If it forces itself out, you'll die!"

She looked down, "I know," /I created Armageddemon by fusing the data of over a hundred Demons./ She shivered as she remembered the screams of her soldiers. /Then this pain… the burden of this monster… is my atonement… my punishment./ A tear of shame dropped down her face.

Catastromon noticed this and got up, "Do you need anything?"

She looked up, "What?"

Catastromon sighed, "Do you need anything?" he repeated. "Food, water, anything?"

She looked down and held a hand to her throat, "I could use something to drink." Her stomach growled, causing her to blush, "And maybe some breakfast,"

He nodded, "Of course, anything more specific?"

"Hmmm," she stroked her chin thoughtfully, "A bottle of half frozen water, with the ice crushed so that it floats. For breakfast, how about three eggs, one boiled, one hard, and one bubble, with a side of extra crispy bacon."

He smiled inwardly, "Of course. Just give me a few minutes," as he turned to leave, Milleniumon did something that shocked Dracomon. She grabbed him and pulled him close, whispering something so quiet that Dracomon couldn't hear no matter how hard he tried.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Are you insane or something?" she quietly whispered the question.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "Me, sane? Really? I've been tortured for years, decades, if not centuries. Do you really think I'm in the best state of mind?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that Catastromon had been tortured, but not for centuries.

His expression turned serious, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just got a little carried away. Please forget what I just said," he bowed before leaving the room, heading toward the kitchen.

She sighed, "What a mon. How foolish," she turned to glare at Dracomon, "What are you looking at?"

"Eep!" he jumped. "Umm… uh… nothing!"

"Uhhh," she groaned. "You mons and your wandering eyes,"

Dracomon nearly threw up. /How does Catastromon find her attractive? I just can't see why!/

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and tried to stand up. She tested her legs, they seemed to be alright. She stretched her arms, they felt a little stiff, but other than that they felt alright. She sat back down on the bed. "I hope Catastromon gets back here soon. I'm hungry,"


	42. Argument

_**Argument**_

* * *

**Yesterday Afternoon, Record Forest Pond**

"Wait, 'She' what? She?" They turned to stare at each other, before turning to stare back at Tyler, "WHAT THE F*CK! WHAT THE F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?!"

"What?" Tyler sounded annoyed.

"Dorumon… is a she?" Azmon asked in disbelief.

"Then Alphamon is a…" Tyson began in disbelief.

Tyler shot them a glare, "What? You can't believe that Alphamon was a girl? Hate to break to you, but women can be badass too,"

Tyson shook his head, "No, I know women can be badass. Have you seen Trixie or Abby when they biomerged? What I meant was that the other Royal Knights all called Alphamon a guy, so how can Dorumon, the real Alphamon, be a girl?"

Tyler face-palmed, "Dorumon always said the other knights couldn't tell a boy from a girl unless it was obvious. She also said that they never bothered to ask her, and that she didn't want to complicate things."

"Oh," Tyson and Azmon said at the same time. Although they were still shocked, it was a somewhat believable tale. Dorumon's voice was a very low alto, practically a tenor. They spoke again, "But still, WHAT THE F-" they began.

Tyler rushed behind them and clamped a hand over their mouths, "No offense, but I'm kinda tired of that gag, 'kay?"

They nodded and Tyler smiled, "Good," He went back to his bath, "We should be able to biomerge sometime tomorrow when we get our energy back,"

Tyson nodded, he knew that it was impossible to biomerge on command when you were low on energy. That was why they (stupidly) attacked Milleniumon with nothing but sticks. /In all fairness, she was much more tired than we were./ Tyson thought with a pout. "By the way, can you tell me about your ability to open portals?"

Tyler nodded, "Certainly, but it's not my ability, it's Alphamon's. That's why I was brought here,"

"Brought here?" Azmon questioned, "Can you tell us about that?"

Tyler dragged a hand across his face, "Yes, but first, let's go over portals. Only a few digimon are capable of opening portals, Alphamon among them. It's a delicate art. To open a portal, we need to know four things: the coordinates of where we are, what where we are looks like, the coordinates of where we want to go, and what where we want to go looks like."

They nodded, both thinking: /That sounds fairly reasonable./

"Ahem," Azmon cleared his throat, "Anyway, can you tell us about why you were brought here?"

Tyler nodded with a face-palm, "Yes, do you remember Catastromon ever talking about a time when Alphamon met with Milleniumon. How it ended with Alphamon losing and how Catastromon came and rescued her?" They nodded, "Good. Here's the gist of what happened: Alphamon was spying on Milleniumon, she found out, chased and fought her, Alphamon lost and opened a portal, Catastromon stepped through, dig-, er, took care of Milleniumon, took Alphamon back into the portal, it closed, and Alphamon dedigivolved back into Dorumon."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Catastromon took care of Dorumon, but with his errand girl out, he needed to advance his plans, so he sent out his first signals to the human world. One signal found its way to me, and (after a few minutes in a portal) I found myself in the Digital World. Catastromon and Dorumon greeted me, and I was given my digivice. After a months' worth of training, we were finally able to biomerge to Alphamon. After three more weeks of training, we mastered the portal ability, and we became Catastromon's herald. Many months later, Catastromon sent out his second set of signals. They made their way across the internet and phone lines, finding their ways to your emails and phones. Abby and Arashi were brought here first, and you came after them. We felt that your personalities matched up close enough, so you became Azmon's partner. Soon after however, Trixie came to the Digital World by clicking the email /Note: change passwords./ that brought me here. Catastromon," he paused to drag a hand across his face, "apparently forgot to turn off the signal, and since shutting it off in the middle of her transportation would kill her, he quickly redirected her transport to somewhere else, where she met her own partner, Dracomon." He took a deep breath, "And that's about it,"

"Wow," they said at once, "And we thought Catastromon explained things in detail."

"Hmhmhm," Tyler chuckled exactly like Catastromon, "If you say so,"

"By the way, how long have you been in the Digital World?" Tyson asked him.

"Oh about two and a half years," he answered.

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT THE F-"

They continued to bathe until the evening, and when they were finished drying and putting their clothes on, Dorumon appeared, "What took you so long?" she asked them while wrinkling her nose.

"We were just having a little conversation," Azmon told her.

Her nose wrinkled again, "Well you should have spent more time bathing and less time talking. You still reek of cat,"

Azmon blushed, "Shut up! I am a mon!"

"Hah!" she snorted, "You look more like a child,"

"Hmph!" he crossed his arms, "I could say the same thing to you!"

"Watch what you say to me!" she snarled, causing Azmon to gulp, "What? You scared?"

"Hah!" Azmon snorted in contempt, "The only thing I'm afraid of is Slendermon," his voice dropped to a whisper, "You don't think he lives here, do you?"

She shot him a look of annoyance, "You are an idiot of the highest caliber, outmatched only by the idiocy of your partner the pervert king,"

"HEY!" Tyson interjected, "I am not an idiot!"

Tyler laughed at this, "Hahahahaha! Yeah, keep at it, it's already evening. Hahahaha!" he watched as they continued arguing, but no matter how long they continued, Dorumon was winning. She was a champion of arguing, while Tyson and Azmon were merely advanced amateurs. They didn't stand a chance.

"Well… umm… you're a…" Azmon struggled to find the right word, "Bitchmon!" /Wow, I haven't called anyone that since Lunamon. I should introduce them, they'll get along well… well maybe too well./


	43. Apology

_**Apology**_

* * *

**Today's Evening, Record Forest**

"I'm so hungry," Tyson complained as he held a hand to his growling stomach.

"Me too!" Azmon complained as well, holding his stomach in the same way as Tyson.

"Quit your complaining!" Dorumon snarled out the order.

"Okay!" they both responded at once with a salute. After yesterday, they had grown quite fearful of Dorumon and her temper.

"Manage your anger, Dorumon," Tyler reprimanded her. "It's okay guys," he sighed. He turned to Dorumon, "I think it's time for us to leave, so are you ready to biomerge?"

"Yes, Tyler, I am ready," she nodded. "Let's do this!"

He smiled, "Okay then, let's biomerge!" He held his digivice forward, and a light burst from it, surrounding Tyler in a blue aura. Dorumon herself turned into a beam of light that overlaid itself on top Tyler like a cocoon, growing larger and changing its shape to become a new figure entirely.

**DORUMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ALPHAMON!**

The black knight emerged from the cocoon, standing tall and proud in their combined new form, their white out, blue under cape fluttering gallantly by some unseen wind. They smirked down to Tyson and Azmon, "Impressed?"

They both nodded, too amazed too even speak in the face of the black knight.

"Good," Alphamon smiled, "Now before we get going, please remember that you are to tell no one of our identities as Tyler and Dorumon. As far as anyone else is concerned, we are Alphamon and Alphamon only, understand?"

Tyson nodded readily with a salute, "Yep, I understand you 100% crystal clear!"

"Hmmm? I don't know about this, but I guess," Azmon reluctantly nodded as well, "We don't really have a choice but to agree, don't we?"

"Of course you don't," Alphamon responded in Dorumon's voice.

"WHAT?!" Tyson and Azmon both exclaimed in surprise. "How can you talk with one voice at a time? We can only think in two voices, but we can't speak without using both voices at once! How can you do it?"

Alphamon held a hand to their head in annoyance, "Trust us, you have to know what you're doing, but all it takes is a little practice. Maybe we could show you sometime,"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Azmon exclaimed with fists clenched in excitement, "Right, Tyson?"

He nodded vigorously in agreement, "Yeah! I can't wait! Let's get back to everyone!"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, let's head to Heaven's Court, that is where everyone should be,"

"Really? Shouldn't they still be at the battlefield," Tyson asked in confusion, "For that matter, how do you know that they're at Heaven's Court?"

"Hmhmhm," they chuckled, "Because it was a part of Catastromon's plan, it was all a part of his plan,"

"Wow," they said with wide eyes, "Does he plan for everything?"

"Unfortunately, no," they dragged a hand down their face, "Catastromon is book smart, as for being regular smart, his IQ is only slightly above average. So he is prone to making several oversights and mistakes, and he sometimes lets his kindness get in the way of his goals,"

"Oh," they nodded in understanding.

After several moments of awkward silence, Tyson began the conversation anew, "Well then," Tyson said with a smile while raising a fist to the air, "Let's go to Heaven's Court!"

"Yeah!" Azmon cheered while jumping up and down. "I'm hungry so let's go!"

"We're a bit hungry too, so let's try the dining room," Alphamon opened a portal to Heaven's Court's dining room. They gazed into the portal and a smile appeared on their face, "Ah, what luck? It appears that everyone's gathered here, including Catastromon and-"

Tyson and Azmon interrupted them, "IT'S MILLENIUMON!"

Tyson reached for his digivice and a light burst from its screen. The light gave Tyson a purple aura, and Azmon turned into a light as well, wrapping around Tyson to form a second skin as they grew and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely!

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

Tyson and Azmon merged into a demonic knight. "MILLENIUMON!" they screamed as they charged through the portal.

Alphamon watched wide-eyed as this happened. They dragged a hand across their face in self-disappointment, "Oh crap. Why ever did we forget to tell them about Catastromon and Milleniumon's deal?"

**Evening, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

She followed Catastromon into the dining room where everyone was gathered. She shot them a look of disinterest, "Hello, I'm Milleniumon. Now that introductions are out of the way, please tell me what the f*ck you want to talk about,"

Catastromon face-palmed, "Please, please watch your language,"

She smirked, "Fine, Mr. Kindness Fetish,"

He shot her a look of annoyance, "It is not a fetish,"

"If you say so," she shrugged.

"Umm," Ophanimon awkwardly began, "Could you please take a seat?"

She shrugged "Why not?" as she walked to her chosen seat something unexpected happened.

A portal opened, and Asmodaimon burst through it, charging at Milleniumon, "MILLENIUMON!" they roared her name as they jumped at her.

"ASMODAIMON?!" everyone declared in surprise.

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" Milleniumon declared as Asmodaimon brought their right foot at her face in a kick. She reached out and grabbed their leg with one hand, causing them to swing their left foot at her. "Stop it!" she shouted angrily as she grabbed their other foot.

They raised their left arm and a sword extended out of it, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung the sword at her neck.

Milleniumon's eyes widened, "Oh crap!" without thinking, she punched forward with a free hand at full force.

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in unfathomable agony, and they let out a high pitched scream of pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone cringed. Lunamon gulped and shuddered, "Ooh, bad touch,"

Milleniumon's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Her hands let go, and Asmodaimon dropped to the floor glowing. They then separated back into Tyson and Azmon, hands held to their groins as they continued screaming in unyielding pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Milleniumon backed away as she apologized, "I-I'm terribly s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to…. Umm, uhh… i-in my defense, you were going to cut off my head,"


	44. Screwed by Fate

_**Screwed by Fate**_

* * *

**Evening, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

Everyone took their seats. Tyson and Azmon had stopped screaming, but now they each had an ice pack on their groins. "Why are we even talking to her?" Azmon complained. "She punched us in our family jewels!"

Persiamon patted his head from her seat beside him, "Well, in all fairness, you did try to cut off her head,"

"But still!" Tyson pouted from his seat next to Azmon.

"Umm, can we begin?" Gallantmon asked them. They nodded, and he continued, "Very well, then, today we have a special guest with us today, madam Milleniumon, head of the Dark Area army," he gestured to her, and all eyes turned to her.

"S'up," she replied. "So I repeat, what the f*ck do you want to talk about?"

Ophanimon coughed, "Well, about that, we would like to know what you plan on doing next?"

Milleniumon shrugged, "I don't know anymore. Armageddemon is stuck inside me, struggling to get out. If it does get out, I'll die and thousands more will die with me. I'm at a loss on what to do next. All because of ChaosGallantmon, damn his soul to oblivion,"

It was true, she had no idea what to do. While she was having her late breakfast, Dracomon and Catastromon had told her everything about ChaosGallantmon. How he had attacked them, how he claimed that he was going to be all-powerful, and how he was a pedophile. The last one completely threw her for a loop. She had no idea he was like that, and it terrified her to find out that the money she paid him he used in support of his disgusting interests. All that they told her pointed to one thing: ChaosGallantmon was planning to betray her. Summoning Armageddemon was his idea, not hers, but she had done it anyway. She had committed genocide on her own troops, all because he had called it her destiny. And what had she gained from this? Armageddemon was trapped inside of her pocket dimension, and she had no way of controlling it. If it forced itself out, she would die, and Armageddemon would ravage the world. She couldn't hold it inside her forever; she would have to let it go sometime. Was this her destiny?

"So you really have no idea what you want to do?" Sleipmon asked her.

"Like I said, I have no idea. I've been screwed by fate," she answered glumly. "Unless someone can kill Armageddemon, the Digital World is in constant danger of it getting out,"

"I see," Magnamon nodded.

"But we all fought it, and we couldn't do anything," Crusadermon pointed out.

"I know," Milleniumon answered. "Looks like we're all screwed now,"

Catastromon interjected, "So I assume that means the war is over then?"

She sneered at him, "Of course it does! The only reason I started this war was to become invincible, to gain dominion over the Digital World. Now it's all backfired. I'm as good as dead, and so is everything else. Armageddemon will get out eventually, and then we're all dead,"

Abby stood up, "Not if we can get stronger!"

"Hah!" Milleniumon snorted. "Like that will do any good,"

Arashi stood up as well, "Of course it can! If we train some more, practice some more, then we can get stronger!"

"Yeah!" Tyson stood up and cheered, "We can do it if we try hard enough!"

Milleniumon's eyes widened in amazement. /Do they really think they stand a chance? Are they that brave, or just that stupid?/

"Settle down now," Gallantmon chided them, "If we are going to fight Armageddemon, then we need to be ready. We need to be at our strongest, with all our best troops, all ready for battle!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

Milleniumon looked at them in confusion. /I don't get it. We're all screwed; they know that they don't stand a chance. So why are they so ready to fight again? Are they foolish enough to actually believe they stand a chance?/

"_Hello?"_ she heard a voice in her head.

/Catastromon? Why are you starting a mental conversation?/

"_About that, I need to talk to you later, preferably in private,"_

/It better not be any more flirting, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood./

"_Hmhmhm, surely you jest, or do you really think so little of me?"_

/I don't want to hurt your feelings, so I think I'll skip that question./

"_Aww, I didn't think you cared that much,"_

/What did I say about flirting?/

"_Aww, but it's just so fun,"_

/You know what, you're nothing but a pervert./

"_Really? You think so? How insulting,"_

She smiled. /You always know just how to cheer someone up. You really do have a fetish for being kind./

"_Hmph, it is not a fetish! Why do you keep saying that! Now you've hurt my feelings, boohoohoo!"_

"Hihihihahaha!" she burst out laughing, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in confusion. "Hihihihahaha… sorry, my bad," she wiped a tear of amusement from her eye. She cleared her throat, "Please continue,"

"Umm, okay," Sleipmon continued, "Since the war is over, let's keep in contact. If you need any help, let us know. It's about time for bed, so you may go to sleep back at the infirmary. If you want to leave, you may do so at any time, but could you please inform us before you do so?"

She nodded, "I will (probably)," she promised.

"Good, then everyone is dismissed. If you don't mind us," Sleipmon got up along with Crusadermon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Ophanimon, "We're going to go check on Omnimon in the emergency room. I hope he's okay, Ranamon hasn't left his side in nights,"

With that, everyone went their separate ways.

"Yo, Azmon," Tyson called over to his partner, who was having a conversation with Persiamon.

Azmon nodded to her and ran over to Tyson, "Hey buddy, can you do me a favor and digivolve me?"

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

"Because," he started blushing, "this form would be too awkward," he winked at Tyson.

"What do you me-" Tyson began before he realized, "Oh you lucky devil," he reached for his digivice and pressed the buttons…


	45. Honor Before Reason

_**Honor Before Reason**_

* * *

**Night, Heaven's Court Infirmary**

She lay down on her belly in the bed. She couldn't get to sleep because of the thoughts and questions that nagged through her head. /What are they thinking? They can't beat Armageddemon! How can they win? How can I win? If I don't find a way to control it, I'll die. Or, on a worse note, I'll have to constantly release it and reabsorb it. The destruction and death it would wreak upon the Digital World would be unfathomable, plus there's a very good chance I'll get killed whenever it rampages./ She sighed. /I only wanted Armageddemon so I could use it as a bargaining tool. I never wanted to actually release it. The first time I released it was just a demonstration, all I wanted was power and invincibility, not genocide. I'm tired of genocide. Damn you, ChaosGallantmon! Condemn his soul to eternal damnation!/

"_Hello?"_

/Oh, Catastromon… did you hear any of that?/ She asked nervously.

"_Of course not, I can only hear the thoughts you send towards me and vice versa,"_

She sighed. /Oh yeah, I forgot. What do you want?/

"_Please meet me outside the room, and please be quiet. I have something I think we need to talk about,"_

/It better not be any more flirting./

She could hear him mentally face-palm, _"This is more important than flirting!"_

/Whatever./ she got out of the bed and, quietly, for one of her size, walked out of the infirmary. She took extra care not to wake the sleeping Dracomon. /Now where is he?/ She looked around the hallway. /Dammit, Catastromon, where are you?/

"_Try my room,"_

/I am not going inside your room, for obvious reasons./

"_I meant outside of my room,"_

/Whatever./ She walked to the hallway where all the rooms were. "There you are!" she whispered as she caught sight of Catastromon.

"Ah, hello, how are you?" he whispered the question.

"Enough smooth talk," she told him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He breathed a sigh, "I said that I would make it worth your while if you helped us, and I plan on keeping my promise,"

She backed away nervously while blushing, "Uhh… what do you mean by that? I am not getting in your bed!"

Catastromon's eye widened, "Whatever are you talking about? I was going to help you control Armageddemon!"

"Oh!" she said while blushing, "That's what you meant,"

He stared at her in confusion, "Whatever did you think I meant?"

She blushed, "Uhh… nothing!" she said quickly.

"Aaaahaaaah!" a scream of pleasure went through the air.

They both stopped, "What was that?" Milleniumon asked with a blush, "It sounded like that Azmon,"

"Actually, it sounded like Laharlmon, his champion level," Catastromon pointed out while blushing as well, "but it came from Persiamon's room,"

"Then that means..." Both of their faces turned red, "Let's go outside," they said at once.

**Night, Outside of Heaven's Court**

Catastromon took a deep breath, "Now that feels wonderful!"

Milleniumon sighed. /For a mon, he is such a sissy./ "Now why did you want to talk to me again?"

He cleared his throat, "I said that I might know of a way you could control Armageddemon,"

Her eyes widened, "And you're just going to tell me? WHY?"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "Because I promised that I would make it worth your while for sealing Armageddemon,"

"Oh… I get it," she sighed, "This is some of your honor before reason crap,"

He sighed, "Watch your language,"

"Whatever," she hand waved it, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

He looked both ways to make sure no one was nearby, and then took a deep breath before speaking, "Have you ever heard of the Darkness Loader?"

Her eyes widened in insurmountable surprise, "WHAT?!"

Catastromon cringed, "Not so loud,"

"Oh right," she went back to whispering, "but still, the Darkness Loader?!"

He nodded, "Yes, the Darkness Loader is a device that can force a DigiXros between two digimon, in this case you and Armageddemon, merging you two into a single, conglomerate entity,"

Her eyes widened even further, "How do you know this?"

He breathed a sigh, "You'd be surprised what you can find out through books," he coughed, "Of course, when it comes to the Darkness Loader, I don't know everything. I know what it is and what it does, but I don't know where it is exactly,"

"So I have to find it all by myself?" she asked in a disappointed voice.

He looked up, "Yes, but I can tell you that it's somewhere in the Dark Area,"

She looked up as well, "Really? So I just need to find out where in the Dark Area it is,"

He nodded, "Yes, but if, no, when, you find it, be careful. For the Xros to work, your will must outmatch Armageddemon's, if not, well, try not to think about it,"

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that it's a big gamble,"

"Yes," he replied with a nod, "But I have faith in you, I know you can do it,"

She smiled, "It's pretty odd that you'd put your faith in an enemy, especially since you're putting your faith in them to find an object that could very well lead to your own destruction,"

He smiled inwardly, "As you said, honor before reason."

She smiled again.

"Besides, I know you want dominion, not genocide," he said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because," he answered.

"Because why?" she asked.

"Just because," he repeated.

"Hmph!" she smirked, "You're pretty weird,"

"You're pretty too," he replied.

She blushed, "What did I tell you about flirting!"

He shrugged, "Whatever. You might as well be off back to the Dark Area. You have things to do, don't you?"

She nodded, "Fine then, see you later," She raised a hand, and a portal opened. "If I ever go wild again like that time with your chosen, remind me to snap out of it, 'kay?"

He nodded, "Certainly,"

She smiled, "Good, I don't feel like killing them. They seem fairly nice, funny too," she sighed, "I've been under so much stress lately,"

He nodded again, "I know,"

"Peace," she shot him a peace sign as she went through the portal.

It closed behind her, and Catastromon let out a sigh, "You can show yourself now, Alphamon,"

"I'm surprised you spotted us," Alphamon responded as they walked out of the shadows. "Honor before reason, eh?"

Catastromon let out a deeper sigh, "I know," he looked up to the stars in the sky, "The sacrifices I must make,"


	46. 3 on 3 or 1 on 1?

_**3 on 3 or 1 on 1?**_

* * *

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

"MILLENIUMON'S GONE!" the scream echoed throughout the court. Dracomon ran through the hallways.

"What are you on about?" Laharlmon yawned as he opened the room's door. "Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy the morning after?"

Dracomon turned and stared at him, "What do you mean? MILLENIUMON'S GONE!" he screamed.

Laharlmon's eyes snapped open, "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" he roughly shook Dracomon, "MILLENIUMON'S GONE!" he yelled out so loud that everyone who was not awake awoke instantly and ran towards the source of the noise: Laharlmon.

"MY EARS!" Dracomon screamed.

"What the heck is going on?" Tyson asked as he opened the boys' barrack's door.

"Seriously, so early in the morning," Arashi yawned behind him.

"Why are you yelling?" Lunamon demanded as she opened the girls' barrack's door, Abby stretching behind her.

Persiamon walked out behind Laharlmon, "Yeah, why are you yelling, honey?"

"Didn't you here what I just said, Milleniumon's gone!" Laharlmon yelled again, and everyone surrounded him.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" they demanded.

"But I did," Laharlmon complained.

"So she left," they all turned to see Catastromon, closely followed by Alphamon. "How unfortunate,"

"Indeed," they turned around to find Sleipmon, Crusadermon, Magnamon, Gallantmon, and Ophanimon. "She said that she would tell us if she left,"

/Damn, these hallways are huge!/ Tyson mentally noted.

Catastromon shrugged, "Oh well, at least everyone is up and ready for training!"

Everyone sweatdropped. /He always seems to find a bright-side to any situation. Or at least a way to make it lighter./ This was the thought on everyone's mind.

He clapped his hands together, "Okay, as your captain, I order you cadets out to the fields. We have some training to do!"

Laharlmon straightened up, "Okay then, you guys ready?"

Lunamon stretched her arms, "I guess,"

Tyson turned to Dracomon, "What about you?"

He looked down, "I guess I'll stay down here with Trixie. I hope she wakes up sometime soon,"

**Morning, Plains**

All gathered at the plains. "Okay!" Catastromon began with a clap, "Everyone biomerge!"

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

The three megas stood ready to train. Catastromon eyed them with pride and confidence. "Royal Knights?" he called as Sleipmon, Magnamon, and Crusadermon walked up behind them.

"What do you want from us?" Sleipmon asked.

Catastromon cleared his throat, "Well… to see how far you all have come… I want you to have a match against the Royal Knights!"

Everyone gaped at him. To fight the Royal Knights was unthinkable! "What?" he asked them as they stared.

Asmodaimon gulped, "You want us to fight Royal Knights?"

Catastromon nodded, "Of course! What better way to see how far you've come, then to have you fight your previous mentors!"

Sleipmon nodded, "I see. That's actually a very good idea!"

Magnamon smiled, "I agree. Seems like it'll be fun! I haven't fought you kids since I kicked your asses back at the fortress!"

"Hah!" Asmodaimon snorted, "Back then, we were champions, but now, we are megas!"

"You go, dear!" Persiamon cheered from the sidelines.

/Hmmm? Kid's already got a girlfriend?/ Magnamon thought with a smile. /They grow up so fast!/ A manly tear fell down his face.

"Are you crying?" Asmodaimon asked him.

"Me? Cry? Hah!" Magnamon snorted and held a hand to his chest, "A mon never cries!"

"Are we gonna fight or what?" Asmodaimon complained.

"But we don't want to fight Sleipmon!" Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) squirmed.

/Lunamon! You're embarrassing us!/

/I can't help it!/

HerculesKabuterimon stretched their arms, "We feel up for the challenge. Bring it on!" they took a battle stance.

Crusadermon did likewise, "I could do with a good fight! I didn't have a hand in training you, but I'll fight you nonetheless,"

Catastromon clapped his hands, "Perfect! Now all we have to do is decide who fights who. Or maybe it could be a team battle, three on three,"

Asmodaimon stroked their chin, "I could go for a good three on three,"

"Honestly, I'd prefer to have a good one on one," HerculesKabuterimon interjected.

Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) squirmed again, "We're okay as long as we don't have to fight Sleipmon!"

"Aww, and I wanted to see how far you two had come since your time as my students," Sleipmon complained.

"Really?" Dianamon looked up, and then took a battle stance, "Anything for Lord Sleipmon~!"

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in surprise. /Wow, and you say I'm whipped./

/Don't say that, Azmon. Just imagine what would happen to Sleipmon if Lunamon gets her hands on him./

*picture of absolute hell*

/Damn! Dude's gonna be whipped. Dominatrix whipped!/

/Azmon, I don't think Lunamon's a dominatrix. She may be bossy, but she's no dominatrix./

/How do you know? Have you ever asked her?/

/No, no I haven't Azmon. Unlike you, I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders./

/Hah!/

"Why are you staring at us?" Dianamon asked them.

"What?" Asmodaimon responded absentmindedly.

"Why are you staring at us?" they repeated.

Asmodaimon shook their head, "Sorry, we were just thinking,"

"Tyson!" they accused.

"Hey! We weren't doing anything!" they replied.

"Ummm…" Catastromon interrupted, "We were deciding how this practice battle was going to go. Do you want it to be three on three, or one on one? We have three votes for each. You two have the last votes. If you choose something different, then Alphamon will be the tiebreaker,"

**Morning, Dark Area**

She scanned through the books. She had gathered a large collection from all over the Dark Area, and she was now searching through them for information on the Darkness Loader. "Come on! It has to be somewhere!" she complained as she finished searching through a book. She suddenly keeled over on her desk, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in sudden pain. /Dammit! It's trying to get out!/ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she let out another bloodcurdling scream as a tear fell down her face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" /Stay inside!/ "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Several minutes went by and the pain subsided. "Heh… heh… heh," she took several deep breaths, "It's over for now. I have to hurry, or else it'll break out. If that happens…" she shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. "I have to find the Darkness Loader!"


	47. Dianamon vs Sleipmon

_**Dianamon vs Sleipmon**_

* * *

**Morning, Plains**

Two figures stood staring each other down, six meters away from each other. Their allies stood behind them.

Behind Sleipmon stood Crusadermon and Magnamon, and behind Dianamon stood Asmodaimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Out to the side, Catastromon and Alphamon stood as referees. To the other side, Persiamon stood ready to cheer on the Tamers.

/I'm not so sure about this Abby!/ Lunamon squirmed.

/Stay calm, Lunamon./ Abby thought to her. /We need to stay focused. This is our chance to prove to our mentor how far we've come! We have to pull out all the stops to show Sleipmon how mature we've become./

/To show him how mature we've become?/ Lunamon asked in wonder.

/Yep. So we have to do everything in our power to win!/ Abby yelled in her head.

/YES! We will win!/ Lunamon thought enthusiastically. /I will show Sleipmon how mature I've become, and then.../ a perverse blush spread across her face.

/AAAAAAAAAHHHH!/ Abby mentally screamed. /Lunamon! Keep your imagination under control! What you think, I think, and I don't want to think about that!/

/Sorry!/ Lunamon apologized in embarrassment.

/Ugh, sometimes I think you're a bigger pervert than Tyson./

/You take that back!/ Lunamon demanded. /At least I'm quiet about my desires!/

"Begin!" Catastromon declared and Sleipmon rushed them.

"Whoah!" they jumped over him as he charged past. "Sorry, did we start already?"

Sleipmon's six hooves grinded to a stop, "My, my, your timing is incredible,"

Dianamon blushed, "Why thank you, Lord Sleipmon~," they drew a glistening ice arrow from behind their back.

Sleipmon smirked, "This will be fun," he took aim with Múspellsheimr, the crossbow on his left arm.

"Arrow of Artemis/Bifröst!" they declared at the same time. Dianamon shot out the arrow of glistening ice, while Sleipmon shot out a burning arrow of light. The two arrows collided, forming a massive explosion that shrouded the battlefield in a black smoke cloud.

"Hmmm?" Sleipmon closed his eyes and gazed around the battlefield, scanning every sound and smell that came to his ears and nose.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their dual crescent bladed staff at him.

Sleipmon reacted quickly and blocked it with the shield on his right arm, Niflheimr, "My, my, you smell quite nice," he complimented.

Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) blushed, "Oh Sleipmon~, you flirt!"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Flirt?"

Crusadermon face-palmed, "And that's why we call him the Chaste Knight,"

"Hah-hah!" Magnamon guffawed, "You have to remember though; he is the youngest of the Royal Knights,"

Crusadermon sighed, "Be that as it may, he's a mega. He's supposed to be mature, wise, and dignified. It's not like he's some naïve child rookie level,"

Sleipmon smirked, "Looks like our battle ends here," he stepped backwards, "Odin's Breath!" he launched a blizzard from Niflheimr.

But Dianamon was ready. They held onto the top and slammed their crescent staff into the ground, balancing in the air on the staff's top crescent as the blizzard passed by below.

"AAH!" Magnamon and Crusadermon cried out as they frantically ran out of the blizzard's way.

Sleipmon's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you balance on that?"

Dianamon smirked, "It takes pra-, er, instincts," they changed their words mid-sentence, and then slid down the staff, giving a spin kick to Sleipmon's chin along the way. "Sorry!"

"Oof!" he stepped back, rubbing his sore jaw, "Wow, you've got some good, strong legs,"

Dianamon blushed, "Why thank you Sleipmon~!" they then rushed past him.

"Huh?" he turned around, but he wasn't fast enough to stop Dianamon as they mounted his back.

"Ride'em cowboy!" Dianamon cheered as they kicked their legs like a cowboy.

"AIEEEE!" Sleipmon shrieked in surprise as he began bucking, kicking out his back legs as he ran around the battlefield.

"Yeehaw!" Dianamon yelled as they rode the unfortunate Sleipmon like, or what they thought was like, a cowboy.

/This is fun!/ Abby yelled in their head.

/EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!/ Lunamon squeed. /I can't believe I'm doing this! It feels so… exciting…/

/Lunamon, that's not the type of excitement you should be feeling!/ Abby scolded her.

They held their staff in front of Sleipmon's chest, but behind his arms. They pulled backwards, bringing Sleipmon's upper half closer to them, "So… are you enjoying the ride?" they asked rather… suggestively.

/LUNAMON! Why did you make us say that?/

/I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!/

Sleipmon gulped, "Not at all,"

Dianamon smiled and blew into his ear, "Don't worry, soon you'll be begging for more,"

/Lunamon, I think you've gone out of control./ Abby said flatly.

/Hehehe!/ she giggled. /But it's just so fun!/

Sleipmon continued his bucking, but Dianamon held on to their staff to keep balance. "Heh… heh…" he panted as he slowed down to a stop. "Dang," he wheezed in exhaustion.

"Hehehe!" Dianamon giggled, "Well, that was fun!" one of their hands let go of their staff and slid down.

Asmodaimon, the only one who saw this, widened their eyes in surprise.

/A-Are they…/ Tyson mentally gasped. /No…/

/Okay, it's official. Lunamon's a bigger pervert than you are Tyson. She's a closet pervert!/

Dianamon's hand slid lower.

/Lunamon what are you doing?/ Abby asked her.

/Nothing./ Lunamon lied.

Abby's eyes widened in shock. /No wait! DON'T!/

Dianamon's hand slid down to Sleipmon's loincloth.

"EEP!" Sleipmon's eyes widened in surprise, and he bucked out his legs, running all over the battlefield.

"Woah!" Dianamon held onto their staff as Sleipmon charged blindly across the battlefield.

/Dammit, Lunamon! Why did you do that?!/

Lunamon mentally gulped. /I'm sorry!/

/Let this be a lesson to you! NEVER LET LUST CLOUD YOUR JUDGMENT!/

Dianamon let go of their staff and fell backwards off of Sleipmon's back. "Sorry!" they apologized for Lunamon's actions.

Their leftover staff fell to the ground, tripping Sleipmon and causing him to go flying head over heel. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried out as he fell flat on his face in front of Crusadermon and Magnamon. "Ugh…"

"Hm, hm, hahahahahahaha!" Magnamon and Crusadermon burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sleipmon, now thoroughly humiliated, yelled at them.

"Need a hand?" Dianamon reached out a hand to him.

He accepted it, "Thank you," he got back up. "I have no idea what you did, but it worked. I'm proud of you. You've come a long way from when we first met,"

Dianamon nodded while blushing.

/I'm sorry Sleipmon./ Lunamon mentally apologized for her perverse behavior. /Looks like it's time for us to separate./

Dianamon began glowing and separated back into Lunamon and Abby. They walked over to the others as Asmodaimon and Magnamon prepared for their match.


	48. Asmodaimon vs Magnamon

_**Asmodaimon vs Magnamon**_

* * *

**Noon, Plains**

"Sleipmon has lost, the win goes to Dianamon," Catastromon declared. "Next up, Asmodaimon versus Magnamon,"

"Bitchin'!" both Magnamon and Asmodaimon shouted at once in excitement.

Magnamon gave Sleipmon a peace sign, "Don't worry, buddy, I'll avenge you for your humiliating defeat!" he called as he ran over to face Asmodaimon.

Sleipmon blew him a raspberry, "I'd like to see you try," he called over, but secretly he was happy for Magnamon. He had been upset for a long time, but it seemed that reuniting with the cadets had cheered him up.

Asmodaimon stretched their limbs, "Okay, looks like it's our turn," they said excitedly.

"Take care of yourself, Tyson!" Abby gave them a thumbs up as they ran over to face Magnamon, "Oh, and you too. Azmon!" she added.

Asmodaimon smirked. /Tyson, I think she likes you./

/Really? Well she is moving to where I live, so I guess I have a chance./

Azmon mentally snickered. /Yeah, just don't show her your dance moves./

/Why?/ Tyson asked in confusion. /She's seen them already, and besides, the ladies love a man who can dance./ he thought suavely.

Azmon snickered again. /Huh, I guess that explains why you're single./

Tyson frowned. /Dude! Low blow!/

/Sorry./ Azmon apologized.

"You get him, honey!" Persiamon cheered.

/Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that./ Tyson thought. /What's with the 'honey' and 'dear' stuff?/

Azmon laughed nervously. /Yeah, about that. It's all a part of being in a relationship (something you have no experience in). We're working on pet names and terms of endearment. She's using 'honey' and 'dear', while I'm thinking of using 'sweetheart' and 'baby'./

/Hmm, I see./ Tyson nodded mentally. /This relationship business is complicated./

/Hmhmhm, then I guess you should take some notes from a master then./

/Azmon, you've only been in (and are still in) one relationship. I don't see how that makes you a master, if you've only been in one relationship./

Azmon smirked in his head. /It makes me a master because I found the right woman for me, my perfect other. I have high standards, and Persiamon meets all of them. Our personalities work well together and our bodies-/ he stopped the thought. Persiamon had told him that it'd be best to keep their… private life to themselves.

"Hey!" Magnamon called, interrupting them from their mental conversation, "Are you ready to fight or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're ready," they replied.

"Good," Catastromon clapped his hands, "Begin!"

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon put all of his strength in his fist and punched forward.

"Woah!" Asmodaimon dodged backwards. They smirked, "Not bad, our turn," they held out their left arm and a curved blade extended out of it, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung their sword at Magnamon, but he managed to duck under it.

After he ducked under the blade he pushed forwards with his hands, "Magna Blast!" a plasma ball shot from his hands straight into Asmodaimon's chest, knocking them several feet backwards onto the floor.

Asmodaimon wiped a hand across their face, "Not bad at all,"

Magnamon crossed his arms and smirked, "Hmph, you call this a fight. You act like you're the mentor! Hate to break it to you, but I'm older than you by far,"

Asmodaimon smirked again, "Bring it on, you old codger,"

Magnamon's smirk faded to a frown, "Who are you calling old?!"

Asmodaimon tilted their head in confusion, "But… didn't you just say that you were older than us by far?"

Magnamon eyes widened in realization and he laughed, "Hahaha! So I did, boys, so I did, Magna Punch!" he rushed them, delivering a devastating uppercut to their face, "So, what did you think of that?"

They grimaced as the blow connected to their jaw-visor, but the grimace turned into a smirk at his question, "Pretty good, but one question,"

Magnamon's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What?"

Giving him their best troll-face, they slashed across his chest with Higurashi, the laser claws on their right hand, "Was that better?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Magnamon cried out in pain as the claws scored four deep scratches across his chest. He clutched out at the wound as he shot them an annoyed glare, "Damn, that hurt! Watch it, those things are sharp!"

Asmodaimon nodded in apology, "We're sorry, but we can't control the sharpness of the laser claws. They're always real sharp, so we have to be careful," they shot him a relaxed grin, "But if we're careful enough, they're great for scratching those hard to reach places on our back,"

Magnamon returned their grin, "Not bad," he started laughing. "You're good kids. If I had the power, I'd make you two honorary Royal Knights,"

They're eyes sparkled with joy.

"But unfortunately, I lack any such power," Magnamon shrugged as Asmodaimon facefaulted.

Asmodaimon waved a fist at him, "Way to get our hopes up!"

"Hmhmhm," Magnamon chuckled, "Sorry, my bad, but we do have a fight to get back to, so… Magna Blaster!" he released a wave of miracle energy from his body.

"Oh crud!" Asmodaimon yelled as the wave sent them flying for meters.

"Hmph, too easy!" Magnamon smirked.

Asmodaimon brought their feet to the ground to slow down, their sharp talons digging lines through the ground as they slowed to a stop. "Too easy? How dare you! We won't go down without a fight!" They rushed at Magnamon and repeatedly swung their Cerebus.

Magnamon dodged each swipe, "That all you got?"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Nope," while Magnamon was busy dodging the sword, they kicked him down to the ground with one of their large feet.

"Oof!" Magnamon let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to get up again, but the tip of Cerebus stood not a millimeter away from his neck. "Ah crap," he cursed.

Asmodaimon smirked, "Looks like we win," they declared.

Magnamon shrugged, "Whatever, you win,"

"Then the winner is Asmodaimon!" Catastromon declared as Asmodaimon stepped back to help Magnamon up.

"Good fight," they complimented.

Through the shame of being defeated by a former cadet, Magnamon smiled, "You too, kiddos," /Looks like it's about time for me to retire. The Digital World has a new generation of guardians to protect it/ He thought with a wry smile.


	49. HerculesKabuterimon vs Crusadermon

_**HerculesKabuterimon vs Crusadermon**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

HerculesKabuterimon stretched their arms, "Looks like it's our turn,"

"Take her down!" Asmodaimon gave them a thumbs up as they walked back from the battlefield.

"We will," they replied as they walked up to Crusadermon.

"How could you two lose?!" Crusadermon questioned the other two Royal Knights, hands on hips and a look of disapproval on her featureless face.

Magnamon picked his ear, "I guess they were just stronger than us,"

Sleipmon shrugged, "What he said,"

Crusadermon fumed, "I can't believe this! You've brought disgrace to the Royal Knights!" she brandished the strange weapon on her right arm, the Pile Bunker, "And it's up to me to regain our lost honor!" she declared as she walked up to HerculesKabuterimon.

Magnamon inspected his claws, "She always has to make a big deal out of everything, so melodramatic," he complained.

Sleipmon smirked.

Crusadermon glared up at HerculesKabuterimon before brandishing her Pile Bunker, "I will defeat thee and reclaim the honor of my fellow knights!"

Sleipmon's eyes widened in terror, "Oh no! She's going all 'thee', 'thou', and 'knave'!"

Magnamon gulped, "Unless he plays his cards right, he's as good as dead,"

They grinned and laughed.

Catastromon clapped his hands, "Begin!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!" they made an X-shaped slash with their four hands.

Crusadermon jumped up to avoid it, "Not bad," she yawned, "But if thou thinks ye can defeat me, thou art surely mistaken,"

HerculesKabuterimon shot her a look of annoyance, "Giga Blaster!" they brought their four hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at her.

"Fist of Fear!" she shot a sonic boom from her Pile Bunker. It collided with the Giga Blaster and exploded in her face. "Kaa, kaa, WAA!" she started coughing at the smoke cloud that enveloped her before she was pinned to the ground by HerculesKabuterimon's frontal horn.

"Horn Buster Kai!" they discharged electricity through their horn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she was electrocuted.

Fearing causing permanent damage, HerculesKabuterimon removed their horn, "Are you okay?"

She struggled back up, "Not bad, knave," she complimented, "But thou art nothing next to me,"

"We'll see about that," HerculesKabuterimon smirked, "Giga Blaster!" they brought their hands together and formed a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Crusadermon.

"Hmph!" she dodged to the side and rushed at them, "Laser Lattice!" she held open her palm, and a laser net shot out, trapping HerculesKabuterimon.

"What the?" they struggled to get out of the net.

"Scarlet Tempest!" using her Pile Bunker, Crusadermon created a whirlwind that sent HerculesKabuterimon flying into the air. "Hohohoho!" she laughed a noblewoman's laugh as HerculesKabuterimon crashed back to the ground. "Has thou had enough?"

"No," HerculesKabuterimon struggled back up, "Until we've won, we will never have enough,"

She tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

They checked their arms for stiffness, "It means that we won't give up until we've won,"

She nodded, "I see, thou art a true warrior," she rushed in front of them, "Fist of Fear!" she shot a sonic boom from her Pile Bunker that sent HerculesKabuterimon flying.

"AAAAAHH!" they cried out as they were knocked away, "Hrr!" they grunted as they spread their wings and flew into the air.

"Hmph!" Crusadermon pouted. /If they have wings, they use them. Why can't I fly?/

"Giga Blaster!" they brought their hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Crusadermon.

She dodged it, "Is that all that thou-" she dodged again as another ball exploded to the floor. "Dammit!"

"Giga Blaster! Giga Blaster! Giga Blaster! Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon continued spamming the ball of electricity.

/Dammit!/ She cursed in her head. All of the explosions caused by the Giga Blasters had created a massive smoke cloud. She couldn't see anything. "Where are they? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon made a large x-shaped slash across Crusadermon's back. They jumped away as she turned to face them.

"Damn it all! Scarlet Tempest!" she used her Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind that cleared the battlefield of the smoke (and allowed the spectators to see what was happening.) "AAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as a ball of electricity exploded on her back, "Why you!"

"Horn Buster Kai!" her eyes widened as she was hit by HerculesKabuterimon's horn. They dragged her through the ground on their horn, discharging electricity into her all the while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as the electricity surged through her body.

When they stopped, the electrocution stopped, and she hung limply on HerculesKabuterimon's horn. They tossed her up into the air, and caught each of her limbs with each of their hands. "Give up?" they asked smugly.

She coughed out a surrender, "Kaa, kaa, Yes… I give, you win. Can you let me down now?"

"Gladly," they put her down, and she meandered over to the other Royal Knights, her head hung low in shame.

"I… lost," she told them.

Magnamon was still picking his ear, "Yeah, we kinda saw,"

Sleipmon nodded, "Indeed, you put up an excellent fight,"

She lightened up. "Thanks,"

"And the winner is HerculesKabuterimon!" Catastromon declared. "The cadets have won all three matches against the Royal Knights!" a manly… ah, who am I kidding? Tears of happiness fell from his one, humane eye, "I'm so proud of you all!"

HerculesKabuterimon walked over to their companions, "Well, looks like we won," they told them.

"Yeah!" Asmodaimon congratulated them with a high five, "I can't believe that we defeated the Royal Knights! We're gonna be legendary!"

"Ahem," Catastromon interrupted, "Congratulations on your victory, my Tamers," his warm gaze swept over them, "To celebrate this occasion, let's go to the dining room, and I'll prepare you all a feast. Anything you want, I'll make it!"

"YEAH!" the Tamers all cheered as they went off to Heaven's Court, leaving the three Royal Knights lying down on the grass.

"Do you remember when we were the most badass creatures in the Digital World?" Magnamon asked.

They nodded. "Yeah, what happened?" Crusadermon asked, thinking back to their past exploits.

"We've become old," Sleipmon said solemnly, "It's time for the next generation to take charge,"

"Honestly, I think it's all this paperwork they make us do that's made us lose our edge," Magnamon suggested.

"Of course!" Crusadermon nodded in instant agreement.

"Ah yes, that makes so much more sense," Sleipmon nodded as well.

"It's the paperwork!" they said at once before breaking out into laughter. "Hahahaha!"

"Hello!" Catastromon called, "You've fought hard as well. Please come to the dining room and I'll fix you up something nice and tasty,"

They turned to stare at each other.

"Me first!" Magnamon declared as he took off running for Heaven's Court.

"Wait for me!" Crusadermon called after him as she ran.

"Last one there's a rotten raremon!" Magnamon called back.

"Okay, see you there," Sleipmon called as he galloped past him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Magnamon playfully demanded.

"See ya!" Crusadermon declared as she jumped on top of him and leaped forward.

"Hey!" he called after them as he sped on, "Hahahahaha!"


	50. Sealed

_**Sealed**_

* * *

**Night, Heaven's Court Hallways**

"Ah, that was great!" Azmon said with his hands behind his head in relaxation.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed, "Remember when Catastromon brought all the food he made out?"

Azmon nodded, "Yeah, do you remember the look on everyone's face when they saw he was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron? Priceless!"

"I know!" Tyson laughed, "Come to think of it, didn't we have the exact same look on our faces?"

Azmon shrugged, "Probably. Hey, is that Catastromon?"

Tyson looked over, "Yeah, I think it is. Hey, Catastromon!" he called.

Catastromon didn't respond, he just stood there, staring at a painting on the wall. They stopped. There was something in Catastromon's eye that they had never seen him show before: hatred.

He was staring at a painting of King Drasil. It was one of many paintings on the wall, to its left was a painting of a godly bird, Chronomon Holy Mode, to its right was a painting of a golden plated lizard, Fanglongmon.

"Umm… Catastromon?" Tyson asked while pulling on Catastromon's sleeved arm.

"Huh?" he turned to face them, surprised, "Oh, Tyson, Azmon, what are you doing here?"

They shuffled awkwardly, "We were going to ask you the same thing,"

"As was I,"

Startled, they turned to face the new voice. "Ah, Gallantmon, it's just you," Tyson breathed a sigh of relief.

He nodded, "Yes, I was about to walk back to my own quarters after I finished this day's paperwork," he sighed, "What about you?"

"Oh, we were just getting a midnight snack," Azmon and Tyson answered, "Peanut butter sandwich time!"

"And what of you?" Gallantmon asked Catastromon.

"I was just… admiring the paintings," he turned back to the painting of King Drasil, eyeing it with distaste. King Drasil was a truly intimidating figure. His coloring was mostly white and gray. Instead of legs, there were two large crystal-shaped (basically rectangle with triangles at both of the short ends)… things that seemed to form a dress or skirt of sorts. Above that was a small chest with his vaguely diamond-shaped head. His… black eye was V-shaped, with a red squiggle inside. He had pentagon-shaped shoulder guards on the front and back of his shoulders. Out of each of his shoulders, a vaguely arm-like structure emerged; ending in what vaguely looked like a mouth, inside of which was all black except for six red lines. His normal arms looked like sleeves. Between his… skirts, a green rope/vine-like structure studded with small ball-like protrusions emerged and trailed down.

"Yes, that's King Drasil," Gallantmon pointed out the obvious.

"Wow," Azmon gasped in disbelief, "You beat that guy?"

"Actually, we didn't beat that," Gallantmon said.

"What?!" they all turned to him in astonishment.

"But you said you defeated King Drasil!" Tyson told him.

"We did," Gallantmon told them, "We defeated his true form," he pointed to a painting on the other side of the wall. It showed a crystalline figure that had a feminine appearance. "That is King Drasil's true form. The one in the other painting is his godly body. We could never hope to defeat that. So we waited until he emerged to his true form, and struck him down,"

"Oh," Tyson nodded in understanding, "But what about his godly body?"

"About that," Gallantmon looked down, "We didn't know what to do with it, and we didn't want anyone to use it, so we buried it in the Digital World's core."

"Why the core?" Tyson tilted his head in confusion.

Gallantmon shot him a look of annoyance, "It was the safest place we could think of. Besides, we filled in the tunnel afterwards, 'there are no precautions too drastic' they always say,"

"I see," Tyson understood now.

/The Digital World's core?/ Catastromon took note of what Gallantmon had said. "Interesting. By the way, Tyson, Azmon, I have something we need to talk about," he turned his eye to Gallantmon, "If you want, you can stay and listen, you might want to hear this,"

"So, what do you want?" Azmon asked him.

"Well first, I want you to biomerge," Catastromon instructed.

"Okay," Tyson nodded as he reached for his digivice.

**AZMON  
~BOIMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

"Now what?" they asked.

"Hmmm," Catastromon inspected them. He put his bare hand on the draconic head that emerged from their chest, "It's just as I thought,"

"Well, what did you think?" Asmodaimon and Gallantmon asked impatiently.

"Well, you see," he pulled the ball of the Demon Lords' data from his sleeve, "You remember what I said about this ball containing the key to Ogudomon's power and the location to where it is?"

They nodded

"Good," Catastromon sighed, "However, while the Demon Lords' data is in the ball, no matter how many times I look through, I can't find a trace of Ogudomon anywhere. Then, I realized something: what if everything pertaining to Ogudomon was still inside of you?"

"What?" they all gasped in astonishment.

"Yes," he put his hand on the draconic head on Asmodaimon's chest, "According to what I know, Asmodaimon do not have draconic heads emerging from their chests. So, the only… logical conclusion that can be drawn from these observations is that the key to Ogudomon has manifested itself has the dragon on your chest,"

"Really?" they all gasped.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, and I believe that, with the proper training, you might actually be able to release some, if not all, of Ogudomon's strength from it,"

"Really?" Asmodaimon asked with wide eyes.

Catastromon nodded again, "Yes (I think),"

"I can't believe it," Gallantmon gasped, "This is incredible,"

"Yes, but don't spread this news so freely," Catastromon warned, "We don't want anyone… unsavory to find out. Besides, I have a feeling that Milleniumon may attack again,"

"What?!" they all gasped… again.

"Didn't she say we were all good?!" Asmodaimon asked in exasperation.

"Yes, she did," Catastromon nodded, "But I have a hunch," /She won't give up her goals that easy./ He thought to himself.

"Oh great," Asmodaimon dragged a hand down their face.


	51. Focus with Your Souls

_**Focus With Your Souls**_

* * *

**Morning, Plains**

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their dual crescent staff at Asmodaimon.

"Sword of Cerebus!" Asmodaimon countered with the curved blade that emerged from their left arm.

"Giga Blaster!" they jumped back as a giant ball of electricity hit the ground and exploded.

"Hmmm, not bad," Dianamon complimented as they panted from exhaustion.

"You're pretty good yourself," Asmodaimon told them before looking up, "You're not that bad either, HerculesKabuterimon,"

"We do our best," the reply came from above.

The sound of clapping snapped them out of their training exercise, "Well done, Tamers. I'm glad to see you training so hard,"

HerculesKabuterimon nodded as they descended to the ground, "Yeah, we just wish Trixie would wake up soon,"

"Don't worry, she will," Catastromon said kindly, "She'll wake up in a day or two, but she won't be able to join us until she is properly nourished after her long sleep. Once she gets some food and energy in her system, then she'll be ready to rejoin us,"

Asmodaimon smiled under their knight's visor, "Well, that's good to hear,"

Dianamon stretched their limbs, tired from the training exercise, "Dracomon will be happy to know,"

"Yes, but we still have training to do," Catastromon reminded them, "Asmodaimon, I think it's time for your special training,"

"Ah, of course," they nodded.

Catastromon turned to HerculesKabuterimon and Dianamon, "If you would, please return to your training,"

"'Kay, you two have fun controlling your Super-Demon Lord," Dianamon called over to them before charging at HerculesKabuterimon.

They both had been informed of this earlier this morning and, somewhat surprisingly, had taken the news in stride. Tyson and Azmon beamed at this, glad to have such understanding friends.

"So, what do we do now?" Asmodaimon asked him.

Catastromon sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, "Let's try some meditation,"

"'Kay," they sat down and (tried) to cross their legs, which, given their unique shape, was all but impossible.

"Now, think about Ogudomon, look into yourself, search through your being and find it," Catastromon instructed.

"'Kay," Asmodaimon shut their eyes.

/So, Azmon, how the f*ck are we gonna do that?/

/I… have no idea./

/Hmm, then what are we supposed to do? Scan through your data?/

/Hmm, that actually might work./

/Really?/

/Yeah, let's try it!/

/How?/

/Just listen to my instructions./

Tyson did a data scan inside of Azmon.

/Hmm, I don't see anything./

/Really? Oh well, let's tell him that bad news./

"Catastromon, we did a scan and we couldn't find anything," Asmodaimon informed.

"Really?" he asked them, surprised.

"Yes, really," they answered.

"O…kay. Let's try again, think about and focus on Ogudomon, not with your minds, but with your souls," he told them.

They sighed in frustration, "Fine, but it's not goi- Huh? Well, what do ya know?"

Catastromon's eye widened, "You found it?"

"We think?" they replied uneasily, "We feel something inside of us, something foreign,"

"Good, and do you think it's Ogudomon?" he asked them.

They nodded with closed eyes, "We're pretty sure. Whatever this thing is, it's pretty damn powerful!"

"EEEE!" Catastromon got up and squealed, "That must be it, the key to Ogudomon's location and power! It's connecting it to you!"

"So wait," Asmodaimon interrupted, somewhat disturbed by Catastromon excited squeals, "Let us get this straight, we don't have Ogudomon itself inside of us, but the key to its power and location, which has linked us together?"

Catastromon nodded while holding his chin, "Precisely,"

Asmodaimon stared blankly at him, trying to understand the logic that they could only put into words that they had paraphrased from Catastromon, "Enh, whatever," they shrugged. "If we don't understand, we'll just shrug and go along with it,"

Catastromon sweatdropped, "Yes… that's some… fine logic to believe in,"

"Are you being sarcastic?" they asked him with a glare.

He waved his hands frantically, "No, no, of course not! Why would I ever be sarcastic to you? That would be so rude!"

"Well, we guess that's right," they shrugged again. Catastromon wasn't known for being rude… or anything that his name would suggest of him. At times he felt _too_ nice, like he was always letting people walk all over him. "Whatever, are we done?"

Catastromon shook his head, "No, I want you to try and focus on Ogudomon. Try to draw his power out, can you do that?"

They breathed out a sigh of annoyance, "Fine," they closed their eyes and focused on Ogudomon with their souls, not their minds. However they were doing this, they of course had no idea, but it was working, so why question it? They poured in all their focus, and felt a spark in their joined souls. They felt their souls touch another, much larger soul, Ogudomon.

/Wow! Can you feel that Tyson?/

/Umm, yeah, our souls, bodies, and maybe our minds, I'm not sure, are joined right now, so… yeah./

/Hmm, good point. Are our minds joined? Our bodies have merged, our souls are connected, but are our minds? We can move our body together, but movement requires thought and we know what each other is thinking. So that must mean our minds are merged, but then why can we have mental conversations?/

/Maybe it's like having multiple personalities… not that I know anything about that./

/Yeah, that might be it./

/And if it's not, then we just give it the one solution and answer universally compatible to every problem and question ever made or asked./

/Yeah!/ … /So Tyson, what's the answer?/

/Screw it./

/Uhh…/

/What?/

/Nevermind. Hey, aren't we forgetting something?/

/Yeah, but what was it?/

They felt another spark in their joined souls.

/Oh crap! Tyson, we forgot about Ogudomon!/

/Who?/

/Tyson! Not the time! Focus with you soul!/

/'Kay./

They focused their souls, reestablishing the connection between themselves and Ogudomon. /Yes, I feel it Azmon!/

/Me too, buddy!/

/This power feels tight./

/Yeah… what?/

/It feels cool./

/Oh, you humans and your strange slang./

/Whatever. But one little problem./

/What?/

/How do we use this power?/

Azmon thought about it for a moment. /Screw it./

/What kind of answer was that?/ Tyson yelled in their head.

/Whatever Tyson, let's focus, and focus, and focus!/

/'Kay./

And they did. They focused with their souls. Trying to establish a connection with Ogudomon, and maybe start a good conversation with the Super-Demon lord.

"Remarkable," Catastromon uttered the word with wide eyes as he watched the scene.

The draconic head on Asmodaimon's head rustled. Its eyes quivered, as if it were about to wake up from a long sleep.

/This is amazing!/ Catastromon squealed in his head.

"_Catastromon,"_

His eyes widened in surprise. /Milleniumon? What do you want?/


	52. Scared

_**Scared**_

* * *

**Morning, Dark Area**

Milleniumon stood before the utterly gigantic castle. After all her searching for the Darkness Loader, she had finally found its location: GranDracmon's Castle.

The one item that could give her control of Armageddemon (and save her life) was in the castle of one of the most feared creatures in the entire Digital World: GranDracmon the Corrupter. He was known far and wide as one of the strongest forces in the Digital World, not as strong as a Super-Ultimate, but still. He is rumored to be gigantic, and is known as the king of vampire digimon. He was greatly feared by the Angels, especially considering that he had caused many of them to experience downfall and become Demons.

As a matter of fact, some of the Seven Demon Lords were brought down to the Dark Area because of him, and they had been extremely high ranking Angels before their corruption. He was very manipulative, with a voice said to bring lesser creatures to orgasm just by hearing it.

However, there was a chance that he was dead. He had not been seen in a long time, a hundred years or so, and no one dared to check his castle to find out. But she wasn't here to find out if he was alive or not (she was slightly hoping he'd be dead), she just needed the Darkness Loader, and soon.

She gulped as she strode up to the large door. It was slightly open by just a crack, but if she grabbed it with her claws she should be able to pull it open.

/I'm not so sure about this./ she thought with a grimace.

If GranDracmon was still alive and attacked her, she was sure that she could put up a fight, but if worse comes to worst, she'd have to release Armageddemon, who would probably be more than enough to take on GranDracmon.

However, there was a problem: if she released Armageddemon, she'd need to wait a while before she had the energy to capture it again in her pocket dimension.

From that problem arose two more problems. 1) With not that much space to move around, Armageddemon could easily kill her if given the smallest of chances. 2) If Armageddemon broke out of the castle before she could recapture it, or if it killed her, it would run amuck across the Dark Area, killing countless numbers of her own soldiers and subjects.

She had already killed a good number of her own soldiers to summon Armageddemon. /Damn you ChaosGallantmon!/ And she didn't want to commit anymore murder or genocide on her own followers.

It was somewhat okay to do so on enemies, but only if she didn't know them that well. The only real reason why she had gotten so violent against Calamity's Chosen was because she didn't know them that well, and because she had been through a lot of frustration and stress that day.

First, she had come up with a plan to separate him from his Chosen and keep them distracted from finding him. Then, when they finally had their fight, he had the balls. /Or lack of balls, the p*ssy!/ To escape after leaving her temporarily incapacitated, utterly breaking the plan she and her generals had worked so hard and practiced on.

If that wasn't bad enough, Gulfmon had surrendered to his opponents, letting them go, and Dagomon had been killed. Dagomon was her favorite general, gay or not, he was nice, not a pervert like his title suggested, and was actually a guy that was fun to talk with.

She missed them both now. To top it off, her fight against the Tamers themselves was humiliating. She had lost, and she had snapped during their fight. It felt humiliating to lose control like that. If it wasn't for Catastromon's timely intervention, she would have died!

/Speaking of Catastromon./ She thought with a sigh. /Let's see, last I knew, he was at Heaven's Court./ she mentally checked for his mind, but couldn't find him. He was near though, so she searched around until she found him at the Plains. /There you are! Catastromon./

"_Milleniumon? What do you want?"_

She gulped. /I just wanted to talk./

"_About what?"_

/About this Darkness Loader thing. I know I need it to control Armageddemon, but to get it, I need to see GranDracmon./

"_GranDracmon has it? Hmm, interesting,"_

/Yeah, that's just the thing. I feel…/ She tried to force out the word to her rival. /Scared./

"_You? Scared?"_

She swallowed her pride. /…yes./

"_Hmhmhm,"_

/DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!/

"_I wasn't laughing, I was chuckling. I must say, it's quite refreshing to see you swallow your pride. It's just so… mature,"_

/I'm not in the mood for this!/

"_Sorry. Why are you scared?"_

/Because I'm going into Grandracmon's Castle, where I can only hope that he's dead, to find an item that, for all I know, could just be a myth, and if that's not bad enough, if I don't find this thing it's more likely than not that I'll die. And even if I do manage to get through all of that, there's still a possibility that it doesn't exist. If it doesn't exist, then even if I somehow manage to get through all of this, I'm still as good as dead. I can't help but feel… scared./

"_Hmhmhm, this is so not like you. What happened to the fearless womon I know and… have a friendly enemies relationship with? If you trust yourself, and have faith in your own strength, than you can pull through this,"_

/You… think I can?/

"_I know you can. Besides, this isn't over until you and either my chosen or I fight you and someone loses. Our plans end when one of us wins and the other loses. I know that you're a worthy adversary and will pull through until the final battle."_

/The final battle? Hmm, sounds like it'll be fun./ She thought to him, a smile forming on her face. /I… guess I could hold on until then./

"_Hmm, I would hope so. The final battle is where all plans must end. If you died, than all this boring planning would have been for nothing,"_

/Hey! I had my fair share of good plans!/

"_I know,"_

/Are you messing with me?/

"_Yes,"_

/Hmph!/ She pouted, then smiled. /You're a good guy./

"_No, no I'm not,"_

/What do you mean? You're so kind and supportive, even of your enemies. It's… weird and unnatural, but I find it charming./

"_You do?"_

/I hate to admit it, but yeah. Well, I have to go, but I promise you this: if I live to fight you and your chosen, I will try my best to control myself so that I don't kill them./

"_But what of you? I'd hate to see you get killed, but I don't know if my chosen can hold back enough to win and not kill you in the process."_

/I don't mind if I die./

"_WHAT?!"_

/I said that I don't mind anymore. I can die. I'm just like any other digimon. I accept that now. I've done some terrible things, but I still have my goal: power and domination! I just plan on being a little more controlled and a little less violent about it. I'll have my final battle with your chosen. If I win, you will all live, but under my gentle rule and unlimited power. I'll try to be benevolent. If you win, I'll die, there's no preventing it, and everything will return to the peacefulness that it was before. My death would be my final atonement, and with that punishment, I'll finally be able to forgive myself for what I've done, and pass on into my next life. Let's face it, I've had my fun, caused a lot of trouble, a lot of which I regret. I'm actually hoping for the death and atonement though, I don't really want to rise from the corpse of my data from my hate and resentment as a ZeedMilleniumon and become an _actual _living dead zombie creature, not like undead and ghost digimon but an_ actual _zombie. There's no fun to be had when your body is actually dead./

"_But… there's nothing I can do to persuade you from the final battle is there?"_

She snorted. /You're the one who convinced me to do it in the first place./

"_Right," _he thought with shame.

/Oh well, win or lose, live or die, I'm ready to go. You know, maybe if things had been different, we could have been friends… or more. Oh well, no use thinking about it anymore. I'm going to face my destiny, and nothing can stop me! Thanks Catastromon, I'm really thankful for this. Who knows, maybe we could have been something more if the circumstances weren't against it. I guess opposites do attract. Well, I gotta go. See ya!/ She sent this last thought to him as she ended the mental conversation. She opened the door to the castle and went inside.

"_We're more alike than you realize..._" he thought with mixed feelings of anxiety, worry, doubt, shame, and regret…


	53. Lampshade

_**Lampshade**_

* * *

**Morning, GranDracmon's Castle**

Milleniumon stepped into the castle and gazed around. It was a mess. There was gigantic trash everywhere. She gulped and went through the room, searching every nook and cranny, but finding nothing.

"Damn!" she cursed, "I guess he is dead. No one alive could have a house this messy and still be alive!" she continued searching the house of the devil beast.

She had to admit, she was expecting a lot more. Most of the inside of the castle, while still having some of the clichés of evil lairs, actually had more in common with the house of a family from the fifties, not that she would know what that looks like. It seemed to blend this fifties culture home-style with the mannerisms of a messy teenager. There was graffiti on the walls in various colors and words too profane to list.

"Whoever owns this house is really messed up in the head," she said aloud as she examined the graffiti, she then grimaced, "I really hope GranDracmon's dead."

"Huh? What was that?" a groggy voice spoke up from behind a door with a sign that said 'Stay Out. Enter and Die!'

Milleniumon gulped as massive footsteps echoed throughout the castle.

The door opened and GranDracmon stepped out.

He was truly massive, bigger than Gulfmon, but still much smaller than Armageddemon. Speaking of Gulfmon, they were very similar. Like Gulfmon, GranDracmon was centaurian. His lower body was beastial, covered in velvet brown fur and had four powerful legs. Behind each knee, sharp spikes emerged. Each black foot had four white claws. He had Midnight blue stripes along his back, two demonic wings emerged from his back, and he had a horse like tail. At the thighs of his front legs, two black shark-like heads emerged forward, mouths gaping, and their forked tongues dripping a trail of saliva. His upper half was more humanoid. His skin was, for the most part, the same color has his fur, but his head, neck, and part of his chest were a blue-gray. His limbs and waist were covered in red wrappings. Other than all that, he was not what she was expecting. Instead of the glorious golden hair he was supposed to have, his hair, while still glorious, was gray. He had a small grey beard on his face. In his hand, he had a large, larger than her even, bottle of vodka. On his head was a red lampshade.

This was not what she was expecting.

"Huh?" he looked down at her, "What are you doing in my *hic* house?" he was clearly drunk, but is voice was as suave as they said.

Milleniumon gulped, and her legs trembled, but not from fear. /It's true! His voice, while groggy, is just as sexy as they say! Must not lose it!/ "Ahem," she cleared her throat, "I presume that you are GranDracmon the Corrupter?"

"What's *hic* that, bitch?" he asked her as he looked down, "Yeah, I'm *hic* GranDracmon, but I *hic* ain't no corrupter anymore,"

"What?!" she yelled in surprise.

"Yep!" he crossed his arms and looked upwards in victory, "I *hic* retired!"

"Retired?" she gasped.

"*hic* Yep. Just me and my harem here now," he said as he took another swig of his vodka.

/He retired?!/ The thought surged through her head.

But its surprise had only lasted a few moments. /Wait, that actually makes sense. If he's retired, that would explain why there haven't been any damned digimon in the Dark Area any more. If he's no longer corrupting angels, then no more damned have been banished to the Dark Area, after all, he was the main reason so many Angels were corrupted. His retirement has allowed the main amount of digimon in the Dark Area to be comprised of more native born demons than those damned ones. The Demons who were damned to the Dark Area were much worse than those that were born there. That's probably why the Dark Area has become such a… adequate place to live. In his youth, GranDracmon was the scourge of the Digital World. His retirement has made things a lot more peaceful./

"So bitch, what *hic* brings you here?" he asked her.

She gulped, trying to steady her shaking legs, "I wa-, err, no, I need the Darkness Loader. Do you have it, and if so, can I have it?"

He took another swig of his giant bottle of vodka, which probably contained four times the amount of alcohol than was safe for any being to consume. "So *hic* you want my Loader?"

She nodded nervously, "Y-Yes,"

He seemed to think about this for a moment before taking another swig of his vodka, "Sure, *hic* why not?" he shrugged.

Milleniumon's jaw dropped to the floor, "WHAT?!"

"I said *hic* sure," GranDracmon repeated, "here, let me get it," He went back into his room. She heard the sounds of him rustling through several drawers while a few, female, voices were chatting amiably in the background. He walked out, "Here ya *hic* go," he dropped a little device from his hands.

"AAH!" she scrambled over to where it was falling and jumped up to catch it before it hit the ground and broke. "Whew," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There, now can *hic* you leave?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously, "Sure!" she turned to leave, but stopped, "One question though," she heard him groan, "Why did you retire?"

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "Because I *hic* was getting *hic* old and the job was too *hic* boring,"

She tilted her head in confusion, "That's it?"

He nodded, "Yep! Besides, why work *hic* convincing stuck up angels to turn to the *hic* dark side when I can stay here at home every *hic* day, drinking, partying, and having orgies every night with my *hic* harem?"

"Yeaaaaah," she nodded, a little disturbed, "Well, I'll be leaving then,"

"Wait!" he commanded.

She froze, "W-What?"

"Don't you *hic* tell anyone about this, 'kay?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Be- *hic* -cause," he took another swig of his, apparently bottomless, bottle of vodka. "If anyone finds out I'm *hic* alive. I'll have to come out of *hic* retirement. Keep quiet and *hic* you can keep the Darkness Loader for as long as you *hic* want, capishe?"

She nodded vigorously, "Okay!" without waiting for anything else, she ran out of the castle as fast as she could. /I better tell Catastromon about this!/ she thought with a smile. /It's almost time! It's almost over!/ she couldn't stop smiling in happiness. /Win or lose, live or die, I'll be happy either way!/


	54. Remorse

_**Remorse**_

* * *

**Noon, Plains**

Catastromon looked up, having finished his mental conversation with Milleniumon. His eyes widened and he gasped.

The draconic head on Asmodaimon's chest was thrashing, struggling to open its eyes and release the power that had been pent up for eons.

"Asmodaimon, awake!" he cried out, but Asmodaimon was too focused to hear him.

Catastromon gulped and looked over to Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, who were too busy practicing to notice. Thinking quickly, he turned to Asmodaimon and snapped his fingers, "Impending Doom!"

"AAH!" Asmodaimon's eyes snapped open as they fell down a large, eleven feet deep and six feet wide hole that had just appeared in the ground. "Ow!" they cried out before they jumped out of the hole and in front of a startled Catastromon, "Why'd you do that!" they angrily yelled as they lifted him roughly by the collar.

Catastromon gulped as HerculesKabuterimon and Dianamon rushed over to see what happened. "Asmodaimon, what are you doing?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

"This guy made us fall down a hole while we were meditating!" a steaming Asmodaimon answered.

"Guys, calm down," Dianamon calmly ordered, and Asmodaimon obeyed, letting Catastromon drop to the floor.

Asmodaimon took several deep breathes, "Okay," they turned to Catastromon, "Why did you make us fall down a hole?"

Catastromon breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and dusted himself off, "Yes, about that, I'm sorry. I got distracted, and your connection with Ogudomon got too… deep. I tried to snap you out of it, I really did, but it didn't work, and I was running out of time,"

Asmodaimon tilted their head in confusion, "Running out of time for what?"

"For your energy release," Catastromon explianed. "You were close to fully connecting with Ogudomon, and doing so would release a massive amount of energy that Ogudomon has kept pent up for ages. The amount of energy released would dig a massive trench through the ground, eradicating us all. If I didn't snap you out of it, we would have all died."

Everyone gulped. "Oh, then… uhh… thanks," Asmodaimon scratched behind their head in embarrassment. "But what about our link? Don't tell us we'll have to go through all that meditating again,"

Catastromon shook his head, "No, just don't meditate for now. The next time you resume your link, Ogudomon's pent up power will be released. So be careful about it, okay?"

Asmodaimon nodded eagerly, "Okay, we will,"

Catastromon's eye relaxed, since he had no mouth, this was his way of smiling. "Good, let's go get some lunch. I'll make it,"

"YEAH!" they all cheered as they separated back into humans and digimon.

"Hey, Catastromon," Tyson nudged him as they went back to Heaven's Court, "Are you gonna wear that," he suppressed a snigger, "apron?"

Catastromon looked at him in surprise, "Why not? They gave it to me as a gift; I see no reason not to wear it with pride,"

"Oh… okay," Tyson nodded, suppressing his laughter, "You know, Catastromon, sometimes I think that you're a little too nice for your own good,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, but it felt hallow. /If you only knew./ He thought with shame and regret. /But I have to go through with this, I promised./

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

"That hit the spot!" Gallantmon exclaimed while rubbing his belly.

"Thanks for cooking lunch for us as well," Crusadermon thanked him. As did the other Royal Knights who had joined the Tamers in Catastromon's lunch.

"No problem, my dear," Catastromon replied with a gentlemanly bow, causing Crusadermon to giggle like a school girl and everyone else to gape at his unwitting seduction of the female knight.

Tyson took another drink of water, "I know I already said this, but sometimes you are way too nice for your own good,"

Alphamon brought their drink to the table, "I agree,"

"Yeah, maybe you could let someone else cook for a change. If anyone's earned a brake and a feast, it's you," Ophanimon acknowledged.

Catastromon blushed, "Why, thank you, but I am not deserving of such a thing. I'm not that nice,"

"Please," Arashi took another bite of the salad Catastromon had prepared, "You're way too modest,"

Catastromon looked down, "Hmm, you think so?"

"We don't think, we know!" they all replied.

/I don't deserve this./ He thought sadly, when another voice dropped into his head.

"_Catastromon!"_

"Mileniumon?" he declared.

"What?!" everyone stood up, "Where?!"

"No, no, calm down," Catastromon told them. "Milleniumon is calling me telepathically,"

"What for?" Gallantmon asked, a bit calmer now that he was assured that Milleniumon was not present.

"I don't know," Catastromon answered, "She hasn't said yet. Let me hear her out first,"

They sat down silently while Catastromon returned to his mental conversation. /So, what do you want?/

"_I want you to gather Calamity's Chosen and the rest of your friends if you want and bring them to Ragna Rock,"_

/Why?/ he asked, puzzled.

"_Because, I found the Darkness Loader!"_

His eye widened. /Really?/

"_Yep! Everything's ready! The final battle begins tomorrow. Bring them to Ragna Rock by tonight, and we'll be waiting for you. Next morning, the final battle will begin!"_

Catastromon gulped. /Really? So soon? Do you even know how to use it?/

"_Yep! I've made sure that I memorized how everything works. Nothing can go wrong. The final battle will soon commence, and whether I win or lose, live or die, my mind and conscious will finally be at peace. I think I'll be happier if I lose though, that way I can know that I've been punished for my misdeed."_

Catastromon looked down, sadness in his eye. /I see, if you're absolutely sure about this. Are you? You can still change your mind./

"_No, my mind's made up. I will face my punishment with dignity, but that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight. Besides, if I don't Xros with Armageddemon I'll die, and it'll run loose!"_

/I know but… the Tamers, they've been training. They've gotten stronger. I'm positive that they can beat Armageddemon!/

"_NO!" _she roared, startling Catastromon into submission, _"This has to be done, and you know it,"_

/Yes, I know. Very well I will inform them, we should be there by nightfall./

"_Good," _Milleniumon thought, sounding pleased, _"Bring your entire army, everyone! I'll bring my army, everyone! But they won't fight, it'll just be me and my opponents, and the final battle will commence."_

/Okay, I'll tell them./ Catastromon nodded, a tear in his eye. He could feel deep remorse in his heart.

"_Good,"_ she thought with a wide smile.


	55. Tomorrow, the Final Battle Begins!

_**Tomorrow, the Final Battle Begins!**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Dining Room**

"And that's everything that she told me," Catastromon finished his recount.

Gallantmon gulped, "So… she has the Darkness Loader?" Catastromon nodded, "Great!" he fell back into his chair, "Very well, then, from what you've told us about it, I'd say we're f*cked!"

"Please dear, watch your language," Ophanimon chided him, and he straightened up immediately.

"Right, I'm sorry," he turned back to Catastromon, "So she wants to have a final battle at Ragna Rock, why exactly?"

Catastromon let loose a deep sigh of remorse, "She wants to have a final battle with you all," he gestured to everyone in the room, which, besides the assistant chefs, was everyone of any importance, "She obtained the Darkness Loader, and she knows how to use it. With it she will reach the highest level of power that she can. If you beat her," he gulped, "then she will know that even that power is not enough. If she loses, she wants to lose in death,"

Tyson's eyes widened as he spit out the water he had been drinking at Tentomon, "She wants us to kill her?"

Catastromon nodded sadly, "Yes. If she loses, she wants it to be fatal. That way she can pass on without any regrets. She won't try to kill or fatally wound you, but she wants you to try your best to kill her. Just because she doesn't care if she wins or loses doesn't mean she'll go down easy."

Abby stood up, "Can't we just talk about this like respectable adults? I'm sure we could reach an agreement,"

Catastromon took a chair and sat down, a hand held to his face, "Don't you think I tried that?! I tried to convince her, but that womon is too damn stubborn!" he cursed and yelled, shocking everyone. He rarely raised his voice, and almost never cursed. As they stared at him, they began to see him in a new light. He looked tired and much older. "I'm sorry. I've just been put under a lot of stress recently,"

Sleipmon nodded, "Yes, we understand," he turned to Gallantmon, "Should we prepare to leave?"

He nodded, "Yes, effective immediately, gather all available forces and head to Ragna Rock,"

"Hey!" Lunamon interjected, "What about Trixie and Dracomon?"

"They'll stay here until Trixie wakes up and is ready to move," Ophanimon told them kindly, "I doubt they'll be ready to go by the time the Final Battle starts,"

"Oh," she looked down.

"Don't worry," Magnamon smiled, "We'll go with you. As a matter of fact, everyone will go with you. Except for Gallantmon and Ophanimon, they have to stay here and look out for things."

"And by things, he means their digi-egg, Dracomon, Trixie, and a Hell of a lot of paperwork," Crusadermon specified.

Gallantmon and Ophanimon rolled their eyes, but otherwise said nothing.

"So are we all set?" Persiamon asked everyone.

"Then let's go!" a voice shouted, and all eyes turned to Tentomon. He nodded sheepishly, "Well… are we?"

Arashi patted his back, "Of course we are, buddy"

**Night, Ragna Rock Milleniumon's Tent**

She clutched her stomach in pain as Armageddemon thrashed around in her pocket dimension. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Stay inside!" she screamed.

The pain lasted several more minutes before it finally subsided. "Heh… heh…" she panted in exhaustion. /It gets worse every time, but tomorrow it'll all be over. We will merge, and the final battle will commence. Win or lose, live or die, it all ends tomorrow./

She smiled, "Catastromon, you have been a worthy adversary. Even though we fought as enemies, you've helped me because you were concerned. You showed me compassion, and if I win, then I will show it to you as well," she spoke tenderly as she gazed at the Darkness Loader.

It was black and rectangular. There were three spikes at the bottom, and two at the top. Near the bottom, it had a grey circle that was both a wheel and a button. Above the wheel button was a red screen, and above that was a fanged mouth.

She had read all the information on the Darkness Loader she could find, and she completely understood how to use it. "Tomorrow, I'll either take over the Digital World, or face my punishment with dignity."

To those listening to what she was saying, they would have thought she was insane. But she wasn't, her mind was thinking much straighter than it had ever thought before.

She had been ridden with guilt ever since she sacrificed her soldiers, now a part of Armageddemon. They were unable to reincarnate, and they couldn't die. Their only mercy is that they were no longer in a state of consciousness. She didn't know how to destroy her pocket dimension, and she didn't know how to create a new one. Armageddemon's struggling in her pocket dimension was tearing her up inside, and it was killing her just by trying to keep it in.

She held a hand to her chest, "If I die while we're Xrosed, then you'll die too. When you die, you'll all be free to be reborn. As for me, I'm willing to face any punishment they give me for my sins. You've suffered far more than me, and I'm sorry for that. I'll pay for all the trouble I've brought you and to your fellow Demons. I know you may never forgive me for what I've done, but know this, I am sorry. I will always be sorry. If I do reincarnate, I promise to spend my next life helping digimon rather than hurting them,"

"Madam Milleniumon?" a voice called from the tent's entrance.

"Yes, Murmukusmon, what is it?" she asked the bird man demon lord.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "The opposition has arrived. They've started preparing tents for tomorrow. What should we do?"

She sighed, "Nothing, let them stay. Our final battle begins tomorrow." She smiled as she turned to him, "Why don't you go enjoy the feast with the other Demons?"

Murmukusmon was taken aback, "What? Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, go on, you've earned it. Get everyone else who isn't at the feast to go there and have some fun. They've all earned it."

Mormukusmon gulped. Madam Milleniumon had always been generous, but this was just plain saintly! But she was his leader, so he nodded in acceptance, "Yes, Madam Milleniumon," he turned to leave for the feast that she had the other Demons prepare.

She smiled as she walked over to her bed. She would need all the sleep she could get, "Tomorrow, the final battle begins!"


	56. Genetics

_**Genetics**_

* * *

**Night, Base Camp**

"Connect this with this and… done!" Catastromon wiped the sweat from his face as he presented his latest achievement to the Tamers.

"Thanks, Catastromon!" Arashi and Tyson bowed to him in gratitude.

"You're welcome!" Catastromon's eye relaxed. "It was hard, but I finally found a way to connect them!"

Tyson and Arashi had asked him if he could find a way to connect Tyson's Digital (World) camera with Arashi's laptop.

Needless to say, he found a way. "This way you'll be able to send pictures to the human world! How great is that?"

"Extremely!" Arashi answered as he took his laptop. Tentomon watched as Arashi opened up the files on the camera and copied them to his laptop. "This is awesome!"

"Yes," Catastromon nodded, "All you need now is an email address to send them to,"

"Yeah," Tyson said while looking down.

Their adventure was almost over, and, as per usual, that meant they would have to return their world, leaving the digimon behind. At the very least, they wanted to take something to remember them by, so Catastromon had suggested connecting the cameras to the laptop and sending them.

"Well, I have to go. See you later!" Catastromon bowed as he left for his tent. When he arrived, he was greeted by Alphamon. "Ah, it's good to see you,"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, you as well," their expression turned serious, "You know what's going to happen, right? It must be done,"

Catastromon nodded solemnly, "Yes, I just hope they can handle it," he spoke apprehensively.

**Night, Base Camp Cadets' Tent**

Tyson sat down and groaned, "I can't believe Azmon doesn't sleep with us anymore! Everyday it's with Persiamon!" he complained before massive amounts of tears fell down his face, "My little buddy's all grown up!" he wiped an arm across his face to wipe away the tears, "But seriously, if he stays over there so much soon he'll be a daddy,"

Lunamon, who was sitting nearby, got up and beamed, "Really? That'd be wonderful!"

Tyson shrugged, "Well, yeah, I guess,"

Lunamon clapped her hands, "Don't you understand? In the Digital World, having a child is a great honor,"

Everyone listened to the conversation, their interests peaked. "Really? Why?" Abby asked her partner.

"Ooh! Mind if I come in?" a voice asked from outside their tent.

"Huh? Sleipmon?" they all turned to see the red centaurian knight.

He walked into their rather spacious tent and sat down on his knees, "I overheard you talking and it sounded interesting. Please, carry on,"

"Okay, Sleipmon~," Lunamon blushed and pulled a chalkboard out of nowhere.

Their eyes widened in surprise. Sleipmon voiced the question on everyone's mind, "Where did you get that from?"

"Now, now Sleipmon~," she said while wagging a ruler she got out of the same nowhere as the chalkboard under his chin, "Calm down," she licked her lips, "and listen to teacher," Abby face-palmed.

"Now," she turned back to her chalkboard and drew a diagram, "As you may know, we digimon reincarnate from digi-eggs when we die. As such, our birth and death rates (reincarnation time aside) are essentially the same. With the war going on, the death rate has gotten pretty high. Though that just means that more digimon are getting reborn so more will get the chance to be parents,"

"Ah," they all nodded.

"Wait," Arashi stepped up, "If digimon are digital life forms, how can they breed (sexually even!) **and** produce offspring?"

Tyson shrugged, "Maybe it's in their data,"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I mean there are a lot of games where you can raise **and **breed animals. So it's not that far of a stretch to say it's in their data."

"Actually," Lunamon interjected, "it wasn't always like this,"

"What?!" they (the humans and Sleipmon) exclaimed.

Lunamon nodded, "Yes, long ago, rumored to be before the last generation of the Royal Knights, digimon were apparently reborn into a forest of rebirth. Apparently, something happened to change that into the way it his now,"

Sleipmon tilted his head in confusion, "What happened?"

They stared at him in confusion, "Umm… as a Royal Knight, shouldn't you know more about this?" Tyson asked him.

Tentomon nodded, "Yes… most of this… is basic sex-ed and health class,"

Sleipmon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, about that. When I was a rookie, I kind of… played hooky during that class. Hah..ha…ha?" he laughed nervously.

They all facefaulted.

All except for Lunamon who, with her hands under her chin and her elbows on his knee, shot him a look of absolute love, "Oh Sleipmon~, I never knew you were such a rebel… how exciting,"

"Hm…hmhm, yeah," he chuckled nervously before coughing, "Ahem, please continue,"

"Huh? Oh right," she turned back to her chalkboard, "Now there have been numerous different rumors as to how we digimon gained the ability to reproduce. Three of the most popular theories are that the forest of rebirth must have been destroyed and thus a new alternative had to be made for the reincarnation of digimon, that a perverted human hacker did it, or that King Drasil got drunk and changed it."

They all sweatdropped. Tyson was the first to speak, "O…kay, I think the first one is the most plausible,"

Arashi however had a different thought on his mind, "A human hacker? Could that mean that the Digital World exists somewhere in the human world on a computer?" All the digimon in the tent winced. "Fascinating! If that's true then-" He didn't get to say another word as the digimon surrounded him and covered his mouth.

"Please, don't say… anything else," Tentomon moaned.

"Yes," Sleipmon sighed, "We don't want another religious debate going on. Not after last time,"

"Yes," Lunamon said as she and the others pulled away from the now silent Arashi, "Goodbye religious debate and back to health and sex-ed," she frowned, "Umm… what else can I talk about?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Tyson eagerly raised his hand.

"Yes, Tyson," Lunamon pointed at him with her ruler.

He fidgeted nervously, "Can you tell us about digimon genetics? Like what determines what kind of digimon will hatch from a digi-egg?"

"Ah, excellent question Tyson," she smiled as she drew another diagram on her chalkboard. "It varies. What a digi-egg hatches into is all based on percentages. There is a 91% chance that it'll turn out and grow like one of its parents, a 5.5% chance that it'll become the same kind of digimon it was in its past life, a 3.28% chance it'll turn out to be a completely different type of digimon from either parents and its past life, and a 0.22% chance that it will blend the traits of both parents, becoming a new species of digimon entirely,"

"Wow," they all gasped in amazement.

"Hmmm," Tyson stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Digimon are complicated creatures,"

Meanwhile…

**Night, Persiamon's Tent**

They lay staring at each other lovingly on the bed. They were sleeping together, but they weren't 'sleeping together'. He needed all of his energy for tomorrow so, to their great disappointment, doing 'that' was out of the question.

Azmon, as Laharlmon, shifted and looked up at the tent's roof, "So, it's almost time… Tomorrow we fight Milleniumon once and for all. We have to win… but what then? Tyson and the guys will have to leave. I'll miss them, but I know we don't have any other choice. If we're lucky, they might be able to come back sometime and pay a visit or two. As for me, I'll be ruling the Dark Area," he smiled, "Actually, that sounds pretty good, but if we lose…" he thought about what Catastromon told them. How, if Milleniumon won, she would take over the Digital World and rule it benevolently. As good as that sounded, it wasn't an idea everyone was happy with. I mean really, how would you feel if someone ruled your world and you had no say over it, benevolent or not? He sighed, "What do you think, Persiamon?"

Persiamon shifted and gazed warmly at her lover, "Don't worry, dear, you'll do fine. I know you have it in you. Besides… I've been thinking about our future,"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Our future?"

"Yeah," she rolled over on top of him, her purple eyes radiating deep love, "I was thinking we could settle down. If we're lucky, we could even start a family together,"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close, "I'd like that," he soothingly whispered into her ear before they both succumbed to the other's embrace and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	57. The Final Battle Begins

_**The Final Battle Begins**_

* * *

**Morning, Ragna Rock Base Camps**

The two opposing forces stood facing each other, ready to fight.

"So, are you ready?" Azmon asked Milleniumon.

She nodded, "Yes, but first, I have a question. You are the one who seeks to claim the Dark Area for his own, right?"

Tyson nodded, "Yeah, that's Azmon. It's one of his 'motivations' for carrying on,"

"Tyson! Let me answers questions other people direct at me!" Azmon pouted.

"Uhh, guys? Kind of serious here?" Abby reminded them.

"'Kay," they answered in unison.

Milleniumon sweatdropped, "Either way, let me lay out the rules for this fight before we begin. It will be I, and I alone, save for Armageddemon who will be fused to me, against you, Calamity's Chosen, and the Royal Knights,"

"Wait," Arashi interrupted, receiving several glares from the Demons under Milleniumon's command. "Just you against all of us? How is that fair?"

"I hate to toss away an advantage, but he's right," Crusadermon threw in.

"Oh no please. It's one advantage that you can't do without," Milleniumon said warmly, "If I fought you one on one, well, you wouldn't stand a chance,"

"Okay then," Magnamon nodded, positive that what she was saying was true.

"Now, if I may continue," Milleniumon cleared her throat, "Just to make it more even, if someone else wants to join your side in the fight, they may, I'll allow it,"

Their jaws dropped to the floor, "What?"

"You mean to say," Lunamon incredulously began, "That more people can join our side during the battle? That would be cheating!"

She nodded, "Yes, but legalized cheating. I want to give you the best shot you can get at beating me, as to be completely impartial to either outcome of our fight. Speaking of outcomes, this fight can only have two. If I win, the Dark Area will expand to the entirety of the Digital World, making me its all-powerful-but-benevolent-ruler! Hihihihahaha!" she laughed maniacally, her upper arms spread out while her lower ones' hands were clasped together.

Noticing the blank stares she was getting she abruptly stopped, coughed, and continued, "Erm, sorry about that, force of habit." All gathered sweatdropped, but she continued nonetheless, "And if you win, which you can only do if you kill me because I won't stop fighting until I die, peace reigns, all will be well with the world, bla, bla, bla." She smiled warmly, "And," she spread her arms wide and turned to her soldiers, "Let it be known! If these fighters manage to defeat me in battle, then this lad," she gestured to Azmon, "Will be your new leader!" she loudly decreed, eliciting gasps of shock and surprise from both parties.

"Really?!" Azmon asked her, startled.

She nodded, "Yes, that is your dream, isn't it? Now, provided you beat me, I've granted it,"

"Wait!" a voice rang out and Murmukismon burst through the crowds, "Madam Milleniumon! Are you sure about this?"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "Sure? I'm absolutely positive!"

This didn't assure Murmukismon in the slightest, "But he's just a child! Does he even know how to be a leader or manage an entire nation?"

"Huh?" Azmon gulped, "I'll… learn?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled again, "Need I remind you that asskicking equals authority?"

Murmukismon shuddered, "No madam!" he squeaked.

She nodded, "Good, now let's move somewhere else,"

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "But why?"

She looked down, "Armageddemon is a big creature, I don't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire," they nodded in understanding, "That, and if anything goes wrong with the Xros, you'll be there to take care of it!" she said with a smile, causing them to sweatdrop.

"So if you lose control of yourself, you want us to be there to care of it?" Sleipmon pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, now if we can proceed, I know that there are some flatlands nearby that would be perfect for our battle," she said excitedly.

"Okay then!" Tyson said excitedly as he and the other Tamers took their digivices.

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

"Perfect!" Milleniumon clasped her hands excitedly, "Then let's go, follow me," as she led them away she turned back to the two armies, "Win or lose, after today there will be peace," she said solemnly, "So I want you all to get to know each other while we're gone. Be sure to intermingle and have fun! If you don't then… YOU WILL FACE MY FURY!" she demonically ordered before turning back to lead the Tamers and Royal Knights to their battle ground.

"EEP!" out of respect and fear for their master, the Demons obeyed her orders and began to mingle with the forces of the Royal Knights and Angels.

"I sure hope they'll be okay," MirageGaogamon (who had been selected to be a part of the battalion deployed to Ragna Rock) said with worry.

"Don't worry," Persiamon assured her, "They'll be alright,"

MirageGaogamon sighed, "I guess you're right,"

"Besides," Persiamon continued, "They have Azmon with them. He may not look like it, but he's very smart, super strong, and an absolute genius with his hips!"

"Yeah, I guess you're ri-, wait. Hips?" MirageGaogamon asked disturbed.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Persiamon gulped.

MirageGaogamon nodded before laughing, "Hahahaha, yeah. Don't worry about it though. Just don't go talking about your personal lives," she warned.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again," Persiamon bowed in apology.

"It's okay, let's go have some fun," she gestured to the intermingling soldiers.

**Morning, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

"So, are you ready?" Milleniumon asked them as she took out the Darkness Loader. They nodded. "Good! Ultimate Fusion!" she raised her arms and a portal opened.

Armageddemon rushed out of the portal, snarling like mad, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOW! Digi Xros!" Milleniumon roared.

The spiked mouth on the Darkness Loader opened up and shot out a dark aura that consumed Milleniumon and Armageddemon and brought them together into one. The small horn on the top of Armageddemon's head began to change shape, and transformed into Milleniumon!

"Behold! Milleniumon + Armageddemon!" She declared and glared down at the Tamers and Knights.

Everyone gulped.

Asmodaimon looked disappointed, "Is that all?"


	58. The Final Battle part 1

_**The Final Battle part 1**_

* * *

**Noon, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

Asmodaimon looked disappointed, "Is that all?"

Milleniumon + Armageddemon looked down, "What? You were expecting more?" Asmodaimon nodded, causing her to gulp, "Okay, I guess I was expecting more too," They all sweatdropped. "Oh well, LET'S FIGHT!" she declared and brought Armageddemon's foot down at them.

They jumped out of the way as it crashed down.

"Let's get this party started!" Magnamon declared as he flew up to Armageddemon's face and began firing Magna Blasts, the balls of plasma exploding on contact and causing Armageddemon to wince.

"Take this! Crescent Harken!" Dianamon charged at Armageddemon's leg and hacked at it with her dual crescent staff, causing it to step back, "Hey get back here!" they cried out as they chased after it.

"Hrr!" Mileniumon grunted as she took the attacks, "This new body is harder to control than I thought. Dammit!" she cursed as Dianamon's staff cut into her foot again.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon got closer and fired a plasma ball directly at Armageddemon's eyes.

"GRAAAAAAA!" the head that was now (mostly) under Milleniumon's control roared in pain.

"How'd you like that?! OH FU-" Magnamon taunted before Armageddemon's head came back down in a swing, knocking him away.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Milleniumon roared as Armageddemon's head drew back and fired a massive ball of solar energy at Magnamon.

His eyes widened in alarm as the ball hit him and exploded, sending him flying over the horizon, "I'M GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!" he yelled as he disappeared into the horizon.

"Don't worry! I managed to hold back on that one, it shouldn't kill you but you will be put out of commission for a few hours at the most!" Milleniumon called after him.

"Magnamooooooon!" Cruusadermon called after her friend, "Why you! Fist of Fear!" she jumped way up into the air and fired a sonic boom from her Pile Bunker at Armageddemon's chin.

"AAAAH!" Milleniumon screamed as Armageddemon threw its head back in a yowl.

"How did ye like that?" she taunted. "Oh sh*t!" she cursed as Armageddemon brought its head back down, its chin slamming into her and sending her crashing into the ground. "Oh crap!" she cursed again as Armageddemon raised its foot and brought it crashing down on her.

It began rubbed her into the ground before lifting its foot again and taking a step back to survey its work.

Asmodaimon gulped, "Two Royal Knights down in the first several seconds of the battle? Damn!"

Sleipmon stamped his front legs on the ground angrily, "I will avenge my fallen comrades! Bifröst!" he fired burning arrows of light at Armageddemon's face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon, its face studded with arrows of light, threw back its face to yowl again.

"Destiny De-" Milleniumon was ordering when a giant ball of electricity hit her and exploded, "GRAA! you!" she glared up at HerculesKabuterimon, who prepared another ball of electricity.

"Giga Blaster!" they declared as they launched the ball of electricity.

"Heat Viper!" spreading her four arms, she fired a heat ray out of each of her hands. The heat rays hit the ball of electricity, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke that obscured her vision. "Now where did the-" she stopped when she felt a tingling sensation on her spine, well, Armageddemon's spine, so it was her extended spine.

She turned around just in time to block Asmodaimon's Sword of Cerebus with her bare hands. "Not bad," she grunted in exertion.

Asmodaimon smiled under their visor, "Yeah, we know. You're not that bad yourself, and we mean that about your fighting skills _and_ your personality,"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "I know," tightening her grip on Cerebus, she swung her body around and let go, sending Asmodaimon plummeting off of Armageddemon's head. She watched approvingly as they screamed, landing with a heavy thud on the ground.

"Ow," they called up, causing her to burst out laughing.

She wiped her hands on her sides, "Well that takes care of- RAAAAAAAAHHH!" A ball of electricity hit her and exploded. She glared up at HerculesKabuterimon, "I knew I forgot about something," she sighed and held up her arms, a massive ball of dark energy formed.

"What the?" HerculesKabuterimon watched in shock as the ball grew bigger, reaching their size before it stopped growing, "Since when can you do that?!" they demanded to know.

She shrugged and smiled, "It comes with the Xros thing. Now, Dark Sun!" she tossed the ball of darkness at them, and they moved to avoid it.

The ball went right beside them when Milleniumon clenched her hands shut, causing the ball to explode and blast HerculesKabuterimon away.

She then took aim and fired another attack, "Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of solar energy ripped itself out of Armageddemon's mouth and exploded when it made contact with HerculesKabuterimon.

They plummeted to the floor and hit the ground, forming a massive dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Arashi and Tentomon were lying in a crater, unmoving and unconscious, but still alive.

She glared down at her remaining three opponents, "Soooo, who's next?"

Asmodaimon got up and gulped, "Guys, no offense, but I think we're screwed."

"Yes, yes you are," Milleniumon nodded in confirmation as one of Armageddemon's feet rose into the air and came down at them.

"Not yet we're not!" Sleipmon declared as he rushed forward and brandished his Niflheimr, "Odin's Breath!" a blizzard burst out of his shield and shot its way up Armageddemon's leg, freezing it solid.

Milleniumon stared down at her now frozen leg, "Ah crap, that was unfortunate,"

"Yes, yes it was," Sleipmon nodded in confirmation and took aim with his Múspellsheimr, "Bifröst!" several burning arrows of light shot out and struck the ice-encased leg, shattering the ice –but not the leg- and causing severe pain to Milleniumon as the arrows were left embedded in her leg. She had no way to pull them out of course, what with her arms and body so far up from her new legs.

"Good job, Sleipmon!" Dianamon congratulated their mentor and Lunamon's crush.

Milleniumon smiled and licked her lips, "Wow, I was beginning to have my doubts, but now I know that this is gonna be one heck of an interesting fight!"


	59. The Final Battle part 2

_**The Final Battle part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

Milleniumon smiled and licked her lips, "Wow, I was beginning to have my doubts, but now I know that this is gonna be one heck of an interesting fight!"

Asmodaimon cracked their neck, "Oh, it will be! Sword of Cerebus!" they rushed at Armageddemon's front right foot and swung their blade, causing deep gashes and data to burst from the wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in pain as Armageddemon threw back its head in a yowl.

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon took aim with Múspellsheimr and fired burning arrows of light at Armageddemon's chin. The arrows embedded themselves and Armageddemon yowled again in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Why you!" she glared down at the three before her, "I promised not to kill you, but still, I will make you HURT!" They gulped. "Oops! I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I'm not gonna torture you or anything," she face-palmed, "I knew I shouldn't have stopped taking that medication,"

They sweatdropped. "Well, if you want to hurt us, then you'll have to catch us!" Asmodaimon yelled as they led the others on a run through the flatlands.

"Oh no you don't!" Milleniumon retorted as Armageddemon sped forward, overtaking them in an instant. It spun around to face them, churning up a massive dust cloud behind it. Milleniumon held a hand to her mouth, "I don't feel so-" she threw up over the side of Armageddemon's head.

Dianamon tilted their head in confusion, "Are you alright?" they called up.

Milleniumon held her hands to her stomach and mouth, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a little motion sickness," she threw up again, causing her opponents to sweatdrop. "Okay, I feel better now. Where were we? Oh yes, Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of solar energy ripped out of Armageddemon's throat and streaked towards Dianamon.

"Get out of the way!" they were pushed aside by Sleipmon who took the brunt of the explosion as the ball collided with him, knocking him unconscious.

"Sleipmon!" Dianamon ran over to him. "Oh Sleipmon!" they cradled his head in their arms, "We'll make you pay for this!"

Their form burning with rage, they gently laid Sleipmon down before charging at Armageddemon. "Arrow of Artemis!" they drew an arrow of ice from their back, it levitated in front of them, and they pushed forward with their hands, sending the arrow flying into Armageddemon's nose.

"Ow! That hurt, dammit!" she raised one of Armageddemon's legs and sent it crashing down at Dianamon, who jumped backwards as it crashed into the ground.

They then jumped on the leg and ran upwards until they were on top of Armageddemon. They rushed to where Milleniumon's form emerged from Armageddemon's head and swung their dual crescent staff, "Crescent Harken!"

Milleniumon grabbed the staff with one hand, holding off the bladed end from slicing her in half. "Wow, love is a powerful motivator, isn't it?"

Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) nodded, "It is, but Lunamon is the one who is in love with him," they spoke together as they didn't know how to speak separately.

"Hmhmhm," Milleniumon chuckled. "If I hadn't wasted my life searching for ultimate power, maybe things could have been different," she said in remorse before thinking of Catastromon, "Hmm, maybe we could have had something," she sighed before turning to look at Dianamon, a look of determination in her eyes, "Unfortunately, I lost my chance. No, I didn't lose it, I stupidly chose to ignore it and let it pass. Do me a favor, if I lose and die, tell Catastromon… that I'm sorry things couldn't have been different,"

Dianamon's eyes widened in surprise and their grip on their staff loosened, they had not been expecting this.

While Milleniumon was being sincere with what she told them, they were still in the middle of a battle, so she took advantage of Dianamon's distraction and ripped the staff out of their loosened grip before tossing it away. "Heat Viper!" she spread her arms apart, and a heat ray shot out of each of her hands, striking Dianamon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Dianamon screamed as the heat rays collided with them. "Huh?!" they were taken by surprise when Milleniumon's hands grabbed their limbs, restraining them, before tossing them off of Armageddemon's head. "Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon's mouth opened, and a ball of solar energy ripped out of it, streaking towards Dianamon.

The ball exploded on contact, shooting them off into the ground and creating a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared Abby and Lunamon appeared in a crater, alive but unconscious. Milleniumon wiped the sweat from her brow, "Wow, she was tougher than I thought. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out in pain as a ball of swirling purple and green energy hit her and exploded, punishing her for the many sins she had committed (many of which she was actually sorry for.)

"What was that!" she turned around to face Asmodaimon, who had sneaked on her (Armageddemon's) back and charged the attack while Dianamon had attacked Milleniumon.

"That was our Karma's Judgment," they answered as they brandished their Cerebus, "We're all that's left, your last opponent, and we will defeat you,"

Milleniumon smiled, "To do that, you'll have to kill me,"

Asmodaimon nodded solemnly, "Are you sure?" they knew that she wanted to die so that the souls of her soldiers trapped in Armageddemon would be free to reincarnate. Her death would be her final act of atonement.

She nodded back, "I will not have it any other way,"

"If you wish!" they charged at her and swung their Cerebus.

She lashed out with one of her arms and grabbed their arm, stopping their swing. "Just because I want to die doesn't mean that I'll go down easy!" she punched their chest with two free hands, knocking the wind out of them. Then with all three of her remaining hands she grabbed their free arm and legs, "Got you- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she cried out in pain as they slashed across her face with their free hand (the one on the tentacle thing that came out of their head.) "THAT'S IT!" she tossed them off of Armageddemon's head. She frowned as she watched them fall and prepared to fire a Destiny Destroyer. /Looks like I win. How unfortunate./

/NO! This can't be happening!/ Azmon screamed in their head.

/Dammit!/ Tyson cursed as they hit the ground. /Just when I thought of a plan!/

"Looks like it's over," Milleniumon sighed in disappointment. "Destiny De-"

"Pendragon's Glory!" a voice cried out from the exosphere as a laser shot down at Armageddemon's back, slamming it into the ground.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Milleniumon cried out in pain as the laser hit and interrupted her attack.

"What the?" Asmodaimon gaped in amazement as a hand reached out and pulled them up.

To their surprise the hand belonged to Ophanimon. "Sorry we're late, we had to find a digi-eggsitter, get Trixie fed from her foodless sleep, and get her briefed on what happened while she was out,"

"Yes, and now we're short on food," Gallantmon complained from behind Ophanimon.

Asmodaimon smiled in surprise as they gazed at their reinforcements, "Gallantmon! Ophanimon!" they looked up, "And that must be Examon!"

Milleniumon got up with a grunt, "What the? GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out in pain again as Examon dived down from the exosphere and tackled her deeper into the ground with their Dragonic Impact attack. She looked up as Examon flew back into the air in front of her, "Ah, it's you. So you woke up, eh?"

To her surprise, Examon didn't give her an answer. Instead, they struck a pose, "The heavens cry out! The world cries out! The people cry out! They cry out for us to destroy evil! Listen up, evildoers...We are the warrior of justice, Royal Knight Examon!"


	60. The Final Battle part 3

_**The Final Battle part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

To her surprise, Examon didn't give her an answer. Instead, they struck a pose, "The heavens cry out! The world cries out! The people cry out! They cry out for us to destroy evil! Listen up, evildoers...We are the warrior of justice, Royal Knight Examon!"

/Dracomon, why did you make us do that?/

/I don't know, Mistress. I don't know./

/You did it because you thought it would be cool, didn't you?/

Dracomon sighed mentally. /Yes./

/Thought so. :3/

Milleniumon shot them a blank stare, "So… you're a member of the Royal Knights now?"

Examon nodded, "As long as we are Examon, we are technically a Royal Knight,"

"Okay, I see. Then…" Armageddemon launched a ball of solar energy (the one they were going to use on Asmodaimon), "Destiny Destroyer!"

The ball streaked towards Examon, who vanished into thin air. "What the?" Milleniumon searched for her opponent, but could not find them, "Where did they go, dammit!"

"Dragonic Impact!" Examon smashed into Armageddemon from above, slamming it into the floor.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in frustration.

Asmodaimon watched the scene in wonder, "Damn, we could barely last a few seconds when we went at her one on one, but Examon's taking her on all by themselves!"

Gallantmon nodded, "Well there is the size thing. Examon is about a third, maybe fourth of that thing's size, while you're only a what, 20th, 40th?"

"Either way, we have a plan," Asmodaimon told them, "Remember that thing Catastromon told us about?"

Gallantmon and Ophanimon (who, like everyone else important, had been informed) nodded, "About Ogudomon?"

Asmodaimon nodded, "Yes, it's about our connection, if we can finish our it, this dragon thing," they tapped the draconic head that jutted out of their chest, "will apparently release all the unused power that Ogudomon's kept pent up for all those eons. All we need to do is aim it at Milleniumon and… well, you understand,"

They nodded. "Wait, if you have this ability, why didn't you use it earlier?" Ophanimon asked.

Asmodaimon sighed and face-palmed, "Considering it takes time and concentration to make the connection, leaving us wide open, and taking into account that our allies were dropping like flies, yeah, didn't seem like a wise thing to try,"

"Oh," Ophanimon quickly nodded in understanding. "So you want us to distract her while you meditate?"

"Yeah," Asmodaimon affirmed and they nodded in acceptance, "and keep her from stepping and/or attacking us," they nodded again, slightly annoyed, "and make sure she gets into a position that we can hit her in, because we're pretty sure that the moment we finally make a complete connection all that energy will burst out," they groaned.

"Oh well," Ophanimon sighed and flew at Milleniumon, "Eden's Javelin!" a wave of purifying light shot out of her javelin, causing Milleniumon immense pain as the holy light burned her skin.

Ophanimon continued her flight, shooting Milleniumon with shots of light repeatedly at different angles in a way that appeared similar to a bee repeatedly stinging a target. "Take that and that and that!" Ophanimon taunted, seemingly taking a little too much enjoyment in her assault.

Asmodaimon watched this with wide eyes as they got into their meditation stance, "Wow… she sure is a Saint alright," was all they could manage to say.

Gallantmon shrugged, "Hah, that's nothing, you should see her in bed," he quipped before charging at Milleniumon.

"Take this and this and this! Hahahahaha!" Ophanimon laughed maniacally as she fired shot after shot of holy light from her javelin.

Milleniumon blocked the shots by crossing her arms, "Dammit! And you're a Saint?! Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of solar energy fired out of Armageddemon's mouth and towards Ophanimon.

"Woah!" Ophanimon flew out of the way and watched as the solar energy ball streaked by. "That was cl- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Heat Viper!" Milleniumon declared as the heat rays hit Ophanimon, blasting her to the ground, "Destiny Destro- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out as a beam of energy hit Armageddemon's chin.

Gallantmon lowered his shield, "Shield of the Just," he said smugly.

Milleniumon glared down at him, "Why yo-" she was cut off when Examon rammed into her with a Dragonic Impact, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she cursed as the impact slammed her back to the ground, causing Armageddemon's eyes to shut as if it were knocked out.

"Hmm? This should be a good position to hit her in," Gallantmon noted as he gazed at the behemoth before him.

When suddenly Armageddemon's eyes snapped open and a Destiny Destroyer ripped out of its mouth, exploding on contact with Gallantmon, "Gotcha, bitch," Milleniumon sneered.

"Aw f*ck," Gallantmon cursed before collapsing from pain.

"Gallantmon!" Examon cried out in worry from their place on Armageddemon's back.

"Don't worry. You're next!" Milleniumon had Armageddemon roll over, pinning Examon to the ground under them. "Black Rain!" dark missiles launched from Armageddemon's back which Examon was pinned under, causing them to explode point blank, temporarily stunning the red dragon. Armageddemon then rolled over and pinned Examon down with its legs.

Milleniumon pointed Armageddemon's head directly at Examon's and fired. "DESTINY DESTROYER!" the solar ball exploded point blank at Examon's face. They were still conscious, so Armageddemon was forced to fire three more Destiny Destroyers before they were finally knocked out and separated back into Trixie and Dracomon. "Heh…heh…" Milleniumon panted in exhaustion, "At least the most dangerous one is out of the-" she felt a tingling on her (extended) spine and whirled around just in time to catch Asmodaimon's Cerebus in her hands, "You again!" she snarled.

"Yep!" they growled back through the pain. The draconic head on their head was thrashing violently, trying to open and release the pent up energy it contained.

/Tyson! I can't hold it much longer!/

/I know Azmon, it hurts like Hell, BUT WE HAVE TO HOLD IT!/ Tyson screamed in their head.

Milleniumon noticed their pain, and the glowing, thrashing dragon head, and swung their sword (which came out of their arm) away, sending them off of Armageddemon's head, "See you next fall!" she taunted.

/WE CAN'T GIVE UP!/ They screamed in their head. They took aim with their sword, "SWORD OF CEREBUS!" the blade shot forward and extended, piercing through Armageddemon's eye and breaking through to the other side!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Milleniumon and Armageddemon roared in agony, throwing their heads back as they screamed.

Asmodaimon took advantage of this and retracted their sword, bringing them right up to where it had impaled Armageddemon. Ripping the blade out, they clambered back onto Armageddemon's head, and charged at Milleniumon, "Sword of Cerebus!"

"WHY YOU!" screeching in fury, she grasped the blade, wincing as its sharp edge cut into her hands. She tossed them into the sky in front of her and raised her hands forming an immense ball of darkness, /So here it ends?/ She sighed before tossing the ball at Asmodaimon, "DARK SUN!"

Asmodaimon faced the dark ball streaking towards them, their eyes blazing determination. /NOW!/ They mentally screamed as the eyes and mouth of the draconic head on their chest snapped open, and an immense beam of dark energy, the energy Ogudomon had kept pent up for eons, exploded out, consuming the Dark Sun, and streaking towards Milleniumon. "BEAST OF REVELATION!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. /Huh, so I guess this is my final punishment? My final act of atonement, my death, has come. 'Bout damn time./ She thought with a smile as the beam of dark energy engulfed her and Armageddemon, disintegrating them instantly.

The beam stopped, and Asmodaimon fell to the ground, the draconic head on their chest closed its mouth and eyes, drained of all its pent up power. "We… did… it," they whispered before crashing to the ground.

The now headless Armageddemon gave a mighty heave, and burst into data, over a hundred digi-eggs forming from where it stood.

A lone figure walked up to wear Asmodaimon lay.

"So they did it," the figure noted with a pang of regret.

It looked up at the multitude of digi-eggs flying into the air. However, it only had its eye on one, "Goodbye, I will miss you," it spoke somberly as the digi-eggs flew into the air, finally free to be reborn. It knelt down and gave them all a silent prayer.

After it had finished its praying, it walked forward to where Milleniumon and Armageddemon had been destroyed and picked something up: the Darkness Loader.

"This device cannot go into the wrong hands," it sighed as it hid the device in its sleeve.

It walked over to the unconscious Asmodaimon. "Hmm? They were knocked unconscious because Ogudomon's power put too much of a strain on their body, but because they still had plenty of their own energy left, they didn't separate… how fortunate," it knelt down.

Its claws began glowing with Chaos energy, "Disaster Claw!" its claws slashed forward, cutting off the draconic head on their chest. The head burst into data, and Asmodaimon separated back into Tyson and Azmon.

The figure sighed as it took the data into its hand, "At least they were unconscious, or else that would have hurt a lot. They shouldn't notice until they biomerge again," it glanced down at the two, "I am sorry, but this must be done," with that, the figure walked off...


	61. (Not) The End

_**(Not) The End**_

* * *

**Night, Ragna Rock Base Camps**

They had returned to the base camps and informed those gathered of what happened.

The Demons mourned the loss of their leader, but they could not mourn forever, and their new lord was to be crowned.

Azmon and Murmukismon stood before the crowd of all assembled Demons.

Murmukismon knelt down, "You have defeated our leader, and therefore have the right to become our new lord. Do you accept this position?"

Azmon nodded, "I do,"

"I see," Murmukismon nodded back before turning to the other demons, "It has been decided! All hail Azmon! Supreme ruler of the Dark Area! The new Lord of Darkness Itself!"

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" the Demons cheered. "Hail Azmon!"

"Thank you," Azmon bowed to them, "I will try my best to lead you. I will also try to learn everything I need to know about ruling and being a leader. I will make sure this war is officially ended. Diplomatic relations will be established between us and the rest of the Digital World. Our nation is strong, but isolated, and it is through these relations that I hope to make our nation even stronger! That is of course, if you will accept someone as inexperienced as myself,"

The Demons looked to one another, and smiled. "Hail Azmon!" they repeated their cheer.

Azmon looked up, a small tear in his eye and a smile under his handkerchief mask, "Very well, I accept. I will be your leader!"

"Hail Azmon!" the Demons cheered once more as they knelt before their new master. Murmukusmon took out a purple robe and draped it over Azmon's shoulders, symbolizing his coronation.

What followed was a celebration. The Demons, Angels, and other soldiers all celebrated the fact that the war was officially over.

"Wow, I can't believe that went so smoothly," MirageGaogamon noted as she took a swig of beer.

Persiamon nodded, "Yeah. Hey! Does this mean that I'm a queen?"

MirageGaogamon nodded before taking another swig of beer, "I guess, considering your relationship,"

Persiamon smiled as she took a swig of punch, "Hmm, Lady of Darkness Itself, Queen of all Demons, I like the sound of that!"

MirageGaogamon gave her a look, "You have weird tastes, in titles and in mons,"

Persiamon sighed, "I know, but I still love him,"

Elsewhere…

"So, Sleipmon… how are you feeling?" Lunamon asked the centaurian knight.

"Okay I guess. How are you?" Sleipmon asked back.

"Oh, I'm alright," she answered with a blush.

Sleipmon smiled at her, "Well, that's good to hear,"

Lunamon blushed furiously and started twiddling her thumbs, "Why thank you, Sleipmon!" her blush deepened, "Also I was wondering, after this, would you mind… could you possibly find the time to… would you want to…" her voice trailed off into an inaudible whisper that he couldn't hear, "go on a... date with me?"

Sleipmon tilted his head in confusion, "Could I what?"

Lunamon turned a deep crimson from head to toe and turned around so that he couldn't see her face, "Oh nothing!" she said quickly before scampering off. /I can't believe I said that! Oh Sleipmon~!/

Sleipmon scratched his head, wondering what the heck that had been about.

"Ha-hah, virgins!" Magnamon chortled from beside Abby as they watched the spectacle.

Abby face-palmed, "Please, don't laugh. It hard enough being her wingwoman, don't make it worse by laughing at her failed attempts,"

"Hey guys!" Arashi called as he, Trixie, Dracomon, and Tentomon walked up to them, "How do you like the party?"

Magnamon smiled and took a slurp from a large bowl of beer, "Enjoying it? I'm loving it! Who knew that Demons served beer by bottles **and** bowls! Genius!" Little did he know that they actually served it like punch, and he had stolen one of the beer bowls, a truly heinous crime indeed.

"Seems like you're having fun," Azmon noted as he walked up with Tyson and Persiamon. He was still wearing the purple robe Murmukismon had draped across his shoulders.

Trixie nodded, "Yeah we are!" she took a sip from what they hoped was punch.

"Ooh!" Magnamon suddenly ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tyson called after him.

Magnamon stopped and turned around, running in place, "Don't you hear the music? It's tango time!"

They followed him and began dancing. Azmon with Persiamon, Tyson shyly asking Abby for a dance, Gallantmon with Ophanimon, Trixie with a reluctant Dracomon, and Lunamon still mustering up the courage to ask Sleipmon who watched the dancing with amusement.

Catastromon and Alphamon watched this with their own amusement. "I think it's time for us to leave," Alphamon said as they got up.

Catastromon sighed and got up as well, "I do believe it is," They began to leave when someone called out to them.

"Hey! Catastromon, Alphamon, where are guys going?" Tyson called as he led the rest of the team towards them.

Alphamon turned to face the group of Tyson, Azmon, Arashi, Tentomon, Abby, Lunamon, Dracomon, Trixie, and Persiamon. "Shouldn't you be spending time having fun with your friends and partners?"

They looked down, knowing that, with Milleniumon gone, they would soon have to leave their digimon and return home. "Yeah, but you guys are our friends too!" Abby told them.

"Yeah!" Tyson agreed, "But if we're going to leave the Digital World, we want to say goodbye to all our friends first,"

Catastromon's eye widened in surprise, before closing in shame, "I-I see. Thank you. I f-feel honored that you would think of something like myself as a friend,"

Tentomon shot him a puzzled look, "What do you mean… something like you? We don't care… what you look like… you're our friend… and you always will be,"

Arashi nodded in approval as he patted Tentomon behind the head, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Catastromon felt a tear fall from his eye.

"So don't worry about it," Dracomon told them.

Azmon gave them a thumbs up, "Yeah, besides, what do you have to be upset about? One of your friends is a king! If you need anything, I'm willing to abuse my power to get it for you! Right, Sweetheart?" he asked Persiamon.

She face-palmed with a smile, "Yeah, Honey,"

Tyson smiled at him, "So come on, stay a while! Have some more fun!"

Catastromon sighed and shook his head, "Thank you, but I must decline. Alphamon and I have something important to do. So we must get going,"

Tyson frowned, "Fine, but what are you going to do? Is it important? Can we come?"

Catastromon sighed in regret.

All food and drinks dropped to the floor in surprise. The sheer shock of what he said next caused everyone to freeze, "I am going to release Ogudomon,"


	62. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

**Night, Ragna Rock Base Camps**

All food and drinks dropped to the floor in surprise. The sheer shock of what he said next caused everyone to freeze, "I am going to release Ogudomon,"

"W-What?" a stunned Tyson managed to ask.

"W-What are you saying?" Arashi gasped.

Catastromon's eye narrowed and his voice grew cold, suppressed of emotion, fearful that it would get in the way, "As I said, I am going to release Ogudomon,"

"What? He can't be serious!" There were murmurs of fear and terror from those gathered behind them.

"Catastromon… you…" Persiamon gulped.

He nodded, "Yes, Alphamon and I were just about to leave," they turned to leave, but were interrupted by Azmon.

"What are you saying?! Why would you do that?!" he shrieked.

Catastromon turned a cold eye toward him, "So that I could obtain its power,"

Their eyes widened. "All you want is power?" Dracomon snarled.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, as a digimon, it is my goal to become the ultimate digimon. It's in my data,"

Azmon's eyes bulged, "What?! That's your reason?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

He nodded, "Maybe so, but I seem to recall you saying something quite similar at the beginning of your journey with Tyson,"

Azmon flushed and Tyson stepped forward to rant, "Yeah, he did! But he grew out of that! Besides, what point is there to being the strongest anyway if you're all alone?!"

"Tyson," Azmon turned to his partner, touched.

Catastromon sighed, "To be alone… I know what that feels like," he turned to Alphamon, "But then I made a friend," he turned back to them, "And then I made more friends… But, as much as I hate to leave you, I must. I made a plan, and it has come to pass. I will awaken Ogudomon, and with his power I will become the strongest," in a voice so quiet that they couldn't hear him, he whispered, "Just like I promised _him_,"

Trixie bristled, "Plan? What plan?!"

Catastromon sighed again, "The plan I had devised. I made sure that it was flexible enough to be changed on a moment's notice,"

Ophanimon and the Royal Knights walked up, "And just what was this plan of yours?" she asked.

He turned to her, "Simple. The Demon Lords, save for Beelzemon, were waging war on the Digital World, with Milleniumon manipulating things from behind the scenes. Things weren't going that well, so I decided that I should help," his eye relaxed, "I contacted the Demon Lords, and became friends with Beelzemon." he sighed, "I miss him."

He continued, "Through him I was able to find Azmon, who was sent out to grow stronger, and later to defeat the Demon Lords and absorb their data. I needed him to compress their data to form this," he took the Demon Lords' data sphere from his sleeve, "And I brought you humans here to speed up that process, which you did magnificently. With you defeating the Demon Lords and gathering their data, I was able to ki-, er, _take out_ two birds with one stone: help bring peace to the Digital World and gather the Demon Lords' data for myself," his eye relaxed, "Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself,"

Persiamon growled, "I think we've heard enough. This was all a part of your plan, wasn't it? Everything up until now was a part of your plan!"

He sighed and shook his head, "No, as I said before I –and Alphamon, th, er, _he_ helped out a lot- made sure that my plan was extremely flexible and could be altered at a moment's notice if anything… unexpected were to happen,"

Gallantmon glared at him, "I see, but one question: even if you do find a way to get away from us -which I assure you that you won't- how could you ever hope to control or even release Ogudomon?"

"Yeah!" Azmon yelled, "Tyson and me have the key to Ogudomon!"

Catastromon's eye relaxed again, "About that. Not anymore," he reached into his sleeve and pulled out another orb of data. To their immense shock, it transformed into the draconic head that sprouted out of Asmodaimon's chest.

"What the Hell?!" Tyson shrieked.

Azmon's eyes widened, "You… but how? How did… when?"

He sighed, "I did it after your fight with… Milleniumon,"

Azmon clenched his fists, trembling in fury, "You took it… how could you?!"

Catastromon sighed again, "You have no idea how hard it was for me, but I set a goal for myself, and I will not shirk away from completing it,"

"So what?!" Magnamon growled, "Even if you have the key to Ogudomon, what makes you think you could possibly control it?"

Catastromon looked down in regret as he pulled something else out of his sleeve.

Everyone gasped as they saw what it was: the Darkness Loader.

While those before him were left a stammering mess, he continued, "We had been searching for the Darkness Loader for a long time now, but even with all the knowledge of Drasil's Library we were only able to ascertain its rough location: the Dark Area. So when…" he choked on his shame, "Milleniumon needed something to control Armageddemon…" he choked again, "I jumped at the chance without thinking. She is gone now, hopefully into a better life than the one she led here, and I will miss her. I didn't want her to die; I only wanted the Darkness Loader. Had I known she would have done something like this…" he choked, "I would not have suggested it. Oh, who am I kidding? I would have suggested it anyway just to help her. I can't stand to see anyone hurt. There is no forgiving what I have done, and I will always be sorry for it, but I have a goal that I made and that I must meet. I _will _accomplish this goal, no matter what it takes, so I beg of you, stay out of my way, I couldn't bear to see you hurt," he turned away from their stunned glares, "Alphamon, would you please open a portal to the nearest location you know of to Ogudomon's?"

They nodded and opened a portal. As they prepared to step through the portal, they were stopped by an angry shout from Crusadermon.

"Wait! Do you think we would just let you leave?! Not as long as we have breath left in our bodies!" she declared as she brandished her Pile Bunker.

"Yeah!" everyone else roared.

"We won't let you get away!" Azmon snarled.

Catastromon shook his head and sighed, "I am sorry to hear that, but I must go. I am sorry to say, but there was something else I lied about,"

"What?" Abby spat.

His eye relaxed, "I haven't shown my true strength," They blinked, "Oh no, you have no need to worry, I am no match for you, er, well, some of you, but I am stronger than I let on,"

"How so?" an Angel snarled, "Let's get him!" he roared and charged forward, the others soon following suit.

"No, WAIT!" Gallantmon shouted a warning, but it was too late.

Catastromon snapped his fingers, "Impending Doom!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" everyone but Alphamon and Catastromon screamed as they fell down a 15 foot deep hole that had materialized beneath them. Not even the fliers could escape the fall, their comrades dragging them down with them in an attempt to find safety.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Alphamon asked in annoyance.

With a sigh, he nodded, "Yes, yes I am. Let's go," and with that, they stepped through the portal...


	63. Aftershock

_**Aftershock**_

* * *

**Two days later…**

**Morning, Heaven's Court Lobby**

*Bam*

Tyson slammed his fist on the wall. "Why, why, why?! Dammit!"

Abby sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tyson, calm down, we've been over this,"

He sighed as well, "I know. I'm just so damn angry about it! He betrayed us! He used us!"

"Yeah, we know," Trixie sighed from the coach. She was lazily kicking her legs out, "I wonder what else he's been lying about,"

"His kindness certainly wasn't a lie," Ophanimon said from her place with Gallantmon. Everyone had gathered into the lobby. "I can tell from how he acted that he was being genuinely kind, and… I could practically feel his heart (metaphorically speaking of course since we digimon don't have those) breaking when he told us his intentions,"

Crusadermon stroked her chin thoughtfully, "He also said that he had a goal to accomplish,"

"And that he wouldn't let anything stop him from achieving it," Lunamon chipped in.

"And that goal is to release Ogudomon and claim its power. He wants to be the strongest digimon. Graaaaaaahh!" Arashi messed up his blue hair in frustration, "I can't believe this!"

"Arashi… calm down," Tentomon soothed his partner, "It happened… we can't change it,"

"Don't worry, we have everyone on lookout," Gallantmon assured them, "If anyone sees him, we'll know."

"Yeah, but what about Alphamon?" Magnamon pointed out. "What are we gonna do about him?"

Ophanimon sighed, "Alphamon has sided with Catastromon, and there is nothing we can do about that. We will have to deal with him when the time comes. It will be difficult. Alphamon is powerful, but we should be able to defeat him,"

Tyson bristled. /Alphamon… or should I say Tyler and Dorumon?/ He frowned, remembering that day when he and Azmon found out their secret. /Maybe I should tell them. I mean, Tyler is Trixie's brother, and Dorumon is actually a girl… But then again, that doesn't seem to be relevant right now does it? That and…/ He shuddered, remembering how Tyler had told them that if they ever told anyone, they wouldn't survive the night. /And then there's what Dorumon would do to us…/ He shivered in terror.

"Umm… are you alright?" Trixie asked while tugging on his shirt.

"Huh?" he noticed that everyone was looking at him, "Oh uhh… nothing!" his eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of a way to divert everyone's attention. "Uhh… so has anyone seen Az-, er, Laharlmon?" he asked, almost forgetting that Azmon had asked him if he could digivolve the previous night.

"Last I saw he and Persiamon went into a guest room," Trixie answered. A puzzled look appeared on her face, "I wonder what they're doing?"

"Uhm... I'm sure it's nothing!" Tyson flushed while everyone else snickered.

**Morning, Heaven's Court Guest Room**

Laharlmon flopped down on the bed with a sigh of frustration, "I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling it,"

"What's wrong? You're usually so passionate," Persiamon asked as she sat down next to him. She had been trying to cheer him up, but it hadn't worked.

He grunted, "I just can't believe he did that, and for what? Ultimate power no less. Grrrrr!" he growled.

He shook his head and sighed, "He was right. There was a time when I wanted to be the strongest, but I was young and immature. Then again, that was only a few months ago," he sighed again, "So much as happened since then, and it all started when I met Tyson."

He smiled, "Since then, I made a lot of friends, met a lot of people…" he gave her a loving glance, "we got together," she smiled. "And I became the Demon King!" Then he frowned, "I've also lost some friends," he thought sadly as remembered how Lucemon had killed both Duftmon and Beelzemon.

"And just when we finally thought it was all over," his eyes narrowed, "_HE _betrayed us! He was our friend, our ally, he brought us all together! And it was all a part of his plan! DAMMIT!" he grabbed a pillow and held it to his face to muffle his loud screams and various… unsavory curses.

"Calm down, Honey," she soothed him, and he lifted the pillow from his face.

"It just makes me so mad!" He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just so riled up about this. He betrayed us, and we can't do anything about it. If only we knew where he went, well, we know he went to free Ogudomon, but that doesn't exactly tell us where he is now does it?"

"Please, Honey, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights are doing everything they can to find him. They have the whole Digital World on the lookout," she said soothingly.

He stared at the ceiling, "Yeah and I have Murmukismon on the lookout in the Dark Area." With Catastromon's betrayal his return to the Dark Area was delayed. In the meantime he had left Murmukismon in charge. He handled the position well, but he always complained about the paperwork he had to do. /And that I'll have to do when I return./ Laharlmon thought with a grimace.

"Now don't worry, they'll find him. Besides…" she crooned before rolling over on top of him. "You need to relax," she gave his spiky nose a quick lick. He liked it when she did that; he thought it was kind of kinky.

"Maybe you're right," he said with a sly grin as he reached a hand out behind her.

"EEP!" she bolted upright, causing him to yelp as her claws accidentally scratched him. After she calmed down, she glared down at him, "You know I hate it when you do that,"

He shot her a look of innocence, "Does that mean _ is out of the question?"

She frowned and slapped him.

"Right, sorry. I'll never suggest it again," he promised as he rubbed his sore cheek.

She frowned again, "You said the same thing last time,"

He frowned back at her, "I can't help it; I'm a Demon. We can't help but have our… kinks,"

She sighed, "At least you're not upset anymore." A perverse grin spread across her face, "Now come here,"


	64. Earning, Yearning

_**Earning, Yearning**_

* * *

**Morning, Unknown Cliffs**

"Hrr," Catastromon grunted in exertion as he scaled the cliff-face, his large claws digging into the rock, "Almost there!"

"Uhm… are you sure you don't want us to, oh I don't know, FLY YOU UP?!" Alphamon yelled in exasperation as they flew behind him.

"No, that would be cheating," he grunted as he continued his climb.

Alphamon would have facefaulted, but at the height that they were flying at it would be fatal, so they settled on a face-palm, "What?"

Catastromon grunted as he continued, "That would be cheating. Ogudomon's power is great, but I would not feel comfortable using it unless I feel that I've earned it,"

Alphamon dragged a hand over their face in annoyance, "So you mean the only reason we aren't flying you over this cliff, or just plain flying you to Ogudomon's location, which would have only taken a day at the most, is because you want to feel like you've earned it?"

"Precisely," Catastromon cheerfully answered.

Alphamon almost facefaulted, but managed to save themselves from falling, "Oh, of course," they said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Catastromon said cheerfully, completely missing the sarcasm and causing Alphamon to sweatdrop.

"Are you sure this is alright?" they asked, eyeing him with concern, "What if your plan fails?"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "That's why I have a backup plan in case anything goes wrong,"

Alphamon looked away, "We're not sure if we like it though,"

His face turned serious, "I know you don't like it, neither do I, but I must be ready, no matter how I feel about it. I already told you my backup plan, so please don't tell anyone,"

"Hah!" they snorted, "Who are we going to tell?"

Catastromon didn't answer. He would explain it to them later, when they reached Ogudomon's location.

He continued his climb, and soon he was able to reach a hand over the top, "Made it!" he declared victoriously as he pulled himself over.

/Am I the only one who thinks it's cute how his stick-like legs are flailing as he pulls himself up?/ Dorumon asked.

/Probably, I think it's kind of funny actually./ Tyler answered.

/Whatever./ She sighed.

/Are you upset?/ He asked in concern.

/Yes./ She answered. /How did you know?/

/Well we are sort of connected./ He pointed out.

She sighed again. /I guess./

/So what's bothering you?/ He questioned.

He could feel her fidgeting nervously. /I can sense it. He's conflicted. He had everything planned, but he's begun to falter. He's losing conviction. He doesn't know if he can go through with this. When the time came to finally tell the truth, he forced himself to do it. I don't think it's healthy for him to go on like this. I'm worried./

He sighed. /Yeah, I'm worried too. I can feel it as well. This… confliction, it's tearing him up inside. If he lets this go on…/ He faltered, not wanting to finish the thought.

/I know. Catastromon has been nothing but kind to me. For as long as I have known him, he has always been compassionate and friendly. That is one reason why I have sworn to him my eternal loyalty./

/That and you have a crush on him./ Tyler teased.

He could feel her blushing. /WHAT? No! Of course not! I don't… is it really that obvious?/

/Yeah, well, only if you share a mind or know you well. Is that another reason why you're so upset?/

She sighed unhappily. /Yes, but I don't have a chance. He only sees me as a very close friend. Besides, he only had eyes, er, eye, for Milleniumon./ She bristled. /What does that hag have that I don't?!/

/You shouldn't badmouth the dead./ Tyler warned.

She sighed again. /I know. I'm sorry. But still, what does, er, did she have that I didn't?/

Tyler shrugged. /Dunno. He said true beauty is on the inside, so maybe he was just infatuated with her personality?/

/Huh./ she looked down and sighed again. /I guess that explains it. My personality's horrible./

Tyler gulped; he didn't want her to think this way. /Hey, no it isn't. Your personality is wonderful! Your perfect the way you are./ He thought warmly.

She looked up. /Really? You really think so?/

He smiled. /Of course. You're the best partner a guy could have./

She smiled back. /Thank you, Tyler, you have no idea how much this means to me./

He gulped. /Uhh, sure. Just don't go crushing on me, okay?/

She blushed. /Why would I ever do that? You're a human, why would I ever… Grrr, sometimes I can't believe, GRRRRRR!/ She growled in frustration. She sighed as she calmed back down. /Way to ruin the moment, Tyler./

/Er, sorry?/ He apologized sheepishly.

/Ugh, whatever. And just so you know, I'm not crushing on you. Why would I ever crush on a human, much less you?/ She thought angrily.

/I know, sorry, it's just that you were feeling gloomy and I thought a distraction would do wonders./ He smiled. /And it seemed to work wonderfully./

She smiled. /I guess it did. Thank you Tyler, you are the best Tamer a womon could have. I don't know how Catastromon or I could have gotten along without you./

He smirked. /Well you would have gotten another human of course./ He coughed. /But of course no one could have done better than me./

She smirked back. /Riiiiiight, what ever could we have done without you, O' great savior. I kneel before your greatness./

He smirked again. /Your sarcasm and wit astound me. I know not whether to be impressed, or insulted./

/Hmm, both, naturally./ She answered with a disdainful sniff.

/Whoop de doo, all hail the queen and her sword sharp-wit./ He said dryly.

/Hmph! Bite your tongue, peasant! One more word and it shall be off with your head!/ She gave him another disdainful sniff as he burst into laughter.

"Umm… hello?" Catastromon asked them, causing them to snap back into focus. "What is the matter? Is anything wrong?"

"Huh?" they shook their head frantically, "No, there's nothing wrong. We were just having a mental conversation,"

He sighed in relief, "Oh, good, I was worried that something was wrong. Oh well, we'll be there by noon,"

And true enough, they arrived at Ogudomon's location at noon.


	65. Betray Me

_**Betray Me**_

* * *

**Noon, Cavern of Sin**

They gazed at the creature in wonder.

It was gigantic, larger than Gulfmon, but slightly smaller than GranDracmon. It had seven large, somewhat spider-like, black and purple legs. Each leg had a giant sword stuck into its knee, above which was a crest of one of the Seven Demon Lords. Under each thigh was an eye and where the seven thighs came together there was a lower jaw with a red orb above it. At the bottom of each leg a foot with three red, hook-like claws (somewhat similar to Catastromon's own) lay still. Above these legs, a triangular purple head with a single closed eye snoozed, blissfully unaware of its surroundings.

"Marvelous," Catastromon murmured in amazement. "What terrifying beauty!"

"Yeah, terrifying beauty," Alphamon nodded in stunned agreement.

"Now all I need to do is wake it up," Catastromon said as he removed Asmodaimon's draconic head and the Demon Lords' data from his sleeve. He held the draconic head in one hand and (with deep concentration) transformed it into a sphere of data.

He looked at the Demon Lords' data in distaste, "Unfortunately, since _its _data is stuck in here as well I will have to include it in the Xros,"

"Hah!" Alphamon snorted, "Those two won't be happy about that,"

He sighed, "No, no they won't," his shoulders sagged, "And my heart aches to have you tell them,"

"What did you just say?" they asked in shock.

He sighed again, "Could you please separate and come here you two?" he asked them, and they did as they were bade.

"Good," he pulled them both into a deep embrace, "Dorumon, Tyler, you two are the best friends I have ever known or had. Your friendship means the world to me, and I don't know how I would have managed without it. You have done more for me than I could ever repay, and I thank you for that, but now you must leave. Go to the others, tell them what I'm doing, where I am, and bring them here,"

"W-What?" they stammered as they pulled out of his embrace.

"W-What are you saying?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Why should we tell them anything?" Dorumon growled.

Catastromon sighed, "Because, they are in the right, and I am in the wrong. My goal is nothing but a selfish desire of strength to prove to a dead mon that I am not a defect or a nothing, contrary to what he has drilled into my mind through countless years of experimentation and torture. They have every right to be upset about what I have done, and I have little to flimsy justification for my actions. I had planned to betray them from the very beginning, and when the time had finally come, I was hesitant. I found that it was a far more difficult choice to make than I had thought it would be, but I made it anyway. I could feel my heart breaking, and I could see their hearts breaking as well," he wiped a tear from his eye, "What I have done cannot be forgiven, if they want to punish, or kill me, so be it. Bring them here, I will give them a chance to fight me before Ogudomon is released, it is the least that I could do for them,"

Dorumon gawked in disbelief, "What? B-But that's, why? You're putting your life at risk! The entire plan that we helped you with, now mere hours, maybe less, from completion, and you're going to risk it all just so you can give them a fighting chance? That's absolutely ludicrous!"

Tyler nodded vigorously in agreement, "Yeah! Why? We've come so far, and we're so close to accomplishing your goal, the goal we devoted our lives to helping you complete! And you're going to risk it all? Just like that?"

He nodded, "Yes. I've hurt them, and I wouldn't be surprised if they'd want my head on a silver platter. If they want a crack at me, then it is only fair that I give them one. After everything that I've put them through, this is the very least that I could do." He sighed and wiped another tear from his eye, "And that is why you must bring them here… and if at all possible, fight with them,"

Their eyes widened in disbelief, "FIGHT YOU? We could never fight you!" they cried. "We would never hurt you!"

He sighed unhappily, "I know," he pulled them into another warm embrace, "But I am the one who is in the wrong here, and they deserve a chance to punish me. When I met you two, you each gave me a vow of servitude. I now release you from that vow, so that you may join the others in the fight against me. I know… it hurts, but you don't have to fight me if you don't want to. All that I am asking is that you consider it, and consider it well," he sighed again, "I've caused too much trouble, too much death, and too much pain from not considering things as much as I should have. My own stubbornness to complete my goal and become the strongest has brought ruin and grief to those around me,"

"A-Are you sure about this?" Dorumon asked through tears.

He nodded.

"Then… we'll go!" Tyler stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Just know this: no matter what happens, you will, and always will be our friend, our very best friend. Nothing can change that," Dorumon wiped away her tears and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Catastromon sighed, "Now go, and tell them everything: who you are, what I am doing, where I am, everything. I know it's hard, but I want you to do this. It must be done,"

They nodded. "We will," they biomerged and opened a portal to Heaven's Court. They turned back to him, "Goodbye, Catastromon,"

With that they stepped through the portal, a single thought flashing through their head. /We will tell them, but only if they can prove themselves first!/

When they disappeared and the portal closed, Catastromon sighed and went back to work. He initiated the process that would awaken Ogudomon. It would take a while to finish, but at least the process would take care of itself, so he was free to bide his time until they came.

He gazed around at the cavern, marveling at its beauty.

While surveying the various stalactites and stalagmites, he sighed as he remembered the losses they had experienced across this journey, the losses that could all be attributed, in some way, directly or indirectly, to himself.

/Beelzemon was a close friend of mine, and a father-figure to Azmon. When Azmon was feeling conflicted between taking the Demon Lords' data and familial love for Beelzemon, I faltered and told him that he didn't need to kill him. I couldn't bring myself to let him suffer like that, but it was all for naught when Beelzemon was killed by Lucemon. Duftmon was one of their closest friends, and he too fell before Lucemon, fighting to his last breath to protect them. The sheer hatred for Lucemon their deaths caused made Tyson and Azmon biomerge into Abominamon, and brutally destroy him, sentencing him to a world of eternal torment inside of them along with the rest of the Demon Lords. Luckily, I was able to reconfigure Beelzemon and Duftmon's data into digi-eggs so that they could be reborn./

/With the Demon Lords defeated, it was finally time for me to reveal myself. It was then that our war with Milleniumon began, and in the end she too suffered because of ChaosGallantmon. With Armageddemon trapped inside of her the one thing she feared more than anything else, her death, was inching closer. Out of pity… and maybe something more, a deeper feeling, I told her about the Darkness Loader, the object that Alphamon and I had been searching for for quite a while now. I wanted to help her, but a small part of me selfishly wanted her to find it so that I could claim the device for myself. With that, she had accepted the fact that she could die, and was willing to end the war with a final fight between her and the Tamers. She was okay with either outcome, win or lose, live or die./

/In the end, it had been the later. Afterwards, with the war over, I made my move, and betrayed them. The one moment that I had been waiting for had come, and I was… hesitant. I almost faltered, but I went through and did it anyway. Now this confliction is tearing me up inside. When Alphamon brings them, we will fight. Win or lose, I'm okay with either outcome. Because of me, they have suffered. I deserve whatever punishment, pain, or hate they have or will do to me./

His eye narrowed. /But that doesn't mean I will go down easy. I have a goal to accomplish, and I will do everything in power to complete it. If you want to stop me, so be it, but know this: I will fight to the bitter end to win!/

He sighed and looked down. /Hmm? How stubborn of me./

A thought occurred to him and he turned to the cavern's roof. /This acceptance of either outcome, yet a resolve to still pull through and win, Milleniumon, is this how you felt?/


	66. But First

_**But First**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Lobby**

Everyone had gathered in the lobby.

"I take it no one's seen them yet?" Azmon asked from his seat by Tyson and Persiamon.

Gallantmon shook his head, "No, nothing yet," with a sigh he laid down on a couch and rested his head on Ophanimon's lap, "We've tried everything. We just can't find them!"

Everyone groaned.

Then a portal opened in the center of the room, and Alphamon stepped out, "Hi,"

Everyone stared, gaping in disbelief. There was a pause. Then everyone got up and took aim, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?!" Magnamon snarled.

"Yes, why have you come here?" Gallantmon asked wearily.

"What do you want?" the Tamers growled, hands to digivices.

Alphamon held up their hands, "Relax, we aren't here to fight,"

Ophanimon raised an eyebrow, "Then why _are_ you here?"

Alphamon smiled, "To talk," To their surprise, he began to glow, and separated into two figures, a purple-furred dinosaur, and a red-haired boy.

Trixie's eyes widened in disbelief, "T-Tyler? TYLER!" she lunged at the red-haired boy, tackling him to the ground in hug, rubbing her sobbing face into his chest, "Tyler, Tyler, TYLER!"

He patted her head gently, "Yeah Trixie, it's me. I'm alright, and so are you,"

**Several minutes later…**

After Trixie had calmed down, and a bit of explaining had been done, Tyler and Dorumon sat on a couch in the center of the room, eyed warily by everyone else.

Gallantmon turned to Tyson and Azmon, "So you two knew about this the entire time?" they nodded, and he sighed, "Very well, then," he then turned to Dorumon, "And you've been a girl this entire time?" he asked incredulously.

She crossed her arms and growled, "Well duh! Of course I am!" she turned away and whispered, "Damn idiots!"

Ophanimon held a hand to her face, "O…kay, now why are you here? What does Catastromon want?"

Tyler dragged a hand down his face, "Yeah, about that," He told them.

"WHAT?!" was their general reaction (yes, even Tentomon.)

After regaining her composure, Lunamon was finally able speak, "So he wants us to come and fight him, because he feels bad for everything he's put us through and wants to give us a fighting chance?"

Dorumon nodded, "Yes, he doesn't care if he wins or loses, knowing that you stand a chance is all he wants. He's going to fight to his last breath to complete his goal, but he at least wants you to have a chance at defeating him,"

/Just like Milleniumon…/ Everyone thought.

"So he wants to give us a chance," Sleipmon murmured.

"And you're just going to take us there?" Arashi asked incredulously.

Trixie beamed, "That's my brother Tyler for you! He's a straight-A student, plays on the football team, and is the nicest person I know! Right Dracomon?" she asked as she gave him a squeezing hug.

"R-Right, Mistress, a-anything you say," he gasped as she cut off his air supply, and began taking deep breaths when she released him.

"Yeah, about that," Tyler shook his head, "We're not going to bring you there just like that, you have to earn it,"

Gallantmon raised an eyebrow, "And how do we earn it?"

Tyler and Dorumon smirked. They both raised their hands and pointed to Tyson and Azmon, "You two have to fight and beat us! Single-handedly!"

Tyson and Azmon spluttered, "W-What? Us?"

They nodded, "Yes, we will fight you and you alone, Alphamon versus Asmodaimon, and if you win, then and only then will we take you to Catastromon!"

"Are you sure about this?" Tyson asked them as he grabbed his digivice, "We're pretty tough you know?"

"Hah!" Tyler snorted, "That's exactly why we're challenging you two. Out of all of the Tamers, you two are the strongest. That is why we want to fight you,"

Azmon's eyes narrowed and he smirked, "Fine, but we'll make you regret that when we win!"

"Uhh… is everyone okay with this?" Crusadermon asked nervously. "I mean, we really need to get to Catastromon before Ogudomon is released, should we really waste time with a fight?"

Magnamon sighed, "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Unless they defeat Alphamon, then we aren't going anywhere,"

"Can't we just force the information out of them?" Lunamon reasoned.

"Hah!" Dorumon snorted, "Force? Me? Please, try as you might, you will never get any information out of me," she gave them a disdainful sniff, "at least not before Catastromon finishes awakening Ogudomon. So that option is out,"

"Hmph!" Lunamon crossed her arms, "Whatever. They'll beat you," she growled.

"Hmph!" Dorumon crossed her arms, "I'd like to see them try!" she snarled.

They stood glaring down at each other, both of them thinking: /She is such a bitch!/

Tyler and Abby sweatdropped.

Azmon thought: /Called it! I knew they'd hit off!/

Tyson scratched behind his head in embarrassment, "So, are we going to fight or what?"

Tyler cleared his throat, "Of course, but are you aware that _if_, and I mean _if_, you manage to defeat us, you will be facing Catastromon soon after. And let me tell you this, Catastromon may be weaker than everyone in this room, but he's no slouch, and that's not going into how powerful he'll be when he Xroses with Ogudomon,"

Tyson and Azmon nodded, "We know, but we'll still fight him with everything we have!"

Dorumon turned away from her staring (or is it glaring?) contest with Lunamon to smirk at them, "I hope so, especially when he Xroses with _that_,"

They tilted her head in confusion, "That? Do you mean Ogudomon?"

She shook her head, "That too, but he's also Xrosing with Abominamon,"

Everyone froze, "A-Abominamon?"

Tyson shuddered, "Abominamon? B-But why?"

Azmon trembled in rage, "H-How? W-Why? Why would he do that?!"

"Because he doesn't have a choice," Tyler answered.

They turned to him in confusion, "What?"

"He doesn't have a choice," Tyler repeated, "Abominamon's data is bound to the Demon Lords', if he wants to Xros with Ogudomon he needs to use the Demon Lords' data to do it, so that means that Abominamon must be Xrosed as well,"

"Oh," they nodded, still angry, but slightly mollified by these words.

Dorumon sighed, "Well, with that out of the way, let's go out and fight!"

"Let's!" they answered one another.

Tyson and Tyler took out their digivices. A light burst from each one and surrounded the Tamers, giving them both an aura. Their digimon turned into beams of light that overlaid on top of them like a second skin. These lights grew larger and changed shape, becoming new forms entirely!

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

**DORUMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ALPHAMON!**


	67. Echoes

_**Echoes**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Alphamon and Asmodaimon stretched their limbs in preparation for their battle.

"Make sure you don't overdo it, Dear," Persiamon warned them, "You need to win, but you still need to have energy leftover for the fight with Catastromon,"

They nodded, "We know, but we don't know how much we'll have left after this. Alphamon is strong. **Real **strong. We just hope we can win,"

"Oh please," Abby chided them, "Tyson, Azmon, you can win! Give it your all and you'll have this in the bag!"

"Right!" Arashi chipped in, holding one of their cameras, "and I'll take pictures for you!"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Thanks, guys. Let's do this,"

They walked forward to the center of what had been designated their battle ring.

Alphamon threw several punches through the air, getting their fists ready for the fight.

/Are you ready for this, Tyler?/

/Sure I am./

/Catastromon's going to be really… annoyed that we disobeyed his orders./

/And that is why I have already prepared several arguments for our case. 1) He freed us from our vow of servitude so we were free to do as we pleased. 2) He never said we _couldn't _do something like this anyway. And 3) Our decision will, ultimately, be beneficial to his cause./

Dorumon smiled. /There's our little lawyer. /

/Hmph!/ Tyler scowled. /Why does everyone keep saying that? I want to be a game show host, not a lawyer!/ … /Not that I'm keeping the lawyer thing as a backup plan./

/Hmhmhm./ Dorumon chuckled. /You're one in infinity, you know that?/

He smiled cheekily. /Yeah, I know. Let's go./

They walked forward to the center of what had been designated their battle ring.

Asmodaimon and Alphamon came face to face, two meters between them.

Alphamon smirked, "This is going to be fun,"

Asmodaimon smirked back, "We know. May the best mon win, and just to let you know, that's us,"

Alphamon shrugged, "We'll see,"

"Oh we will, Sword of Cerebus!" Asmodaimon called as Cerebus extended out of their left arm. Smugly, they raised their left hand.

Several seconds passed and everyone gave them confused looks.

Alphamon tilted their head in confusion, "What… are you doing?"

Asmodaimon blinked, "Huh? What? Can't you see we're-," they looked at their hand and blinked again. "Oh, oooooh! Well, this is embarrassing!" they scratched behind their head in embarrassment, "You see, we were flipping you off, but we guess the sword got in the way. Haha?"

Alphamon sweatdropped. Everyone else facefaulted.

After everyone had recovered Ophanimon began the proceedings, "Are you two, er, four, ready?"

They nodded.

"Then begin!" she declared, and they charged at each other.

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Upper Levels**

In the Cavern of Sin's Upper Levels (aka closer to the entrance) Catastromon paced back and forth along the cavern, hands held behind his back.

He sighed and turned to the cavern's roof, "Where are they? Tyler and Dorumon should have brought them back here minutes ago at the very least!"

He held a hand to his face, "What have I done? I've sent them away, and for what?" he shook his head, "Oh right, because I'm the one in the wrong." He sighed again, "That and I wanted to make sure that if they did manage to beat me, Tyler and Dorumon would get off easy…er,"

He looked down to the floor, "Is it weird that I'm talking to myself?" he shook his head, "This monologuing stuff is pretty fun. I can see why so many villains do this. It takes a load off of my conscious and gets rid of stress. I can feel myself calming down as I speak!"

Catastromon sat down, "I feel regretful and conflicted about doing this. All my life, nay, my entire existence has been leading up to this moment. In just a few hours Ogudomon will be released, and its power will be mine. I will become the strongest, just as I promised to show _him_!" He stood up abruptly and threw his hand to the side, "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM NOT A NOTHING! I AM NOT SOME DEFECT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO EXIST AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!" he screamed, the cavern sending his voice back to him in echoes.

After he had regained his breath, he sat back down, a hand held to his face, "I need to learn to control myself; I'm beginning to lose what little sanity I may have left. Which, I might add, isn't very much, considering I've been through what could be equated to decades of torture,"

He sighed again, "Back to tangent, as much as it hurts me to do this, I will go on. This is my goal, and I have waited years, no, decades for my chance to come. So much has happened, and now that chance is here. A few more hours to go and my goal will be complete! I may not be certain about this, I may be conflicted… But I have come too far to back down now! I will go on! I WILL SUCCEED! NO MATTER WHAT CHALLENGES I FACE, I WILL COME OUT ON TOP! I WILL BECOME THE ULTIMATE DIGIMON! MY DETERMINATION WILL NOT WAIVER, WILL NOT FALTER, AND WILL NOT FAIL ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, the echoes coming back to him less than a second later.

He sweatdropped, "I think I'm getting a little carried away here," he said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

He began pacing up and down the cavern once more, unsure of what he was going to do until they got here. "My, my, this is boring now isn't it?" he said with a sigh.

He turned to stare at the cavern's roof. Taking in a deep breath, he bellowed, "BOO DEE BOO GA RE RA RE ROO CALA MA LA ZUUUUU!"

He relaxed as the echoes came back to him. "Ahh, that feels better. The acoustics in here are amazing!" he noted after he calmed down. "Well, with that out of the way, I might as well prepare for when they get here,"

And he set out to do just that…


	68. One Last Trial! part 1

_**One Last Trial! part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

"Seiken Gradalpha/Sword of Cerebus!" they roared as their blades clashed, Alphamon's convergence of light, and Asmodaimon's saber of darkness.

Asmodaimon pushed forward with all their might, seeking to disarm Alphamon by forcing their weapon out of their grip, but Alphamon held strong, refusing to be pushed back.

"Is that all you got?" Alphamon sneered.

Asmodaimon smirked, "No, and seeing how this isn't working…"

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!" Alphamon cried out as Asmodaimon's head tentacle, or rather the five-clawed hand that it ended in, whipped by and scratched across their face. Alphamon backed away, holding their hands to their face, "You wanker!" they shrieked in fury, moving their hands out of the way just in time to see (and dodge) a slash from Asmodaimon's laser claws, Higurashi. They gritted their teeth, "Okay, we admit it, you're not that bad,"

Asmodaimon brandished Cerebus, "You think?"

Alphamon smiled, "We know,"

At the sidelines…

"Hmm?" Trixie stroked her chin, "Who should I be rooting for, Tyson and Azmon, or my brother?"

"Well duh! Tyson/Azmon!" Abby and Persiamon chided her.

"Go on, guys!" Arashi cheered.

"Yes, Ogudomon must not be released! It would be disastrous!" Gallantmon shouted.

"You have to win!" Lunamon shouted.

"That they do," Sleipmon concurred. "Hey, Ophanimon, would you mind getting some Angels to bring out some food and tea? We could have a picnic while they're fighting,"

Ophanimon nodded, "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

Back to the battle…

"Higurashi's Tears!" pointing the laser claws at Alphamon, Asmodaimon flicked each finger on their right hand, sending the laser claws flying at them, "Take this you Gundam robot!"

Alphamon's eyes widened in rage as they flew over the laser claws, "YOU BLOODY WANKER! WE ARE NOT A GODDAMN GUNDAM ROBOT!" they flew around in a circle, "Digitalize of Soul!"

Asmodaimon waited until they had just finished their circle before rolling out of the circle's radius of attack, barely escaping the countless green energy orbs that rained down and obliterated the ground where they had been but a moment before. "Damn!" they called up to Alphamon as they stopped their attack, "You guys are the wankers with an attack that overpowered!"

Alphamon's eyes widened in indignation, "Overpowered? It is not overpowered!"

"Hah!" Asmodaimon snorted, "It's almost as overpowered as Superman!"

Alphamon's form wreathed itself in flames of anger, "SUPERMAN IS NOT OVERPOWERED! HE IS THE GREATEST SUPERHERO OF ALL TIME!"

Asmodaimon's form wreathed itself in flames as well, "F*CK SUPERMAN! BATMAN FOREVER!" they roared as they aimed their sword at Alphamon, "Sword of Cerebus!" the blade extended and shot forward at an alarming speed.

"Whoah!" Alphamon quickly moved to the side as the blade extended past them. Their eyes widened in disbelief, "Damn! How far can you extend that thing?"

Asmodaimon smirked, "We're not sure, but if we had to hazard a guess, we'd have to say pretty damn far!" they swung the extended blade, forcing Alphamon to frantically fly all over the place to avoid the sword.

"Okay! We've had enough!" Alphamon flew down to them in rapid descent, knowing that on the ground they wouldn't be so reckless to swing their incredibly long sword for fear of accidentally cutting their friends. They drew out a convergence of light as they landed, "Seiken Gradalpha!" and charged at Asmodaimon, who retracted their blade to a more suitable length for close combat.

"Bring it!" Asmodaimon charged forward as well and they resumed clashing their swords, "We will win!"

Light clashed with… whatever Cerebus was made of, they weren't sure. Maybe it was made of some form of Chrome Digizoid? Maybe some other form of metal that was cursed (or blessed) with the powers of darkness? All they were sure of was that it worked… and that it looked totally badass.

"No, it is we that will win!" Alphamon spat through gritted teeth, "You will not defeat Catastromon! He is our friend! We will defend him, even if it goes against his orders!"

Asmodaimon braced themselves as the light blade struck their own with such force that their hands shook from the vibrations, "But why? Why is he your friend anyway?"

Alphamon stopped their attack and drew back, giving them both the time to catch their breath.

Alphamon spoke out in Dorumon's voice, "He is my friend because he showed me compassion. When I first met him, his arms were bound by chains, forever stuck in place as a test subject of King Drasil! I took pity on him, and we soon became friends. When Drasil confronted us, he bound me in chains, leaving me on Glitch Island with Catastromon, forever out of his hair, so to speak. He didn't kill me, for he knew that if he did, I would just come back in my next life to antagonize him, so he left me there to rot. Catastromon has spent years apologizing for it, even though he had nothing to do with it. He was always so kind, tender, and understanding. Even before then, he had always comforted me and helped me with my problems," Alphamon looked down, "For that, and for everything else, he is my… best friend,"

Alphamon looked up, and their voice switched to Tyler's, "I freaked out when I first came to the Digital World, I admit that, but the wonders, the horrors, and the sheer thrills that I've experienced since then more than make up for it! I was weary of Catastromon at first, but as I got to know him, I came to realize that he could be trusted, and I was right. He has never lied to me. Even if he knew that I wouldn't like the truth, he would tell me if I truly wanted to know it. He was patient and understanding, and we soon became friends. If I had problems, I knew I could talk about them with him, and he would understand and help me with them. Trixie may not have told you this, but before I went to the Digital World, I didn't have such a… positive outlook on life. I was smart, I was athletic, but I was depressed. When I met Catastromon, and saw how even an individual such as himself, who had experienced tortures and experiments I could not even begin to imagine, could still stay so kind and understanding, I soon began to change. I grew out of my depression, I became happy, and I developed a healthier outlook on life. I would follow any order that he gave me, and would do anything to help him!"

Their voices spoke together again, "And that is why we will not lose!"

Asmodaimon stood in solemn silence, taking in everything they told them. After a moment had passed, they nodded, "We see. We understand what you are saying… but we can't let you proceed. Ogudomon must not be released, a power that great… must not be released on the Digital World!" they looked down, "And that includes Abominamon. We know he has no choice but to use it, but we can't let that happen. Abominamon is the greatest shame of our lives. We lost control of ourselves in our hatred, and became that monster. We fought for control inside, each us of fighting over which one of us got to maim Lucemon. In our bloodlust we took pleasure in torturing him. We can never live down that shame, and we will not let that monster come back to this or any other world!"

"We see," Alphamon nodded solemnly. They then raised their head to glare at Asmodaimon, and grinned, "Now, let's get back to our fight!" their fists tensed with renewed vigor.

Asmodaimon shot them a look of confusion before grinning back, "Yeah, let's!"

With that, they continued their clash, each one with their determination strengthened and reinforced by their desire to win.


	69. One Last Trial! part 2

_**One Last Trial! part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Asmodaimon swung their sword at Alphamon only for the black knight to parry it with their own light sword. They forced Asmodaimon back, allowing them to draw back and swing with their convergence of light at Asmodaimon's waist.

Asmodaimon whirled around and grabbed the convergence with their bare hand, wincing as the scalding light burned their skin. Mustering their strength, they pulled the sword back, bringing Alphamon closer to them, and delivered an absolutely brutal uppercut to their chin with their free hand.

"UGH!" Alphamon gasped as the force of the blow sent them flying backwards to the ground, their convergence pulled from their grip. With a grunt of exertion, they pulled themselves back up, wiping their arm across their mouth, "Hmm? You've become a lot stronger than you were the last time we fought,"

Asmodaimon cracked their neck as they threw the convergence away, "Yeah, well, for one, the first time we fought was when we were Abominamon. We didn't really have much control of ourselves then. For two, the only reason you beat us then was because you spammed that Digitalize of Soul attack for a whole minute!"

Alphamon gave them a disdainful sniff, "We did not spam it! How uncouth of you ruffians,"

Asmodaimon gave them a blank stare, "Say wha?"

"How dare you," Alphamon translated in annoyance.

"Oh," Asmodaimon nodded in understanding, "Well then, so we dare," they charged at Alphamon and swung their sword.

"We'll see," Alphamon drew another convergence of light to shield themselves against Asmodaimon's sword. They gritted their teeth, "This is going to be tougher than we realized."

Asmodaimon smirked, "Well duh! You said it yourselves; we're the strongest of course!"

Alphamon rolled their eyes, "Actually, Examon is the strongest,"

Asmodaimon did a double take, "Wait, what?"

Alphamon smirked, "As we said, Examon is the strongest, but you make a close second,"

Asmodaimon growled, "Then why aren't you fighting him, er, her, umm, them?!"

Alphamon rolled their eyes again and spoke in Tyler's voice, "For obvious reasons. 1) Under no circumstances will I fight my sister. 2) They are not only strong, but incredibly large, fighting them would be suicide. 3) You are strong as well, without the advantage of size. 4) We know you better. And 5) Dorumon doesn't like you,"

Asmodaimon blinked, "She doesn't? We mean we're not surprised, but still?"

"No, you misunderstand," Tyler chided them, "Dorumon doesn't like you especially,"

Asmodaimon tilted their head in confusion, "Why us especially?"

Alphamon shrugged, "I do not know," Tyler answered while Dorumon sweatdropped, thinking it obvious why. Everyone else sweatdropped as well.

Asmodaimon sighed, "Well, either way, Sword of Cerebus!" they pulled their blade back and swung it once more, but Alphamon parried it again.

Alphamon smirked, "Well, we think we know what to do now," Without warning, they began glowing and separated back into Tyler and Dorumon.

"What the?" Asmodaimon spluttered as they ran past them, turning around just in time to see Alphamon's fist slam itself into their face, sending them flying backwards into the ground. "Ow!"

Alphamon grinned. /Excellent work Tyler./ Dorumon nodded in approval.

Tyler smiled. /Thanks, I knew that they'd fall for it./

Asmodaimon got back up with a groan, "Not bad, we must admit, we were not expecting that,"

"We know, thank God for instant transformations," Alphamon replied, drawing out another convergence of light.

Wiping an arm across their face, Asmodaimon returned, "Yeah, thank God… for Sword of Cerebus!" they brandished the blade and charged.

Alphamon sweatdropped as they blocked the blade with their convergence, "Yeah, whatever goes on in that black void that lies between your ears," Dorumon dryly retorted.

"Hey!" an insulted Asmodaimon pulled back and swung their sword.

"Meh," Alphamon shrugged and blocked it with their convergence… again, "Now, how about some déjà vu?!" they began glowing and separated back into Tyler and Dorumon before running behind Asmodaimon. "Now!" Tyler held up his digivice and a light burst from the screen… and stopped as Tyson's fist slammed into Tyler's face, knocking him to the ground, "Oof!"

"Grr," Tyler growled as he wiped an arm across his mouth, noticing (with great annoyance) that his lower lip was bleeding, "I should have known that wouldn't work a second time,"

Tyson pulled back his fist (holding back a grimace at how much it hurt) and smirked, "Thank God for instant transformations, right?"

Tyler scowled, but then smirked as he got an idea. He swung his leg, knocking Tyson off balance, and then got up and pounced on Tyson, pinning him to the ground as he let loose a storm of punches to his face as Tyson frantically raised his arms to block the blows.

"Tyson!" Azmon cried out and ran over, only to be tripped by a foot sweep from Dorumon, "Hey!" he growled as he got up, but wilted under Dorumon's murderous gaze.

"Leave them be," Dorumon ordered, "Right now, this is their fight," she took a battle stance, "And this is ours,"

Azmon gave the two humans a worried glance before turning back to Dorumon, "Fine!" he spat as his form was covered in Hellfire, "Demon Rush!" he charged forward and tackled her to the ground. "Shadow Slice!" his claws glowed with miniature Hell flames and he slashed across her face.

"Grrah!" Dorumon growled as her jaws shot forward and clamped down on Azmon's hand.

"AAAAHH!" Azmon cried out as he futilely pulled on his hand, trying to dislodge it from her grip. "Let go, let go, let go!" he screamed.

Her eyes gleamed as she roughly tugged on his arm, pulling him into the air and slamming him back down. She walked over and stared down at him, "So… do you want to try that again?" she sneered.

Back to the picnic…

"Hmm? Well, this has taken a turn for the worst," Ophanimon sighed as she took a sip of tea.

"Worst? Please, this is interesting!" Magnamon hooted as he guzzled down a bottle of sake.

Gallantmon rolled his eyes, "Yes, interesting,"

Sleipmon intently watched the fighting humans, "So this is how humans fight? Fascinating,"

Lunamon frowned, "It seems awfully plain to me,"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sorry we humans can't cause explosions or grow weapons on our own,"

Persiamon nodded, "Yeah, I feel sorry for you," Abby sweatdropped. "I hope Azmon will be alright,"

"Don't worry, he will be," Crusadermon answered, "Besides, let's just be happy that they decided to mix things up a bit. All that sword fighting was starting to get boring,"

The others nodded in agreement.


	70. One Last Trial! part 3

_**One Last Trial! part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Tyson and Azmon were cornered. Tyson was pinned down under Tyler, who was pummeling him with a storm of punches, and Dorumon was glaring down at Azmon. What could they do to escape this situation?

"Hit'em where it hurts!" they kicked upward, causing their assailants to roll off of them, screaming in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU WANKER/BASTARD!" they shrieked.

They panted as they got up. Azmon blinked, "Huh. I'm surprised that actually worked,"

Dorumon rolled on the ground in agony, screaming curses so foul that even the Demon Lords would be put to shame, "Of course it did, you bastard! Groin attacks work just as well on girls as they do on guys!"

"Ah," Azmon nodded in understanding, "I did not know this, thank you for informing me,"

"F*ck off!" she screeched as she got up.

Tyler got up as well, "Dammit! What were you thinking? I need those, you bloody wanker!"

Tyson spat out a tooth as he got up, his face was heavily bruised and he had a black eye, "Serves you right! Look what you did to my money maker!"

Tyler cracked his knuckles, "Well, looks like someone needs to get a job. HAH!" he lunged again, but Tyson dodged and delivered a quick punch to his gut. "Ugh!" he backed away, hands held to his stomach as Tyson charged forward and let loose a stream of consecutive punches.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon fired metal spheres out of her mouth, forcing Azmon to skedaddle out of the way as the metal balls crashed into the ground where he stood. "Come back here! Metal Cannon!"

He swerved to the side as the ball shot past, "Why should I?"

Flustered, she answered, "Because… I said so!"

"Smooth move," he taunted as he dodged the attacks, seeking to find an opening to get closer to her and strike.

"Damn you! Metal Cannon!" she cursed and fired another metal sphere.

He dodged it and ran closer, "Hey! In case you forgot, I am a Demon!"

She smiled as she saw him approaching, "Yeah, I know. Dash Metal!" she charged forward and fired a metal sphere that struck Azmon in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Back to Tyler and Tyson…

Tyson swung his leg, but Tyler grabbed it, pulled him close, and slammed his fist into Tyson's skull.

"Ow, dammit!" Tyson cried out, then began kicking Tyler's chest with his free leg, forcing him to let go of the other. He got up and wiped some sweat from his forehead, "Heh… not… bad," he panted. "I'm not… much of a fighter, but I guess biomerging… gave me some practice,"

Holding a hand to his chest, Tyler managed to wheeze out the words, "You aren't… that bad yourself,"

They smiled, and then when back to beating the crap out of each other.

Dorumon charged to where Azmon lay stunned and fired, "Metal Cannon!"

His eyes snapped open and he rolled over as the ball slammed into the ground. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he gasped.

Dorumon shrugged, "Meh,"

Azmon's eye twitched, "Okay, you know what? No more playing nice! Shadow Slice!" his claws covered themselves in miniature Hell flames, and he charged forward, swinging and slashing.

Dorumon bobbed and weaved through his slashes, "That the best you go-"

She was interrupted when his leg shot out and kicked her in the chin, knocking her back as he scratched at her with his claws, "Nope, I got plenty more where that came from!"

Back to the boys…

Tyson grabbed Tyler's left arm and pulled him close before belting him in the stomach with his knee. He let him go to deliver a storm of punches to his chest, forcing Tyler to back away.

Deciding he'd had enough, Tyler grabbed Tyson's arm and pulled him close to deliver a stunning uppercut to his chest. While Tyson backed away, Tyler charged forward and dropped to the ground, sliding forward and dealing Tyson a dropkick that sent him tumbling down on top of Tyler who, latching onto him, rolled over so that he was on top and began punching him in the face again, "Is that all you got?" he jeered. "It's gonna take more than that if you want to beat me!"

Back to the digimon…

Dorumon rolled around, trying to get into a position to retaliate as Azmon continued scratching with his claws, "Had enough?" he taunted.

Finally finding a position she smirked, "Yes, I have!" she kicked outwards with her legs, belting him in the chest and knocking him to the floor. She walked over to him, still smirking, "Is that all you've got?" she gibed, "How can you hope to defeat Catastromon if you can't even defeat me?"

His eyes narrowed in determination and he swung his leg out, tripping her over. He got up and panted in exhaustion, "I will beat you, for I AM! THE! DEMON! KING!" he jumped over and came down, his fist crashing into her face. She kicked at him with her feet, trying to force him away, but he refused to back down. He grabbed her kicking feet, lifted her up, and swung her around and around in a circle.

"What are you doing?!" she cried as her face turned green from dizziness.

"This!" with a mighty shout, he let go of her legs, and she shot outwards to crash into the ground several meters away. Before she could get up he ran over, jumped up, and crashed down on top of her. "Yield!" he commanded, his claws a hairsbreadth from her neck.

She swallowed nervously, realizing that she had been defeated, "Fine, I… surrender,"

Meanwhile…

Tyson blocked the blows with his arms, but he couldn't hold on for much longer, "I can't lose!" he roared as he grabbed both of Tyler's fists in his hands and rocketed forward, slamming into Tyler's skull with a headbutt. Dazed, Tyler backed away, hand held to his head as stars twirled before his eyes.

Taking his chance, Tyson got up and tackled Tyler to the ground, turned him over before he could react, and grabbed his neck with his arm in a headlock. "I won't lose!" he pulled backward so that Tyler was now on top of him, struggling to get out of the choke hold. "Give up!" Tyson ordered.

Tyler was about to answer with a scathing refusal, but paused as his partner's voice reached his ears.

"Fine, I… surrender,"

He looked over at Dorumon with wide eyes. /She lost?/ He thought in disbelief. /Then I guess there's no point in carrying on with this then./ He sighed in resignation, "Okay, I give," he answered, and relaxed as Tyson's grip loosened, allowing him to get up.

Tyler sighed, "Looks like you beat us, so we'll take you to him,"

Dorumon got up and stretched. With a sigh of resignation, she murmured, "I'm sorry I failed you,"


	71. Onwards, to Catastrophe!

_**Onwards, to Catastrophe!**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

Tyson smiled in disbelief as he wiped the sweat from his face, "We did it? We won?" he asked, turning to Azmon.

Azmon blinked, took in a deep breath, and yelled out, "WE DID IT! BOOYEAH MOTHERF*CKER!"

"You did it!" he was taken by surprise when Persiamon rushed over and picked him up, swinging him in the air before bringing him close to affectionately nuzzle.

Tyson frowned, "What? I don't get anything? Cause in case you haven't noticed," he gestured to his multiple bruises and black eye, "I got off a lot worse than he did!"

"Fine," he was surprised when Abby walked up to him. "Will this do?" without warning, she kissed him on the cheek, "There, all better?"

He gulped as he felt his body temperature rise, among with other things. "Umm, I don't know, can I have another?"

She shrugged and kissed his cheek again, "How about now?"

Stopping himself from fainting, Tyson managed to reply, "Yeah, I'm good,"

Tyler held a hand to his face as he walked over to Dorumon, "Well, they beat us, can't say I wasn't expecting that, but I am slightly miffed that I, a proud fifteen year old boy, was beaten by a lowly thirteen going on fourteen year old boy. I have brought disgrace upon my family," he said melodramatically. He looked down when he didn't hear Dorumon respond with one of her dry quips or insults, "Is something the matter?"

She looked down, her tail drooped, and she sighed, all in shame, "I lost, I a Royal Knight. Worse, I lost to a Demon, even worse, the Demon King. Worse still, I lost to his Rookie level. And worst of all, by losing, I've put Catastromon's life in danger," her face paled, and a tear fell from her right eye, "I tried to win, and I failed…" more tears fell down her muzzle, "The plan is in jeopardy, he's in danger, and it's... all… my… fault," she broke down into tears.

With a sigh, Tyler knelt down and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "There, there, it'll be alright. We tried our best, we gave it our damnedest, but, in the end, they just gave more. We lost, there's no shame in that,"

"Yes there is!" she cried, "You know what's going to happen now! You know what he's going to do! I… I just don't want to see him get hurt! I don't want him to die!"

Tyler sighed. Gently, he hugged her, one hand patting her head, another hand gently stroking her back, "I know, me neither, but you have to remember: he wanted this. We defied him because we didn't want him to get hurt. Even though we lost, at the very least, we managed to by him some time, time he may very well have needed,"

She sniffed, "Yeah, I guess we did,"

He smiled, "You bet we did. Besides, do you really think he would have lasted long enough against them for Ogudomon to be released had we not defied him?"

She sniffed again, and a thin smile appeared on her face, "No, I guess he wouldn't... Thanks, Tyler…"

He scratched behind his head nervously, "Uhm, well, don't mention it,"

"Uhh, hello?" they whirled around to see, well, everyone. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Arashi asked them.

With a sigh, they got up and walked forward. Tyler cleared his throat, "Yes, they defeated us, so we will take you to Catastromon,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Very well, then, we'll make preparations immedi-"

Dorumon interrupted him, "No, no you will not,"

Magnamon raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "We will only bring them," she gestured to the Tamers and their digimon, "No one else. You can come, but you'll have to go on foot or wing, the rest will be teleported directly to the location,"

Ophanimon sighed in resignation, "Fine, but could you please give us the location's name, or better yet, coordinates?"

Dorumon grumbled a little, but consented after a nudge from Tyler, "Fine," she reluctantly told them the precise coordinates to the cavern's entrance, accurate down to the thousandth decimal place for both longitude and latitude. "And that is where you will find the Cavern of Sin, or, as Catastromon wanted to rename it, the Cavern of Absolutely Beautiful Rock Formations,"

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "Why did he want to rename it to that?"

She shrugged, "He thought it would sound more inviting,"

Sleipmon nodded in agreement, "True, true. By the way," he knelt down to her, "Since Catastromon has freed you from your vow of servitude, is there any chance that, after this is all over, you would resume your place among the ranks of the Royal Knights?"

She thought about it for a moment, sighed, and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe, I might. I just don't know yet,"

Dracomon walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I do hope you join them. Soon, after this is all over, I will begin training to digivolve naturally. When I reach my final digivolution of Examon, I will join the Royal Knights. I would be honored if someone of your experience would help me learn the ways of this sacred order,"

She sighed again, and smiled, "I'll think about it. But first, I guess we'll have to take you to the Cavern of Sin,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, take them. We will begin our own journey there. If some of us fly or are flown there, then it shouldn't take more than a few hours at most,"

Ophanimon stretched her wings, "Yeah, I can't believe it's so close to us. Well, it's not that close, but at least it's on the same continent," she frowned, "I hope the dig-egg will be fine while we're gone,"

"Don't worry," Gallantmon assured her, "It'll be fine, it's in good hands. Besides, it won't hatch for another four months at least,"

"Well, we'd better leave," Tyler turned to Dorumon, "You ready?"

She nodded, "Always,"

Tyler held out his digivice, and a light burst from its screen.

**DORUMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ALPHAMON!**

The black knight turned away and, focusing on the entrance to the Cavern of Sin, conjured a portal.

"Wow," they murmured, seeing the dark and imposing entrance to the cavern.

Alphamon turned back towards them, "Come on, let's go. We don't have that much energy left, so let's go through the portal before it closes,"

The Tamers and their digimon nodded, and, pair-by-pair, walked through the portal. Alphamon was the last to go through, the portal closing behind them.

While the others prepared to head to the coordinates Dorumon had given them, those who had already arrived at the cavern's entrance were greeted in a way they hadn't been expecting…


	72. Reunion with Catastrophe part 1

_**Reunion with Catastrophe part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown**

Three figures watched the spectacle.

"How much longer must we wait?" one figure complained grumpily.

"A few hours at most," an irritated second figure answered.

"And then it'll be time!" a third figure said excitedly.

The first figure crossed her arms, "You'd better be right, because if you're not, I will condemn you both to eternal damnation," she smirked as the other two figures gulped.

The third figure spoke again after regaining his composure, "Don't worry, it'll happen. I'm 76.3% sure it will!"

The first figure sighed and face-palmed, "How I ever let you convince me into doing this I will never know,"

"I was surprised too," the second figure scratched his head in wonder, "I still can't believe you went to law school,"

The third figure shrugged, "Enh, there's a lot you don't know about me," he turned back to the spectacle, "Shh! They're here! Yes! Get ready everybody, 'cause it's only a matter of time before we'll be ready to initiate operation: Deus Ex Machina!"

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Upper Levels**

They stepped through the portal, and gaped at the sight that greeted them.

Catastromon was sitting on a chair, his legs effeminately crossed. In front of him was a table with several other chairs already laid out. Some fresh tea had been prepared for their arrival.

"Hello, children," Catastromon greeted them before taking a sip of the hot tea, much to the astonishment of his guests.

"Where did you get that table? Those chairs? That… that tea?" Alphamon gawked. Catastromon shrugged.

"A-And how can you drink it without a mouth?" Arashi stammered in disbelief.

Catastromon blinked (or is it winked?) He paused to look at his cup, staring at it for several seconds before shrugging in dismissal. "I honestly have no idea," he took another sip of tea.

"Mind if we have a seat?" Alphamon pushed past them.

Catastromon nodded, "Certainly my dear friends," He watched as they separated back into Tyler and Dorumon. He sighed, "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried,"

Dorumon shuffled in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, but…" she trailed off.

Tyler picked up, "We didn't want you to get hurt, so we kinda… fought them to see if they were ready. Short story short, they won,"

Catastromon closed his eye and sighed, "I see… you went against my orders, I am most… annoyed," he shook his head, "But you acted in my best interests, so I can't say that I'm disappointed in you," he relaxed, "Now, what of you, Calamity's Chosen?" he asked them.

Tyson bristled, "You betrayed us, how do you think we feel?"

Catastromon sighed, "Yes, I understand, and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Lunamon glared at him, "Maybe you could, oh I don't know, surrender?"

Catastromon fidgeted nervously, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that,"

"WHY NOT?!" Trixie screamed.

"Yeah, why?" Dracomon demanded.

Catastromon didn't answer.

Abby crossed her arms, "Go on, we're waiting,"

He didn't answer, his fist trembled.

Azmon fumed, "Well aren't you gonna-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Catastromon screamed, flipping over the table to the others' great shock, "I CAN'T! I'VE COME TOO FAR!" he ranted, his humane eye turned bloodshot, "I CAN'T QUIT NOW! IF I DO, THEN EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE WILL HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING! ALL THOSE INNOCENTS CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE, THE FRIENDS WE'VE BOTH LOST, THEY WOULD HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING!" he shook with rage, the rage he had kept bottled up for the entirety of his existence, "I'VE WAITED, I'VE PLANNED FOR THIS SINGLE MOMENT FOR YEARS, I CAN'T STOP NOW! IF I DID, ALL THOSE COUNTLESS YEARS WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!" he took several deep breaths to steady himself, and then turned them, his eye no longer blood shot, but wet with tears, as if he were begging them to let him go on, or perhaps to stop him, they would never know, "All my life… has been building up to this one moment…" he shook and trembled, "… to give up now… would mean that I've wasted my entire life away," he tried to steady himself, but couldn't, "My entire life, meaningless. That can't be right. NO! It isn't! My life has meaning, yes! It does!" he turned to them, still shaken, "I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. I would have done anything to have had it differently, but it had to be done. I had planned to do so in advance, yes, but when the time came, I found it harder to do than I had anticipated. I didn't want to betray you, but I had to! The plan must proceed! If not, then everything would be meaningless! And worst of all, I would have proved _Him _right! But I'll show _Him_, yes, I will prove to _Him _that I can be the strongest!" he gaze softened, "But I still feel horrible for betraying you, so I had Alphamon bring you here to give you a fighting chance!" his eye narrowed, "But I won't go done without a fight! I will fight you to my death! I WON'T LET MY LIFE BE MEANINGLESS!" he saw the startled looks on their faces and cringed, "I'm… sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just… just… RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he held his hands to his head and snarled, "Curse these conflicting emotions!"

They stared at him as he writhed around in his turmoil. He was torn between being his usual kind self, their friend; and acquiring the ultimate power and becoming the strongest digimon, his ideal self; and it was driving him insane.

Dorumon gasped. /Wha-What's happening to you? What happened in the hour and a half that we were away?/ She started when she felt Tyler's hand on her shoulder, "Tyler, what is it?" she whispered.

He shook his head solemnly, "The stress is finally getting to him," he whispered back, a tear forming in his eye.

Catastromon hyperventilated for a few seconds before regaining his composure, "Terribly sorry, now, where were we?" he asked them.

It took them a moment before they had overcome their shock at his outburst, and it dawned on them just how much this confliction was tearing him up inside.


	73. Reunion with Catastrophe part 2

_**Reunion with Catastrophe part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Upper Levels**

Tyson gulped, "Catastromon, are you okay?"

Catastromon twitched, "Yes, yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tentomon ventured a question, "So you… won't surrender?" The others gulped.

Catastromon's eye flared red, "I TOLD YOU I CAN'T!" he snarled before taking several more deep breaths to steady himself.

They broke into a cold sweat. Asking him to surrender wouldn't get them anywhere, and, if anything, sent him into hysterics.

"So we have to fight you then?" Lunamon asked. Catastromon nodded vigorously. She sighed, "I guess, if we have no other choice,"

"No, you don't," Catastromon said coldly.

Azmon sighed, "We'll have to stay out of this then,"

Tyson nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, we're still tired from our fight with Alphamon, so we'll stay on the sidelines until we get our energy back," They went over and took a seat by Tyler and Dorumon.

"Then let's go!" Trixie shouted as she took out her digivice.

"Wait!" Arashi interrupted.

"What is it?" Trixie asked.

"You shouldn't biomerge here," Arashi warned her, "This cavern is a little too small for something of Examon's size. If you biomerged you'd probably bring the whole place down,"

"Fine," Trixie pouted. She took her digivice, pressed and held the lower left button, tapped the upper right up button twice, and said, "Dracomon, ADVANCE!"

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON**

Dracomon disappeared, and the large blue dragon took his place.

"Let's go!" Lunamon yelled as Abby and Arashi raised their digivices.

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

"Are you ready?" Dianamon asked Catastromon.

He nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" HerculesKabuterimon asked him.

He swallowed nervously, "Yes, more so than I've ever been about anything before," he told them. He was lying, and everyone could see it. His eye narrowed, and he charged at Dianamon, his claws glowing with Chaos energy, "Disaster Claw!"

His claws slashed through the air in an arc, but Dianamon dodged it easily, swinging their leg around to belt him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall. "GAAH!" he groaned in pain as he slid down the wall to the floor. "Hrr!" with a grunt he managed to pull himself back up. "Impending Doom!" he snapped his fingers, causing holes to open up in the ground beneath his opponents.

HerculesKabuterimon and Wingdramon flew up as the holes opened, while Dianamon jumped out of harm's way.

"Grr!" growling in frustration, Catastromon charged forward.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon generated a shock wave that struck Catastromon.

"HRAAA!" Catastromon was sent sailing through the air, landing further back in the cavern. "Darn it!" he growled as he got up. Seeing them slowly approach him, he scrambled back down the cavern's path.

"Get back here!" Dianamon called as they and the others charged after him.

"Wait for us!" Tyson called out as he, Azmon, Tyler, and Dorumon ran after them.

Dorumon frowned, "This… isn't right,"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, why hasn't he shown them his true power? Even if it still wouldn't be enough to stop them, at least he'd be strong enough to hold them off for a while,"

Dorumon shook her head, "That's not it. You and I know why he hasn't shown his true power, but…" she trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"Come on, you two, you're falling behind!" Azmon called back to them.

"He's right," Tyler told her, "We'd better speed up,"

She nodded, "Yes, but still, it isn't right,"

Tyler sighed, "I know. I can feel it, they're having a hard time fighting him, but it must be done,"

She sighed as well, "I know, I can feel it too," she looked down, "Catastromon…"

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Mid-Levels**

They reached a larger, more spacious part (henceforth referred to as a room) of the cavern. It was big enough to hold even Examon, but still too small for them to fight in that form without bringing the roof down. Once Catastromon reached the end of the room, where a large hole in the wall allowed further passage, he stopped and turned back to them.

"Why did you stop running?" HerculesKabuterimon asked him as everyone else came into the room.

"Because I needed a place with more room," he answered.

"Why?" Tyson questioned.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "You may not know this, but what stands before you is only my ultimate level,"

Their eyes widened, suddenly getting an idea as to why he brought them here.

He turned to look at Tyson and Azmon, "Do you remember… Abominamon?"

They cringed, "Of course we do!" Azmon snarled.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I thought so. You may not remember what you did as it, but you do remember it. What you may not know is that Abominamon is what is known as a Chaos God type digimon,"

"A-A Chaos God?" Tyson gasped.

He nodded, "Yes, a Chaos God, one of the strongest, in fact. There aren't that many Chaos God type digimon, as a matter of fact, I only know of four. They are known as the Abomination, the Carnage, the Catastrophe, and the Tragedy,"

Trixie bristled, "And why are you telling us this?" The others trembled, realizing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled again, "Because, for your information, two of those four now stand before you,"

"T-Two?" they gulped.

He nodded, "Yes, two. You may have guessed this already, but I am a Chaos God type digimon, the Catastrophe to be exact, but this is only my ultimate level," he watched their expressions of horror, "My mega level on the other hand, hmhmhm, well, why not just show you firsthand?"

His body began to glow, his skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew bigger and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely as a new skin appeared!

**CATASTROMON  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
TRAGETIOMON!**

Two massive feet crashed to the ground, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA!" the Chaos God of Tragedy roared with new life.

Dorumon and Tyler watched intently, Azmon and Tyson gulped, Dianamon stepped back and gasped, Wingdramon made a silent scream, Trixie nearly soiled herself, and HerculesKabuterimon shivered in terror...


	74. The Chaos God: Tragedy part 1

_**The Chaos God: Tragedy part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Mid-Levels**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared as the Tamers looked on in horror.

For the most part it was swampy green with a putrid yellow under-belly. It stood on two thick, stocky legs, each with a foot that had three long claws up front and one behind. Out of its thighs two thin arms sprouted upwards, but its forearms, lined with spines, curved downwards. On its belly, a highly detailed, white, Shakespearian mask of tragedy emerged, looking alien compared to the rest of its body. Directly above the mask two triangular eyes with blood red irises were arranged in an hourglass formation. From behind its belly, an extremely long tail trailed backwards. The base of the tail was covered in a bronze metal plate with sixteen holes. Out of each of these holes a long, thin, whip-like tentacle darted outwards to writhe in the air. The tail ended in a flower with four pink petals, a long red tongue at their center. Above the eyes a very long (though not as long as its tail) and thick neck rose into the air. Near the neck's end, four spikes emerged and curved downwards, leading up to its… head? Its… head, looked like a budding flower, with three violet petals clasped tightly shut.

Regaining the courage to speak, HerculesKabuterimon gasped, "You are one ugly motherf*cker,"

The three violet petals that formed its head unfurled, revealing –to their great horror- that the underside of each petal was lined with rows upon rows upon rows of extremely sharp fangs, culminating in the center, which was a circular hole lined with sharp teeth, its mouth. "Watch your language," Tragetiomon rasped as he lumbered forward. They instinctively backed away. "GRRR!" Tragetiomon growled, "You recoil in terror, I expected this, which is why I never showed this form to you before," his claws dug into the ground, "I'm hideous, I'll be the first to admit it, but true beauty lies on the inside." he turned towards them and snarled, "Not that you believe that, don't you? If I had shown this form to you before, you would have run away immediately screaming bloody murder, that's why I appeared to you in my ultimate form, it's far… easier to look at, and I have much more control of it."

He snarled again, "Now let me show you the power of Chaos! Tragoedia!" his neck reared back and a static purple beam shot out of its mouth, cutting across the ground in front of them. As they drew back from the resulting dust cloud, Tragetiomon rasped, "Tyler, Dorumon, Tyson, Azmon, Trixie, get out of here, quickly! I don't want you to get caught in the cross-fire, and it's taking every last drop of my self-control to keep from wrecking this place!"

Tyler and Dorumon nodded, dragging the others away from the battle as the three megas and one ultimate prepared to fight.

Dianamon gulped, "So this is Catastromon's mega level? It's… terrifying,"

Wingdramon nodded, "No wonder he didn't want to show it to us,"

HerculesKabuterimon gritted their teeth, "And it's going to take everything we have to defeat him! Giga Blaster!" they brought their four hands together, forming a large ball of electricity that they threw at Tragetiomon.

Tragetiomon's hourglass-shaped eyes narrowed as his tail whipped by, smacking the ball of electricity away. "My turn!" he snarled. He lifted himself into the air by balancing on his tail, and then brought his large feet crashing back down to the ground, sending shockwaves of purple energy racing towards them, "Grand Devastation!"

"GAAAAAAHH!" the shockwaves hit Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon before they could get away, causing them to cry out in pain as they were sent sailing through the air by the force of impact.

"GUYS!" Wingdramon cried out. "GRR!" he growled as he flew towards Tragetiomon, "Blaze Sonic Breath!" he breathed a high speed stream of fire at Tragetiomon.

"Graaah!" Tragetiomon recoiled in pain as the flames burned his skin, "Reign of Chaos!" the whip-like tentacles on the base of his tail shot upwards and extended to the roof of the cavern before coming down at Wingdramon like drops of razor sharp rain.

"Waah!" Wingdramon frantically maneuvered through the razor sharp tentacles as they crashed down beside him.

"Hrraaa," Tragetiomon growled as his tentacles drew back. He watched as Wingdramon flew back over to Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon who had managed to pick themselves up, "I must say, I am impressed. You did well for your first round against a Chaos God." He shivered as he tried to keep focus, to keep from ripping them to shreds in a frenzy. There was a reason he didn't like this form, he had a hard time controlling himself. "But this cannot go on. I will defeat you, and then I will xros with Ogudomon to become the ultimate digimon!"

Trixie gulped as she watched the battle, "He's so… scary,"

Dorumon sighed, "Yes, this is what happens when he digivolves, that's why he has kept himself at his ultimate level for the most part. That, and his ultimate level was far more approachable,"

Tyson scratched his head in confusion, "I thought he believed that true beauty is on the inside?"

Tyler sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, he already said that, haven't you been listening? Tell me this; if he appeared to you in this form, would you have ever trusted him?"

Tyson opened his mouth to protest, but, realizing that he was right, reluctantly shook his head, "No, I guess I wouldn't have," he turned to Azmon, who was watching the fight with wide eyes, "Hey, buddy, you alright?"

Azmon broke out into a cold sweat, "Tyson, tell me, were we this… terrifying when we were Abominamon,"

Tyson swallowed nervously, "I don't know. I remember being Abominamon, but I can barely remember what we did as it," he turned to Trixie, "Do you remember?"

She gulped and nodded, "Yeah, but I'd have to say that you were scarier," she answered nervously, "After all, you were more, uh, inclined to, uhm, brutally maiming your opponent,"

Tyler nodded, "That is true,"

Tyson and Azmon swallowed nervously as they turned back to the battle...


	75. The Chaos God: Tragedy part 2

_**The Chaos God: Tragedy part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Mid-Levels**

Tragetiomon's tail swished impatiently through the air. /Let's see, I could try… no that would never work. Maybe… no, I couldn't do that./ He tried formulating a strategy, but he couldn't concentrate, his primal instincts urging him to slaughter them all. "GRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in frustration, "To heck with this!" he charged forward, "Tragoedia!" his neck reared back and a lightning-like beam of Chaos energy shot out of his mouth.

"RUN!" HerculesKabuterimon ordered as they scrambled out of the way.

Designating HerculesKabuterimon as his target, Tragetiomon followed their movements with his head, causing the beam to follow them.

HerculesKabuterimon flew through the room, trying to get away from the lightning-like beam that was hot on their tails. They cast a nervous glance backwards, "Dammit!" they cursed. "We can't shake it!" they yelled out to their teammates, "Hey guys! Mind taking care of him while he's distracted with us?"

"Got it!" Wingdramon answered as he flew around Tragetiomon and fired a high speed stream of fire, "Blaze Sonic Breath!"

Without taking his eyes off of HerculesKabuterimon, Tragetiomon swatted at Wingdramon with his hands, trying, and failing, to remove the fire breathing pest.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled a faintly sparkling ice arrow from the quill-like projections on their back. The arrow levitated in front of them until they pushed forward with their hands, sending the arrow flying toward Tragetiomon's eyes.

Tragetiomon saw this, and shifted, causing the arrow to instead impale the Shakespearian mask of tragedy on his belly. His eyes widened in horror as a series of cracks spread across the mask's surface. "Y-Y-YOU!" he turned to them in a fury. He lifted himself into the air by balancing on his tail, and then brought his large feet crashing back down to the ground, sending shockwaves of Chaos energy racing towards Dianamon, "Grand Devastation!"

/Ah crap!/ They mentally cursed as the shockwave slammed into them, sending them sailing through the air before they came crashing into the wall. "Ugh," they groaned as they slid down to the floor, stunned, but not defeated.

"Grrr," Tragetiomon growled in satisfaction, "Now that they're out of the wa-"

"Giga Blaster!" a large ball of electricity crashed into his head and exploded.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in pain as he drew back. He glared down at HerculesKabuterimon, who smirked in response.

"So, how'd you like our Giga Blaster?" they sneered.

Tragetiomon's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I did not like it at all," he snarled as he lumbered towards them, his footsteps shaking the room's floor, "Reign of Chaos!" the sixteen tentacles on the base of his tail shot upwards to the cave's roof, and then shot back downwards at HerculesKabuterimon like rain.

"Hrr!" HerculesKabuterimon grunted as they tried to fly away, but didn't manage to escape before all sixteen tentacles crashed down around them, forming a prison of sorts so that they couldn't move. "Damn!" they cursed.

"Now," Tragetiomon continued walking forward, "We end this. How I wished this could have ended differently, but I must proceed. I will accomplish my goal, my determination will not waiver, and I will defeat all those who stand in my way," his neck reared back, and he prepared to fire one last Tragoedia… when Wingdramon swooped by and fired a Blaze Sonic Breath straight into his mouth, causing an incredible explosion as the fire collided with the Chaos energy Tragetiomon had been charging.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in agony as he recoiled, drawing his tentacles back. His smoking head writhed around, trying to put out the flames caused by Wingdramon's attack and the resulting explosion. "OH FUDGE! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT DARNED BLUE DRAGON!" he screamed as the smoke subsided.

"Thanks, Wingdramon," HerculesKabuterimon called up as they flew upwards into the air.

"Don't mention it," he answered. Wingdramon smirked as he turned to Tragetiomon, "So, do you still want to fight us?" he taunted.

He was quite surprised when Tragetiomon chuckled in response, "Hmhmhm, yes, yes I do. I don't know if it's just the bloodlust from my digivolution talking, but I'm enjoying this battle,"

"Despite the third degree burns?" Wingdramon asked incredulously.

Tragetiomon nodded, "Yes, despite the third degree burns," he answered flatly, "I'm enjoying this fight because," his eyes narrowed, "defeating you will make achieving my goal that much sweeter!" he charged forward at max speed, slamming into them and carrying them with him as he crashed into the cave's wall. He pulled himself out of the indent he had made in the wall and watched with smug interest as they fell out of the indent and onto the cold, hard floor. "Yep, it's definitely the bloodlust talking," he sneered.

"Hrr!" HerculesKabuterimon grunted in exertion as they got up, "We won't give up!"

Wingdramon got up as well. He shook his head in defiance, "We won't be defeated!"

"Hmhmhm," Tragetiomon chuckled, "Neither will I- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in pain as an ice arrow flew into his mouth.

"Heh… heh…" Dianamon gasped as they drew another arrow, "Don't leave us out of this,"

They turned to face one another and smiled, "WE WON'T LOSE!" they declared, charging forward to attack Tragetiomon.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon drew arrow after arrow of ice and fired at Tragetiomon, forcing him back as the ice arrows embedded themselves in his skin.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon let loose a torrent of high speed flames that set Tragetiomon's skin ablaze, causing him to scream in agony as he retreated further back into the cavern.

HerculesKabuterimon flew into the air above Tragetiomon, "This is everything we've got!" they brought their hands together to form an absolutely gigantic ball of pure electricity that they then threw at Tragetiomon, "GIGA BLASTER!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon let loose a bloodcurdling scream as the explosion knocked him back over onto his side, sending him skidding to the large hole in the wall at the end of the room.

HerculesKabuterimon panted in exhaustion, "Heh…heh… Did we do it?"

Dianamon wiped the sweat from their brow, "Yeah, I think we did,"

"N-Not y-yet," Tragetiomon growled as he struggled back up. /This can't be happening! I can't lose! Oh, who am I kidding? It's the bloodlust talking. There's always a possibility of fail-/ His eyes widened. "IT'S TIME!" he scrambled through the hole in the wall, disappearing into its depths.

"Huh? Why did he-" Tyson began, before the realization struck him like punch to the gut, "No, no, NO!" he screamed as he ran after Tragetiomon, the others following as they realized as well, "We can't let it happen! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"


	76. The Darkest Xros

_**The Darkest Xros**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown Trail**

"We'll be there in an hour or two!" Gallantmon called over to his fellow knights as Sleipmon carried him along on his back.

"Thank goodness," Magnamon sighed from his place in the air, "No offense, Crusadermon, but I think you've gained weight,"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Crusadermon roared from her place in Magnamon's arms.

"Are you okay?" Ophanimon asked Persiamon, who she was carrying as she flew through the air.

"I'm okay," she answered, "I just hope they're alright,"

"They will be, don't worry," Ophanimon assured her.

She was quite surprised when Persiamon had demanded that she come with them, despite their protests that she should stay back at Heaven's Court with the rest of the united army, awaiting further orders in case anything went horribly, horribly wrong. Whenever she was asked about this, she would angrily reply that she wasn't going to let her mon go out risking his life without her there to provide him some support.

Ophanimon smiled. /This girl's sure got spunk. I hope Azmon can handle her. Hmm? Funny, they said the exact same thing about me and Gallantmon./

"We're getting closer!" Sleipmon yelled excitedly. "Wait… what the Hell is that?!" he yelled, pointing towards the horizon where a colossal column of dark energy shot upwards for miles into the sky.

**Afternoon, Devil's Sanctuary**

Tragetiomon rushed into the Devil's Sanctuary, the largest and lowest room in the Cavern of Sin. "Yes, YES, YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he spread his arms and screamed ecstatically as, one by one, the seals above Ogudomon's legs disappeared, the swords that pierced its knees slowly rising out into the air.

Ogudomon stirred as it began its awakening.

"Tragetiomon, STOP!" Azmon yelled as he and the others burst into the Sanctuary. "Stooooooo-" he trailed off in horror as he and others gazed up at the massive form of the slowly awakening Ogudomon.

"CRAP!" Dianamon cursed, "We're too late!"

Tragetiomon turned back to face them, and they gasped at what they saw. His eyes had turned completely bloodshot, giving them a bleeding, shattered appearance, a perfect reflection of his inner self, driven to madness by his conflicting emotions and the bloodlust of his mega level, "Yes, yes you are," he said sadistically, "IT IS TIME!"

"NO! We'll stop you!" HerculesKabuterimon roared as they brought their hands together to form a massive ball of electricity, "Giga Blast-"

"Tragoedia!" Tragetiomon's neck reared back and a lightning-like beam of purple Chaos energy shot out of his mouth and cut across the ground in front of them. They back away from the melted rock and looked up in horror. His eyes narrowed, "As I told you, stay away. I will become the strongest, just like I promised _Him_," two of his tentacles extended into the air, one was holding the Demon Lords' data sphere, while the other held the Darkness Loader.

The one holding the Demon Lords' data tossed it into the air. The sphere pulsed with Chaos energy as it expanded, growing larger and larger as a monster appeared within it, a monster Tyson and Azmon knew all too well, despite never meeting it firsthand: Abominamon.

Then, Ogudomon stirred itself into wakefulness, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww," Ogudomon yawned as it awoke, its main eye blinking in confusion as it gazed around at its surroundings. How odd, it wasn't supposed to awaken this eternity, what could have woken it up so early? Its eyes widened as it noticed something else: it was glowing purple.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Tragetiomon squealed in delight as he held up the Darkness Loader, "Digi Xros!" he turned into a beam of purple energy that shot towards the Sanctuary's roof. Ogudomon and Abominamon turned into beams of purple energy as well, shooting off into the air to merge with Tragetiomon. The energies swirled around, melding, merging, and mixing into their new, ultimate form.

As the nightmarish fusion took shape, a darker, deeper, distorted version of Tragetiomon's voice rang out, "I CAN FEEL THIS… THIS POWER SURGING THROUGH ME! IT FEELS… AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! BE PREPARED TO WITNESS ULTIMATE POWER! THE POWER OF THE STRONGEST DIGIMON EVER TO WALK THE FACE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! WITH THIS POWER, NOT EVEN _HE _COULD CALL ME WEAK! NO LONGER CAN _HE _CALL ME A DEFECT. NO LONGER CAN _HE _CALL ME A NOTHING! WITH THIS, MY GOAL HAS BEEN COMPLETED! I HAVE BECOME THE ULTIMATE DIGIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he roared as a colossal column of dark energy shot upwards for miles into the sky and his new form crashed down to the ground. As they looked on in horror, Tragetiomon roared in triumph, "BEHOLD POWER THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! BEHOLD… TRAGETIOMON DARKNESS MODE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The color drained from their faces as they stared up the massive figure of their opponent, easily larger than anything they had ever fought before, save for Armageddemon who just barely managed to trump him in size.

"HRAAA," Tragetiomon Darkness Mode looked down at them, shivering in terror, and grinned. He lifted one of his legs and carefully took a step forward, his first step in his new form, "DO NOT BACK DOWN YET!" he snarled, "I NEVER BACKED DOWN ON THE WAY TO MY GOALS, AND NEITHER WILL YOU!" he lumbered forward, the ground shaking from his considerable bulk, "NOW PREPARE! TO! FIGHT!"

**Afternoon, Unknown**

The second figure gulped, "Are we sure they can handle this?"

The third figure broke out into a cold sweat, his face frozen in horror, "I-I don't know anymore. Against… _**THAT**_, I just hope they can survive," he gulped and sent out a silent prayer. /Please, please, please be alright! You can't die yet!/

"Hmhmhm," the first figure chuckled, causing the others to turn to her in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" the third figure asked angrily.

"Yeah!" the second figure concurred, "What are you laughing at?"

"Hmhmhm," she continued chuckling, "Oh it's nothing," she assured them, "It's just been so long since I had this much fun,"

The second figure narrowed his eyes, "Fun? You think this is fun? They could die!"

The first figure stopped chuckling, "So? Do you think that matters to me? Death comes to all things sooner or later," she sighed, "Let's just hope they survive long enough to receive our… 'gift',"

"Yeah," the third figure nodded nervously as he turned back to look at the spectacle. /Catastromon… you're losing control of yourself, why? Do you think it'll help you accomplish your goals? Or is it that all the stress, all the conflicting emotions, and all the power has finally managed to drive you insane?/ He shook his head vigorously. /No!/ He screamed inwardly. /You guys have to survive, it's the only way!/


	77. Absolute Darkness part 1

_**Absolute Darkness part 1**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

The best way to describe the colossus that was Tragetiomon Darkness Mode was to call it a totem pole of demons. This totem pole could be divided into three segments based on the digimon that composed it, all re-sized so that their proportions would match up.

The lowest segment, its legs, was all Ogudomon. Well, up to its head at least. Its entire body was unchanged, until it got to the head, which had disappeared. Instead, the neck ended at Abominamon's back, forming the creature's nine, somewhat spider-like purple and black legs all connected at its body's base.

The second segment, its chest, was entirely Abominamon. Abominamon was still the giant skull without a lower jaw, but now it was missing its giant tentacle/tail that was the trademark of Azmon's digivolution line. It still had the four wickedly sharp teeth that glowed in a chaotic crimson and the two black abysses that were its eye sockets, empty save for the seven serpents whose eyes had been gouged out that emerged from them. The serpents writhed around in agony, a testament to the eternal torture the Seven (well, six, Beelzemon was not among them) Demon Lords were condemned to.

At the skull's top, a large horn emerged at both sides and curved slightly backwards, but in between these two horns was the third segment, the head, which was Tragetiomon. All that remained of him was his neck and eyes. His eyes emerged in between and just above the two eye sockets. Above that was his long, thick neck that lead up to his budding flower-like head. This was Tragetiomon Darkness Mode.

HerculesKabuterimon gulped, "Uhh, guys, I think we're screwed,"

Dianamon nodded in silent agreement.

"ABOMINAMON!" Tyson and Azmon roared. Tyson reached for his digivice.

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

The slender demon knight stood tall, glaring up at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode. Their gaze shifted down each segment until they were focused on Ogudomon.

They looked down at their chest where the draconic head that connected them to Ogudomon once was. Now that the draconic head was gone, their torso was instead covered by a vest of the same reddish-brown fur that covered their thighs. They looked back up to Tragetiomon Darkness Mode, their green eyes burning with determination, "We'll defeat you!"

The three petals that formed Tragetiomon's mouth opened, "Really? Do you honestly think you can stand up to this?" he turned around and lumbered to the end of the cavern.

A pitch-black beam fired out of his mouth, stopping in front of his chest to form a ball of pure darkness. The seven serpents from the Abominamon segment spread out and angled their heads to the sphere, each firing a beam of Chaos energy at the orb, causing it to grow larger and larger until it was even bigger than Abominamon.

"Absolute Darkness!" Tragetiomon threw the sphere of pure, pitch-black darkness at the ground, where it dug itself into the earth, sinking into it further and further until not even Tragetiomon Darkness Mode could see it anymore. When it was done, Tragetiomon Darkness Mode turned to face them, "So, what did you think of that? I just blasted a hole to the center of the Digital World,"

They trembled in fear, but Asmodaimon stood tall, "We won't back down! The time has finally come for us to fight each other. You said that you've come too far to stop now, well, so have we," they clenched their fists, "One way or another, we will defeat you, even if it takes every last breath out of our body!"

"Hmm," Tragetiomon Darkness Mode smirked, or at least, they thought he did. It was impossible to tell with his lack of his facial features, "A wonderful sentiment, but is it one that your allies express as well?"

Asmodaimon turned to them. They were shaking in fear. "Are you ready?" they asked them in a calm and reassuring voice.

Dianamon swallowed nervously, but managed to nod, "We are,"

HerculesKabuterimon put their fears aside, "So are we. This is no time for fear; this is the time for action,"

Trixie smirked in response as she held out her digivice. A light burst from its screen, surrounding Trixie with a blazing red aura as Wingdramon shrunk back down to Dracomon, who then turned into a beam of light that wrapped around her.

**DRACOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
EXAMON!**

The giant red dragon flew into the air and spread their absolutely massive wings while pointing their Ambrosius at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode, "We are the Dragon Emperor, Examon of the Royal Knights! Compared to us, you are nothing but meager bits beside an exalted exabyte. And by the time we're done with you, that's all you will be, miniscule bits scattered throughout the vastness of the Digital World!"

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode actually flinched in terror.

Tyler blinked, "Dorumon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That that would have been totally badass had it not been said in the voice of a nine year old girl?" she asked back. Tyler nodded. "Then yes, yes I am," Dorumon answered.

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode shook his head as he regained his composure, "Good, be ready, because I will go all out. I will not hold back. So be ready, for you now face the power of Absolute Darkness, a darkness from which no light can shine, and all is devoid of color, save for the emptiness of the pitch-black void,"

Asmodaimon smirked, "Do you forget? We are a being born from darkness. We are the Demon King, Ruler of the Dark Area. And what are you?" their eyes narrowed, "All you are –_were_– was our friend, but you betrayed us, and for what? Power. It was all over, Milleniumon had been defeated, but you had to continue this war by turning on us, just for power. Pathetic!" they spat.

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode's eyes narrowed in rage, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he roared as he lumbered forward on his nine legs, "THIS POWER IS NOT PATHETIC! WITHOUT THIS POWER MY LIFE WOULD BE MEANINGLESS! MY ENTIRE LIFE, NAY, MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE HAD BUILT UP TO THIS ONE MOMENT, AND YOU DARE TO CALL IT PATHETIC?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT WRETCH!" he charged forward, his eyes bloodshot from rage and power-induced madness, "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU ALL! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	78. Absolute Darkness part 2

_**Absolute Darkness part 2**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

Tyler and Dorumon retreated to a safe distance as the biomerged digimon ran and/or flew out of the way of Tragetiomon Darkness Mode's charge.

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode.

"GRR!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode growled as the ball exploded into his chest. "Why, you! Apocalypse Now!" the seven serpents fired lasers of Chaos energy out of their mouths.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" HerculesKabuterimon cried out in pain as the lasers slammed into them.

"Dragonic Impact!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode roared as Examon tackled him into the wall. "Dang it!" before Examon could pull back, the seven serpents latched onto them with their teeth, "You shouldn't have done that! System Crash!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Examon screamed in agony as they were electrocuted, purple electricity arcing over their form.

"Now do you realize your mis- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode roared in pain and dropped Examon to the ground as Dianamon and Asmodaimon cut long scars across two of the serpents with their weapons. /Darn it!/ He screamed in his head. /Examon must have dropped them off when they tackled me!/

Asmodaimon and Dianamon ran forward and jumped off of the serpents to land on top of the Abominamon segment's skull. "Sword of Cerebus!" Asmodaimon declared as they drove their blade into the skull.

"GRAAAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode roared. "GET OFF!" his head lunged at Asmodaimon.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon yelled as they hacked at Tragetiomon's neck with their double crescent staff.

"GRAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode cried out as his head drew back to lunge at Dianamon. /I can't let her separate me from the rest of my body!/ His head slammed into her, knocking her off of him and sending her falling to the ground. "Now for you two!" he turned round to face Asmodaimon as a ball of purple and green energy crashed into his face with a mighty explosion, "GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asmodaimon held their hands in the air as they prepared another sphere of energy, "Karma's Judgment!" when finished, they threw the sphere at Tragetiomon's head again.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode screamed in agony as the orb exploded in his face, "THAT'S IT!" he roared. "Tragoedia!" a lightning-like beam of purple energy shot out of his mouth and struck Asmodaimon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as the beam blasted them off of Tragetiomon, sending them plummeting to the floor.

"HRR!" Tragetiomon grunted in pain. His attack had left a grueling wound where Asmodaimon had once been. "Now that that's taken care o- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as Examon tackled him to the floor.

Learning from last time, Examon took flight before the serpents could latch onto them. "Well, this is usually fired from the exosphere, but we guess we could make an exception, Pendragon's Glory!" they fired a high-powered laser from Ambrosius.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in agony as the laser crashed into him. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" with great difficulty, he managed to get himself back up on his nine legs.

A pitch-black beam fired out of his mouth, stopping in front of his chest to form a sphere of pure darkness. The seven serpents spread out and angled their head at the orb, each firing a beam of chaos energy at it, causing it to grow bigger and bigger until it was even larger than Abominamon. "Absolute Darkness!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode threw the sphere of total darkness at Examon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed in agony as the sphere crashed into them with an incredible explosion that sent them rocketing to the ground.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode charged forward. "Gradus!" he raised several of his legs, and then brought them crashing back down onto Examon.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Examon cried out as Tragetiomon Darkness Mode pulverized them with his legs.

"Give up yet?!" Tragetiomon taunted as he raised his legs once more.

Only for HerculesKabuterimon to fire a giant sphere of electricity straight into the mouth at the legs' center, "Giga Blaster!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in agony as the explosion sent him stumbling backwards.

"Are you guys alright?" HerculesKabuterimon asked worriedly as they flew over.

Examon got up and shook the dust from their form, "A little banged up, but we'll be fine. Thanks for the help,"

HerculesKabuterimon smiled, "You're welcome," they turned to Dianamon and Asmodaimon, "Are you hurt?"

Asmodaimon shook their head as they got up, "Naw, we're alright,"

Dianamon cracked their neck, "We'll be fine,"

Tragetiomon stopped stumbling to glare down at them, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'VE HAD IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" he roared.

"He sure looks angry," Dianamon gulped.

Asmodaimon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the power and stress are really getting to him," their eyes narrowed, "Guys, we think we have a plan,"

"What is it?" HerculesKabuterimon asked as they got ready to fly in case Tragetiomon charged forward again.

"Simple," Asmodaimon began, "If he's the fusion of three digimon, and his body is basically the three stacked on top of one another, then why not just cut him apart?"

Examon nodded in understanding, "So all we need to do is separate the three digimon that comprise his darkness mode,"

Asmodaimon nodded back, "Yep,"

Dianamon twirled their dual crescent staff as they smirked, "Sounds like fun, bring it!"

HerculesKabuterimon stretched their arms, "That could work. We're in!"

"Good!" Asmodaimon smiled, "Let's go!"

They charged forward.

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode smirked, "Good, you persist. I admire your never-give-up attitudes." He then sneered, "But either way, you will all crumble to dust beneath my feet!"

Dorumon gulped from the sidelines, "This is wrong," she whispered, her tail hanging low, "He's changed,"

Tyler nodded, his hair overshadowing his eyes, "He's let the madness take over. He knows that this way he won't be afraid to go all out," his fists clenched as a tear fell from his eye, "You idiot! Now you're out of control! You may not be afraid anymore, but you're too violent now! If this keeps up, he really will kill them!"

Dorumon shook her head sadly as tears formed in her eyes, "Please, Catastromon, calm down! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Dorumon, be ready," Tyler warned her, his eyes shut as he mustered up the courage for what would need to be done, "Soon, we'll have to step in,"

She nodded solemnly, "I know," /Please, let there be another way. I care about you too much to lose you!/


	79. Absolute Darkness part 3

_**Absolute Darkness part 3**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

"Let's go!" Asmodaimon yelled as they charged at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode.

"Hmhmhm," Tragetiomon chuckled, "Do you really think that you can beat me? Tragoedia!" a lightning-like beam of purple energy shot out of his mouth, cutting through the ground as it sped towards them.

"Break!" Asmodaimon ordered as they broke formation.

"You won't get away from me!" Tragetiomon roared as his beam followed after Asmodaimon. "I'll take you out firs-" he felt the wind knocked out of him as Examon crashed into his back.

"Dragonic Impact!" they yelled as he slammed into the ground and they flew back into the air.

"GRAAAAAH!" he roared as he clumsily got back up on his nine legs, "You'll pay for that, you-"

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon threw a giant ball of electricity at his eyes.

The ball exploded in a massive smoke cloud that obscured his vision, "GRRRAAAA! I CAN'T SEE!" he stumbled backwards to escape the smoke cloud.

"Our turn! Crescent Harken!" Dianamon darted underneath Tragetiomon Darkness Mode. They ran through the maze of legs, cutting large scratches into them with their dual crescent staff.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode cried out as he felt the stinging pain of the cuts, "DARN IT ALL!"

"Dianamon! It's our turn now!" Examon called out.

From under Tragetiomon, Dianamon nodded, "Good! Take him down! I'll keep his legs busy!"

"Just what are you planning?!" Tragetiomon roared as he prepared for Examon's attack. But what he wasn't prepared for was HerculesKabuterimon flying up to his mouth. "WHAT THE-"

HerculesKabuterimon grabbed the tips of the petals with three of their hands, forcing Tragetiomon's mouth shut as they wrapped their fourth arm behind the petals' tips, "Gotcha!"

"LET GO!" Tragetiomon roared as he struggled to get HerculesKabuterimon off of his face. He was about to use the seven serpents to get him off when a laser slammed into his chest. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon roared as they fired another laser into Tragetiomon's chest.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Let's end this!" Examon roared as they flew full speed at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode's chest.

"NO!" Tragetiomon roared as the seven serpents streaked forward to stop the charging dragon knight. One head bit into each of their wings, two more heads wrapped around and bit into their legs, one head detained their tail, and the last two wrapped around their arms, but Examon still pushed forward, bringing their left fist up in an uppercut as they came closer and closer to Tragetiomon's eyes. "NO!" he roared as his eyes narrowed, "Stay back! System Crash!"

"HRR!" Examon grunted in pain as the serpents' bites electrocuted them. "NEVER!" their fist pushed forward, and the serpents' grip tightened, but still they pushed forward, "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" their fist gave one final push forward… and stopped right in front of Tragetiomon's eyes.

Tragetiomon's eyes relaxed and narrowed again, "Hah! Is that all? Did you really think that you could deliver the finishing blow?!"

To his surprise, they smirked in response, "Oh, we're delivering it, in a way,"

His eyes widened in terror and realization as Examon opened their fist, revealing a crouching Asmodaimon, who immediately stood up, smirking, "Hi!" they called before turning back to Examon, "Thanks, guys,"

"Hrr," Examon grunted as the electricity arced throughout their form where the serpents had bit them, "Don't mention it,"

They turned back to Tragetiomon, who stared at them in horror, "NO, NO, NO! GET AWAY!" he tried to attack them, but he couldn't. Dianamon was keeping his legs busy, HerculesKabuterimon was restraining his mouth, and Examon was accounting for the seven serpents, "NO, NO, NO!" he roared as he realized that they had detained and preoccupied every means he had of defending himself. "Oh poo,"

Asmodaimon grinned as they raised their left hand, "Indeed. SWORD OF CEREBUS!" mustering every drop of power they had, they extended the blade to an absolutely ludicrous length as its form shrouded itself in a shadowy aura. Their arm trembled as they charged the blade, so they grabbed it with their free hand to steady themselves, "IT'S OVER!" using all of their strength, they swung the blade diagonally across the Abominamon segment just below Tragetiomon's horrified eyes.

The segment was cleaved in two and burst into data as the Tragetiomon and Ogudomon segments melded together and Examon broke free.

"And now…" Asmodaimon jumped out of Examon's hand and into the cloud of data, "We're taking back what's ours!" the data gathered around them as they absorbed it into their being, "Aah, this feels-, wait, what's going on?!" they cried out in horror as the data that surrounded them turned pitch-black, encasing them in a sphere of darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"W-What just happened?" Dianamon stammered as they ran out from under Ogudomon's legs.

"I d-don't know," HerculesKabuterimon gulped as they let go of Tragetiomon and flew back to a safe distance.

"Are they okay?" Examon asked worriedly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" Tragetiomon roared. With Abominamon gone, Ogudomon's neck instead led into Tragetiomon's chest, his eyes glaring at them as he raised his two arms that had emerged from both sides of his chest.

**Unknown**

"It's time!" the second figure yelled as he got up.

"I knew it would happen eventually!" the third said excitedly as he turned to the first figure, who was relaxing in a chair. "Come on, get up. It's time to go!"

With a sigh, the first figure got up and stretched her limbs, "Fine, fine, just give me a minute," the other two groaned, "Oh, be quiet!" she chided them, "It isn't wise to rush a god of death and rebirth,"

**Black Void**

"Huh?" Tyson shook as he came too, "Where am I?" he looked around, he was in a void similar to the one Catastromon –then known as Voice– had taken them to when he wanted to talk, but this void was different. Whereas the void Catastromon had taken them to was pure white, this void was pitch-black. "I have a bad feeling about this," Tyson swallowed nervously as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Tyson!"

"Huh?" he turned to find Azmon paddling toward him. "Azmon? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," He answered while shaking his head, "The last thing I remember was absorbing Abominamon,"

"Yeah, me too," Tyson nodded in agreement, "Huh? What's that?"

The sound of six voices reached their ears as six orbs appeared around them.

"Brahahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"Tatahahahahata!"

"Hohohohohoho!"

"Mehehehahaha!"

"Hiih hihih waa baah…" unlike the others, the last voice was crying…


	80. The Reveal!

_**The Reveal!**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

"Tragoedia!" Tragetiomon fired the lightning-like beam at Examon.

They tried to avoid it, but they were too drained from their last move. The beam crashed into them with enough force to knock them into the ground, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Examon!" Dianamon called over as Tragetiomon charged forwards until he stood over them.

"Gradus!" he began what could be called a tap dance, raising several feet at once only to bring them crashing back down a second later.

"Woah!" Dianamon cried out as they ran around to avoid being pulverized by Ogudomon's powerful legs.

Bringing their hands together, HerculesKabuterimon created a large ball of electricity that they then threw at Tragetiomon, "Giga Blaster!"

The ball exploded in Tragetiomon's face, causing him to stumble backwards, "GRAAAAAAAA!"

"Thanks!" Dianamon yelled as they ran out from under Tragetiomon.

HerculesKabuterimon cracked their neck as they fired another Giga Blaster at Tragetiomon, "You're welcome,"

"ENOUGH!" Tragetiomon roared as he stamped his feet down angrily, "HERE YOU DIE!" he charged forwards, only to be stopped as a laser slammed into his chest, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he backed away in pain.

"T-Take that," Examon said weakly as their form began glowing. They separated back into Trixie and Dracomon, both panting in exhaustion.

"GRR!" Tragetiomon growled in anger, "Oh well," he sighed, "At least the biggest threat is finally out of the way." He glared down at Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, "BE READY, FOR YOUR DEFEAT IS AT HAND!" he took a step forward, but stopped as a convergence of light pierced the ground in front of him. "WHAT THE?"

"STOP!" Alphamon yelled as they landed in front of Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, another convergence in their hand.

Tragetiomon glared down at them, but there was something strange in his eyes, a look of gratitude, "So you're going to fight me now?"

Alphamon nodded.

"Good," Tragetiomon rasped.

"We will stop you! And do everything in our power to bring you back to your usual self!" Alphamon declared as they drew another convergence with their free hand so that they were now dual-wielding.

"BRING IT!" Tragetiomon roared as he charged forward.

**Black Void**

Their eyes widened in horror and disbelief as they stared at the six spheres.

"I-It can't be…" Azmon gasped.

"You…" Tyson growled as his eyes narrowed.

"Hohohoho, yep, it's us!" Lilithmon laughed from her sphere.

"Tatatahahaha!" Leviamon laughed as well, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little demon boy, how are you enjoying your misery?"

Azmon tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

Leviamon blinked in surprise, "Your misery. I left you broken, your secret revealed. You were absolutely miserable! Tatahahahahahaha!"

"Oh," Azmon nodded in remembrance, "I got over that after a week or two,"

Leviamon's eye twitched, "What? Y-You mean I got myself killed for nothing?!"

Azmon nodded.

A tear fell from Leviamon's eye, "Oh, w-well, if y-you'll excuse me, I'm just g-gonna go cry in the corner," he turned around and broke down into tears.

"GRR," Belphemon growled, "Now look what you've done,"

Azmon cringed, yet felt a smug tinge of victory, "Sorry,"

"So, umm…" Tyson looked around at the six demon lords trapped in their spheres, "What the f*ck are we doing here, and what the f*ck are you doing here?"

Creepymon shrugged, "Dunno, last thing I knew, I was experiencing my eternal torture, then poof, I'm here,"

Barbamon snickered, "Hehehe, so you're the demon kid who beat these guys?" he gestured to Lilithmon, Belphemon, Leviamon, and… Lucemon?

"L-Lucemon?" Tyson looked over to the Demon Lord of Pride. He was crying.

"Hiih hi ha baah, get them away, leave me alone!" he yelled at the hallucinations. "I've had enough! Please! Leave me alone!"

"W-What happened to him?" Azmon asked, staring at the crying demon lord and feeling, despite his utter hatred of him, a trace of pity.

"Bah, ignore him," Belphemon dismissed, "He is such a p*ssy. None of us broke from our eternal torment,"

"Says you!" Leviamon whined, "I only embraced death because I thought the kid would be miserable!"

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Creepymon ordered.

"Soooo…" a disgruntled Lilithmon began, "How's life been treating you?"

Tyson blinked at how awkward it was to be having a somewhat friendly conversation with someone they had killed, or helped kill, "Uhh… same old same old?"

Azmon was more talkative, "Oh, it's been great!" he began, much to the Demon Lords' annoyance, "I've reached my mega level, got a girlfriend, got laid, and became the Demon King!"

Barbamon blinked in annoyance, "You're mocking us, aren't you?"

Azmon shook his head, "Nope, it's the truth,"

The Demon Lords groaned in disappointment.

Tyson swallowed nervously, "Sooo… because of us, you're experiencing eternal torment?"

The Demon Lords nodded, save for Lucemon who was still busy crying his eyes out.

Tyson and Azmon cringed, "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Heh, don't apologize," Belphemon snorted, "It makes us seem weak,"

Lilithmon nodded, "Yeah, besides, after a while it grows boring and you get used to it," she glanced over to Lucemon, who was begging his hallucinations to stop hurting him, "Or you go insane,"

"Soooo," Azmon awkwardly began, "What's your eternal torment?"

"I've been forced to become a nun and join a covenant," she replied with great distaste.

Tyson blinked, "You've been forced to become a nun? What's so bad about that?"

Her eyes flashed with rage, "What's so bad? I'm the Demon Lord of Lust! As a nun, I'm forced into a vow of chastity! Without sex, my life has lost its spice! Not to mention the other nun digimon I have to work with," she spat, "They're not even lesbians! It's so boring!"

Tyson gulped at her outburst, "S-So your eternal torture is based on your sin?"

The Demon Lords nodded.

"Oh," Tyson said sheepishly as a portal opened behind them, "Huh? What's that?"

Azmon and the Demon Lords blinked in surprise as the first figure stepped through the portal. She was a tall humanoid canine, with long black hair, light blue skin, three claws on each hand, and two golden-brown feathered wings. "Finally, we're here," she sighed.

"Huh, Azmon, who is that?" Tyson asked his partner.

Azmon gulped, "That's Anubismon. In the Digital World, she's the god of death and rebirth,"

"Oh," Tyson nodded, "Wait… does that mean we're…"

The Demon Lords (the sane ones, er, well, not Lucemon) all snickered, "We hope so!" they chorused.

"Do not worry, I'm not here to take you," Anubismon assured them. They sighed in relief while the Demon Lords groaned in disappointment. Her gaze focused on the Demon Lords, "I've come to take them so that they may be reborn,"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at once in surprise.

"You want to give these monsters another chance at life!" Azmon and Tyson roared, "WHY?!"

"Don't worry, guys, it's all a part of our deal," the third figure, a demon, assured them as he stepped out of the portal.

"Yeah," said the second figure, a knight, as he stepped through the portal after the demon, "Everything will be all right. Trust us,"

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in disbelief and joy as they rushed towards the two figures, tackling them to the ground in a hug as tears streamed down their faces, "Beelzemon! Duftmon!"


	81. Ascension

_**Ascension**_

* * *

**Black Void**

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in disbelief and joy as they rushed towards the two figures, tackling them to the ground in a hug as tears streamed down their faces, "Beelzemon! Duftmon!"

"Hahahahaha, yeah, it's us," Beelzemon laughed as he patted Azmon on the head, Duftmon doing the same thing to Tyson.

Tyson looked up to Duftmon and blinked through the tears of joy at the reunion, "W-Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Hmhmhm," Duftmon chuckled, "Well, you see, it was all a part of Beelzemon's plan,"

Beelzemon nodded as he lifted Azmon off of him and placed him on the ground, "Yep, my plan,"

"Which is?" the Demon Lords asked impatiently, wanting to know just what was going on.

"Well, you see," Beelzemon began, "After me and Duftmon were killed by… him," he gestured disgustedly to the broken Lucemon, "And you killed him and absorbed his, and our, data, and then our data was taken and reconfigured into digi-eggs by Catastromon, we wound up before Anubismon, the god of death and rebirth. Well, I was still worried about you, so I managed to use my years of law school and-"

"Wait!" Tyson interrupted, "You went to law school?"

"Well, duh!" Beelzemon answered.

Creepymon shuddered, "Yeah, in a way, that makes him the most evil and dangerous of all the Demon Lords, his skill as a lawyer," his face took on a look of disgust, "Well, it would if you weren't such a goody two shoes!"

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Beelzemon snarled before turning back to Azmon and Tyson, "Now, as I was saying, I managed to find a loop-hole in the laws of death and rebirth, to make sure we could stay around a little longer,"

"What kind of loop-hole?" Azmon asked as Anubismon let out a groan.

Beelzemon crossed his arms in victory, "Well, you know when Catastromon reconfigured our digi-eggs from Abominamon's data?" they nodded, "Well, just like how a bit of the Demon Lords' data was left in you, so was ours. Pieces of data that comprised our digi-eggs were still inside of you!"

Azmon blinked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yep!" Beelzemon nodded.

Tyson turned to Anubismon, "And that was enough to convince you to let them stay around?"

Anubismon nodded, causing two small spheres of data to shoot out of Azmon and into Beelzemon and Duftmon, "That, and they made me an offer I couldn't refuse,"

"And that is?" Tyson asked.

Beelzemon answered, "I promised her that if she let us –me and Duftmon– stay around, we could get her the souls of the other Demon Lords so that she could reincarnate them,"

"And why would you want theirs?" Azmon asked angrily.

"Because," Duftmon answered, "When a digimon dies, they reincarnate and are reborn as a digi-egg,"

Anubismon nodded, "Yes, and if even one digimon were not to be reincarnated, I would have been cheated out of my responsibility," she smiled sinisterly, "So we watched you until an event like this presented itself,"

Beelzemon nodded, "Yeah, I figured it would've been against Milleniumon, but I guess Catastromon… had other plans,"

"Wait!" Azmon interrupted, "You watched us?"

Anubismon nodded, "Yes,"

Azmon started blushing furiously, "Even when I… with…?"

Duftmon and Beelzemon turned red. "No, no, no!" Duftmon answered frantically, "We stopped watching whenever you got… intimate," he then gave him a jovial smile, "By the way, congratulations!"

"Yeah!" Beelzemon nodded, "You did good, kid! While I question your choice in womons, I'm glad to see that you've found someone,"

"Thanks," Azmon breathed a sigh of relief, "So you weren't watching,"

"I was," Anubismon interrupted.

Azmon turned red all over, "What?"

"I watched," Anubismon answered.

Azmon boiled with embarrassment, "WHY?!"

"Because," she said with a sinister smile, "As the god of death, it's not every day that I get to see one of the miracles of life," she grinned, "By the way, excellent form, you have great technique,"

Azmon couldn't feel any more embarrassed, especially with the Demon Lords snickering in the background.

"Anyway," Tyson interrupted before Azmon could attack her, "You're taking the Demon Lords to be reborn, what about us?"

Duftmon got down on one knee and smiled, "For you, we have a 'gift',"

"A 'gift'?" Azmon asked in wonder, his embarrassment quickly forgotten.

"Yes, a 'gift'," Beelzemon began, "In exchange for the Demon Lords' souls, you'll get to have all their power, and Anubismon will grant you the power to Ascend,"

Tyson blinked, "Ascend?"

Anubismon nodded, "Yes, in short, to Ascend is similar, yet opposite, to Downfall, like many of the Demon Lords have experienced. In Ascension, you will become an Angel,"

"WAIT!" Azmon snarled, "I ain't becoming no stinkin' Angel!"

Duftmon shook his head, "Don't worry, you'll still be a Demon, the amount of Demon data you have in you will make sure of that. But, you will become stronger, far stronger than you have ever been before,"

Azmon blinked, the prospect of such power overwhelming his dislike of becoming angelic, "How much stronger?"

"Let's just say," Anubismon began, "I might just have to fear for my life,"

"Okay, let me Ascend!" Azmon said excitedly.

"Good," Anubismon turned to the Demon Lords, "Are you okay with this?"

The Demon Lords conversed among themselves.

"Depends," Creepymon asked her, "What kind of lives are we going to be reborn into?"

Anubismon shrugged, "I don't know, unless I personally choose, there's no telling what kind of life you'll be reborn into,"

"And I suppose you're not going to personally choose for us?" Barbamon asked her.

She shook her head, "No,"

Leviamon's shoulders sagged, "Figures,"

The Demon Lord's argued amongst themselves until finally…

"Well, I guess it can't be any worse than our eternal torment," Lilithmon admitted.

"And as much as we hate you all, I guess it would be in our best interests," Creepymon mused.

"I guess we'll accept," Belphemon answered as the others agreed.

"Excellent," Anubismon smiled, "Then it's done,"

"Wait, Beelzemon, Duftmon!" Tyson called to his friends, "Is this the last time we'll see you?"

Duftmon patted him on the head, "In this form, maybe. Who knows, you may see us again in our next lives,"

Beelzemon nodded, "And if you do, you'll see us together!"

Azmon blinked, "What do you mean?"

Beelzemon grabbed Duftmon in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "Because we'll be brothers!"

"WHAT!?" Tyson and Azmon yelled.

Duftmon struggled to get out of the headlock, his regal golden hair ruined by the noogie, "Yes, well, about that. I wanted to stay around too so that I could see you, and well, it was the only way Beelzemon would let me go with him,"

Beelzemon nodded with a smile, "Yep, I always wanted a little brother!"

Tyson and Azmon sweatdropped.

"So, what about Catastromon?" Tyson asked them.

Beelzemon sighed, "He's feeling torn up inside, so he let the insanity take over because he feels it's the only way he can go through with this. I know it may be impossible, but please, don't kill him. If it's possible, and I know this is a pretty big if, but please, talk him back into his senses,"

They nodded. "But, what if we can't?" Azmon asked worriedly.

Duftmon sighed, "Don't worry about it. Besides…" he turned to Anubismon and smiled, "if you're forced to kill him, we already have a plan ready just in case that happens,"

They sighed in relief.

"It's time for us to go," Anubismon called over to them, her figure slowly fading away as each of the spheres containing the Demon Lords transformed into a digi-egg. "If you have any last words, speak them now,"

"Okay," Beelzemon nodded before turning back to them, his figure slowly disappearing as well, "Do us a few little favors, 'kay?"

They nodded, "What do you want us to do?"

"First," Duftmon began, his figure fading, "Tell the others we said hi!"

"Second," Beelzemon added, "Don't get killed, Catastromon is not in the best state of mind right now,"

"Third," they both said at once. They turned to each other, smiled, and looked back to them, "When you get back there, tell them who you are,"

With that, they all disappeared.

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Alphamon cried out as they were sent flying from Tragetiomon's Tragoedia. They landed right next to Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, while Trixie and Dracomon watched worriedly from the sidelines.

Tragetiomon lumbered towards them, dripping in sweat from the exhaustion of battle, "There, I have defeated you all! I am the ultimate digimon! There is none stronger!"

Trixie gulped as she stared up the figure of Tragetiomon, "Oh, no!" she blinked as she noticed something, "What's that?" she asked, pointing behind him.

"Huh?" Tragetiomon turned around, and the others looked up, all staring at the black orb Asmodaimon had disappeared into.

Six digi-eggs shot out of the sphere and disappeared out of the cavern, and a golden light appeared at the sphere's center.

It was Asmodaimon!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with a mighty scream of power they shut their eyes as beams of golden radiance shot out of the sphere of absolute darkness and their form began changing!

"W-What the?" Tragetiomon stammered in disbelief, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

From within the sphere, Asmodaimon's voice rang out, "We are the good, born from the dark!" their legs straightened, becoming more humanoid.

"We are the Sacred Darkness!" the tentacle/tail that emerged from the back of their head grew until it was longer than they were tall, and an eye opened on the hand it ended in.

"We are the answer to all living things who cry out for peace!" their slender form became more muscular.

"We are the hope in the bleakest hour!" the silver bracers on their legs turned black as a vest of Black Digizoid with three gems, one amethyst and two emeralds, appeared on their chest.

"We are the justice to all who seek it!" the strange armor on their arms transformed into Gold Digizoid while their weapons changed as well, Higurashi's laser claws grew larger and darker, becoming Kingdom, and Cerebus transformed into a holy white, dual-edged blade with strange letters engraved on its form, becoming Redemption.

"We are the order that quells the Chaos!" multiple straps interlocked by a golden ring appeared on their chest, spreading outward to form some kind of semi-detached shoulder guards with a mean set of fangs that defied gravity as they floated beside their arms.

"We are the heavenly demon, the devilish angel!" their cape split in two, flowing out to opposite sides as data streamed down its length, the cape's figure reconfiguring as the data passed over it, transforming the cape into a set of angelic, golden-feathered wings.

"We are!"

Their eyes snapped open.

"**Asmodaimon!**"

And with a single stroke of their wings, all of the darkness, and all of the light, was swept away by a massive gust of wind.

"**ASCENDED MODE!**"


	82. Rematch

_**Rematch**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

They stared in disbelief at the new holy, yet demonic, warrior who hovered in the air before them.

"WHAT THE?" Tragetiomon roared in disbelief, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode glared down at him, "We Ascended,"

"GRR," Tragetiomon growled, "IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! I AM THE STRONGEST!" his head fired a beam of pure darkness that stopped right in front of him, forming a sphere, "Bigger!" the sphere doubled in size, "BIGGER!" the sphere doubled in size again, "Perfect!" he gave the sphere one last push and it went flying towards Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, "Absolute Darkness!"

Unfazed by the large ball of dark energy, Asmodaimon Ascended Mode held out a single hand.

The sphere of pure darkness crashed into their hand and exploded, the resulting smoke cloud obscuring everything from vision.

"GOTCHA!" Tragetiomon roared, "YOU SHOULD'V- what the?!"

With a single stroke of their wings, all of the smoke disappeared, revealing Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, not a single scratch on their form! "That's it? Damn, you must be tired,"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in frustration, but deep down, he knew that they were right. He had been fighting for hours, and he had put the last of his energy in that attack.

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode smirked, "Now, let's show you the power of darkness, with a little light," they held out their hands, and two spheres of darkness, larger than they were, appeared in front of them. The mouths on their semi-detached shoulder guards opened up, and an orb of golden light came out of each one and went into the center of each dark sphere, sending out several beams of golden radiance from their cores to pierce through the darkness.

Asmodaimon drew their arms back, and then gave a mighty push forward, sending the spheres flying at Tragetiomon, "Shining Darkness!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared as the dark, yet bright, orbs exploded in his face and eyes. He stumbled backwards, just in time to see Asmodaimon Ascended Mode fly towards him.

They held out their left hand, and an extremely long blade extended out of it, "Sword of Redemption!" with a single, quick slice, they severed Tragetiomon from Ogudomon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tragetiomon growled as he crashed down over a dozen meters away while Ogudomon shook its head into semi-wakefulness.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw," Ogudomon yawned.

"Ogudomon!" Asmodaimon called to the massive Super-Demon Lord. "Go back to sleep! You are destined to awaken one day, but that day is not today!"

Ogudomon stared at them, as if peering into their soul, where they had once been connected. Then, with the slightest of nods, Ogudomon went back to sleep, the swords piercing its knees as the seals appeared above them, "'Kay, nappy time..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tragetiomon roared as he turned back to Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, "WHY YOU?!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode flew towards him with blinding speed. They raised their right hand, and the five laser claws, Kingdom, grew until they were even larger than Asmodaimon, "Kingdom Claws!" they slashed across Tragetiomon's eyes.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in pain as he backed away, "CURSE YO- UGH, No, NO!" he gazed at his form, it was glowing. "NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shrunk down.

All of his power had been drained, and he dedigivolved back into Catastromon. The white robed digimon looked down at his trembling hands, "No… I let myself go… I gave into the madness… I tossed my inhibitions away… and… it still wasn't enough," his hands clenched into fists, "DARN IT ALL!" he screamed. "AM I DOOMED TO BE NOTHING BUT THAT? A NOTHING! A FAILURE!"

He started as Asmodaimon Ascended Mode alighted down to the ground in front of him. "No!" he yelled as he backed away, "Stay back!"

Asmodaimon followed him as he backed away. "Get away from me!" Catastromon snarled. He stopped; he felt the ground behind him with one foot. It wasn't there. He cast a worried glance backwards. He was standing in front of the hole that he had blasted into the ground. "No…" he whispered in horror.

"It's over, Catastromon," Asmodaimon told him. "Give up, and come with us," they spread their arms to show that they meant no harm, "We'll help you,"

Catastromon's eye flashed with anger, "NO! NEVER! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I BECOME THE STRONGEST DIGIMON!" he roared.

Asmodaimon's eyes narrowed, "You did that, and we still beat you," they said flatly.

Catastromon froze. They were right. He had been beaten.

"So come with us," Asmodaimon pleaded as the others walked up to stand behind them, "There's still time. You can change; we can put this all behind us," They extended a hand in friendship, "Please, we don't want to hurt you. You can still go back to being the friend we all know and love,"

Catastromon eyed their hand. They wanted to take him back? They weren't mad at him? They were still willing to accept him?

What he did next caught them all by surprise.

His eye closed as he held a hand to his face, "Hahahahahaha!" he laughed in contempt, not at them, but at himself. "You know, the sad thing is, I know you're right," his claws spread to reveal his eye, narrowed and bloodshot, "Even sadder, I'm too stubborn to accept it,"

His hand moved from his face and clenched into a fist, "I've devoted my entire life to this one moment, and you just destroyed it," he said flatly as he cast another glance behind him. He turned to face them one final time, "I'm going to hate myself for this, but if I can't be the strongest, then I have no other choice," he spread his arms, and fell backwards into the abyss.

"CATASTROMON!" Asmodaimon charged forward after him, but as they peered over the edge two beams of energy slammed into their face, temporarily blinding them.

"Inner Turmoil!" Catastromon declared as the beams shot out of the two black spots on his robe, their force propelling him deeper into the abyss.

As soon as their vision cleared, they peered over the abyss's edge, "Catastromon…" they whispered, ready to fly in after him, but stopped when Alphamon placed a hand on their shoulder. They turned to face the black knight, who shook their head, telling them that it was too late, and to let Catastromon have his last wish.

With that, they exited the cavern.

**Night, Land of Ruin (Outside of the Cavern of Sin)**

They emerged from the cavern, and were surprised to be greeted by their allies.

"DEAR!" Persiamon shouted as she tackled Asmodaimon Ascended Mode to the ground, "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" she said while nuzzling their chest.

"Yes, we are," they replied as she let them get up.

"What happened to you?" Gallantmon questioned.

They smiled, "We Ascended,"

What followed was the Tamers briefing their allies on what had happened during their entire battle, including what had happened during Asmodaimon's Ascension, how Beelzemon and Duftmon had said hi, and their final defeat of Catastromon.

Gallantmon stroked his chin in thought, "So, he fell down the hole he made in suicide?"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode nodded solemnly, "Yes, he let himself fall in. All the way to the Digital World's center,"

Gallantmon froze, "What?!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode blinked, "He said the hole went to the Digital World's center,"

Gallantmon broke out into a cold sweat, his eyes widened in horror, "Do you remember what I told you a few nights ago?"

They thought back to the things Gallantmon had told them, stopping at that night in Heaven's Court where they, Gallantmon, and Catastromon had talked in that hall full of paintings. "No…" their eyes widened in horror at the realization of what Catastromon had done, "Oh great god of all crap,"

The ground, nay, the world itself shook.

"What is that?!" Dianamon yelled.

"What's going on?!" Magnamon screamed.

A massive crystal burst out of the ground in front of them, the surrounding earth crystallizing over.

The massive crystal levitated into the air and shattered, revealing the godly being within, "Tyson, Azmon, I have come for a rematch,"

Catastromon had merged with the remains of King Drasil…


	83. Digital God part 1

_**Digital God part 1**_

* * *

**Night, Land of Ruin**

They stared in horror at Catastromon's new form.

He now matched Asmodaimon Ascended Mode in height and, while, for the most part retaining his original body shape, he seemed to be wearing parts of King Drasil as armor. He still had three arms, but they had changed. His two normal arms had become Drasil's sleeves, out of which his large dark claws emerged, while his third arm had transformed into one of Drasil's shoulder arms. His legs took an appearance similar to Drasil's sleeves, protected by Drasil's dress. He had Drasil's left shoulder, out of which a white cape came down, obscuring his arm, while his right shoulder looked like half of a crown. Drasil's head appeared on his chest, its eye-visor blank.

Catastromon's face had changed the most. On top of his head a gold crown was perched, below which were his eyes, two black orbs that glittered like stars in the sky. The lower half of his face was entirely black, save for a single red line that was his mouth.

"What have you done?" Gallantmon asked through the sheer terror he was experiencing.

Catastromon sighed, "Something that I am not proud of," he scrutinized his new form, "I hate myself now more than ever,"

"How could you?!" Asmodaimon roared, a tear falling down their face, "How could you merge with your tormentor?!"

Catastromon growled in annoyance, "Please, I feel disgusted by myself as it is; you don't need to make it any worse,"

Alphamon sighed.

Dianamon turned to them with fury, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! DIDN'T YOU?!"

Alphamon nodded.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" HerculesKabuterimon demanded.

"Because I didn't want him to lose!" Alphamon snarled in Dorumon's voice, "I just don't want him to get hurt, because I l-" she stopped, and Alphamon spoke again with both voices, "Because we care about him, he's our friend,"

"Yes, and I thank you for that," Catastromon nodded as he descended. They instinctively backed away as he landed before them.

To their surprise, he held out the Darkness Loader, "This device is wondrous," as they watched with shocked expressions, he crushed it in his hand, "and evil. Its power is dangerous, but, thankfully, we will never have to deal with it again,"

"You destroyed it," Magnamon gasped.

Ophanimon swallowed nervously, "So… Catastromon-"

"No," Catastromon shook his head with a sigh, "I can no longer bear that name. With the Darkness Loader destroyed, this form is now permanent, so I do believe a new name is in order," he contemplated this for a second before finally coming to a conclusion, "Drasil was the Digital World's god, and now I have his power," he demonstrated this by raising a hand, causing all of the earth for over a mile to crystallize over, "So I do believe that would make me a new god. Hmm? Neodeusmon sounds appropriate," the newly dubbed Neodeusmon informed them.

"But Cat-" Trixie began, but was silenced as Neodeusmon raised his hand.

"I told you, my name is Neodeusmon," he reasserted.

Trixie gulped, "Okay, Neodeusmon, why did you do this? Why did you merge with Drasil? Why did you come back?"

He pointed to Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, "As I said, I have come for a rematch," he sighed, "I had chosen to merge with Drasil as a back-up plan in case the Ogudomon thing went south. As much as I despise the idea of merging with him, I will become the strongest, no matter what it takes, just like I promised _Him_,"

"Okay!" Persiamon interrupted, pointing a claw at him, "Just who is _Him_?"

"Drasil, of course," he replied.

Their eyes widened. "You made a promise to Drasil?" Crusadermon gasped, "What kind of promise?"

"One you don't need to know," Catastromon answered. He didn't want to tell them; it made him feel uncomfortable just thinking about it.

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode walked forward until they stood but three meters away from Neodeusmon, "So you want a rematch? Fine, we don't want to fight you, but if you leave us no other choice,"

Neodeusmon nodded, "Precisely, however, this battle is going to be a little different,"

Asmodaimon's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"This is going to be a death match," he calmly responded as their eyes widened in shock at what he had said.

"What?" they asked, unsure if they had heard them correctly.

"This is going to be a death match," he repeated, "We will fight until one of us dies,"

"B-But why?!" Asmodaimon questioned him, "Why would you want that?"

Neodeusmon's eyes narrowed, "So that we could finally prove, once and for all, which one of us is truly the strongest. Merging with Drasil was my last resort, and you had left me with no other option," he took a battle stance, "This will be our final battle. After this is over, only one of us will walk away, the other will be dead,"

"Are you even thinking clearly?!" Dianamon demanded,

Neodeusmon turned to her, and she shrunk under his gaze, "On the contrary, ever since I merged with Drasil, my mind seems to think things out much more clearly than before,"

Sleipmon glared at him, "Are you really sure about this?"

Asmodaimon nodded, "Yeah, are you even sure that you can fight us, let alone defeat us?" they asked, trying to hide the reluctance they felt to fight and kill Neodeusmon. He was their friend; they didn't want to hurt them.

Neodeusmon smiled, "If I was not absolutely positive about the outcome of this fight, then why ever would I suggest that we have a death match?"

Asmodaimon gulped, suddenly losing confidence, but they shook it aside, "If you want to, and since you leave us no other choice, I guess we'll fight you," they took a battle stance.

Neodeusmon's smile widened, "Good, but first, we need a good arena," he eyed the others who were watching them with concern, their bodies were tensed, ready to spring into action, "one free from interference," he raised a hand, and a wall of transparent crystal rose behind Asmodaimon, reaching into the sky before curving inward, spreading out before finally coming down, forming a giant dome with a diameter of 136 meters.

Asmodaimon looked around in shock, "What the?" they turned around just in time to see and dodge a lunge from Neodeusmon.

"This shall be our arena, the site of our final battle!" Neodeusmon declared.


	84. Digital God part 2

_**Digital God part 2**_

* * *

**Night, Land of Ruin**

"No!" Dianamon screamed as they hacked at the crystal dome with their dual crescent staff.

"We have to get them out of there!" Persiamon yelled as she desperately scratched at the crystal.

"I won't let you die!" Alphamon flew in a circle around the dome, "Digitalize of Soul!" a hole opened up in the sky, and countless orbs of green energy streamed down, pelting the orb with their immeasurable numbers.

But it did no good, for they couldn't even scratch the surface of the dome.

"Dammit!" Gallantmon cursed as he lowered his Aegis shield after firing a Shield of the Just. "There's no breaking this thing!"

HerculesKabuterimon, worn out from firing countless Giga Blasters, sat down, panting in exhaustion, "Heh… heh… nothing works,"

"Pendragon's Glory!" Trixie and Dracomon, now biomerged into the giant red dragon, fired a laser from the exosphere. The laser crashed into the crystal dome, and it cracked, only to mend itself a second later! "Drat!" Examon fumed as they came back down to the ground.

"It doesn't matter!" Sleipmon told them as he fired another Bifröst, "We have to get them out!"

**Night, Crystal Dome**

"World Tree!" Neodeusmon planted both of his feet on the ground, causing a multitude of vines to erupt out of the ground under Asmodaimon Ascended Mode.

"Woah!" seeing the vines, Asmodaimon took to the air with their majestic golden wings, they then turned to face the incoming vines, "Sword of Redemption!" a shining dual-edged blade extended out of their left arm. The sword arced through the air, severing the vines as they flew towards Neodeusmon.

Neodeusmon waited until they were mere feet away before raising a crystal wall in front of them. He smiled smugly as they crashed headfirst into the crystal. He raised his hand, causing the crystal to levitate into the air.

"Oww, our head," Asmodaimon held a hand to their head as Neodeusmon brought his hand back down, sending the crystal crashing back down onto Asmodaimon's skull. "HAAAA!" with a scream they shook off the crystal and flew after Neodeusmon, "Kingdom Claws!" the five laser claws, Kingdom, grew until they were larger than Asmodaimon.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Neodeusmon cried in agony as the claws sliced across his form. He stumbled backwards, a hand held to his chest, "You!" his eyes narrowed, "If your claws had cut any deeper, you could have killed me, but you didn't," he lunged at them and slashed across their face with his chaos-empowered claws, "Disaster Claw!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they fell from the sky, Neodeusmon's claws raking across their form. "UGH!" they landed on the ground with a sickening thud, "uhhh?… Huh?" their eyes opened and widened to see Neodeusmon, his claws held to their neck, ready to decapitate them.

"You held back on me!" Neodeusmon snarled. To their shock, he let them go. He got up and took several steps backwards as they got up. "Why?!" he demanded to know.

"Because!" Asmodaimon snarled back, "We don't want to kill you!"

Neodeusmon stared at them incredulously, "You mean, that after everything I've done, you still don't want me dead?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Asmodaimon roared, "Why would we? Changed or not, you're our friend!"

Neodeusmon blinked in surprise, then, holding a hand to his face, he let out a long, drawn out sigh, "How foolish, both of you and of me. Of you, for believing that I was still your friend, and of me, for believing that you wouldn't, hahahaha," he laughed in contempt, "So many digimon have been lost on the path to my selfish goal, some friends," he said, thinking of Beelzemon, "and some loved ones," he sighed, thinking of Milleniumon, "you, Alphamon, and the others are all that I had left," a tear fell from his eye, "and I shunned you all just to meet my selfish goal," he look down and spat, "I hate myself more than I hate Drasil,"

"Then why did you do it?!" they demanded.

"BECAUSE!" he snarled with fury, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH, TRAPPED ON THAT ACCURSED ISLAND!" Asmodaimon fell backwards, taken aback by his outburst as Neodeusmon continued his rant, "ON GLITCH ISLAND, DRASIL IMPRISONED ME, JUST BECAUSE HE COULDN'T DELETE ME! EVERY DAY I STOOD THERE, CHAINED, UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING! AND THE WORST PART WAS WHEN _HE_ CAME TO PERFORM HIS EXPERIMENTS! HE MADE IT SO THAT WHENEVER I DIED, INSTEAD OF REINCARNATING SOMEWHERE ELSE, MY DIGI-EGG WOULD STAY ON THAT ISLAND! EVEN WORSE! WHENEVER I HATCHED, I RETAINED FULL MEMORY OF MY LAST LIFE, RIGHT UP TO MY DEATH!"

He took in several deep breaths, "You cannot even imagine what it feels like. One moment, I'm writhing in agony from one of Drasil's experiments, I close my eye, seeking to hide from the pain, and all goes black. Then, as if I had only blinked, my eye opens: I had just hatched out of a digi-egg as a fresh-level, ready to start the damn cycle all over again," tears streamed down his face, "One day, after I had met with Alphamon, I promised Drasil that I would show him what I could be, that I would prove to him that I am not just some defect, that I am not a nothing, that even I could become the strongest. What did he do in response? He laughed, and then he cut me in half. Well, just look where he is now, dead, and his body is now a part of my own,"

He spread his arms, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then scratched deep scars across his chest, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I MUST NOT FALTER!" he turned to the stunned Asmodaimon with rage-filled eyes, "I WILL FIGHT, AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I WILL PROVE TO _HIM _THAT I AM THE STRONGEST! AND WHEN I DO, NOT EVEN HE WILL BE ABLE TO CALL ME A DEFECT! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM NOT A NOTHING!" he ran forward, his claws charged with Chaos Energy, "DISASTER CLAW!"


	85. Digital God part 3

_**Digital God part 3**_

* * *

**Night, Land of Ruin**

They all stared wide-eyed at what had just transpired in the crystal dome.

"Alphamon… is what he said true?" Gallantmon asked the black knight.

With a sigh, they nodded, "Every single word of it,"

"Hmm?" Examon closed their eyes in thought, "Well, this certainly sheds more light on his motivations,"

Magnamon gulped, "They're in some serious sh*t now,"

Persiamon gritted her teeth, trying to keep from trembling, "Dammit! If only we could help them!" she looked down, "I'm sorry, Honey. I just feel so useless right now1"

Sleipmon sighed as he lowered his crossbow, Múspellsheimr, "We all do, we all do,"

Dianamon wiped the sweat away from their brow, "Even if we are useless, that's no reason to back down!"

HerculesKabuterimon cracked their neck as they got up, "Well said,"

Ophanimon smiled, "I couldn't agree more,"

Crusadermon charged up her Pile Bunker, "Good, then let us break this infernal barrier!"

Gallantmon raised his lance, "All agreed say aye,"

"Aye!" everyone cheered as they went back to attacking the barrier with all their might.

Alphamon sighed. /Do you feel it, Tyler?/

/Yeah, Dorumon./ He mentally replied. /Soon, it'll all be over./

**Night, Crystal Dome**

Asmodaimon dodged out of the way of Neodeusmon's claws by flying into the air.

When he passed by under them, they flew back down in time to slash across his back with their talons. "AAAAAAAAHH!" Neodeusmon screamed as he backed away from Asmodaimon. "Not bad, but not good enough! World Tree!" he planted both of his feet on the ground, causing vines to burst from the ground underneath Asmodaimon, ensnaring them!

"Ah crap!" they cursed as they furiously hacked at the vines with their sword, Redemption.

"Watch your language!" Neodeusmon roared as he held his hands up, causing two massive crystals to rise from the ground and rush at the trapped Asmodaimon.

"YAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed in pain as the crystals slammed into them, just after they had finished cutting through the vines.

Their limp body crashed to the floor.

Neodeusmon walked up to them, and kicked them away, "Is that it? I expected more of a challenge than this. COME ON!" he roared as he kicked them away again, "Throughout your journey, I have observed you! Your boundless determination astounded me. I became enamored by your never-give-up attitudes, but is this your limit?"

With great effort, they managed to get back up, "No, it… isn't!"

Neodeusmon smiled, "Good, then show me just how far your limits can go!" he charged them.

"WE WILL!" they crouched down and their five laser claws grew until they were larger then themselves, "Kingdom Claws!"

"HRR!" Neodeusmon grunted as he dodged backwards to escape the claws, "Not ba- UGH!" he was caught by surprise when Asmodaimon pounced at him with a headbutt, "GRAAAAAHHH!" he backed away in pain.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" they roared as they began their attack. Asmodaimon conjured two spheres of darkness even larger than they were. Then the mouths on their semi-detached shoulder guards opened up, a small orb of light emerging from each mouth before going into the centers of the dark spheres, sending beams of golden radiance shooting out, piercing through the darkness!

They drew their arms back before giving a mighty push forwards, "Shining Darkness!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Neodeusmon screamed as the two spheres were sent flying towards him. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shrieked as the spheres collided with a massive explosion that sent him rocketing to the end of the dome, where he crashed into the crystal wall with such force that massive cracks spread across its surface!

"Darn it," he looked up, and his eyes widened in terror as he saw Asmodaimon Ascended Mode running towards him, "NO!" he raised his hands, causing two crystals to rise from the ground and fly at Asmodaimon.

But the crystals were quickly dispatched by their Sword of Redemption and Kingdom Claws, and they continued their charge,

"NO!" Neodeusmon ripped himself out of the crystal wall and stared down the charging Asmodaimon. His eyes began glowing as he raised both of his hands high into the air, causing hundreds of crystals to rip out of the ground, levitate into the air, and fly at high speeds towards Asmodaimon! "This is it! LET US SEE WHOSE WILL TO WIN AND SURVIVE IS STRONGER!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Asmodaimon wailed as they were bombarded by the countless crystals, "HRR! Too many!" they grunted in exertion and strain.

"IS THAT IT?!" Neodeusmon taunted them, "IS THAT ALL THE POWER THAT YOU CAN MUSTER?!"

"NO!" Asmodaimon roared, "We're… not… done… yet! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'RE CAPABLE OOOOOF! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they gave an almighty scream of power, and their form was covered in a golden light!

They got up, resisting the force of the hundreds of crystals crashing into their form. With great difficulty, they spread their imposing golden-feathered wings, "ASCENDED RADIANCE!" with a single stroke of their wings, all of the golden radiance surrounding their form flew off in an all-consuming pulse that disintegrated all of the crystals on contact!

With that done, they turned to glare at the terrified Neodeusmon, "It ends here!" with that said, they continued their charge, running full speed at Neodeusmon!

"Uhh, uh?!" unable to speak coherently due to the sheer terror he was experiencing, Neodeusmon backed away, stopping when he realized that he had reached the end of the dome.

He turned back to face the charging Asmodaimon. His fears disappeared instantly, and a smile spread across his face, "Well, let's see who's the strongest," he ran forwards, charging at Asmodaimon, his claws glowing with Chaos energy, "DISASTER CLAW!"

"IT'S OVER!" they both roared as they struck.

Neodeusmon's claws scored a deep slice across Asmodaimon's face, while Asmodaimon Ascended Mode gave Neodeusmon a grueling uppercut to the chest, right were Drasil's head emerged, with their left fist, "SWORD OF REDEMPTION!"

Neodeusmon's eyes widened in agony as the holy sword pierced through his chest and digicore.

His arms fell to his sides where they limply dangled, "I… lost… I thought… as much,"


	86. Digital God part 4

_**Digital God part 4**_

* * *

**Night, Crystal Dome**

Asmodaimon's eyes widened. They had done it. Their sword had impaled Neodeusmon.

"Wait!" they noticed something: Neodeusmon was still alive. "Why haven't you burst into data?"

"Because," Neodeusmon said weakly, "You pierced my digi-core, but your sword is still stuck in place. Once you remove it, I will die,"

Asmodaimon gulped. They hadn't prepared themselves for something like this. They swallowed nervously as they prepared for the finishing move, "So, uhh… any last words?"

"Hah!" Neodeusmon snorted, "Of course," he looked down, "I knew this would happen,"

Asmodaimon blinked in surprise, "You knew? Since when?"

Neodeusmon sighed, "I've known ever since I merged with Drasil. I wasn't sure at first, but as soon as I merged with him, I could sense it. My last resort had failed me, but I refused to admit it, so I continued with my plan, and look where I am now? Beaten, with a sword stuck in my chest. Once it's removed, I'll die," a tear fell from his eye as he spat, "I guess it makes no difference! In the end, I'm just that! A defect, a nothing…"

"You're wrong!"

He blinked in surprise as he looked up at Asmodaimon, "What do you mean?"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Think about it. Think about all you've done. You brought us here, you actually found a way to bring us here! Tell us this, who else could of done something like that?"

He blinked again, his mouth slowly creasing into a thin smile, "No one, I guess,"

Asmodaimon nodded, "Yeah, and who else could have led us against the Demon Lords and Milleniumon,"

His thin smile widened, "A whole lot of people actually, but I guess I did it pretty well,"

Asmodaimon nodded again, "Yeah, and you put up one heck of a fight,"

"Hmhmhm," Neodeusmon chuckled, and they smiled. It had been a while since they had heard his chuckling, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Of course you did," they answered, "Now tell us this, could a nothing have done anything like that?"

Neodeusmon beamed, "I guess it couldn't,"

They both broke out into friendly laughter.

"Thank you, Tyson, Azmon, thank you for everything," Neodeusmon told them, "And of course I thank everyone else," he sighed, "I'm going to miss them, in fact, I already miss them, Alphamon, Beelzemon… Milleniumon. I hope that I can see them in my next life," he smiled at them, "I hope I can meet you again as well,"

They nodded, a tear in their eye, "We hope so too,"

He shook his head, "I can't believe I wasted my life away," he sighed, "Oh well, at least I had good friends like Alphamon and Beelzemon, and even someone I loved,"

"Umm… Milleniumon?" they asked awkwardly.

He nodded.

"Eww," they replied.

He shrugged, "I guess you find my tastes in womons weird,"

"We do," they nodded.

They both smiled, and laughed.

Neodeusmon sighed, "My time has come, but before I go, let me do you one last kindness," he weakly raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

"What the?!" Asmodaimon Ascended Mode exclaimed as they began glowing.

**Night, Land of Ruin**

"What's happening?!" Examon shrieked as they alighted to the ground.

They were glowing, as were the other biomerged megas.

"What's going on?!" Dianamon screamed.

"I don't know!" Gallantmon answered as he and the others frantically tried to calm the startled megas.

"Wait! Something feels… strange," HerculesKabuterimon told them as they and the other biomerged megas split in two!

"I don't believe it!" Arashi exclaimed as he checked himself, "Tentomon, are you oka- HerculesKabuterimon!" he looked over to what he had assumed would be his partner's rookie level, but instead he found their mega level!

"This is impossible!" Dianamon said as she looked first at herself, and then at her stunned partner, Abby.

"Wow!" Trixie said as she stared up at Examon, "Were we really that hugenormous?"

"Alphamon?" Tyler turned to his partner as she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"It's over!" she cried, "He's gone!"

"What?" Tyler shrieked as the crystal walls of the dome began falling apart.

**Night, Crystal Dome**

"Azmon!" Tyson turned to his partner, "Wait, Asmodaimon… Ascended Mode?"

"What the?" Asmodaimon inspected his form, "We separated, but I'm still Asmodaimon?"

Neodeusmon nodded with a smile, "Yes, let that be my last gift to you and your friends,"

"Wait!" Tyson interrupted, "You did that for all of us? All of our digimon are now permanently megas?"

Neodeusmon shook his head, "No, not permanently," he informed them, "I have made it so that your digimon can freely change between their forms,"

Asmodaimon blinked in surprise, "You had this kind of power, but you never used it against us? Why?"

Neodeusmon frowned, "It was too overpowered and too cheap to be fair,"

They laughed. Tyson shook his head while face-palming, "You know, you're too nice for your own good,"

Neodeusmon sighed, "I know," his face grew serious, "It's time for me to go, but know this: by this time, on the day after tomorrow, you need to leave the Digital World,"

They blinked in shock, "Why?!"

"Because, while most of the things that I have done are permanent, the link that brought you here will disappear two days from now," he told them.

"WHY?!" they repeated.

"Because the links are, well, linked to me," he explained, "With me gone, they'll shut off after two days,"

They gulped.

"But don't worry," he smiled, "Do not spend your time worrying about it or grieving for me, spend it with each other, with your friends. Have fun, celebrate! Throw a goodbye party!" his frowned, "But whatever you do, please, do not be sad, we all have to say goodbye sometime, so please, make sure that you have no regrets when you do, promise me that."

They looked to each other, smiled, and turned back to him, "We promise,"

He smiled, "Good, and one more thing,"

They tilted their heads in confusion, "What?"

He sighed, "Please, please, tell Alphamon and Tyler that I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for everything I've put them through,"

They nodded, tears forming in their eyes, "Is that it?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm ready,"

As gently as he could manage, Asmodaimon slowly removed the sword from Neodeusmon's chest.

"Ugh!" Neodeusmon groaned as he fell forward, data streaming off of his form.

Tyson and Asmodaimon ran forward to catch him before he hit the floor. They grabbed both of his arms and held him up, "Are you alright?"

"Hahahaha!" he laughed in response to their question.

"What's so funny?" they asked warmly.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed as his form faded away into data, "Oh nothing. It's just that, I'm dying, but for the first time in my existence, I actually feel like there's something to look forward to," he looked up at both of them, tears of happiness falling down his face, "Why is that?" he asked before completely fading into data.

His digi-egg rose into the air to be reborn.

They watched it, tears of sadness falling freely from their eyes. It was a beautiful egg.

The egg was entirely black, save for a single, large, white spot, within which was a golden crown-shaped marking…


	87. Goodbye Party

_**Goodbye Party**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

True to Neodeusmon's last wishes, they were having a goodbye party for the Tamers.

Digimon of all sizes, species, and nationalities had gathered for the celebrations. Tents were set up for those who would be staying the night.

There was fun to be had at every corner with games, fight matches, and, of course, drinking contests. The Tamers and their digimon, save for Tyler, who was still consoling his partner, Dorumon, were enjoying the festivities.

"Hmm?" Asmodaimon scanned the celebrating Demons among the crowds, "My subjects seem to be getting along well with everyone, even the Angels," he smiled as he stroked his chin in thought, "Achieving total peace will be a lot easier than I had thought,"

"Ughhh!" Tyson groaned, "Do you really have to be a politician here? It's our party! The second-to-last-day we have to spend together! Chill out,"

"He's right, Dear," Persiamon agreed while patting him on the back.

Asmodaimon shrugged, "Sorry guys. It's just that, I'm the Demon King now, so I have to think about managing my kingdom and subjects," he frowned as he remembered the things Murmukismon had told him shortly after they arrived, "and a sh*tload of other things,"

"Enough with that!" Persiamon chided him as she and Tyson grabbed him by the arms.

"Let's go have fun!" Tyson yelled as they dragged Asmodaimon through the party.

"O-Okay!" Asmodaimon spluttered, "Just let me go! You don't need to drag me! I can walk by myself!"

Elsewhere…

Trixie took a sip from her cup of juice, "Ahh," she sighed, "I can't believe that I'll have to leave tomorrow," she told her partner, Wingdramon, who had assumed that form because Examon would be too large for the party.

"I know," Wingdramon nodded, "I still can't imagine being apart from you,"

She sighed, "I guess it was bound to happen eventually,"

Wingdramon sighed as well, "Yes, I guess it was,"

She shook her head, "Yeah, so we'd better make the most of the time we have left!"

Wingdramon smiled, "We should, shouldn't we?"

Elsewhere still…

HerculesKabuterimon wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Does… anyone else want a shot… at me?" He had just won his tenth match in a row, and was attracting quite a crowd of admirers of both genders.

"Whoo-hoo!" Arashi cheered, "Way to go HerculesKabuterimon!"

HerculesKabuterimon cracked his neck as he left the ring, "Thank you… Arashi,"

Arashi smiled as he looked over at the crowd of admirers, "Damn, if this keeps up you'll have a harem,"

HerculesKabuterimon pondered this, "Hmmm? I wouldn't… mind that,"

Arashi blinked in surprise, "Wow, I can't imagine you having a harem,"

HerculesKabuterimon shrugged, "It's not… uncommon,"

Elsewhere still again…

"Grrrr!" Dianamon growled.

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!" an Arukenimon said as she grabbed Sleipmon's left arm.

"Yeah!" a Pajiramon smiled as she grabbed Sleipmon's right arm, "You're such a nice, strong mon,"

Sleipmon gulped, "Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested,"

"Ahh!" the Arukenimon groaned, "Why not?!"

Sleipmon flushed, "Umm… well, there's this…" he trailed off, unable to say what he wanted to.

Dianamon crushed the glass of juice in her hand in rage, "How dare they proposition my mon!"

Abby sighed, "He's not your mon because you haven't asked him out yet. Maybe you should be more like them,"

She seethed with rage, "I will not act like one of those floozies!"

"I doubt that would even work," Crusadermon commented from where she stood by Gallantmon, Ophanimon, Ranamon, and Omnimon, who had recovered by the time they had returned, and was furious that he had missed out on the final battle.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Magnamon beamed as carried a giant keg of wine to his fellow Royal Knights, "Who bets I can't drink this in one gulp?"

"Me," Ophanimon raised a hand.

"As do I," Gallantmon also raised a hand.

"I bet he can," Omnimon said before turning to his squire/secretary, Ranamon, "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Not at all," Ranamon nodded as she went to fetch him some wine.

"Okay!" Magnamon ripped the top off of the keg, "Let's finish this biotch!"

"Gimme that!" Dianamon abruptly took the keg away.

"Hey!" Magnamon protested.

Dianamon's eyes flashed, "Shut up, I need this to distract me from my rage!" she took one gulp of the wine… and was instantly wasted, "*hic*"

Abby gulped, "I have a bad feeling about this,"

"Whazza matta'?" Dianamon turned her drunken eyes towards them, before turning to glare at the two womons propositioning Sleipmon, "Wha' tho' hussies doin' to my *hic* mon?" she stormed towards them.

Abby sighed, "I have a really bad feeling about this,"

"No, I'm telling you, I'm not interested," Sleipmon repeated when Dianamon stormed up.

"S'up!" Dianamon greeted them.

Arukenimon shot her a look, "What do you want?"

"I wasn' *hic* talkin' ta ya, bitch," Dianamon slurred as she grabbed Sleipmon by the arm, "I'mma just take wa's *hic* mine," ignoring their glares, she dragged him off towards an empty tent.

Sleipmon turned to face them as he was dragged off, "Umm… help?"

"Shouldn't we help him?" Abby asked as they disappeared into the tent.

"Na," Crusadermon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Omnimon answered, knowing full well that, although Sleipmon was weaker than her, he would still be strong enough to resist her advances, and that he was too… innocent, to take advantage of her.

Crusadermon shook her head, "You see, this is why I never drink,"

"What about that time with Dynasmo-" Magnamon began before Crusadermon covered his mouth with her hand.

"And that is why I will never drink again," she corrected.

"Fine," Magnamon said after she released him. He walked away, "You don't see me acting like that,"

Crusadermon smirked, "Whatever you say… Princess Cutemon,"

Magnamon stopped dead in his tracks; the color drained from his face as he turned around. He slowly walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "We promised to never speak about that ever again," he whispered, a haunted look in his eyes.

She smiled, "It's amazing what people will do when they're drunk,"

Omnimon shook his head while laughing, "Hahahahahaha! What a party,"

Gallantmon smiled, "It's certainly better than the last party we went to,"

Ophanimon tilted her head in confusion, "The one after the battle with Milleniumon?"

Gallantmon shook his head, "No, the one before that, you weren't there,"

Omnimon shuddered, "The rumors that started from that party still haunt us to this day,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yeah, like that rumor that you were sleeping with your secretary, Ranamon,"

"And I assure you that that rumor is entirely false," Omnimon calmly lied.


	88. Arashi Konchuu & Tentomon

_**Arashi Konchuu & Tentomon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Arashi got up with a massive yawn, "Good morning, Tentomon," he turned to find his partner, who had shrunken down to his rookie level.

"Good morning… Arashi," Tentomon greeted with a nod of his head.

Arashi stretched his limbs, "That was a wonderful party,"

Tentomon nodded in agreement, "Yes… it was,"

Arashi blinked; there was something he was forgetting, "Oh," he blinked again in remembrance, "This is our last day together,"

Tentomon nodded, a tear in his eye, "Yes… it is,"

Arashi took a deep breath to keep from crying. After he exhaled, he turned back to his partner with a smile, "Well, we'd better make the most of it,"

Tentomon smiled back, "Let's,"

They got out of bed and walked (or flew, in Tentomon's case) down the large hallways of Heaven's Court. Arashi carried his laptop in his arms, "You know what, Tentomon?" he asked his partner, who was leisurely buzzing at his side.

"What is it… Arashi?" Tentomon asked back.

"I feel like I've really opened up to people since I met you, just as you've opened up to people since you met me. You're not so shy anymore; you can actually talk in public! That's lightyears ahead of the always silent, stolid Tentomon I first met,"

Tentomon flushed in embarrassment, "Why… Thank you, Arashi, that means so much… to me," he responded, touched.

Arashi smiled, "You're welcome. Heck, at this rate, you could be a public speaker!"

Tentomon flushed again, "I don't think… that I'm ready for that,"

Arashi shrugged, "Enh, do what you want, do what you wish," his thoughts went back to what they could do on their last day together, "Hey, Tentomon?"

"What?" he asked.

"Since this is our last day together and all," he began as he opened his laptop, "Is there anything from the human world that I can show you?"

"Anything?" his partner asked him.

Arashi smiled, "Anything, you name it,"

"Weeeeeeeeeell," Tentomon began, "There is one thing that I've… always wanted to see…"

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

"So," Arashi closed the window on his laptop, "What do you think?"

"Wow," Tentomon tilted his head in wonder, "You humans have… such great imaginations, and to think… you can actually do such things!"

"Yeaaaaaaah…" Arashi swallowed nervously, "So, anything else from the human world that you'd like to see, preferably something less… awkward,"

"No… nothing I can think of," Tentomon answered, "But still, thank you for showing me this… what did you call it?"

Arashi flushed, "Uuh, that's not important," he made sure that no one was looking, "never tell anyone what you saw, 'kay?"

Tentomon nodded, "Okay,"

Arashi breathed a sigh of relief as he opened up his email account and started typing.

Tentomon tilted his head in confusion, "What are you… doing?"

"I'm just sending a few photos that me and Tyson took to my account," he answered as he emailed the photos.

"Oh," Tentomon nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Arashi sighed as the email was sent, "It's a good thing Catastromon got me an interne-, Wait!" he stood up instantly, "Of course! Why didn't I think about that before?!"

Tentomon blinked in surprise, "What? What are you… talking about?"

Arashi turned to his partner, a wide smile on his face, "My laptop as an internet connection, it can send and receive emails and photos, you can recharge it if the battery runs low, if I leave it here, we can communicate with each other!"

Tentomon's eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You… mean?"

A tear in his eye, Arashi nodded, "Yeah, even if we're separated, we can still talk to one another,"

Tears fell from Tentomon's eyes, "Arashi… that's wonderful,"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah, it is. Thank God Catastro-" he stopped, his eyes widening, "H-He… planned this,"

Tentomon blinked in confusion, "What?"

Arashi slowly closed the laptop as he stood up, "He planned this. He got me an internet connection, he made it so that we could send pictures to each other, all so that if he lost in the end, and we had to leave, we could still stay in touch," a single tear fell from his eye, "He wanted us to have a way that we could still be together when we parted ways,"

Tentomon nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "How… kind of him,"

Later…

Arashi had informed the others of this breakthrough, and had spent the next couple of hours thoroughly teaching Tentomon and the other digimon how to use his laptop, how to charge it, how to fix it if it broke, and whatever else that he knew about computers.

**Night**

"Soooo…" Tentomon began, "Are you really going to let us keep your laptop?"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah, it was an old model anyway,"

"Hmm… uhh…" Tentomon wondered what else there was to say.

"It's okay, Tentomon," Arashi patted him on the back of his head, carefully avoiding his compound eyes, "Is there anything else we can do?"

Tentomon shook his head, "Not that… I can think of..."

Uncharacteristically, he rushed over, tackling Arashi to the ground in a hug, "I wish we had more… time to share, Arashi. I am… going to miss you!" he let out a strangled sob, "Arashi… you are my best friend. It is hard… for me to say this, but goodbye. I hope that… somehow, someway… we may meet again, but until then… this is goodbye,"

Arashi returned the hug, "I know. I'll miss you too. I'm taking classes in computer programming, so who knows? I might be able to find a way back into the Digital World, but till then, please, make the best of your life, because I will do the same," Tentomon let go of him and he got up.

"This is it," he reached for his digivice, "Goodbye Tentomon, thank you for everything." he said softly as he held out his digivice, "I want to go home!" as he said this, a beam shot out of his digivice's screen. The beam stopped several feet away and a portal materialized. The portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues.

He let go of his digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed. "I hope we meet again," he whispered to Tentomon as he walked through the portal.

It closed behind him and his digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Tears streamed down Tentomon's face, "As do I, my dearest friend..."


	89. Abbigail Roxanne & Lunamon

_**Abbigail Roxanne & Lunamon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

Abby walked over to the tent where she had last seen her partner and Sleipmon. /I hope things didn't get too serious… or awkward./ She thought to herself.

She was about to enter the tent when Sleipmon stepped out, "Oh, Abby, there you are,"

"Hello, Sleipmon," she greeted him, "So… uhh… is-"

"-Dianamon still in there? Yes," he answered for her.

"Uhm…" she searched for the right words, "Did anything… happen?"

"No!" he blushed and shook his head.

"Then why were you sleeping in the same tent?" Abby accused.

He scratched behind his head nervously, "Well, she was still a little drunk, and I didn't want anyone trying to take advantage of her, so I had to stay,"

"Oh," Abby breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good," she walked toward the tent's entrance, but was blocked by Sleipmon, "What is it?" she demanded.

"Umm… Well…" he turned red(er) as he tried to find a way of explaining, "You see… she got a little…"

Abby gave him an accusing look as she crossed her arms, "Got a little what?"

His blush changed from red to ruby as he covered his eyes with his hands and ran off shouting, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Abby tilted her head in confusion, "Now what was that about?"

She walked into the tent, "EEP!" and tripped over something, nearly skewering herself on Dianamon's sharp shoes.

She carefully got back on her feet, and gaped at the scene before her: Dianamon was lying on a mess of a bed with pillows and blankets scattered everywhere, and she was missing a certain piece of her armor.

Taking her eyes away from the two pure-white, tender, naked mounds, she stared at what she had tripped over: Dianamon's breastplate.

/Wow./ She thought. /That must have been really awkward for Sleipmon./ She walked over to her partner's head, and gently spoke into her ear, "Dianamon, it's time to wake up,"

Immediately, Dianamon began to stir into wakefulness, "Abby? Is that you? Ow!" she got up and held a hand to her head as she experienced her first hangover, "Why does my head hurt?" she shook her head to clear her vision, and looked down at her chest, "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, covering her bosom with her arms, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You took one gulp of wine, got drunk, and dragged Sleipmon into this tent, after that, I don't know," Abby answered.

**Heaven's Court, Hallways**

"I'm not sure about this…" Dianamon gulped as they walked down the large hallways, fresh from the mess of the morning that had taken a few hours to fully explain.

"Come on!" Abby encouraged as she pulled her partner along, "This is our last day together, and sure as heck, you are going to do it!"

Dianamon swallowed nervously, "There he is!" she said as they approached Sleipmon.

"Yeah!" Abby smiled as she gave her partner one final push, "Go get him, Tiger!"

"Oof!" Dianamon fell forwards from the push, and crashed right into the object of her affections.

"Whoah!" Sleipmon exclaimed as she fell on him, "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Oh! Sleipmon!" she exclaimed as she got back on her feet, "There's something I need to ask you!"

His eyes widened, "Is it about this morning?" he frantically waved his arms, "I promise, I didn't see anything!"

She shook her head, "No, it's not about that," she gave one last glance back to Abby, who gave her two thumbs up, "You see… I wanted to know if… you'd…" she trailed off. /COME ON!/ She mentally screamed. /JUST TELL HIM!/

"Know if I'd what?" he asked, his eyes widened in anticipation.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" Abby chanted silently.

/JUST DO IT!/ Dianamon screamed in her head as she blurted out, "PLEASE! LET ME BE YOUR SQUIRE!"

Everyone blinked in surprise.

Abby's shoulders drooped in disappointment. /God dammit!/ She mentally cursed.

Sleipmon blinked again, a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "Oh… well, I guess I could always use an assistant," he smiled as he grabbed her hand and shook it, "You're hired!"

"Umm… Thanks!" Dianamon replied.

"Oh, by the way, I heard Arashi and Tentomon were looking for everybody," he informed them as he walked away.

Later…

Arashi and Tentomon had informed them of their breakthrough, and they were overjoyed. Dianamon, having dedigivolved down to her rookie level, Lunamon, made sure to memorize everything that she had been told.

**Night**

"I can't believe we can still talk to each other!" Abby exclaimed as she closed the door to their guest room.

"Me neither," Lunamon said from her seat on their bed.

Abby sighed, "It's about time, isn't it?'

Lunamon nodded, "Yeah, you only have a few more minutes left,"

Abby took out her digivice and held it in her hand. She stared at it, "Lunamon, can you promise me something?"

Lunamon looked up at her, "Of course, anything,"

Abby smiled, "Good. Promise me this, sometime, I don't care when, confess to Sleipmon, tell him how you feel,"

Lunamon's eyes widened, "Tell him?!" she blinked, a tear forming in her eye, "Of course, I will!" she shook her head, "Besides, I'm his squire/assistant/secretary; I'll have a lot of time to be near him. And when I finally work up the nerve to confess, he'll be mine! And then…" a lustful expression spread across her face as she started drooling.

Sighing, Abby walked behind her and patted her on the head, snapping her back into reality, "Lunamon, you are such a perv,"

Lunamon shook her head, "I am not a perv!"

Abby lied down on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head, "I'm really going to miss these discussions,"

Lunamon's ears drooped as she realized that they had run out of time, "I'll miss you, Abby, but I promise to make the most of my life with the chance you've given me,"

"Thanks," Abby got up and hugged her, "I will too," she whispered as she gently stroked Lunamon's large ears.

She tenderly sat Lunamon back down on the bed. "Goodbye, Lunamon," she held out her digivice, and a beam of light shot out of it. The beam stopped several feet away and a portal materialized. This portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues.

She let go of her digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed.

"Goodbye, Abby," Lunamon waved farewell to her friend, "I hope we meet again!"

"Me too!" Abby waved back as she stepped through the portal. The portal closed behind her and her digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Lunamon walked over and picked up the digivice, "At least we can still communicate," she sighed, tears forming in her eyes.


	90. Trixie Smith & Dracomon

_**Trixie Smith & Dracomon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

"Goo' morning, Dracomon!" Trixie shook her partner into wakefulness.

"Waaah!" Dracomon woke with a start. He shook his head to clear his drowsy vision, "Trixie?" he blinked in astonishment.

"What's the matter, Dracomon?" she tilted her head in confusion.

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that I'm used to waking you up in the morning, not the other way around,"

She crossed her arms and frowned, "Come on, Dracomon, I'm not a little girl anymore,"

He sweatdropped, "Actually, you are a little girl, Mistress,"

"Hmph!" she pouted, "I meant that I've grown up a lot since I came here,"

He nodded, "That is true, Mistress,"

Trixie frowned again, "Could you stop calling me 'Mistress', it's our last day together for crying out loud,"

He blinked in surprise; he had forgotten about that, "Oh, I'm sorry… Trixie,"

She sighed, "It's okay Dracomon," smiling, she grabbed him by the arm and heaved him out of the bed, "Now come on! It's our last day, so let's have all the fun we can!"

Dracomon smiled as she pulled him along, "So, what should we do first?"

**Heaven's Court, Skies**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Trixie squealed from her seat behind Examon's front horn as he flew through the skies above Heaven's Court, "Wow! This is awesome!"

"How so?" Examon asked her, "You've flown on my back before when I was Coredramon (blue) and Wingdramon, and we've flown together as one in this form, so how is this any different?"

Trixie sighed, "I don't know, I just wanted to do this. I haven't flown on Examon before, so I wanted to do it at least once before I have to leave," she smiled, "And besides, who else can boast about getting a free ride on one of the Royal Knights?"

"Hmm?" he pondered this, "You seem to be taking this whole separation thing pretty well. I'm almost disappointed,"

She sighed again, "The truth is, I feel like breaking down into tears. When I first came to this world, I was scared and lonely. Then I met you, and we had all sorts of fun adventures. We've fought Demon Lords, killed a pedophile, found my brother, and so much more!" she looked down, "I'm going to miss you, Dracomon, you were always there for me when I needed it, and now I'll have to leave you,"

Examon sighed, "That's a lot to take in for a nine-year-old,"

"I know," she smiled, "but at least you'll still be there in my heart and memories,"

He smiled back, "As will you in mine. Well, my metaphorical heart, seeing as we digimon don't have actual ones,"

"Really?" she asked, "Then what do you have for organs?"

Examon furrowed his brow in thought, "We have a digicore, and I'm pretty sure we also have something in our heads, seeing as how we die if we're decapitated,"

She tilted her head in confusion, "You don't know what's in your head? How come you don't know much about your own anatomy?"

"Hey, it's not like you can blame us," he returned, "Seeing as how we explode or fade away into data when we die, it's kind of hard to do an autopsy to find out,"

"Oh," she nodded in understanding.

He shook his head, "We really shouldn't be going off on tangent right now,"

She nodded, "Yeah, we need to be have fun!"

They proceeded to have said fun, flying around, doing tricks, and talking about their past exploits.

Until they were interrupted by Magnamon, "Hey guys!" he called to them as he flew up.

"What is it?" Examon called back as he flew down.

"Arashi and Tentomon want to see you guys!" Magnamon answered as they both alighted to the ground.

"Oh, okay," Trixie nodded as Examon dedigivolved back down into Dracomon.

Later…

Tentomon and Arashi had informed them of their breakthrough, leaving them all amazed and elated. Dracomon had memorized every single ounce of information that he had been told.

**Night**

"Well, that was a doozy," Trixie sighed as she lied down on the bed.

Dracomon smiled, "Yes, it's wonderful that we'll still be able to stay in contact,"

"Yeah," Trixie looked upwards at the ceiling of the guest room, "but I'm still going to miss talking to you face-to-face,"

"As will I," Dracomon sighed.

Trixie got up and took out her digivice, "It's about time," she sighed.

Dracomon nodded, "So this is goodbye?"

She nodded back, "Yeah,"

"Well then," Dracomon cleared his throat to stop from crying his eyes out, "I will miss you, Trixie, but you have friends and family on the other side who are probably missing you like crazy. I will always cherish our time together, and…" he screwed his eyes shut as tears streamed down, "I wish you the best of luck with your…" he let out a strangled sob, "…life,"

"Dracomon," she interrupted him, and he turned to face her. She was smiling, her head tilted to the side, tears streaming downwards from the edges of her closed eyes, "I wish you the best of luck with the Royal Knights; I know you'll be awesome at it!" she ran forward and hugged him, pulling him into a deep embrace, "I'm going to miss you, but at least we can still email each other,"

Dracomon returned the embrace, "Yes, and I'll make sure to send you an email whenever I can,"

"Good," she kissed his nose and let go of him. "I wanna go home!" she held out her digivice, and a beam of light shot out of it. The beam stopped several feet away and a portal materialized. This portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues.

She let go of her digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed.

"Goodbye, Dracomon!" Trixie waved farewell to him as she ran through the portal. The portal closed behind her, and her digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Dracomon walked up and grabbed the digivice, "Goodbye… Trixie," he broke down into tears.


	91. Tyler Smith & Dorumon

_**Tyler Smith & Dorumon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

Tyler stared at the ceiling of his room. Beside him was Dorumon. They had spent the previous day together weeping over Catastromon's demise.

Dorumon got up and stretched her legs, "Good morning, Tyler," her eyes were red and dry.

"Good morning, Dorumon," he greeted her as he got up off of the bed, "How'd you sleep?"

She sighed as she rubbed her sore eyes, "Poorly,"

Tyler took in a deep breath, "So, do you remember what today is?"

Dorumon nodded, "It's the day of our separation,"

He sighed, "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her, "We've spent all of yesterday mourning Catastromon, but now we need to do something else, he wouldn't want us to waste away in grief,"

Her expression lightened, "Well, I could always go for a round of training,"

He smiled, "Me too,"

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

"Metal Cannon!" an iron sphere shot out of Dorumon's mouth.

"Eep!" Tyler hopped to the side on his free hand as the sphere struck the ground where he had once been.

Dorumon smiled, "Good. It's quite impressive that you've managed to balance yourself on one hand, while also maintaining the ability to dodge my attacks,"

He let himself fall so that he could get back up on his legs, "And I have your training from Hell to thank for it," he said while dusting himself off.

She flushed, "Well, I wanted to make sure that you had made sufficient progress, seeing as how Catastromon's training was too lenient to be effective,"

He smirked, "Is that why you made sure that he didn't know about it?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I wanted him to be pleased with the results,"

Tyler walked over and patted her on the head, "Yeah, you'd do anything to please him, wouldn't you,"

She nodded, "Yes, because I… loved him,"

He sighed, "I know, I loved him too, although in a more platonic way," he looked off into the distance, "I loved how he was always so nice, barely ever got angry, usually managed to keep his cool…"

She continued where he left off, "how cute (yet frustrating) it was whenever he was dense, how he was able to understand and talk to me about my issues…"

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, maybe we should have talked to him about his issues a little more,"

She shook her head, "I doubt that would've made a difference, considering how stubborn he was,"

"Despite how often he would deny it," he smiled, "But that stubbornness would go away immediately if he realized that it was hurting someone,"

Dorumon frowned, "It didn't go away in the end,"

He held his hands to his face, "As a matter of fact, it got in the way. He was so conflicted that he couldn't take it anymore, and let the madness take over,"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So," Tyler began, "What are you going to do after I leave?"

She stared off into the distance, "I'll probably dedicate myself to leading the Royal Knights to distract me from my grief," there was a gleam of hope in her eyes as she made a thin smile, "Maybe I could track him down to wherever he's been reborn to, and finally get my feelings across,"

He sweatdropped, "That sounds a little creepy,"

She shrugged, "It's not that uncommon a practice for lovers to seek out the reincarnation of their loved one,"

"Yeah," he scratched behind his head nervously, "Must be the difference in cultures,"

"What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Dunno. First, I'll have to clear up the mess with my parents," he frowned, "Bollocks, I completely forgot about that. They'll be furious," he sighed, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted,"

Dorumon smiled, "That it was,"

"Um… Hello?"

They turned around to find Omnimon, "What do you want?"

"I've just come to tell you that Arashi and Tentomon wanted to see you," he answered with a dip of his head.

They shrugged and followed him to the meeting place.

Later…

Arashi and Tentomon had told them of their breakthrough, receiving happy reactions from everyone. Dorumon had burned every detail of it into her memory.

**Night**

The Digital World's three moons shone brightly in the sky as they walked across the plains near Heaven's Court.

Dorumon sighed, "It's about time, isn't it?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah," he took out his digivice, and stared at its screen, "Hey, Dorumon, can you promise me something?"

She stared at him, "Depends, what do you want me to promise?"

He let out a deep sigh, "I want you to move on. What's done is done. You've got a great future ahead of you as the head of the Royal Knights, and I don't want you to throw it all away. You can search for Catastromon's reincarnation, as a matter of fact, I want you to, but please, don't waste your life away doing it,"

Dorumon blinked in surprise, her mind flashing back to what Tyson and Asmodaimon had told them after they had won the final battle. How Catastromon, as Neodeusmon, had told them how he had wasted his life away, how he was sorry for everything he had put her and Tyler through, and how he had valued them as his best friends. She nodded, "I promise,"

Tyler smiled, "Good," he held out his digivice, and a beam of light shot out of it, "I want to go home!" The beam stopped several meters away and a portal materialized. The portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues.

He let go of his digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed.

He turned back to her and smiled, "You better keep your promise!" he told her as he ran through the portal, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Goodbye, Dorumon!" The portal closed behind him and his digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

With a sigh, she walked over and picked up the digivice.

She stared at the blank screen, it showed her reflection.

She wanted to cry, but she had shed all of her tears the previous day.


	92. Tyson Datts & Azmon

_**Tyson Datts & Azmon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

"Wake up time!"

"AIEE!" Tyson shrieked as he was roughly pulled from his sleep by a noogie, "Azmon, stop it!"

"Fine," Azmon reluctantly let go of his partner, "Sheesh, can't a guy have a little fun with his buddy on their last day together,"

Tyson wiped the sleep away from his eyes, "Last day?" he froze, "Oh, right, I forgot,"

Azmon sighed, "Yeah, I wish it weren't true either,"

Tyson got up and stretched, "Thanks for stayin' with me these last two nights,"

Azmon smiled through his handkerchief mask, "Don't mention it,"

Tyson shook his head, "You know, you could've slept with your girl, Persiamon,"

"Well, as much as I can't wait to test out the limits of my mega level, if you know what I mean," Azmon replied, "I think spending our last day together is a little more important,"

Tyson smiled, "Well said,"

"Sooooo," Azmon began, "Let's have us some fun!"

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

They lied down on the ground, staring at the clouds in the sky.

"Damn, did you see that explosion?" Azmon asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "the Angels aren't going to like that, not one bit,"

Azmon shrugged, "Better than your idea,"

Tyson glared at him, "What so bad about peeping? We've done it before,"

Azmon smiled, "Back then I didn't have a girlfriend,"

"Rub it in why don'tcha," Tyson crossed his arms and frowned.

They both burst out laughing.

Tyson wiped a tear from his eye as he got up, "Hey, Azmon,"

Azmon got up, "What?"

He took a battle stance, "Let's have a fight!"

Azmon blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Let's have a fight!" Tyson repeated, "I wanna test my mettle against a digimon!"

"Are you sure about this?" Azmon asked as he took a battle stance.

Tyson smiled, "Come on, Marcus does this stuff all the time, how hard could it be?"

Several minutes later…

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Tyson screamed as Azmon pulled on his leg, "UNCLE!"

"'Kay," Azmon let go of Tyson's leg and got off of him, "Soooo, how hard was it?" he asked while dusting himself off.

"My leg!" Tyson screamed as he held his leg.

"Oh no! I didn't break anything, did I?" Azmon asked worriedly.

"HRR!" with a grunt of pain, Tyson got up, "Naw, it's alright," he sighed, "Damn, that was one of the worst ideas I've ever had,"

Azmon sweatdropped, "Ya think?"

Tyson sighed, "Yeah, I think," he grinned, "Well, at least it was fun,"

Azmon grinned, "That it was,"

They laughed again.

"I'm going to miss fighting together as Asmodaimon," Tyson sighed.

Azmon sighed as well, "Me too," he smiled, "Hmm? I think I prefer Ascended Mode,"

Tyson smiled back, "Yeah, I was wondering when we'd get our super mode. I mean, I am the unofficial leader of our team of digidestined,"

Azmon frowned, "Since when were you the leader? I thought I was the leader,"

Tyson frowned back, "And what makes you think that?"

Azmon grinned, "Well, I _am _royalty,"

Tyson shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don'tcha,"

"Hello Tyson, Azmon,"

"Huh?" they turned around to find Gallantmon and Ophanimon, "What is it?"

Ophanimon smiled, "Arashi and Tentomon wanted to see you; it seems to be important,"

Azmon shrugged, "Whatever,"

"Lead the way!" Tyson smiled.

"Very well, then," Gallantmon replied as he led them to the assembly.

Later…

Arashi and Tentomon had informed them of their breakthrough. Their response was ecstatic. Azmon scribbled down notes on everything that he had been told.

**Night**

They relaxed on the plains, staring up at the three moons in the sky.

"Well, that was awfully convenient," Tyson said with a smile.

"Enh," Azmon shrugged, "If it's good, don't question it,"

Tyson sighed, "I still can't believe Catastromon had this communication thing planned,"

"He always was a nice guy," Azmon smiled, "even when he was trying to kill us,"

"I hope he gets reborn into a good life," Tyson said as he got up and pulled out his digivice.

Azmon got up and stared at the digivice, "So… it's time?"

With a sigh, Tyson nodded, "Yeah, just about,"

Azmon scratched behind his head nervously, "This is it?"

Tyson sighed, "Looks like it is," he turned to face Azmon, "Make sure you have fun, 'kay?"

Azmon nodded vigorously, "Okay! Of course I will!"

Tyson smiled, "Good. You're the leader of a whole nation. A nation that corresponds to my world's Hell," he blinked, "Does that make you the devil?" he shook his head, "Oops! Sorry, I lost my train of thought. Now where was I?" he blinked again in remembrance, "Oh yeah, take your job seriously, you're a king now. Treat your subjects equally and fairly. Keep the peace and all that crap. Make sure you keep in touch with everyone too. Now, what else can I ask?" he stroked his chin, "Ah! You and Persiamon better get to work, you hear me,"

Azmon blinked, "Why?"

Tyson grinned, "Because you're my bro, and I want a nephew,"

Azmon smiled back, "Well, of course! I promise! I'll make sure to do everything you said!"

"Good!" Tyson walked over and gave him a big, warm hug, "Love ya, buddy,"

Azmon hugged him back, "Love ya too, buddy,"

Tyson let go and gave him a victory sign, "Well, see ya," he walked away and held out his digivice. "I wanna go home!" a beam shot out of his digivice's screen, stopping several feet away to form a portal. The portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues.

He let go of his digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed.

He sighed, "Azmon, you'll be a good king," a smile spread across his face as he ran through the portal, leaving behind a trail of tears, "YOU'LL MAKE ME PROUD, I KNOW IT!" The portal closed behind him and his digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Azmon walked over and picked up the digivice. His eyes screwed shut as he mentally chanted. /Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry!/

"Aw f*ck! Here come the tears!" he cried out a river…


	93. One Year Later

_**One Year Later…**_

* * *

The boy sighed as he walked up to his room.

His older brother had just come to visit with his nephew, and his mother was making a fuss.

This boy was Tyson Datts, 14 (soon to be 15) years old, a native to Rapid City, North Dakota. He looked around his neatly cleaned room and rested his eyes on his computer. A lot had happened in the year since they had left the Digital World.

The first thing that had happened was that he and the other digidestined had been grounded for their disappearance.

Tyson sighed, "How were we supposed to know that time had been synced back up after Neodeusmon had been defeated?"

The second thing that had happened was that he had been suspended from school for getting into a fight. After his time in the Digital World biomerging with Azmon and fighting together as Asmodaimon and Ascended Mode, he had gotten used to solving his problems with fighting, making him more predispositioned to violence.

After that, things had gradually returned to normal.

Abby and her mother had moved into town, just like she had said. She lived a block away, and Tyson made sure to visit every so often. /I'm not gonna lie, we've been dating for a while now./

He hadn't heard much from Arashi, seeing as how he lived in Japan, but from what he had heard he's been taking classes in English and Computer Programming.

Tyler is back in business at his school, getting excellent grades and leading his football (or as we call it in America: soccer) team to glory in the championships.

Trixie's still the same sweet, little girl we all know and love, and is emerging as a very talented leader for her generation.

As for the digimon, things have been going great.

Asmodaimon is still the Demon King, ruling over the Dark Area as its rather benevolent ruler. His queen, Persiamon, is always there at his side, ready to comfort and help him.

Dianamon is still Sleipmon's squire/assistant/secretary. There hasn't been much progress between them, but Dianamon keeps saying that she's still working up the nerves.

Tyson sighed in exasperation, "Just f*ck already,"

HerculesKabuterimon has done really well over this past year. He's already established a harem of eight wives.

"Lucky bastard," Tyson gritted his teeth in envy.

Examon has officially joined the Royal Knights. His large size and power is a great asset to them in their quest to defend and spread justice throughout the Digital World.

Alphamon has taken back her position as head of the Royal Knights, but all the responsibilities of being leader seem to be split between her, Omnimon, and Gallantmon.

/I hear she still grieves for Catastromon, but she seems to be doing fine./

Ophanimon and Gallantmon's digi-egg hatched into a darling Poyomon who has since digivolved into a cute Tokomon. He seems to be taking after Ophanimon's angelic heritage.

With a sigh, Tyson turned on his computer. /I wonder if I've got any email?/ He thought as he opened up his account. Sure enough, he did.

Smiling, he opened it; it was from Asmodaimon.

"Let's see what we got here," his eyes scanned the email as he read the words aloud, "Great news! I'm a father!" his eyes widened as he continued reading, drawing in every detail, "Persiamon and I have recently had ourselves a digi-egg… I've never felt so happy… I'm sending a picture, be sure to open it… I wish I could see your face… I promise, I'll make sure he grows up to be a fine, young mon," after he finished reading the email, he opened up the picture that was attached.

The picture showed Asmodaimon and Persiamon holding the digi-egg in their arms. Persiamon was smiling while stroking the egg lovingly. /She'll be a great mother./ Asmodaimon was waiving with a free hand, crying a river of manly tears.

Tyson then turned his attention to the digi-egg.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was a beautiful egg.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as a smile spread across his face.

The egg was entirely black, save for a single, large, white spot, within which was a golden crown-shaped marking…


	94. Final Note

_**Final Note:**_

**Merry Christmas!**

**Wow, I had a lot of fun with this series, it was my first one after all.**

**Well, just to recap, I don't own digimon, but I due own the human characters, and these original digimon: **

**Azmon **

**Laharlmon **

**Sagamon**

**Cremon**

**Abominamon**

**Catastromon**

**Cthulhumon**

**Asmodaimon**

**Tragetiomon**

**Tragetiomon Darkness Mode**

**Asmodaimon Ascended Mode**

**Neodeusmon**

**Aah, it's been fun, but now it's over. I'm officially finished with this.**

**You know, I want to do a sequel to this sometime, but, for the stuff I have planned for that, I'm going to need to develop my writing talents a lot more so that I'll be able to handle developing all those overarching plotlines and story archs.**

**Well, to help with that, I've started a new fic: Pokemon: Okam Journeys, set in my own, fan-made region, starring Jackie Richards. I hope to see you there!**

***sighs* I'm gonna miss this, but it's time to move on.**

**I love you all, goodbye!**

**- RGGod, out!**


End file.
